


Together We Fall - 8 Years Later

by alanna09618



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, The Dark Knight Rises Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 131,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna09618/pseuds/alanna09618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This picks up right in the middle of Nolan Batman: The Dark Knight Rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some original female characters. One of the characters is the writer herself. The other is a character that I created for that matter. I like commissioner first wife Barbara Kean-Gordon. But I did not care for Sarah Essen I felt that had the commissioner met her after him and Barbara split up I would have accepted it. But I created Aly Lightsmith. She knew the commissioner first wife so this is not canon with the comic books.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be going into different worlds in this story. They include the following:
> 
> NCIS  
> Harry Potter  
> Star Trek  
> Tinker Tailor  
> Star Wars  
> Paranoia  
> Jurassic Park  
> Planet of the Apes

Blake: What does it mean?

Jim: It means, we are-

Aly: On your own.

Jim & Aly both had been on their own for years. They both were not new to it. Blake wondered why they both had neutral faces. Blake also wonder why they did not argue about something’s as well.

Blake: Sirs, why are you both neutral faced?

Jim & Aly had not realized they had gone neutral expression again. Blake watched their faces he knew from Foley behavior with the two know they had to plan quickly for action. Jim & Aly were both calculating just how many bullets they had in their residents if the doors were still standing.

Jim: Turn here.

Blake: What?

Aly: Turn here. We have a large number of supplies in your house well hidden.

Blake: You both knew this was going to happen then?

Jim: Detective Blake, the supplies were for emergencies.

Blake: How do you know they are still there?

Aly: Because no buddy knows the room is there. The supplies are hidden in plain sight.

Blake: You mean…What!

Jim: We made the spare room in the house a supply room. In fact if Batman needs supplies he has several of his kits in that room as well. Aly is not as poor as she acts.

Blake was so confused but he knew where the Commissioner House was. Every Officer knows where the commissioner lives. All the officers know that Lightsmith live with Gordon as well. Most officers knew that Gordon was divorced and then remarried they just did not know who the lucky woman was. Blake was fixing to see for himself. Jim & Aly both were thinking about things.

Aly: Blake, there will be a few things in the room that will surprise you.

Blake: To tell the truth, sirs. If the rumors are true. I get to meet the Commissioner new wife now.

Jim & Aly both got a look on their face. Blake wondered what was going on the commissioner & lieutenant eyes were moving quickly like they were talking to each other.

Blake: Did I say something wrong?

Jim: No, we are just don’t talk about that much.

Blake: Sir, you mean-

Aly: Detective, there are only a few people that know right now.

Blake: Lieutenant, if you are married to the Commissioner. Then why is your name not the same as his?

Jim: Because we both knew it would not be favorable with this city.

Blake gave a look of surprise. Jim & Aly exchanged quick looks again speaking without words.

Aly: My parents were in the same boat in office. My mother went by her maiden name has my father lieutenant. By the way next time don’t threaten Bruce Wayne. He is my foster-brother.

Blake: But I don’t find a record of you being adopted by the Wayne’s.

Jim: Detective, that is because the Wayne’s did not adopt her. Alfred Pennyworth did.

Blake: You mean Wayne Butler. Just how much is there in a different in your age?

Aly: Only nine years. Bruce and I were born in the same year. Jim here was only nine when I was born. He was in his first year as a rookie when my parents were killed. I lost my parents only a few months before Bruce Wayne.

Blake: Commissioner, how long have you and the Lieutenant been well together?

Jim & Aly both looked at each other. Blake wondered what his two superior officers were thinking. Jim & Aly both new that it was not right for them to keep it quiet about their relationship status but it was people like Bane and Joker that made in not possible for them to tell.

Jim: Well to tell the truth. I knew Aly from her nine year to now. So well over thirty years.

Blake: How well do you know her?

Aly: Detective, these questions had better not be going where I think they are going?

Blake: Yes, sir. Now will you be needing help getting the supplies out?

Jim: Only if my house doors have been blown off the hinges or something. But I have a few retired friends from on the force that have been watching the place sense I have been in the hospital. Because as you know now Aly has not left my side after “Bane” shot me.

Blake pulled into the driveway and front door was still on it hinges. Jim & Aly both let out a breath to see Captain Skyman, Gerry Stephens both standing guard over the entrance of the house. Skyman had a sniper rifle which means he spent time on the roof of the second floor of the house.

Aly: Come along hot-head. We will introduce you to the police officers that do more than just the standard duty.

Jim & Aly got out of the car walking up to the stairs making several gestures with their hands at Skyman and Stephens to let them know it was them. Blake got out of the car nervously wondering what he had just walked into he stayed right on Gordon and Lightsmith tail trying to stay small.

Gerry: Jim, Aly who the young rookie you got tailing behind you?

Skyman: Sirs, this meeting is private can the rookie keep his mouth shut?

Blake: I am not a rookie. I have been on the force for five years.

Gerry: That is not something to be boosting about. Five year that is less then a fifth of the time I have been on the force and that includes Jim and Aly time as well. They have been on the force sense eighteen years old. You are only what twenty-two or so.

Blake glared at the retired age officer his angry showing in his eyes even if he was smiling at the man as well. Stephens did not even look phased at anger in Blake eyes. Jim & Aly both only shook their head. Skyman watched the commissioner and primary lieutenant they both had neutral expression on their face. Stephens gestured that Skyman moved away from the door of the house.

Jim: How many of the retired officers have made contact with you?

Gerry: No as many as I hoped. I would have sent two of my people to get you if Blake here had not shown up and got the both of you. My guys got there about thirty minutes after you left.

Aly: Any word on Batman after the stunt he pulled a couple of weeks ago?

Stephens shook his head in a negative reply. Blake now knew something was really wrong for the lieutenant to be asking about Batman. Jim and Aly exchanged quick looks. They both knew that Batman would not abandon Gotham to Bane.

Jim: Gerry, Rumors about where the Batman is?

Gerry: The only rumor I have heard is that Bane captured him and is holding him prisoner in a cell that he cannot escape. I also heard a rumor that Bane broke his back. Told him when Gotham was ashes that then Batman had his permission to die.

Aly: I hope that Batman get back soon. We can stall thing here till he get here. Getting food supplies to the people of Gotham will be hard. Bane playing with the city. He knows who has the trigger for the bomb.

Blake: What do you mean he knows?

Aly moved up the steps for the door there was a piece of wall that had to be removed so the inner locks on the door would undo. Jim had followed her not listening to Blake question. Aly held her eye up to the device it scanned it and asked for the key pad confirm. Aly did her confirm code stepped out of the way. Jim did the same thing the locks on the door unlock. Jim and Aly both enter the house to find it was empty at this point in time and nothing had been touched. They both head for the second floor of the house to open their emergency supply room to get to the thing they need. Stephens and Skyman ushered Blake into the house then closed and relocked the door behind them. Blake had never seen those kinds of locks he wonder were the commissioner got them.

Blake: Sir, I have never that kind of technology. Where did you get it?

Aly: It been here all the time. We just have not every shown it to others. Skyman and Stephens are keyed in and you will have to be as well. Skyman was a rookie about a year or two behind me.

Blake: Why is he carrying a sniper rifle?

Jim: Skyman main SWAT training is with sniper rifle. At night he takes a shifted on top of the house watch through the scope for people trying to break into the house.

Aly had moved up onto the second floor of the house looking for the piece of wall that did not match the rest of the wall. Aly hit a point on wall a penal popped open showing a hand print scanner that was glowing bright blue. Aly quickly let her hand be scanned then she moved out of the way for James to step up also let his hand be scanned there was a clicking sound and the wall beside the hand print scanner gave a small popping sound. Aly hit the wall that popped and it moved about a fourth of the way out of place. Jim finished his scan and hit the wall in the same place as Aly had a few minutes before. The wall slipped away into a slot for it place meant.

Blake: Sirs, how much did you pay for that device?

Aly: Did not have to pay for it. Batman cut a deal with Bruce Wayne to supply us with whatever we need.

Aly and Jim both slipped into the room going to the center to pull the cord to turn the light on to get a good eye on their storage of supplies. Blake gave a soft whistle when he saw the walls were lined with shelves of goods. Stephens and Skyman both came in only nodded their head at the amount of supplies laid around the room. Aly and Jim had moved to two different racks of clothes looking at the clothes.

Jim: Aly don’t forget the vest.

Aly: Jim, of all things to remind me about. I know I need to wear a vest.

Blake looked to see them going over one end of the rack strongly. Stephens and Skyman both were looking over the amount of bullets and firearms in the other side of the room.

Blake: What is with you having two full SWAT outfit in here?

Jim: Aly and I ran tag team SWAT when the whole capture the Joker issue happen. So when we came back to the house after word we had to change. So we just placed your SWAT gear in storage till we need it again.

Aly: Jim and I paid a small fortune for our SWAT gear. Besides detective why should we not use it when we need it?

Blake: I am sorry I asked.

Jim: Don’t apologize in Gotham it is never a good idea. If you make a mistake with your comment say excuse me or something. But do not apologize for it. Aly and I have seen to many people whined up in the river face down for apologizing for a mistake.

Aly: No, detective you don’t want to find out who they were or what they were as well. We dam well came close to be in the river dead as well. So do not apologize nod or give the person a look to tell them you are sorry. Jim, do we really have to wear Kevlar?

Blake was embarrassed to say the least about his boss behavior and action. Stephens and Skyman had both left the room to head down stairs to the dining room table to lay out maps of the city were the policed men underground were located and all that. Aly had stripped off her outer coat was slowly pilling layers off her body till she was down to white long sleeved shirt and a pair of military grade black pants and her leather combat boots as well. Jim had followed her lead and was dressed were close to her as well.

Blake: Well, sirs. If you will excuse me I will leave you to get changed in to something more relaxed.

Jim and Aly both snorted lightly before they started pulling clothes of the different racks to wear over the next several days. Blake walked out of the room down the stairs to sit in a chair at the dining room table.

Jim: Did you really have to start striping down in front of the young hothead.

Aly: I did not hear you complaining about me striping in front of him.

Jim and Aly had both stopped what they were doing with the racks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend that is helping me with this story her name is HoratiosGirl101. She is also a character in this story.

Aly first thought was about Bane. Jim as a little worried about what to do.

Aly: Jim, we should tell Blake before “Bane” reads your resignation speeches about Dent.

Jim: So he searched you and me both then?

Aly: Jim, if you remember we take it in turns to carry those speeches around. You had both yours and mine in your pocket that night.

Jim: He would not dare to read both those speeches would he?

Aly: Bane is crazy if not dangerous if he got the speeches he is going to use them to his advantage for the fight for Gotham?

Jim: Dam, I screwed up big time not locking those speeches back up in my desk. Before we went searching for that Senator.

Aly: We had better get dressed and down stairs before something worse happens. You are not the only one to screw up. I should have taken the speeches back from you before we entered the sewer to begin with.

Jim: We will never learn to deal with the more pressing matters with Dent day and all that.

Aly: Remind me again why we have to be at that event every year?

Jim: Because it is something that Mayor Garcia requires us to be at?

Aly: I never like Dent when he was at Internal Affairs before he stepped into the District Attorney office as well.

Jim: I never liked him as well. But before he went whacko he was Gotham White Knight.

Aly: Look what Gotham White Knight gave us? The Dark Knight on the run and the both of us as the Grey Knights by the Dark Knights calling.

Jim winced at the comment it was true. Batman had called him and Aly the Grey Knights of Gotham the Knights between Dent and him. Aly and Jim both got dressed they both gave up on their half hour of borrowed time to go back to serving the people again. They dressed and corrected the damaged to the bed lightly before they opened the panel again and head for the dining room table in the kitchen. They were almost supporting the other shoulder. When they got down stairs it was to find that Skyman had return to the roof with his sniper rifle. Blake was sitting next to a Stephens with a steaming mug of hot liquid in front of him. Stephens also had a mug. Jim and Aly saw two other mugs steaming that did not have people in front of them. Jim and Aly were both relaxed now they sat down in their regular chairs at the table. Blake almost whistle when the Commissioner and First Lieutenant Commissioner came down stair both a little red from what ever activity they had been up to in the storage room.

Gerry: Commish, Lieutenant what with your hair being messy?

Aly: Gerry shut up.

Blake face turned bright pink at the train of thought he was having. Montoya had come walking in. Bullock was right on her heels so he knew her comment would embarrass everyone in the room.

Montoya: Commish, you wore the tie on the Harvey Dent Day. Did you and Aly forget to keep control again?

Jim: Renee, kindly do us both a favor and shut up.

Bullock: Sir, did you have a good time?

Jim and Aly both went stiff in their chairs. Blake could feel a worse blush appearing on his face for his part. Gerry was sitting in his chair only just managing to keep his face blank at Harvey and Renee comment. Blake wondered for half a minute if his two bosses were going to hit the three higher ranking police officers.

Montoya: That did not answer the question, sirs.

Jim and Aly both were twitching even as stiff as they were in the chairs. Gerry, Renee, and Harvey could all see their bosses where having to fight now to keep from going a brighter shade of red. Blake got up taking his mug with him and head for the roof and were Captain Skyman was watching the front door with the sniper rifle.

Blake: Captain Skyman, have the commissioner and first lieutenant always been this bad?

Skyman: You don’t want me to ask me that son. But I can tell you this. Stephens, Bullock, and Montoya all three have been working with the commissioner and first lieutenant longer then I have in a physical sense.

Blake: I have never been so embarrassed before in my life.

Skyman: Think of it this way kid. The Commissioner and First Lieutenant have not told a lot of people about their relationship status or for that matter they are married as well. Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth those three senior police officers and detectives know. You have been graced with a gift being able to know this. Have you ever wonder why Lieutenant did not leave the hospital the whole time the Commissioner was there?

Blake: I thought it was because she did not trust the regular police to watch his back?

Skyman: The lieutenant and the commissioner have very long memories. You remind them of themselves with your behavior. It would not surprise me if they have not already promoted you to detective or a captain over a group of officers.

Blake felt his face flush a little at the old SWAT Captain. Skyman could tell that Blake was a little unnerved about things. Blake was very uncomfortable with the comment that Skyman had made. Blake knew there was no way he would be made a detective or captain of a group of officers that was not how the hierarchy of Gotham Police Force went.

Skyman: Officer Blake, do not take how thing are run by the Gotham Mayor seriously. The Mayor may tell Gordon and Lightsmith what they need to do. But most of the time they don’t follow his advice. They only push a person if they think they can handle it. They would never push you into a post if they thought you would be uncomfortable with it. They are living legends with the whole of Gotham. To be alive at their age and to be at such a high post as well with in the police force is very uncommon when you dont take bribes for that matter.

Blake: I am scared a little. When I went to get them from the hospital the bad guy lay dead in the room. They had both shoot and killed the two men. They both informed me to cover the corners of a room when entering as well.

Skyman: They want you to stay alive. That is advice that Gordon got from Lightsmith parents. They were in the same post as Gordon and Lightsmith now. Lightsmith father was commissioner and his wife was his first lieutenant. I can not tell you her last name. She was only called lieutenant nothing more.

Blake: I don’t know what going to happen now. Gotham needs her hero back.

Skyman: You know the stories about Batman being innocent then? Are you a believer then?

Blake: It was all me and my kid brother had to cling to with both your parents dead and all that.

Skyman: Go back down stairs son into the warmth.

Blake: I can take a turn up here if you get cold.

Skyman: Go, son. I will be fine. Tell Gordon and Lightsmith that I want a pay raise for this?

Blake gave a small smile before going back downstairs to see what kind of information his seniors were talking about. Skyman gave a small sad smile as he watched the young man leave his place. Skyman knew that Blake was not ready for the truth about if Batman was innocent or guilty for the crimes racked against him by Gotham itself. Blake did not understand the SWAT Captain that much the entire conversation the man spoke in a way that made Blake wonder what he ever saw in the Gotham Police Department. Jim and Aly both looked over the map and all the blocked area to the underground tunnels of train. Jim and Aly were amused at the detail notes of were the tunnels were caved in on both sides to keep the police officer from escaping from underground.

Aly: Gerry, how many of the officers in the tunnels are ill and in need of medical care?

Stephens: Most of them are fine. A few had a couple of injuries but not all that bad.

Jim: Gerry, what do their supplies look like as well.

Blake: Bane will not let me or Foley look see the supplies that got to the different groups in the tunnels as well.

Jim and Aly almost jump at Blake comment. Gerry drew his weapon and had it pointed at the young man with out thought. Bullock and Montoya also drew their weapons as well moving to protect there boss back. Jim and Aly remained calm and collected if they have reached for their weapons. Blake could not see their combine movements for that matter.

Jim: I am guessing your partner is in the tunnels then?

Blake: Yes, he is in the north side cave in. I stayed back on some unknown instinct to remain above ground. We have been trading messages through the drain to communicate. They are waiting for the Commissioner Orders on what to do about the issue.

Aly: Is where you trade messages close by then?

Blake only nodded his head lightly. Jim and Aly exchanged a quick before they looked over the tunnel plans again. Bullock and Montoya were spared the tunnel duty because they were two officers the commissioner and his first lieutenant trust so they were placed on protection detail to watch two leading officers of Police Force in Gotham Central Hospital. Bullock was a little heavy set. Montoya was thin not as thin as Gordon or Lightsmith be she came in close to their weight area. Stephens was heavy set even after years of trying to lose weight he was still heavy as well. Gordon and Lightsmith did monthly physicals and mental checks of themselves. Blake had set of his physical and mental checks for ever two to three months to keep himself sane in the city. Blake wondered if the commissioner and his first lieutenant did monthly checks was to make sure they were not going to break down. Bullock and Montoya exchanged looks almost see what the rookie was thinking on his face.

Blake: We need to get the commissioner and his first lieutenant on screen in the next few months.

Gerry: That not going to happen. Bane will have the entire set of cameras for the local channel blocked off by his own militia group.

Jim: You don’t want Aly or me on camera. If Bane read those speeches nobody going to want listen to us.

Blake: What is in those speeches?

Aly: The truth about what happen the night Dent died and Batman became a wanted man.

Bullock: Most of the Police Officer don’t know the truth. Renee and I both know because the Commish and the Lieutenant trust us with the information.

Montoya: You officer Blake are in for a surprise. Sirs if you don’t mind I am going to join Skyman on the roof till you have finished explaining to the rookie.

Bullock: I will join you Renee, Lieutenants.

Gerry gave Bullock and Montoya a small smile as the two detectives slipped out of the room. Gerry leaned back in his chair lightly resting his feet on the table. Had Jim still been married to Barbara she would have told him to remove his feet from the table top. Aly did not care that much about it. But then her and Jim had a different reaction and well different action when they were at home in the house. Blake was confused about the comment from the two detectives.

Blake: What do they mean, Sirs?

Jim and Aly exchanged looks with each other they both did not like the fact that Bullock and Montoya gave comment to the truth about Batman. Gerry got up and left the table to go to the bathroom. Blake knew that something was wrong if the second lieutenant commissioner and the two senior detectives left the table to talk to Skyman.

Aly: Blake turned the TV on so that we can see what Bane has to say for today.

Blake: Sirs, I am not sure you want to hear what he has to say.

Jim: That was not a requested it was an order.

Blake walked over to the TV and turned it on so that Jim and Aly could listen to the news. Jim and Aly both felt bad ordering the boy into turning the device on but they had not choice. They both need to know what was going and well it was going to be hard to hear what Bane had to say. Blake sat down in different chair with a glass of ice water he was nervous about what Bane was going to say to Gotham. Bane speaks on the camera in from of Blackgate to all of Gotham.

Bane: You have been supplied with a false idol to stop you from tearing down this corrupt city. Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent from the words of Gotham's police commissioner James Gordon, and Gotham’s first lieutenant commissioner Aly Lightsmith. 'The Batman didn't murder Harvey Dent, he saved our boy then took the blame for Harvey's appalling crimes so that we could, to our shame, build a lie around this fallen idol. We praised the mad man who tried to murder our own child but we can no longer live with our lie. It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for us to resign.' And do you accept this man's and woman’s resignations? Do you accept the resignations of all these liars? Of all the corrupt?

Jim and Aly both bowed their head at Bane comment they both knew it was over. All their hard work was finished they would be dead before Batman could get back to the city. The legacy of the Grey Knights would disappear or be destroyed by the city. Blake got up from his chair looking at Gordon and Lightsmith he was angry beyond words he took a deep breath then spoke.

Blake: Those men locked up for eight years in Blackgate, and denied parole under the Dent Act, based on a lie?

Jim and Aly both winced at Blake comment. They looked away from the rookie face trying to figure out how best to explain the plan they and Batman had thought up.

Jim: Gotham needed a hero...

Blake: It needs it now more than ever. You both betrayed everything you stood for.

Aly: Bane butchered what we said about Dent. We had more written to explain everything…

Jim: There's a point, far out there when the structures fail you, and the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're... shackles letting the bad guy get ahead.

Aly: One day... you may face such a moment of crisis. And in that moment…

Jim: We hope you have a friend like we did, to plunge their hands into the filth so that you can keep yours clean!

Blake: Both your hands look plenty filthy to me, Commissioner, Lieutenant.

Jim and Aly winced at Blake comment. Bullock, Montoya, and Stephens all came back into the room at that minute. They all three had different expression on their collected faces. Blake looked at three of his fellow officers and detectives. Blake knew something was wrong by their faces. Jim and Aly both exchanged looks before they both got up and turned the TV off quickly not wanting to hear Bane reread their butchered speeches again.

Gerry: You two going to be okay?

Bullock: Leave it alone, Gerry.

Montoya: Will you be okay, young one?

Blake: I don’t know. I never thought the man or woman I saw as a hero would keep thing hidden from the rest of the police force for them to find out this way. It a shock for me that is for sure.

Jim: You don’t have to understand why we-

Aly: Blake there will be things you don’t understand about police brutality. If fact it would be better if you keep that naïve look and thought process as well.

Jim: We have been fighting the mob for thirty-eight years. We ignored the corruption in front of us because we both have taken down military personal. Plus we have arrested your partners a couple of times.

Aly: What Batman did was something the both of us would not have thought about doing that night. Dent tried to kill my son. Yes it true I gave of custody right to my son so that Barbara would not think Jim was leaving her for me. But I knew that Gotham would see that as a scandal if someone found out Jimmy was mine and Jim son and not his and Barbara. I know Jim ex very well. I would have to in order for her to raise my son. Only see my son during the summer an at Christmas time every year.

Blake: But everything you have done the last eight years. All the work the training programs for the rookies. I know for a fact you both never take leave even when you are injured you both work through gun shoot wounds, knife stabs, cracked ribs and other injures that would have a normal police officer off the streets for several weeks.

Jim: We have learn collectively early in your years as officers of the law that if you let a injury, bruise or other issue slow you down then you never get back to the place you began at. They have only been three times in both of your career that I and Aly both have to take more then a day for injures and that because we had to deal with some personal matters as well that being on call would have been a bad idea for some of the paperwork as well.

Blake: What?

Jim: Don’t worry-

Aly: Blake those day we took were for personal business that all. I am filthy rich. But then most of the money I have is blood money. Understand we did not want you to find out this way. We had planned to explain thing to you better.

Gerry: You need to tell him the whole truth.

Jim: Gerry, do us a favor and shut up. We have to deal with this on your own. Aly can you go back to the storage room and get the journal we have locked in the box on the north wall?

Aly got up and left the table to get their most current sets of journals they were from the last eight years. Jim kept his body stiff in the chair. Blake could tell something was wrong when the commissioner sent Aly to get journal. Blake wondered for a few minutes if they had kept a detailed account on that night and all the other events that had happen in Gotham over the years as well. Which included every speech they had written about Harvey Dent what he was and what he had become because of the Joker. Bullock, Montoya, and Stephens knew that the commissioner and the first lieutenant commissioner kept detail notes on everyone in the precinct as well as on every case they worked with their people. Most people did not know that Gordon and Lightsmith picked up the habit from Batman keeping detailed notes on people. It was true they kept journals up to date about different case and thing like that over the years. But they did not start keeping track of people in the precinct and their families till after the whole Dent issue happen. Aly came walking back down the stair carrying a thick stack of spiral bound notebooks and two leather bound note books as well. Aly sat them down and started moving the notebooks into two different stacks on the table. Gerry could see that all the notebooks were marked with a JG or AL on the front. The two leather bound journal Aly keep together then she open the front cover of each looked over the hand writing and then placed them on top of the seven spiral bound note books. 

Blake: What with all the notebooks?

Jim: The spiral bound regular are full of information from all the officer in the precinct. The leather bound are mine and Aly personal journal were we keep all your thoughts on case and things. Did you mark the pages about Dent?

Aly: Well of course I marked those pages. I also included the stuff about him with Internal Affairs as well. I left our other leather bound journal in the trunk lock away. I figured that Blake only need to see the most recent information. 

Jim: I did not want to bring up the name your unit had for Dent in the past.

Blake was really confused now. Bullock, Montoya, and Stephens would not let Blake capture their eyes. They all three were embarrassed about the name Dent was called by some of their former partners. 

Blake: What do you mean Harvey Dent had a different name down in Major Crimes?

Jim and Aly both could tell that Bullock, Montoya, and Stephens were not at all comfortable with this conversation at all. They all three shifted uncomfortable by the topic. Jim and Aly both remained relaxed in their post refusing to let all their angry show through to the young rookie.

Blake: Commissioner, what was Dent call before he became a District Attorney worked for Internal Affairs?

Jim: Blake, it not a name I or Aly are proud of calling him. But in the end he was real that name for sure.

Blake: What will I find in your personal journal about him?

Aly: In a manner of speaking yes and no. You will find that some of the Entry about Dent will be short and other will be long. If you read the entry two days before and two days after Harvey Dent Day you will find that we both have issue about that day. And well the speeches that Bane butcher we have them completely written in the journal. We have written those speeches eight times.

Jim: Aly, you don’t have to go into detail about it. I am sure it will surprise him when he reads them. Blake why don’t you go into living room and read the entry on the couch. I and Aly need to talk to Bullock, Montoya, and Stephens about a few things. Blake we will start supper in a few hours. Go rest.

Aly knew that was Jim way of say he need to stretch the leg that he took a bullet in had gotten to hurting and sense they were stickler for formality Jim could not relax his body till Blake was not close by. It was all Gerry, Renee, and Harvey not to start laughing at their leader body language. Blake picked up the leather bound journal and almost dropped them from the weight.

Blake: Sirs, just how much have you written.

Aly: Those two journals hold ten years worth police case. It mostly your personal thought.

Blake: I will try to understand what is written in the journals. I will ask question later if I may.

Blake moved into the living room closing the door that connected the living room to the dining room and the kitchen. Stephens new there was something wrong. Bullock and Montoya knew something was wrong the minute they asked the youngest officer to go into the living room. Aly walked over to the coffee pot and brought it over to the table so that they could refill the coffee mugs. Aly went over to the refrigerator and pulled out her regular apple juice from off the shelf it was unopened. Jim knew that Aly had talk to someone that knew how to get around the security measures on the front and back door to restock the house.

Bullock: You know normally I would be bother by this. But after working with the both you for nine years. I understand a hang of a lot more then I let on.

Montoya: Are you sure the rookie can handle reading your personal journals. I mean you only just showed them to me and Bullock three years ago. Well we figure you only shared them with people you trust.

Jim and Aly both winced at the comment it was true. Most of the time their officers and detectives did not know about the journals. They had kept them hidden from the office. But how Bullock and Montoya found out about the journals was because about a three years and month ago. Jim and Aly both had to update the journal. They could not get placed back in the locked drawer of their desk when both detectives had come walking into the lieutenant and commissioner bullpen. So Jim and Aly were left trying to figure out how to explain the journals when Bullock and Montoya smiled and stepped back out of the area to give their boss a few minutes to finish writing whatever they were working on. Stephens knew that Bullock and Montoya finding out about the journals had been an accident had he not sent them to bring the commissioner and his fellow lieutenant.

Gerry: It my fault they found out about the journals to begin with. I should have called you before send two of my day watch detectives to bring you to the muster room.

Jim: It nobody fault. We should not have kept them hidden for so long.

Bullock: No, we should not have walked in when you were writing in them. By way what where you writing about that day?

Jim and Aly exchanged looks both knowing it was a mistake to say what they were writing about that day. Stephens could see it in their eyes they did not want to talk about it. Bullock and Montoya both wonder if they had written more than one time about what Harvey Dent really did to them and the city.

Montoya: It just all have never talked about what is contained in those journals. What do you have written in there that you don’t want people reading it without you giving permission for it?

Aly: We never talk about it because some of the things in the journal are so personal and well it all your thoughts on thing going on in case. We have photographic memories so we had to figure out something to deal with the buildup of emotion with being placed in Arkham for having a mental break down. We sometimes get so tired that one more good shake to us mentally and we could explode be violate to a point that we are not comfortable sharing thing with your officers or detectives.

Gerry, Bullock, and Montoya all three winced at the same time. Jim and Aly both were relaxed and calm about the whole discussion. Gerry who had seen them with journals as they walked the beat in their early years knew that they both wrote about the crime scene and thought on the killer and victim. Bullock and Montoya had winced because they had no idea that their boss could remember ever crime scene, evidence, and other thing to deal with that as well in their memory.

Bullock: I don’t know how the both you keep going. I mean you go over ever piece of evidences, even then you go over the witness statement, and you even sometimes step in for the interrogation as well. If you have photographic memory. I don’t want to know what kind of torture it is for you.

Jim: We have multiple steps to make sure we do not lose control. If we do lose control it is in private.

Montoya: In other words you both go to the office close and lock the door and argue.

Aly: Not how I would put it. But that is pretty dam close.

Jim: Montoya I don’t want to know how you know that when you found out?

Bullock: All the people in the precinct talk about it when you are not around.

Gerry: I tried to tell you three years ago.

Blake opened the door to the dining room.

Blake: Sirs you have about fifty pages in the journal that are kept in tin foil. Can I ask what in those pages?

Jim and Aly both winced at the same time. That was the three year after they knew who Batman was under the cowl and the fact they had to shoot at him. Gerry managed to keep from wincing he knew what was in those pages as well, even if he had not read them for himself. Bullock and Montoya both paled lightly at the question.

Jim: You can ask but we don’t have to tell you. Blake you need to understand those pages were thing you did not need to know or read. We will explain it to you at some point. Just know that right now those pages hold a number of painful and difficult cases.

Blake: Sir, the events were you and the lieutenant were kidnapped and held for ransom and you both were almost raped. Did Batman really beat the three guys to a bloody mess?

Aly: He did more then beat them to a bloody mess. He personally took us back the Precinct and then stayed close to the house to make sure that the mob did not try that stunt again. I did not go back to my apartment for about a month after that attack. 

Blake eyes went wide. Gerry looked at Gordon and Lightsmith. Bullock and Montoya both looked confused.

Bullock: Sirs, I have never heard about that issue.

Aly: That because it happen when we just Commissioner Loeb Lieutenant Commissioners.

Montoya: You mean that happen before the Joker issue?

Gerry: Of course. Loeb was killed by the Joker plan.

Jim: Hell, don’t remind us of that. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

Blake: You have that written several times in your entries as well.

Jim and Aly did not look good they both had lost a small amount of color on their faces. Gerry had never seen them go pale like that as well. Bullock and Montoya exchanged looks of surprise. Blake did not understand he had not heard about that case till he read it. 

Blake: Who said that comment first? You either die a hero or live long enough to yourself become the villain?

Aly: Dent said it to Bruce Wayne. Batman heard that quote from Bruce Wayne. Then used it on us.

Blake: So it came down to you cast Batman as the Villain. Dent plans for the city remain clean. You have to live with the choice of your action for eight years.

Jim: No we have lived with the choice of your actions for longer than that. We have been fighting the Mob sense we were younger or about your age.

Gerry: Detective Blake, they both have a way of doing things

Blake: In those pages that you have black taped so I cannot read them. Do you know who the Batman really is? Do you want to know who he really is?

Jim and Aly both were trying to figure out how to answer. Blake knew those pages were really private if his main boss had to stop and think about their replies to him.

Jim: We knew who he really is…

Aly cleared her throat to remind Jim not to say his real name out loud. Blake got a weird feeling that the most senior officers knew who Batman was under the cowl. Gerry knew that Jim and Aly knew who Batman really was. Bullock and Montoya both had thought it odd of Gordon and Lightsmith never to place a Bolo out on the man behind the mask.

Aly: He is the Batman.

Blake: I think you have known for some time to behave that way.

Jim: We have known for eight years. Ten years if we date back to when Batman first arrived in the city.

Bullock: If you have known for so long why have you not arrested the man behind the mask? He killed several cops. I was only a rookie when those events unfolded.

Aly: Who do you think would win a case us or him? Batman is loaded with money. It true I have a medium size fortune. Beside this wasn’t an issue to Gotham best interest to loss her Silent Guardian, her Watchful Protector, her Dark Knight.

Montoya: But you let Gotham loss her White Knight for it.

Gerry: Bullock, Montoya you need to take deep breaths and calm down.

Bullock and Montoya were indeed angry with their boss. Jim and Aly both seen and faced worse then two of their detective anger before now. Gerry had been angry as well he thought they had covered up something from the papers and the newscast reports as well. Blake did not know what to think of everything being said.

Blake: But you said the City had two Grey Knights who are they?

Gerry: Hell, you did not write who they were in your Journals did you?

Jim and Aly both gave Gerry a look that would peel paint without paint stripper. Gerry managed to keep his groan at bay. Bullock and Montoya now looked as confused as Blake was. Blake looked at Stephens like he had grown a second head or something.

Blake: No there is no place in the Journal entries but a comment about the Grey Knights. Sirs, who are they?

Jim: Believe it or not. The Grey Knights are me and Aly.

Bullock: Dam! Montoya I give you the payment for that bet when we get back to my place. When I was a kid there were/ are legends about the two Grey Knights. How they were incorruptible in the entire city.

Montoya: I hope it in small bills. I know I heard the same stories. Hell I thought it was a joke. People in the precinct talk about how prefect the two of you are. Some even said you turned a blind eye to what Batman did to Flass to get information about the Narcotic case some nine years ago.

Aly: We did not turn a blind eye. We were in the thick of that case. Flass acted as a low-level enforcer he knew something about the drugs that Carmike Falcone was bring into the city. He would not talk to me or Jim about the drugs. Batman was not a very patience person to wait for information.

Blake: In other words. You and the Commissioner went out on patrol together leaving Flass at the precinct building to do paperwork. Flass left to get something to eat and came back with a few bruises and a couple of broken bones for his action. This was after Batman had tied Falcone to a harbor search light.

Jim: Have you got to the part about the search light on the top of the MCU Building?  
Blake: No, I have just gotten to the part about were Dent kidnapped the commissioner family. Lieutenant why did you place yourself between Dent and Gordon Family?

Aly: That is none of your business.

Blake was shocked to hear the Lieutenant snap at him so quickly. Jim right hand reached out from where they were sitting at the table and touched Aly leg lightly to remind her not to lose her temper. Gerry looked completely shocked to hear Aly snap at the young officer. Bullock and Montoya both only in there eight or nine years as the precinct. They had not heard that tone from the lieutenant or the commissioner voice.

Jim: You have to understand that night there was a lot of stressful things going on. Aly and I had both lost your temper with Batman at least twice. Dent did something that went against the rules of being a police officer and a district attorney. He targeted my-

Aly: In other words he went after Civilians people that were not even with the police department. That goes against the bylaw and everything. I am going to get the door. 

Montoya: Who is it?

Blake: Lieutenant Hill would be my guess? She the only one next to me or Foley that came to the hospital next to Deputy Lightsmith. Who did you think it was?

Bullock: Watch your tone Detective.

Aly walked to the front door to answer it. She unlocked the door open it to show Laura Hill she was standing in plain clothes.

Laura: Has the meeting started…I know I am almost late…But I tied up with something. That is not a figurative comment…I was really tied up. I need to sit down and get something to drink. I tried to get some food from the stores. But I got into a fight with one of the Guards on Bane Food Truck.

Aly: James come out here. You had contact with Bane?

James: Aly what is it?

Aly: Lieutenant been in contact with Bane?

Laura: Can I sit down and get something to drink? I will report then.

James: You been hurt?

Laura: You think I don’t know that? That knife hurt like hell.

James: We need to get you to a doctor.

Laura: No, I’ll be fine. Beside it not safe to see a doctor. We have three months to figure out how to get control of the bomb.

Aly: How did you managed to not be in the tunnels?

Laura: I really need to sit down. I told Foley that I would go below ground that I was protection detail for something you had me doing. Where is Batman? Also I want to know where Selina Kyle is.

Blake: Selina Kyle is in Blackgate Prison.

Laura: Of all the place to put her could you have not kept her in the MCU. Blake I know you did the arrest. You should have brought her to me. For all we know she could join Bane now. Where is Foley he should have gotten here before me?

Bullock: He not shown up. I think he is frightened. There are rumors that Batman has been captured and his back is broken. But other than that who knows.

Laura sat down making sure to pull her jacket off when she did it was evident she lost a lot of blood. The shirt she had on was covered in blood. Bullock and Montoya head for the first aid kit in the first floor bathroom. Blake looked at the wound. James and Aly both pulled out knifes to cut the shirt off.

Stephens: That a lot of blood.

Laura: No shit, Sherlock!

James: How did you manage to get here bleeding so heavily?

Laura: I don’t know. Blake can you go to my apartment there is a woman there named Natasha. Bring her here along with the canine. Don’t tell her I have been injured. Harvey, Renee go with him has back up. Tell her that it scramble code three.

Blake: She will understand this code?

Laura rolled her eyes holding back the wince when the inner shirt was cut and pilled away from the wound. Bullock and Montoya half dragged Blake out of the house. They both had figured out a year or two ago when the Lieutenant was injured she could make someone. Stephens left and went up onto the roof so as not to be on the blunt end of the Lieutenant anger. James and Aly were both shocked at the comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake lead Montoya and Bullock out of the car he had taken from civilian to get the Commissioner. Bullock and Montoya would lead Blake to the Lieutenant apartment.  
\---  
Natasha sighed softly and flopped onto a couch, worried about her friend. When she heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the apartment she grabbed her weapons and suited up, knocking an arrow and pointing it at the door.  
\---  
Blake knocked on the door. Bullock and Montoya both were at his back watching very paranoia about being seen in daylight. They had been stay at the MCU and out of sight. All the single officers that had been on duty had been that way. They had been using the low ranking officers to get supplies. The detectives and senior officers knew they could not risk being outside during the day in less it was tracking the bomb truck when then they only did that right before dark for that matter.

Blake: Relax miss. We need to get you somewhere safe. This area is going to be searched. Sirs what kind of supplies does the Lieutenant have here?

Bullock and Montoya tried to think about it for a minute.

Bullock: There is nothing here that cannot be replaced. Most of her supplies are hidden.

Montoya: We need to get back to the Narrows. It safer there then here.

Blake: Does the Lieutenant have a bag or something she needs a change of clothes.

Blake looked a little confused. Bullock and Montoya were both a little worried.  
\---  
Laura winced a little. James and Aly looked over it stitches would be need if it did not make a fever rise at the same time.

James: The most we can do is bind it for the time being. But there is only three months left till the Bomb blows. Will you be able to hold out till it over?

Laura: I don’t have a choice. It not safe to see a doctor. I will be running a high fever near the end.

Aly: If only Alfred had not left the city of all times. He needed here he not here.

Laura: He left because his master was going back to his other personally. What I was going to say was that Bane has a bad temper. But he got better control then anyone but if he pushed the wrong way he can lose control. What stories have been heard of Bane?

James: We have not heard much. But I heard something about giant croc somewhere down there as well. But I am sure that Bane was born in some place that was dark. Because of his body language.

Laura: I know something he told was about protecting a child from the other men in the prison. But he would not give me a name. He told me I was going to die so he did not have to worry about me getting way.

James gave a wince. Laura shifted a little in her sit trying to stand back up a little. Aly pushed her back down a little on the chair scowling a little.  
\---  
Natasha lowered the bow and whistled lightly, grabbing her bags and wincing slightly. She grabbed some things for Laura as well. She picked up a little box with air holes in it, checking on its occupants carefully and smiling when they were asleep. She put her weapons where they belonged, wincing and the scent of blood wafted on a breeze from the air vent. Her arm falls to her side and blood drips down her back and soaks into her white shirt.  
\---  
Blake looked at a little confused for a minute. Bullock and Montoya both walked into the master bedroom and to the closet going for the locked metal box picking it up to be taken with him.

Blake: I am still angry about what the Commissioner and his people did. But I have been questioning sense I read the report of Batman taking down two SWAT teams and rescuing the hostages that night. Then Batman going and kidnapping his family and Dent there no way. Lieutenant Hill did not look good when we left.

Bullock: Lieutenant Hill if you must know was right on top of Batman with Athena when she called her to stop. Legend has it when Batman got on his bike he turned back and looked square into her eyes asking why she had called Athena back.

Montoya: They also say that she was the first person on the scene for that matter that she called in the other units for the perimeter.

Blake: That pissed Dent off. Why did she pull back why not give the command to attack him?

Bullock: You will have to ask the Lieutenant or the Commissioner, or the Lieutenant Commissioner for that answer.

Montoya: I think she had been listening to the whole conversation so she withdraw Athena from attacking. If we could get your hands on her journals we could find out the truth.

Blake: Miss do you know anything about that night?

Blake wanted to believe everything his seniors were telling him but he did not understand. Bullock and Montoya felt bad for Blake he was not sure what to believe. They took the box down and placed it in the back of the vehicle then carried down some of the bags and placed them in the car as well. Blake helped Natasha down to the car and into to be save he then stood guard over the car for safety while Bullock and Montoya went back upstairs and took several more things from the kitchen mostly the hidden money jars that were loaded.  
\---  
Laura blinked rapidly trying to get the sweat out of her eyes.

Laura: Dam that really hurts.

James: At least the blade was not poison for that matter?

Laura: No, Bane told me it was dipped in something much worse.

Aly: What is it dipped in?

Laura: He would not tell me. He said that I would more than likely die from blood lose before my body could accept the chemical as part of my DNA. I am so glad I left Athena with Natasha she would have been killed to make me stop fighting.

James: What made you go after the truck for that matter?

Laura: You know I been dealing with some stuff. Well when he read both your speeches so chopped up. I don’t know I snapped a little on the inside. I was angry. I was frighten because I wondered if he had gone through the Mayors papers or not and found the report from Snaps about me with drawing Athena from attacking Batman that night.

Aly: Your attack on his food truck brought him to the sight?

Laura: I kind of beat the crap out of his leading Lieutenant. You know how Middle East Men take being slapped by a woman?

James: You did not...

Laura: I did several times in fact.

James kept counting the stitches as he thought about that action. Aly on the other hand was a little upset about that. Laura jumped a little when James pointed the needle in a little hard that time.  
\---  
Natasha shook her head no, stumbling when the pain in her injured wing flared. Of course the wing was hidden by her jacket so one might assume it was her shoulder that was injured if they didn't know about her wings.

Natasha: I know just about as much as you all do…now please just take me to her before I pass out from either the pain or blood loss…

She ground out, swaying on her feet a little.  
\---  
Blake knew that there was a change that she would not know. After all how many people really knew the Lieutenant that well. Bullock and Montoya came back carrying a couple of other things from the apartment packed them up and then go in the car. Blake got in the driver seat he was not us to having people look out for him like this.

Blake: Never had people look out for me. Had to do it on my own. Fake a smile losing my parents when I was so young I moved from one foster home to the next never stayed in one place for too long. When I turned eighteen I was turned out to live on the streets. I signed up less than five years ago to be a police officer.

Bullock: Blake you are not the only one that happen to. But I had a uncle that took me in to live. We have your disagreements. My being a police officer was one of them. Now the most we speak is when I am in court for a drug bust or something like that.

Montoya: Do you know the Detective call Anne Ramirez she was my second cousin once removed on my mother side. I went into police work because idealized her. Then less than year after I joined I found the file that was her testimony on selling out Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent to the mob. I thought a knife had been slammed into my heart. Because I later found out after I read that file that she had placed her boss wife and two children in danger. Lieutenant Hill managed to talk the Commish into letting me work for her. She claimed that way if something ever happen in my family again I would not know trade secrets about the MCU.

Blake: Do you two know anything about the Lieutenant?

Bullock and Montoya both looked a little uncomfortable at the question. Blake turned on the road to the Commissioner house then parked the car in the drive way.  
\---  
Laura was a little more relaxed when they return she was still in pain. Aly had given Laura one of her spare black GCPD shirts after all they had to cut the one she had on off. James gone and gotten a jacket for her from the closet in the hall for her to put on he was sure she was cold.

James: Put the jacket on you have to be freezing?

Laura: In all honesty I cannot really tell that it cold.

Aly: You have to be freezing in nothing but that long sleeve shirt.

Laura: I have gotten use to only being able to wear three layers not including a jacket or a trench coat. I don’t get cold very often even with extreme blood loss.

James: Who were you fighting for us or Dent?

Laura: I still remember that night eight years ago. I cannot forget it. I was so angry I want to come up there shooting but the emotion in both your voices froze me to the place I was standing on the ground. I still remember the haunted look that Batman gave me when I called Athena back to me not giving her permission to attack him. I swear he was apologizing to me in advance for what had happen. The night the bat-signal was shattered I had a visitor at my apartment.

Aly: He came and saw you after he knew you would be hunting him for real then.

Laura: He asked me how it was the both of you could destroy the one thing of hope we had. I told him I could give you both a call to come to my apartment. He told me not to make the call. That he wanted to thank me for not giving Athena the command to attack. That I should not worried too much about him. That he would find ways to help us even if he could not do the bust himself anymore.

James: Then the first active case we get for a bust he knocks me, Aly, and you out on the second floor and finishes disarming the bombs and thing in the building after he made sure to tie up all the criminals so we did not have to worry about them attacking us.

Laura: Do you know why he let the three of us get up to the second floor before talking to us then knocking us out?

Aly: It was his sense of humor that did that. He took out all the underling just left us.

Laura: But why let me remain awake with the both of you?

Laura shook her head a little at the comment. James and Aly both had ideas as to why he did not knock her out like the other SWAT and Officers that were on the first floor.  
\---  
Natasha stumbled in the door and swayed on the spot, looking pale and shaky. She collapsed beside Laura, yelping when she tried to hug her friend, causing her wound to bleed even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura managed to keep from wincing only because she was still organizing her thoughts about Bane. James and Aly both looked at Natasha a little suspicious of her.

Laura: Commish, this is Natasha. She a friend of mine that was visiting the city when Bane took control. Why did you let your wings grow out? Why not keep them hidden on the inside of your back?

Laura reached to remove the jacket with her hands to look the wings over with her eyes lightly. James and Aly were both shocked at the wings they had never seen such a thing.

James: How did she have those things?

Laura: It not important for the time being. Can you bring me cloth with some warm water and soap on it.

Aly: This is not a normal thing is it?

Laura: No! Most of the time they are hidden. Please. I got to get the blood off and find out what happen.

James and Aly were both shocked at the wings. Laura was totally ignoring her own pain to look over the wings and were a little worried about it.  
\---  
Blake brought the bags in with Bullock and Montoya help. Bullock and Montoya brought in a bag that was grey in color with a small white circle with a red cross in the center of it.

Bullock: Lieutenant it a good thing you have all your books in storage right now. Because as we were leaving the raiding vehicles were coming into the area.

Blake: What with the metal lock box that Detective Bullock and Montoya brought down to the car?

Montoya: Blake we don't even know what in it. She not going to talk about it for that matter.

Blake brought some of the plastic bags in. Athena had made her way into the house was sitting a few feet from the couch. Bullock and Montoya both were a little confused about a few things. They brought everything in to the house then went and locked the car up again.  
\---  
Laura was totally ignoring the question from Blake. Focusing on Natasha wings. James and Aly returned with the requested cloth.

Laura: I thought they told you to drop the uniform?

James and Aly had completely forgot that Blake had dressed back in uniform when Laura had shown up. Bullock and Montoya both sniggered a little it was the first thing after they ranked into Detective that had to break as a habit wearing the uniform when you meet a new senior officer.

James: Blake, who do you think wanted you in the MCU? Lieutenant Hill is just as smart as me she knows you would be in danger as a regular patrolmen.

Laura: Sir, Blake go get changed back into your street clothes you don't want to be seen in almost complete official dress. Harvey, Renee do me a favorite and go to the MCU inside my desk there second metal box bring that here. Take the rookie with you he can draw a street clothes uniform from the spares at the MCU.

Aly: Get moving. We can not have the meet till Foley gets here.

Laura: If he ever shows up. He was not all happy that I refused to lead the tunnel searches. He wanted Athena on it. But I informed him you had me trying to track down the mask man as well as a few other things.

Laura washed the blood off lightly keeping her mind focused on what she was going to tell them about Bane when everyone was there. James and Aly both looked over the different files that Blake had brought to them both. Bullock and Montoya almost half dragged Blake from the house for the second time.

Laura: I swear I will shoot Foley if he frighten of Bane more then you, sir.

James: How are you even able to work from that.

Laura: He only broke the skin he did not stab at organs. He did to make sure I knew where I was in status. Most of them men disappeared after that knife they were all afraid he would harm them if they stayed close by to me. But then Hassam freed me was killed on the spot when Bane realized I was gone.

Laura still wished he had told him not to come and get her. James and Aly both winced at the comment.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya lead a stunned Detective Blake pasted two security officers without even going through metal detectors or being searched. Blake was shocked when they got to MCU to see the doors were still in one piece and there looked to be a officer standing in the section between door on guard.  
\---  
Natasha hissed in pain and the lid of the box with air holes that sat in her lap was knocked off, a king cobra sticking its head out to look questioningly up at his mistress before curling back up around the pups in the box protectively. They were Athena's pups. "Because don't feel comfortable having them out around people I don't know…a stray bullet hit my wing…it came through the apartment w-window…dear goddess that hurts…" she choked out, setting the box beside her on the couch and digging her nails into the couch to keep from letting her metal coated bone claws out. "You might h-have to cut this shirt off…I'm wearing a tank top with a low back underneath…y-you'll be able to get b-better a-access to m-my wings…" she ground out, fighting the urge to pass out from the pain.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little. James and Aly both could tell she was not happy.

Laura: Tell me how and why you managed to get shoot?

James: How do you know a gun shoot wound there?

Aly: How did you know?

Laura only shrugged worked slowly and calmly to get the glass and bullet out. James and Aly watched they could not believe how calm her hands were.

James: What kind of bullet?

Laura: 9mm not that deep.

James and Aly still could not understand how Lieutenants hands could be so calm in the working. Laura knew it surprised her boss that she was able to work without her hand shaking at all.

James: Do you think he alive?

Laura: He has to be if he was not. Don't you think that Bane would have paraded his body to show he is dead?

Aly: So you took what Blake said as a rumor over a fact?

Laura looked out the window and wondered were Alfred was or for that matter Batman. James and Aly wondered what made Lieutenant so stiff lipped.  
\---  
Bruce knew he had three months to learn to stand and walk again if his people were correct that the bomb could not over heat to fast. He had to get out of the prison. So he started to try and correct the damage.  
\---  
Blake was shocked to see the MCU that was once full of officers and detectives was not completely empty of people but the paper pushers and two security people. Bullock and Montoya ignored them in favor of heading for the forth floor and the supply room that was for there to get Blake some clothes that would look better on him then uniform.

Blake: Wow...

Bullock: This is the senior officers undercover clothes area. When you go through pick items of clothes that will not be missed. Make sure you get warmer clothes.

Blake: This is such a surprise. I mean after see their house and supplies.

Montoya: If we need more food. The lieutenant as a storage unit under a false name that is full of can and dried food. But I don't know about clothes or things like that.

Blake: Just how long have they been planning for something like this?

Bullock: We don't know. Nobody knows. Not even Deputy Stephens knew about the stuff.

Blake was just so surprised at the information. Bullock and Montoya walked into Lieutenant office got the second metal box.  
\---  
Natasha yelped and six metal claws started to come out from between her knuckles, biting her lip so hard it started to bleed.

Natasha(is talking in parseltongue): damn it Laura give me a warning! And it was a stray shot that went through the window of the apartment…

She hissed, hissing a few swear words for good measure. Her eyes looked snake like as she fought the urge to shift.  
\---  
Laura gave a soft bark. James looked a little shocked at the sound. Aly gave a odd look.

Laura: Sorry! I am trying to be gentle. Don't even try to shift. It would make it worse if you went smaller.

James: You are still holding back on what Bane said about what was on that knife.

Aly: Why do you not want to talk about the knife?

Laura: Because I did not understand what he mean. He started speaking in English but switched to a different language. But he did not stab he just sliced into skin of my rib cage. No it does not hurt even doing this.

James: That would be a lie.

Laura shrugged again focusing on the injury trying to keep from wincing at the fact it was going to hurt to watch it heal. Even with stitches. James and Aly both could tell that Laura was lying. They had a BS radar that was worse than any cop in the city. Then they had the BS radar for when a suspect or a witness was lying about something.  
\---  
Stephens and Skyman watched the roads from behind the house, the ally way, and the road on the front of the house.  
\----  
Blake had never been so shocked at the amount of clothes there must have been dozens of summer outfits and then the winter outfits there was even more. He could not understand were all the clothes came from. He was a skinny twenty-two year old so he picked clothes that would not look baggy or tight on him to change into.  
\---  
Bullock held the box under his arm like it was something dangerous. Montoya was carrying two more sniper rifles on her shoulders and had an air plane carryon bag on her shoulder.  
\---  
Bruce was not all happy. All he could was hope and pray that Officers loyal to James and Aly managed to keep save and try and get control of the bomb. Bruce cried a couple of time at the information he was  
hearing.  
\---  
Natasha growled and muttered under her breath. "Shtako…" she muttered, stabbing the claws into the floor to keep from hurting someone. She hissed as the wounds began to heal and she groaned. "Shtako that hurt…gods I have the worst luck…" she muttered.  
\---  
Laura managed to keep her face blank from experience but she did had to shoot looks at her boss not to language at the comment. James and Aly left the living room went into the kitchen they were both sniggering softly.

Laura: You will have to excuse them. They both have heard some of the accidents that Bruce Wayne gets into well they cannot help but laugh about it. But then the make thought play helicopter baseball. Not a good thing to have to investigate the accident report.

Laura looked at the bullet she had removed it matched the semi-automatic that she had seen on Barsad the man she had fought in hand to hand combat place on the ground.

Laura: Well I know which gun this bullet came from. The Commish is not going to be happy about it.

Laura finished up the bandage and sat back down but not on the couch she did something only her commander could get away with she sat down in the lazy-boy recliner.  
\---  
James and Aly both felt bad at laughing but after some of the stuff they had heard about from Bruce Wayne by way of language. They both could not help but laugh at language and thing like that.  
\---  
Blake changed into clothes he thought he would look good in. Bullock and Montoya had there stock of clothes. Most detectives had a small selection for undercover work in the wardrobe. But some like Hill had more than the regular three regular sets. They left the MCU go back the house. They had to avoid patrols for the most part.  
\---  
Natasha groaned and moved the box to the floor by the couch, flopping onto the couch on her stomach. The cobra stuck his head out of the box again and watched his mistress worriedly, relaxing only when she drifted off to sleep.  
\---  
Laura shifted out of the chair once Natasha was asleep. She placed a blanket on her so she could sleep calmly. Laura had sleep under the blankets on the couch in the Commissioner house a couple of times. They had several herbs in them that were used to keep a person calm and relaxed. If she remember correctly Barbara Sr. had sew the blankets so that there was lavender and several other herbs that help with sleep. Laura walked into the kitchen took her glasses off and rubbed them on the edge of her borrowed black GCPD shirt then put them back on. Laura walked around the table with out her glasses on and sat down in her regular chair like normal. James smirked a little at the action he could do that as well. Aly gave a small smile it was funny.

James: What is you did not want your friend hearing?

Laura: The knife was coated in a serum that will change me from a low rank Alpha to a highest ranking Alpha. I will be able to ignore some of your orders. Once every three months I have to be by myself or I get dangerous to other. I can be really violent.

Aly: Just how long do we have for this change to happen now?

Laura: The bomb will go off in three months. So I have three months to figure out what to do. Because I have never had any kind of relationship with anyone my cycle will last for longer. Sir, I know you have a basement that the door locks from the inside hallway. I also know that the door is reinforced with steel to the basement. If you could lock down there for the six days. I should be fine.

James: What about food and what not?

Laura: The sad thing is food will be the last thing on my mind for six day. Bane said his first time he killed three men for getting to close to him. I don't want to take any changes. You will have to sedate Natasha for it. Because she will be stubborn and want to know why I am letting you lock me in the basement.

Aly: What do we tell Bullock and Montoya?

Laura: Leave them here to guard the house. You know what I know there are keys for the locks on that door take them with you. Natasha would not be able to get to me then with out the keys. By the way Harvey is a high ranking Omega. Renee is just a regular Beta she does not have any kind of sense with it.

James: Will it be painful?

Laura blinked a little trying to figure out what to say. James and Aly took that as a sign that it would be.

Aly: What kind of medical supplies?

Laura looked at the map. She did not know anything about medical or other information. James and Aly realized then that she did not know or had not been told. They both knew that High Alpha was the worse of all status to have it meant that ever rank below that would be affect with it.  
\---  
Blake was glad when they got back to the Commissioner House he was embarrassed about the fact he did not know how to act around two middle range detectives. Bullock and Montoya had not spoken about anything.

Bullock: Go get Deputy Stephens and Captain Skyman, sonny-boy.

Blake: Yes, sir.

Bullock leaned up against the wall breathing deep. Montoya knew from her partner to be so breathless meant he had picked up on a new alpha one he had not met before. They both walked into the kitchen and too there regular seats as well. That left two empty chairs Blake, Foley, and the chair in the corner that normally Batman would sit in for the meets.  
\---  
Natasha slept away on the couch, curling into the blanket and sighing softly in her sleep. She yawned widely, revealing sharp canines before the yawn ended.  
\---  
Laura winced a little wondering how long she would have to sit in the chair bored. Blake sat down he had a number of the journals open and reading. Bullock gave the second box to Laura then walked to his site and sat down. Montoya also sat in her seat. Skymen took his seat as well. Which left Foley chair empty and the chair in the corner that belongs to Batman? Stephens was a little worried it bother him that Foley was not here. James and Aly looked around this was interesting for a war council.

James: We don't have time to wait for Foley to show. We will begin shortly.

Blake: I don't know why he is not here. He was ahead of me as well. I took the role of coming to get you both.

Laura: I don't want to say anything against my fellow Lieutenant but he can be a pain to deal with at times.

Bullock: He broke code. He knew that once it turned dark the Batman hunt was turned over to Night Watch.

Montoya: I think he does not agree with this. I think he wants to stay out of the whole thing.

Laura: I heard his comment about bring the Batman down. But then I would have put a stop to the chase if I had taken over. I honestly think he knew that. Because the Veteran Cop that told that Rookie he was in for a show that night was from my Daggett team.

James: I don't remember much of that night because of the pain killers but I do remember smiling at the sight of him on the TV.

Aly: I had gone to get something to eat. So I did not see the TV cast.

Blake: What do you mean you been doing Daggett leads?

Laura: I have been watching Daggett for over a year. I just did not pull the building permits. I was mostly watching Daggett with his trading and what not. I figure that Bane would have wanted me out of the way. After all I knew something about Daggett that other did not know.

Blake: I am guessing you know Daggett dead then?

Laura: Have you seen Lucius Fox or any of the other Wayne Board?

Bullock: From what I hear. Banes got them locked up in City Hall with his Lieutenants guarding the doors.

James: Barsad is not a guard there. He traveling with the food trucks. Lieutenant here can witness that.

Blake: Why did you stop looking at the tunnel search, Lieutenant?

Laura: I have been keeping track of the truck with the Bomb and Food supplies coming into city. There are five trucks total with food four go to the people and the first goes to Bane.

Skyman: How would you know this?

Aly: She went after Banes Food truck today. That why she was forty-five minutes late. She was tied up had to get free.

Blake: How did you get me placed as a detective and control of the Daggett leads.

Laura got up walked over to the cooler unit pulled out a thirty-two ounce apple juice then walked over to cabinet and grabbed a mug taking it back to the table. James and Aly both shook their heads knowing that was something for her to ignore the question. Skyman gave a small look. Bullock and Montoya were both a little confused about the question. Stephens was a very quiet third in command he rarely spoke in less he was against something.  
\---  
Bruce was angry. He had to get back to his city he did not care about himself. He need to get home and safe his people. He was not afraid to die at all.  
\---  
Natasha however was afraid for him because over the years she'd gotten fond of him, developing quite the crush on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura looked at her boss. James and Aly were both looking at the information in front of them. Bullock and Montoya were both a little worried about her. Stephens was a little pale sort of glad. Blake was not as angry as before but he did question some of the thing.

Laura: I wish I had not invited Natasha here now. I got a weird feeling something was going to go wrong.

James: I should have known the night I and Aly planned to resign something was wrong my gut went crazy.

Stephens: I am glad you did not resign I could not handle the stress.

Aly: Yeah but now the people are not going to want to help fight.

Skymen: That why Foley not shown up. He must have had his TV on heard Bane butcher those speeches.

Laura: He is a coward if he thinks....

James: Lieutenant!

Laura blushed a little. Blake was shocked never had he heard that tune of voice from the Commissioner in fact it was like he was exhausted. James did not know his own voice when he called Hill to stop her comment. Aly did not know that voice as well. Stephens had never heard the exhaust that close to the surface. Skyman was shocked as well. Bullock and Montoya both were shocked at the tone.  
\---  
The snake slithered up Laura's leg and sat on her knee. "If you had not invited my mistress here she would have bled out in a matter of hours…" it hissed softly in the snake language.  
\---  
Laura shook her head at the snake. James and Aly knew there were a lot of thing that had gone wrong. Blake was still very confused about things. Bullock and Montoya knew what this city had been like eight years ago from rumors there were very few veteran cops still on the force that remember it all that well.

Laura: That was not what I meant. I meant in general. I should not have invited her to this city. I knew there was a change something like this would happen.

James: You could not have known. Anymore then we could have know Bane would search your bodies for the speeches.

Laura: Yes, but most of the time you don't carry them around with you. You carry them for the night if the Dent Act then you lock them back up in a desk drawer.

Aly: How do you know that?

Laura: Because I can remember that night very clearly as well. Do you think I could forget the man that took my boss family hostage? That threaten to kill a child out of revenge. You don't forget something like that. I saw a lot of crap in the two years before the Dent Act came about.

Stephens: I was an idiot when it came to the Joker.

Blake: Wait a minute you meant that accident were the Joker had you by the neck was real?

Stephens: You don't have any idea just how many files and thing we have had to bury on some cases.

Laura: It was real alright. Half the Precinct got blown to Hell for that matter. We relocated to a different building that was better suited for work. We were all thrown by the Joker. What I was saying is that Bane screwed up reading those speeches. While I did not agree with the Dent Act. It kept some of the most dangerous men off the streets. There was a time in this city that a Officer could not walked down the road without see a drug deal, rape or hear about a murder in progress.

Montoya: You can trust when she say's that. Because she wrote up some personal thing about her own experience.

Blake: What are the plans right now?

Laura: The best thing we can do is try and get the Commish in front of a camera to try and explain thing in better detail about what happen that night.

James: We need to let the people know that while I have hidden one thing in my career I can still lead.

Bullock: Garcia is dead. He was blown up at the football game.

Laura: That was when the tunnels were blown as well. I told the Mayor that sending all the forces into the tunnels was a bad idea. He even sent his guards with it.

Aly: Those two guys are not supposed to leave there post for anything.

Blake: How did you know his guards were in tunnels? Cannot risk a camera. Bane will kill you first.

Laura: That Detective is none of your business.

Aly: Then he would show his true colors to all of Gotham.

Skyman: Right now all we can do it try and figure out how to get control of the bomb.

Bullock: Have you been watching the News there a list of all Police Officers and Detective that wanted or there a kill on sight order. We are all on it.

Laura: That because we are the only ones that were not on the tunnel searches.

Blake: Yes and you will be dead.

Stephens: It pointless to fight now. That is what he wants. What we need to figure out how to stall Bane from letting the trigger person hit the button before Batman get back.

Blake: He is not going to come back. He got to be dead.

Laura: Detective, answer me this...If he was dead do you think that Bane would keep it quiet? He would want to show Gotham that her real savior is dead. Besides we should let yourselves be captured about twenty-four hours before the bomb goes off. All but Blake he should figure out which place to try and get the officers out of the tunnels is.

James: You will be okay.

Montoya: Because the things I have been hearing they put those that are exiled out on the ice they have to try and make it to solid ground on the other side of the river. Without falling into the water.

Laura gave a small nod of her head. Blake knew something was up then. James and Aly both were a little surprised. Stephens and Skymen were both puzzled about the nod. Bullock wince a little he knew then who the new Alpha he took a deep breath was fixing to ask. Montoya poked Bullock with her fingers hard as if to say don't even ask.  
\---  
Bruce wondered if he did not plan to get free if Bane would come to the prison and kill him after his city had fallen. Bruce had seen the wanted posters of all the police officers and Detectives. Bruce knew that Foley would bow under to Banes rule. But he was worried about the other in the list. He knew that Gordon and Lightsmith would not duck under. He also knew that Hill would not back down. He also figured that Bullock and Montoya would both be neutral. Bruce did not know much about Skyman or Stephens so he was not sure if they stay active or neutral.  
\---  
Natasha planned on going to look for Bruce once her wings were healed. She wasn't about to let the man she loved die.  
\---  
Laura knew there would of course be the change that Natasha would search for him. But the general location of the prison was unknown. Laura had a couple of ideas on it location she really hoped she was wrong as well. It did not help she kept looking at the chair Batman sat in at these kind of meetings. James and Aly could tell that something on the lieutenant mind. Bullock and Montoya were both a little worried about what was going on. Stephens was a little nerves about something. Skyman was not all happy about what he knew he did not even want to fight he was at the age where he should be at the academy teaching rookies and recruits. Blake was nerves as all get out he did not understand what was going on.  
\---  
Bruce was angry and not all happy. He did not know what to do he had to wait till his strength was better. So he had to stay laying till his body had healed a little.  
\---  
Lucius had never felt so guilty and frighten. Alfred was more angry then upset. He knew he had done the wrong thing to not let Bruce know that Rachel had planned to marry Dent. So both men were worried and feelings like some of the thing were there fault. Even if it was not their fault.  
\---  
The snake eyed Blake distrustfully, hissing at him and raising up in Laura's lap, his hood opening up in an attempt to make him seem bigger and more threatening.

Five puppies stumbled into the kitchen and growled at Blake playfully, tugging at his shoe laces and play fighting with each other.  
\---  
Laura was in pain it from knife the first two months it was just soft aches mild bones hurting thing like that. Blake only shook his head at the puppies. James and Aly smiled in private about their action but never in front of the others. Bullock and Montoya did most of the food truck collection for the group. Stephens had his wife and children to care for but they lived close by to the Commissioner so he was able to walk back and forth for the meetings. Skymen took up a small corner of the living room to sleep with a small pillow and blanket.  
\---  
But as the third month was coming to a close she was getting angry a hang of a lot faster running in the woods that were close to Commissioner House. She knew she needed to be with Commissioner when it was time to take the bomb. But she also felt she needed to be with Lucius Fox to protect him from something. Laura been scanning the news reports her status had been downgraded from kill on sight to capture on sight. She was sure that Bane had realized she was alive that she just hiding from him. She knew that Banes soldier were frighten of the narrows which is why the Commissioner and his people could hid without being hunted because police and not Banes army only went there by force. Laura had started to close herself off emotionally from people. She had been watching the news so she Lucius Fox location. Then they got captured by Crane men that had been difficult for her not to speak up about who she was. Laura had remained silent through the sentencing of their mock trial. She had been shocked that Crane had not recognized her from the poster but then her hair had been long shortly after Bane cut her. She had Montoya and Lightsmith cut her hair short in the same style as the Commissioner.

James: Are you going to be okay?

Laura: I don’t think it safe for me to be on the ice. I am frightened. But I am shocked that Bane has not come after Crane. I mean after all I was created by him. You would think he would want to protect the thing he created.

Aly: Maybe he thinks you are dead.

Laura: Dead, yeah right.

Stephens: Why would he think she was dead?

Laura: Bane thinks I would have bleed out because I not being able to get the right type of medical care. He does not realize that I have been in a worse issue. But the thing is that when there change to check my blood you will if that my body regenerates a hang of a lot fast. Injures still take there time healing. But I still heal slowly like a regular person.

James: Stay close to me or Aly.

Laura: I hope Batman get back soon there a lot riding on his return. I hope that Blake is okay as well. I did not like sending him on his own to the man hole.

Montoya: Right now we need to worry about how long we are going to survive on the ice.

Aly: Stay close to me and Jim. That will be the best way to keep from dying to quickly.

Laura: Are there any numbers on how many people survive to get to the other side?

Bullock: No there is nothing on survive.

James and Aly were walking so listening to for the sound of cracking ice. Laura was also listening for the cracking of the ice then she head a soft humming sound from somewhere in front. James saw the flare and picked it up a little confused. Batman stood just out eye sight. Bullock and Montoya were both shocked they heard the Bats voice but could not see him. Skyman and Stephens both were close to he back.

Batman: Light it up!

James pulled the flare cord then dropped it were he had smelt the gasoline on the ice it blazed across the ice and up the leg of the bridge across the top a Bat appeared. Aly started to smile at the appearance of the bat. Stephens and Skyman had made there way back to dry ground were looking at the bat smiling. Bullock and Montoya also had turned around gone back to land that left Laura, James and Aly on the ice standing close to Batman to talk. Batman holds out a device to James.

Batman: This blocks the remote detonator signal to the bomb. Get it on to the truck by sunrise. They might hit the button when it starts.

James: When what starts?

Batman: War.

Batman disappeared in to the darkness. James looked at the spot that Batman had disappeared from. Aly on the other hand also moved back off the ice. Laura was standing perfectly still thinking.

Laura: I track down Lucius Fox and guard him. He the only man I would trust to make my suppression.

James: Take Bullock and Montoya with you.

Laura: No, I go alone. Have them help Blake get as many people onto the bridge and out through the tunnel.

James: Can you get to Fox safely?

Laura: I know where he is headed. He is going to the reactor connection. I will be about to get there in less than two hours. I die before I let something happen to him.

James: Be careful.

Laura: Yes, sir!

Laura ran off the ice. She had just under two hours to get to Lucius Fox before he went to the reactor connection. James watched her run off a little worried. Aly was surprised at the action she wondered were Laura was running off to?

Aly: Jim were?

James: She going to track down Lucius Fox. She worried that he could be in great danger.

Stephens: What the plan, Jim?

James: Your job is to get to the bomb and stop the detonator from going off. We also have to figure out how to get it back to chamber it was in originally.

Skyman: Not a bad order. Do you think the cops that were hiding saw the signal?

James: Bullock, Montoya you are to help Blake get as many people off the island as you can. Then flee yourselves.

Bullock: We can’t do that sir.

Montoya: How can we abandon you and the others?

Aly: This is not the time or the place to argue. Do as we say.

Skymen: Where did Hill go off too?

James: She going for Lucius Fox.

James shrugged a little. Aly on the other hand agreed with Skyman comment did Foley and the likes of him see the signal to know that Batman was back come out to help to would they ignore it.  
\---  
Blake got to were his partner was blocked in with the tunnel collapsed. He took down the guards open the man hole helped his partner out with a shoot went off his partner when done two other mercenaries had come on they close the hole. Batman took out the group of guys. One of the mercenaries twitched a little.

Blake: You missed a spot.

Batman kick the guy in the head.

Batman: If you are working alone, wear a mask.

Blake: No one cares who I am.

Batman: The mask's not for you. It's to protect the people you care about.

Blake: Huh. And you always seem to know where those people are. How is that?

Batman: I lost someone once. Since then I break into their homes when they're sleeping and implant a tracking device on the back of their neck.

Blake laughs. Then reaches for the back of his neck. Batman through him a small mine.

Batman: On three...One...Two...Three.

They throw the mines at the rubble of the entrance - the blasts barely move any rubble.

Blake: No offense, but you got anything bigger in that belt?

Batman: That's to warn the men on the other side.

Batman disappears into the shadows.

Blake: But how do we-?

There was a blast that light up from the Bat's cannons in the night.

Blake: Okay.

The officers start climbing out into the cold night air. They were all skinny, ragged and carrying guns.

Blake: What now?

Batman: All-out assault on Bane...But you need to get the people you care about across the bridge.

Blake: Why?

Batman: In case we fail. Lead an exodus across the bridge. Save as many lives as you can.

Blake: Don't you need me here?

Batman: You've given me an army. Now go.

Blake nods. Turns to leave. Stops.

Blake: Thank you.

Batman: Don't thank me yet.

Blake: I may not get a change to later.

Batman nods. Blake disappears into the night. As he running he ran headlong into Bullock and Montoya.

Blake: Why are you run at me? Why are you not with the Commissioner? Where is the Lieutenant?

Bullock: We are to help you get as many civilians off the island by the bridge or the tunnel.

Montoya: The Lieutenant is tracking down Lucius Fox. We don't have any idea what she doing. Other than that.

Blake: The Commissioner and his Deputies?

Bullock: Trying to get some kind of device to stop the bomb blowing up with a detonator.

Blake was a little shocked at the comment. Bullock and Montoya both were out of breath having run two miles to get to Blake location from the ice.  
\---  
Laura had ordered Athena to stay at the Commissioner house with the pups to keep them safe. She was not searching for Lucius Fox and quickly finally she saw him running in the opposite direction from her she speed up to catch him before he disappeared underground again.

Laura: Mr. Fox will slow down so I can catch up with you.

Lucius did a full circle at the shout from behind him. Laura was almost up to his side managed to dodge hitting him by grabbing a lamppost and doing a full circle.

Lucius: What are you doing here, Lieutenant?

Laura: You are in danger not just from the bomb blast. I am going to protect you.

Lucius: I know what you are now. Bane talk about how he changed you. That with out suppression you would be dangerous to be around.

Laura: I don't care what Bane says. True I am dangerous. But not to you. I am going to protect you. You do know that Bane has guard on the reactor chamber right?

Lucius: How do you know that?

Laura: My job the last three months was to keep track of the food trucks, the bomb trucks, and the reactor chamber how many guards there are on it. There are five told guard I can easily take them all down.

Lucius: You are not going to join me down below then?

Laura: I will have the man hole drain open for you to escape if Bane floods the chamber. I am sure he is going to do that. I have to stand guard over the entrance that way.

Lucius: Try not to get hurt?

Laura: I am already hurt if I get shoot or something I be fine. I can hold my own against the guards.

Lucius was a little frightened at that comment. Laura did not care if he was frightened or not.  
\---  
Natasha hopped out of Blake's hair in her flea form and landed by Batman, wearing a uniform similar to batman's only it had slits for her wings and her mask covered her whole face. She smiled behind her mask and saluted Blake, turning to batman. "I'm not letting you go get killed……I love you Bats and maybe one day we'll be able to tell each other who we are under our masks…" she whispered in his ear, gathering a ball of all four elements in her hand and transferring them to her katana blades. "Now lets go whoop some crazy guy behind and tell your 'army' to leave bane to us…that b****** is going to learn the hard way why you never mess with a wolf's pack…especially not their alpha…" she growled.  
\---  
Batman looked at her for a minute a little confused.

Batman: I really don't think it a good idea. I mean what going on is dangerous. I know who you are. Funny how I only had to use the neck tracks in a few people. How much to you know about what is going on. I know that the Lieutenant would not say anything to anyone. She was the last one I managed to get a tracker into for that matter.

Batman really need to get moving.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that there was a change this was not going to end well. They were placing there live on the line for this. James wonder what he kids thought of him. After all they knew the truth on the subject about Dent so did his Ex. Were they worried about the fact this could end his live. Aly was not that far behind him with those kind of thoughts. Only she was more worried about Alfred then Jimmy or Barbara. So here they were fixing to try and stop a bomb that could kill millions. If they did not then well his children would understand. Beside him and Aly had sat down both wrote Letters to Barbara and Jimmy telling them different things on holiday and birthday. They had never had to use them before. Barbara Senior had them locked in her closet at her parents’ house would only open the two shoe boxes if something happen.

Aly: Do you think Jimmy can forgive us. I wonder if Barbara got the boxes out or not?

James: In all honestly I am hoping she does not have to use them.

Aly hand on instinct found his. Then both puzzled in there movements backing into a dark ally way for a minute. James hugged her they were worried. They knew that thing could go down hill and they would.  
\---  
Laura took each of the guard down quietly once they were down she open the sewer drain so that Lucius could get out after he had enter the underground chamber. Lucius had the computer up and running for the weapon. Laura climbed halfway down the ladder as if to talk to Lucius when she changed her mind and climbed back out of the whole to stand guard.  
\---  
Blake, Bullock, and Montoya headed for St. Swithin's Home for Boys.

Blake: Knock on doors, spread word - the bomb's going to blow! Get out by the South Street Tunnel, or over the bridge! Do two blocks, and then get back to the bus! Sirs, can I trust you will take care of the tunnel crowd?

Bullock: Don't worry about it Rookie. Renee, we have work to do.

Montoya: Blake good luck. If we don't see each other again. Have a good live.

Bullock and Montoya both took off running for the South Street Tunnel. Blake start gathering people from the house around the home.  
\---  
Foley arrived to join the men and woman that were underground for the last several months he had order his wife to take their children and head for the bridge to leave the city that he had some unfinished business to deal with.  
\---  
Natasha smiled softly. "I don't care…I've had to kill to defend myself before…I'm no stranger…beside I'm basically immortal…I've been shot in the head and the bullet was just forced out as I healed…" she said softly. "Now lets go kick some psychopath butt…" she muttered darkly.  
\---  
Batman and Bane duke it out on the steps of the city hall. They slow move into the building. Barsad attack Natasha from behind drawing her way from the enterance to city hall.  
\---  
James and Aly checks the metal box. Puts it under his coat. Nods at his men, hiding in the doorways. Checks his GPS...James heard the fighting. Checks the box. Nervous.

James: Come on, come on...

The black truck rounds the corner. James signals Aly and their men in a Greyhound bus - who pulls across the street. The truck smashes into the bus and stops. James , Aly, and their men swarm in, blasting at the Guards. James and Aly opens the back - empty. No bomb. Wrong truck.

Aly: That’s impossible... Come on! Cut over to Fifth!

They sprint for the next parallel avenue...James and Aly spots the second black truck moving down the street. Their men pull in front, slowing it. James and Aly jumps into the back. The truck accelerates -  
James drops, hanging on to the bumper, struggling with the box, trying to turn it on... Aly climbs out the back of the truck but is immediately strafed by gunfire from the Tumblers. They dives back  
inside, moves to the front of the trailer - looks at the bulkhead, gauging the driver’s position. Starts firing blind through the bulkhead - James and Aly jumps out of the truck, opening the rear doors to expose the glowing core. Catwoman pulls up on the Bat-Pod. Laura is standing half a block back over the sewer drain.

James: Give me a hand!

The Bat lands at the tunnel mouth. James and Aly moves in to try and grab the core but it is too hot. Let’s get a cable on it and drag it out! Come on, we’re almost there - Laughter. James and Aly turns. Talia, lying half out the truck. Dying.

Talia: Fox showed me how to operate the reactor core. Including the emergency flood -

James and Aly looks down at Talia. Batman is at their side.

Talia: There is no way to stop this bomb. Prepare yourselves... (Looks up at Batman.) My father’s work is done.

Talia smiles as her eyes flutter closed. James and Aly turns – Batman is at the core, plunging his hands into the heat to attach a hoist from the Bat.

James: What’re you doing?

Batman: Two minutes. I can fly it out over the bay...

Catwoman is at his side as he works.

Catwoman: Rig it out to fly over the water, then bail -

Batman: No autopilot.

She takes this in. He stands to face her.

Catwoman: You could’ve gone anywhere. Been anything. But you came back here.

Batman: So did you.

Catwoman: I guess we’re both suckers. She puts his arms around his neck. Kisses him.

Batman moves to the Bat, James and Aly alongside. Laura looks down at the Bat trying to figure out what was being said has she help Lucius Fox out of the sewer hole that was full of water.

James: So this is the part where you vanish...

Aly: Only this time you don’t come back?

Batman opens the canopy.

James and Aly puts a hand on Batman’s arm.

James: I never cared who you were -

Batman: And you were right.

Aly: But shouldn’t the people know the hero who saved them?

Batman: A hero can be anyone. That was always the point.

Batman sits into the cockpit, then looks again at James and Aly.

Batman: Anyone. A man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy’s shoulders to let him know that the world hadn’t ended...I should thank you for watching out for my sister all these years.

The canopy loses - and as the Bat fires up James remembers - Aly looks away. Laura knew then what had taken place but she did not give up her post to ran over to the bat. She remind beside Lucius Fox.

Memory Cut: "Gordon, in his uniform, wraps the overcoat around the Young Bruce’s shoulders, his eyes reassuring, loving."

James looks up to the cockpit - Aly only ability is to nod her head at him a little.

James: Bruce Wayne?

Aly: You don't have to do this.

\- but is dusted by downdraft as the Bat RISES. James and Aly LEAPS out of the way as the core is dragged along and out of the tunnel mouth. The Bat struggles with the weight of the smoking core... A building is in the way - Batman fights the controls but there’s no power to get over it. Laura finally figure it save to leave Lucius on his own and walks up to James and Aly.

Laura: He really going to do then.

James: How is Mr. Foxes?

Laura: Just need to get into dry clothes and what. He will be fine. Tate dead then?

Aly: You were right about her this whole time.

Laura shrugged a little trying to get over the fact that Batman was leaving them for good. James and Aly both were a little worried.  
\---  
The smallest of the boys stares through the window past Blake.

Little Boy: No. That’s Batman!

Blake turns to see the Bat thundering out of the heart of Gotham, trailing smoke, the core hanging from it. It curves dangerously close to the bridge before heading for the mouth of the river...the bay...the ocean... Until a point of light fires into an enormous nuclear BLAST - wind and light and dust blowing VIOLENTLY but harmlessly over the bridge, the tunnel mouth, all of Gotham... As the nuclear dawn fades over Gotham, and we see its inhabitants start to raise their heads, and helicopters and boats converge on the island, we hear a voice. Jim Gordon.

James: ‘I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss...I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy...’

Blake pulls out his badge. Throws it into the river. James and Aly both are worse for wear. Laura stands with her back to concrete column tears falling slowly down her face.  
\---  
James is reading from A Tale of Two Cities. Aly stands at his back keeping her face bowed. Opposite is Fox, arm in a sling, and Blake, grim. Laura also stand close to Gordon. Another figure is there, whose face we do not yet see...

James: ‘I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done...’  
James closes the book, looking down at Bruce Wayne’s grave. ‘It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.’ James looks up at the figure standing across from him... James places his arm around Aly. He watched Hill out of the corner of his eye standing stock still as if something was wrong. Alfred. Tears streaming. Fox places a gentle hand on Alfred’s shoulder, then leaves. James, Aly, Laura and Blake follow. Alfred, alone with the Wayne family, turns to the grave beside Bruce’s - the grave of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Alfred: I’m so sorry. I failed you. You trusted me, and I failed you. 

And the old man’s shoulders begin to shake with sobs.  
\---  
James and Aly nods at Lucius. Laura looked as if she was struggling to hold something back. Blake is at Gordon and Lightsmith side.

James: Can I change your mind about quitting the force?

Blake: No. What you said about structures. About shackles. I can’t take it. The injustice. (Gestures at gardens.) I mean...no one’s ever going to know who saved an entire city.

James: They know.

James and Aly look off at the distance. Laura leaned up against the police car.

Aly: It was Batman.

James, Aly, and Laura all sitting on a platform with dignitaries, watches a statue being unveiled. The curtain parts: Batman, immortalized in granite. We move in on the stone face...James and Aly steps onto the roof with their pile of arrest reports... James bangs his files against the air duct, straightening them. Aly straighten her with sitting them down on the duct. They stops. Sees something. The searchlight...fixed. James and Aly runs their fingers across a brand new, steel Bat symbol...They looks up into the night...  
\---  
Natasha's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched it all happen, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Batman you idiot……why'd you have to go and do that?… I loved you…and I always will…I can't love anyone else you idiot…" she whispered brokenly, fighting to keep her emotions in check.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura had been greatly confused when it was announced that Bruce Wayne had a will. The statue of Batman would be a object of great curiosity for the younger generation in the Police. But those that had been with the Police when he first showed up knew he was more then just a figure he would be a legend there would be things written about Batman. The Veterans of the occupation of Bane would have more stories to tell of the Batman then the rookies. All the Veterans knew that Batman had given more then just his body and spirit for the city he had given his live. James and Aly were both not looking forward to the will reading.

Laura: Natasha, it will be okay. He will be back I can promise you that. He just need time to rest and heal. I have to go to Bruce Wayne Will reading tomorrow. There are only a few people listed in the will.

James and Aly both winced a little they had to make an appearance as well. Laura saw the wince and new she was not the only one not looking forward to it.

James: Aly and I are not named directly. But the department is list as a whole.

Aly: Lieutenant, do you know why you are listed specificity?

Laura (Very Snape-like): No, idea! (Normal) I mean I did stop Athena from attacking Batman. But other than that I don't know how Bruce Wayne could know that. Wait a minute...Batman is Bruce Wayne. Beside I knew the truth on Batman. But I still don't see why Bruce Wayne would leave me anything.

James: You are required to be on the stage with us?

Laura: I am not excepting that bloody Presidential Medal of Freedom. I don't want it or need it. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Presidential_Medal_of_Freedom)

Aly: We don't have a choice in the matter as well.

Laura: Why? I mean when Bane took over the city the president cut us off. Why should I accept an award from him? One of my friends was killed.

James: Did not say you had to like it. But by all rights. Aly and I don't want them as well.

Aly: Just another medal to have to wear on official dress. Personally the only reason they are doing this is because the president thinks it will get him back in your good graces.

Laura: This medal will not bring Bruce Wayne or Batman back. It will not help Mr. Pennyworth for that matter. It will upset the people that had officers in police that were killed by Banes men.

James: We know that. But we don't have any choice. By the way you get to speak first.

Laura: Are you sure you want me to speak first? Because I would more then likely tell the president were to stick the medal.

James and Aly both gave a glare. But they could not hold it for long both gave smiles.

James: An we will read the speech before you give it. To make sure there are no comments that are on nice. The medal will be awarded after the statue of Batman is revealed.

Laura: Even if I write those comments. It not like I would say them out loud. I may be young and not as experienced as you. But I have gotten my fair share of the medals. I know when to speak and when to be silent about something. Well that makes it even harder then.

Aly: Geh...that sounds about right for the speeches we wrote. Well at least having the statue will give us something to focus on other then the president face or anything like that.

Laura: Do I get to speak about Batman as well?

James: You can if you want to. But don't go into details. That mine and Aly job!

Laura gave a small smile she would give thanks for the award. But the rest of her comments would be directed at Batman and Bruce Wayne. James and Aly knew her speech would only comment on the medal for about five minutes. They left the Manor grounds.  
\---  
Blake went back to his apartment a little down what would Gotham do without her real hero. Someone had to take up the mantle of the Silent Guardian. If his thoughts were right then Bruce Wayne left him what he needed to be that guardian. So when the will reading happen tomorrow he would go wear the same smile that Bruce Wayne had wore his whole life.  
\---  
Alfred had beat himself up pretty hard. He was angry with himself for letting Bruce destroy himself. Then he saw him at the French café close to where his brother worked at the university and knew that Bruce was a live and taking a holiday from Batman. Alfred knew it would not last for long in fact he expected him to be back in the cape and cowl in less than ten years. Alfred returned to Gotham to find out who Bruce had chosen as his replacement.  
\---  
Lucius got a envelop of information and a letter from Bruce telling him that he chosen a replacement by the name of Robin John Blake to be Batman. That when the will reading was over he was to introduce himself and show Blake all of Batman tools and gadgets.  
\---  
Natasha hugged her friend tight and rubbed away the tears, nodding shakily. She shook a little though that slowly stopped as she forced herself to calm down. "I don't know why the president thinks the medals will get him back in gotham's good graces…that b****** abandoned Gotham when Bane took over and now he thinks some little piece of metal will make up for that?……maybe I should tell him where to stick it…" she growled, the six pups she'd rescued growling with her as they sat at her feet, their leashes in her hands. They didn't like this man their mistress was talking about either and they wished they had sharper teeth so they could show him just how much they didn't like him. The snakes who's named were Aepep and Rea hissed in agreement with the puppies, wanting nothing more then to bite and poison the man.  
\---  
Laura looked at Gordon and Lightsmith thinking for a minute.

Laura: We could force the president to see us as an individual county. I could see about it being done for that matter. We still have the German Attaches in the city. By the federal government rules they don't agree to do anything with Terrorist so by all mean this city is now its own country. But something I will say this. The federal Government cannot do anything because they would not want to lose their right to equipment from Wayne Enterprise.

James: Just how do you know about those contracts?

Aly: Not even Bruce knew about those contracts?

Laura: Ever heard of a mole in the system?

James and Aly both looked at her as if expecting her to disappear. Laura stood stiffly looking at the window into Wayne manor she could have sworn she saw a large shadow appear in the south east window.  
\---  
Blake left he had to clean out most of the stuff from his apartment. After his last pay check he could not afford to live in the building glad he owned his own car he would be able to live out of it for a short time till he figured out what to do.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya were helping with the clean up. Most of the officer and detective had left the Commissioner and his personal group alone a little worried about being shouted at by them. But then it was not every day that a small group off officers stopped a bomb blowing up on people. They had both been getting a lot of request and thing like that. Most of the officers did not know not about medals going to Commissioner and his group.  
\---  
Alfred knew that he would receive Bruce Medal of Freedom. He did not know if he would get the Medal of Freedom for Batman or if that would be given to the Commissioner.  
\---  
Lucius had managed to get the new Bruce new will witness the night he showed back up with a few people. In fact the reason the captain had to find him was because she had been one of the witnesses so after signing it she had to protect him. The sad thing was the other witness was dead but when people found who the witness was they would not care.  
\---  
Natasha wouldn't be able to believe Bruce had left her a huge kennel that sat on the same land as the Wayne manor. When the will was read she would probably burst into tears or something but she would be happy too. She just hoped she could survive ten years till Bruce returned and she could finally confess her feelings for him. She smiled sadly as she fingered the promise rings on the chain around her neck. They were hers and Bruce's and she wasn't sure if they were meant to be a friendly gesture or a romantic one but she hoped it was the latter of the two. She smiled softly at a child who was playing with the puppies, murmuring an it's not a problem to the child's mother who apologized for the child bothering her. Natasha wouldn't be herself for the next ten years. At least not completely. She wouldn't ever stop searching for Bruce. She stared down at her stomach under the pretence of staring at her feet and wondering how she'd tell Laura what one of Bane's men did to her when Laura was undercover for a few weeks. She knew she'd start showing soon enough and she also knew that the only other people who knew were Bruce and Alfred who'd been acting as her doctor ever since she found out. She was four months now and starting to get a sort of soft swell to her stomach and took to wearing baggie clothing to hide it. She had to force herself not to constantly be rubbing and stroking her stomach even though she wanted to. She also wouldn't be the same when her twin sons were kidnapped from the home they share with Laura. She wouldn't find them till they were at least eleven but because they would be born with the mental intelligence of an adult they would remember her well. It would be the flare of the long dormant mental mother child bond they shared that would lead her to them eleven years later when she was happily married to Bruce and even expecting.  
\---  
Laura was not one to spoke that often in public. In less it was a statement for a criminal never before had she spoken to the mass about accepting a reward for a job she did because some place was her home. (Okay...Caesar Garcia is Anthony Garcia younger brother and is running companion)

Mayor Caesar Garcia: Normally I am not going to stand here and tell you what kind of man the Commissioner or the people that worked with him are. I will let them tell you first. Lieutenant Hill is the first to speak I don't know what she has to say on the subject of the medal but she got a hang of a lot to say on the Batman. Lieutenant...

Laura stepped up to the mike with a soft nod to the mayor. James and Aly both look a little nerves.

Laura: I don't normally speak. I have never been good at it. I will say this...Thank you for the award even if...Anyway the reason I am speak is to tell you of some of the thing we have managed to do in the eight years sense the night Batman took the fall. The Commissioner requested that I don't talk about what I know on that subject of that night. But I will say this I was there that night I heard everything. In the eight years that Batman disappeared or people thought it had disappeared. He was still working for the first three year of his exile. I believe there was one case that the former Mayor Anthony Garcia was speaking in a public square the Batman knocked the Mayor down almost blow eight months of very hard work to cover things up...But again I will not give much on the that. There were a few minor details that happen with my career. I am not happy about what I did but was head of the Canine Unit. Which by law I was on every chase that Batman was seen for. While it true I never let my partner Athena Saddleback attack him. That is because I had my orders. The true hero is not me or the commissioner it was the Batman. He was a silent guardian of this city. I...Batman was not someone that can be replaced...While I know he has left instruction for the one he chose. But I cannot take all the time talking. Because the Commissioner has more to say then I do...Commissioner.

Laura folded up her papers she had edited her speech down because she felt that some of the things were better left to the Commissioner and his first Deputy to explain. (If you want more of the speech you will have to give me a couple of days to write it up.) James got up looked at Batman face for a minute. Before he stepped forward. Aly straighten up in her chair having to look serious for his speech was going to be hard.

James: I will also thank the American government for the medal as well...But that is not why I am standing here today. I have spent the last eight year supporting the Dent Act. But I will say this. I am guilty of turning on an innocent man. I did so with his permission. Batman asked me to cover up the thing that Harvey Dent did. Most of the Veteran Officers can tell you stories about just how bad the streets were. I did not like keeping from the city that Batman was innocent. But...Batman told me that what Harvey Dent did was more important than his overall help. He told me to call it in. That he would take responsibility for the crimes...He did not even do. He still helped for three years. To edit the Lieutenants comment about the Former Mayor Garcia being shot at was ten months not eight.

That drew a laugh from the crowd. Laura gave a small smile she had given the wrong span on time because she knew it would draw a laugh from the crowd. Aly gave a small smile. Blake was shocked to even hear that story.

James: Harvey Dent was the Joker ace in the whole. The sad thing was that I could have exonerated Batman if I wanted too. I had all the evidence everything about him being innocent. But I did not...Well let just say this city as lost her greatest guardian...I do not expect to be in office after this event. In fact I am expecting to be arrested tried for keeping the truth back...It is for the people of Gotham to decide. Those loyal to me will also have to face the same charges. So Gotham it is your choice. Those of us that fought Bane have officially signed your resignation papers...We all have them.

James folded up his speech as well. He had more but he also thought it was better to keep it short. So he then sat down he knew that police like Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya would not be removed they were to low ranking to have to worry about it. Laura had to worry about it. Gerry Stephens had to worry about it. James and Aly both clasped hands calmly. John Blake would not be removed he was also to junior to be corrupt on any level. Ryan Skymen also had to worry about his job as well. Caesar Garcia was surprised he did not think that Gordon and his people really had the resignation papers signed and dated. He had thought it was a joke.

Mayor Garcia: I do not see a reason to hold them accountable for action that have been in the past after all they did save this city. I think they should remain in their post.

James and Aly who had kept their eyes focused on the Statue of Batman looked at the Mayor shocked. Laura was more surprised than they were and started to clap softly it was picked up in the crowd by the officers that were dressed in regular clothes. The officers around the crowd started to clap as well. The crowd started clapping as well. The officers that were all senior stood and walked in a line up to the mayor shacking his hand then returned to their sits.  
\---  
Alfred had been surprised at the crowds action he wondered who had started the clapping he looked up on to the platform to see that Gordon, Lightsmith and Hill had remained sitting in their seats. Which he had expected that? They were to alert to get up and shake hands with the mayor if they got up it would be like they were not being watchful of the crowd and things like that.  
\---  
Lucius had seen Lieutenant Hill clap a little softly. The clap was picked up by the other senior officers on the platform, then the officers in the crowd, then by the ones acting as security, and then the population in the crowd picked the clap. He was surprised at the medals he had figured that they would refuse to accept them. After all they had all been angry at the president of USA for leaving them in the hands of a terrorist.  
\---  
Blake had been shocked when he for one allowed to sit on the platform. He was even more shocked when he got a medal. He was more than likely the youngest of all the officer to get the medal of freedom. He was so glad he did not have to speak. But he was surprised everyone knew the story about Batman risking his live to save the Mayor. The Commissioner and his first Deputy had been in the hospital for six months after words because they had both taken bullets to the stomach so it took a while for it to heal. Even then there was a rumor that as soon as they were out of the hospital they were back shut up in their office space in the MCU going over the files for the guy. Working almost over time to get there office cleaned up he had only been fourteen at the time. He had been in the crowd when it had happen. He had been so shocked to see Batman in the middle of the day to realize that the Commissioner and the first deputy were injured. That they had only managed to keep their feet because they were going to arrest Batman. Blake only half listen to the speeches he knew they had been cut down he could tell from what was said.  
\---  
Natasha sat in a chair beside Laura, arms wrapped around her midsection. She gave Alfred a small shaky smile and clapped softly. She mentally cursed her hormones when she started to tear up, hating how weak it made her feel.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little there was still damage control for that matter. If she knew the people they would request knowledge of who Batman replacement is very soon. The Police would not give out that detail. They would have to rebuild the signal again. Nobody had been on to the MCU roof sense the Occupation had ended. There had not been much time between dealing with Funerals and getting senior officers lined up for the MCU. The roof had been left alone. Most of the junior officers had never been up there. Blake had not been up there sense he told the Commissioner about the congressman wife calling about him not coming home. So nobody knew the signal had been fixed. The press now had question about Batman and thing like that. But for the time being all that will be said is No Comment. The conference over things broke up till all that was left were the people that knew Batman the best. Blake looked at the statue. Once the president, the crowd and the mayor had left those that had been with batman stay still looking at the statue.

James: John are you sure you want to leave.

Blake: Nobody going to know who the man behind the mask.

Laura: All the people need to know is it was the Batman that saved them.

Aly: Beside who would believe the person behind the mask.

Alfred: They would never believe it. Commissioner has the body of Bruce Wayne been found?

James: No, we are still searching for his body.

Alfred: Thank you for the update.

Blake: I figure that he would have shut himself up in his manor to keep from being harmed in the city.

Laura: That would have been the first place Bane would have checked for him. He would have hidden himself in plain sight in the city. From what I hear Bruce Wayne could have done it.

Aly: And sense Daggett Incorporated somehow got a hold of his prints and stole all his money why would he stay in his manor.

James: Did Daggett know of the fact he worked for us for a short amount of time in the past had an bank account that had almost fifty thousand dollars in it.

Laura shrugged a little thinking. Blake was shocked at the comment. James and Aly both knew that account was under a different name then Bruce Wayne. Alfred did not know about that account in fact that was news to him for that matter.  
\---  
Laura sat stiffly in the chair at Wayne Enterprise. She did not like this at all. Blake was sitting at the far end of the table by himself. James and Aly sat close together at the table. The Lawyer looked at everyone around the table surprised at the number of people. Alfred was a little worried he knew part of the will contain. Lucius sat in the chair closes to the Lawyer after all he was a witness for the  
document.  
\---  
Natasha sat between Alfred and Laura, leaning against Alfred and looking a little ill from the stress of the day. She curled into Alfred's soothing touch, knowing that the part about the fund for schooling for her unborn child or children would be mentioned and she'd have to explain it to everyone. She eventually sat back up, trying to stay calm knowing that the stress was not good for the unborn life or lives growing in her womb.  
\---  
Laura winced a little she knew that the only reason she was only there because she knew who the replacement was. Blake was a little white in the face he knew somewhat as to why he was there. James and Aly both were worried they both knew something was wrong. The lawyer looked at the people gather at the table.

Lawyer: Mr. Wayne will was not amend to reflex his more modest estate...Nonetheless, there are considerable assets to dispose off...The contents of the house are to be sold - to settle the estate's account. The remainder is left in its entirety to a Alfred J. Pennyworth...The house and grounds are left to the city of Gotham, on condition that they never be demolished, altered or otherwise interfered with - And that they shall be used for one purpose, and one purpose only...The housing and care of the city's at risk and orphaned children.

Laura winced a little at the comment. James and Aly looked a little confused at the comments but nodded. Blake was even more pale.

Lawyer: The clerk will help anyone with smaller correspondences and instructions.

The lawyer got up and walked out. Alfred looked a little sad. Laura scowled at the Lawyer not liking him for that matter. James and Aly both stood and moved over to the window to look out wondering what their friend had left them. Lucius relaxed once the lawyer was gone.

Laura: Am I to understand that the house will be given to the city to help with the children that are homeless and abandon.

Lucius: See the clerk. Lieutenant, Deputy, Commissioner stay here for the time being.

James and Aly both nodded their heads a little. Laura looked at Blake for a minute. Blake felt himself break into small sweat. Lucius and Alfred were both exchanging looks.

Alfred: I think he only meant the west section of house not the east side.

James: That would be the side were the...

Aly: Jim, that is not important.

Blake: What on the east side of the manor?

Alfred: Just my housing and thing like that.

Blake looked at the former Wayne butler as if he was lying about something. James and Aly both knew that was true but also knew the cave was on that side as well. Laura had a general idea about that being the cave side as well.  
\---  
Natasha held her stomach as the other man came in to tell them about the rest of the will. This was when the shtako would hit the fan.  
\---  
The clerk walked over to a desk that close to the door with there were bags and a couple of boxes were sitting. Blake got his bag from the clerk and left the building. James and Aly both stayed looking out the window. Laura had not gotten up out of her chair waiting she knew that Lucius would want to clear the room before they talk about Bruce Wayne and the Batman. Alfred had left as well after getting the documents that had been left to him.

Lucius: Commissioner I know that you would normally have to do and investigation because of the weapons and thing like that Bane used. But I request that you only investigate me. I am the one solely responsible for Bane having those weapons. I removed all traces of Applied Sciences from Wayne Enterprise. The Board did not even know about it. I collected all the information under one hat mine.

James: Mr. Fox, you will find that I don't care. As long as you keep Blake safe when he is in and out of the suit. I am not going to open an investigation. I don't have the time to do so.

Laura: How did you know that Batman had offer the role to Blake?

Lucius: I have my ways. How did you know?

Aly: How and why she knows does not matter.

Lucius: Just how long have you know that Mr. Wayne was Batman? By the way when you have a chance make a move to the MCU roof. There is a surprise there for you. I also have instruction from Batman to update your Forensic equipment. So you have a easier time with some of the work.

James and Aly both shrugged it did not matter to them. Laura looked at Lucius for a minute. Lucius gave Laura a strong look for a minute.  
\---  
Montoya and Bullock were both a little worried about things. They relaxed a little even if they were doing more work than they had ever done in eight years. It was funny they had not had so many missing person's reports come in sense the Dent Act came into effect.  
\---  
Natasha looked a little ill and holding up a hand she ran from the room, returning a few minuets later looking a little pale and drawn and breathing heavily.  
\---  
Laura gave a sigh. James and Aly both looked at her a little confused. Lucius could tell something was on there was a brooding face that was all there was to it.

Laura: Excuse me...I knew she was hiding something from me. I be back shortly.

Laura left the room on light feet.  
\---  
James and Aly were so glad the bathroom was so close to board room. Lucius was relaxed a little.

Lucius: I don't think you understand. I gave Bane the weapons he need to control the streets.

James: Look it does not matter. Bane is gone will not return.

Aly: It survivor guilt am I right?

Lucius shifted a little on his feet. James and Aly also had survivors guilt but it was not all that bad. But then they had come to terms with thing and had the funny feeling that Bruce Wayne would be back to  
be the Batman. They were just not sure. Lucius did not have that kind of knowledge.  
\---  
Laura reached for Natasha keeping her mind focus on her.

Laura: When did it happen? There no point and trying to lie to me. I have seen a number of young woman in this post before the Dent Act happen. So I know from experience. Or if you don't want to talk about it then try and come up with something to say. I did not bother to tell the commissioner that other bank account was pasted to me for survival.

Laura had some what of the survivor guilt but she also knew the Batman had chosen a young man to take over his place.  
\---  
Natasha leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly. "F-Four months into His take over……" She rasped hoarsely, taking slow calming breaths.  
\---  
Laura gave a small wince at the comment. Laura held on to Natasha almost bracing her for that matter.

Laura: That most have happen after my own injury. Why did you not say anything to begin with? I know for the fact things would be different.

Laura was a little worried.

Laura: I know that while I have been running a small temperature I was not that bad.

Laura was confused and a little upset as well.  
\---  
James and Aly both wondered what could be on the top of the MCU. Lucius knew they were wondering what was on the roof.

James: What on the roof of the MCU?

Lucius: You will have to find it for yourself.

Aly: It is not anything dangerous is it?

Lucius gave a small smile. James and Aly both looked a little worried at the smile.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both left the precinct a little bored about having nothing but paperwork to do. They knew there was nothing to it.  
\---  
Blake followed the information to the cave entrance. He looked at the water fall a little confused the information was leading him into the cave. He wondered what he was fixing to discover in the cave.  
\---  
Alfred was seventy-five feet above Blake waiting for the bell to go off in his quarters to let him know that Blake was there. He was going to let Blake have the space to live in. Alfred did not want to live in the manor he would take the penthouse in city to live. But he would change his mind if Blake asked him to stay to help him with the cowl.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha curled into Laura's arms and cried softly for a moment before they calmed down into the occasional sniffle. "I-I don't know…I-I guess I was ashamed about what happened…and I  
Only out a week ago…the morning sickness should be over by now…" she whispered shakily, curling into a ball.  
\---  
Laura gave a sigh.

Laura: Am I that bad. I mean I would not have gotten upset if you told me about it. But then I more then likely would have tracked the guy down and hit him then question him about what he had done and why.

Laura was not all that bad she just was over protective of the people she trusted. Most people did get to see it. Her bosses had seen it only a couple of times. Twice it had frighten them both times. So she knew she was dangerous but not in the way most people knew she was.  
\---  
James and Aly both had a funny feeling about what the surprise was. Lucius knew they were really thinking about gift.

James: You don't have to worry an about investigation from us. We don't have to investigate. We knew the truth for years. We just never confronted Bruce about it.

Aly: It was kind of easy to work out which company the gadgets and vehicles. But it was mostly trying to figure out where the money and what not.

Lucius: What did Reese tell you?

James: I knew it. He did not say anything he was to frighten to speak.

Aly: I tell you what have a villain call you out on TV is funny. I felt bad for him. I think he was frighten that would let someone like the Joker kill him or something.

Lucius gave a small snort of amusement. James and Aly both had seen Reese sweating a great deal.  
\---  
Natasha shook her head and leaned her head against Laura's shoulder, clinging to her friend for dear life. "I-It had nothing to do with how you'd react towards me……I was more worried you'd go after the guy and end up getting hurt or worse killed…I didn't want to lose you…you're the only person I feel safe living with besides Alfred……I only told Bruce because I had to visit the manor so Alfred could do the checkups and everything…and Alfred happened to have a portable ultrasound machine at the Wayne manor and Bruce walked into the room just as he was shutting it off and asked why I was there and why he was using the ultrasound machine on me…so I had to explain what happened and then knock him out before went and got himself killed…" she said softly. She froze though and sat up a little with a gasp, her hands pulling her shirt up, pressing against her stomach and staying there, her eyes wide. She grabbed Laura's hand and pressed it to her stomach with a laugh, eyes sparkling as a fluttering kick hit the palm of Laura's hand.  
\---  
Laura gave a small look.

Laura: I think you will find that if it was Barsad he not going to survive very long for that matter. It will not be my hands that do it. I will say this the government from America going to take care of them. But then I don't see that as possible.

Laura knew that Barsad would not see light very long for days at a time.  
\---  
James and Aly both took the boxes that were theirs from clerk and left Wayne Enterprise they were sure there was a order for Lucius to give them some newer equipment but for the time being they would deal with what they had. Lucius watched them leave carrying the boxes he knew what was in them after all he had help his employer seal the boxes and what was in them.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both arrived at Wayne Enterprises. At the current time they were the only acting security for the Commissioner. They were surprise not to see Lieutenant with them. They both realized  
something was up.  
\---  
Blake at first had not been willing to give his true first name to the clerk for that matter. After all it was not upset about it. But what parent in there right mind would name there son Robin. He entered the  
cave and looked around.  
\---  
Natasha curled into Laura's arms, shaking. "He set up a trust fund for education……and he gave me the kennel on manor grounds……and before we went separate ways he gave me this promise ring…" she whispered, holding up the ring dangling on a chain around her neck. "I miss him Laura…I-I really do…" she whispered brokenly, trying to fight back the oncoming sobs and the tears.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile.

Laura: I bet you one of my cash jars. That Batman has one of those bloody trackers he told Blake about in the back of my neck. I would not be surprise about it. After all he came up with the trackers after what happen to Rachel.

Laura walked back in gave the slips of papers to the clerk for the two thick envelops she had for her and Natasha walked away.

Laura: I need to get back to my place and get something to eat and some sleep.

Laura blinked a little some much had happen in only six months. She need to rest or at least let her body calm down. Even if it knock her unconscious for several hours.  
\---  
James and Aly both went back to there office shocked to see all the files and thing they need to sign had been filed away and what not so that left the war chamber table empty of files and what not. They put the boxes on the table then pulled out knifes to cut the tape on the edges of the boxes.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya were not going to push to much but they were sure that lieutenant was in no fit state to ride the train back to her apartment so they figured they would get her to her apartment door to get something to eat and rest.  
\---  
Natasha was just telling Laura about the promise ring because she hopes Laura will be able to tell her what Bats meant when he gave it to her as in was it meant as a romantic gesture or just a friendly gesture? Natasha laughed weakly through the tears and rubbed the tears away with a hand. "That sounds like bats……Laura why didn't he just put the stupid plane on autopilot?…why?……" she asked, more tears rolling down her cheeks.  
\---  
Laura winced at the question.

Laura: What I want to know how he hid the Bat to begin with. All the buildings were searched from top to bottom. There was no autopilot. Or at least that what was said. I don't know if it true or not. I had the feeling that was not the case.

Laura looked at the car for a minute.

Laura: You could not draw a unmarked car for use. I don't want my landlord to panic about the symbols.

Laura knew that most of the unmarked cars were in the narrows working to collect the prisoners from Blackgate that did not fight for Bane.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both winced at the comment.

Bullock: We did try. The only problem is-

Montoya: They have all the unmarked cars in Narrows collecting the prisoners that refused to fight with Bane.

They knew it was a hassle to some of the senior officers to have to ride in marked cars. Most of the time there was only the police logo on the car on the hood and doors.  
\---  
Blake walked around the cave as he moved into deeper water the floor slowly rouse with him on it. When it got to the right height the computers section opened up to show everything. There was a soft popping sound from behind him he flipped around to find the bat suit in a crystal case for him to look at. He turned back to the computer to find a sticky note one of the screens. It was a list of seven digits with the words "Just in case" written before the numbers.  
\---  
Natasha shrugged lightly, taking her box and her envelope. She just wanted Bruce back. She couldn't shake the unnerving feeling of dread in her stomach and it scared her immensely.  
\---  
Laura had not been happy. She knew what she had been given it was a easy thing to figure out. She gotten a small box as well with a phone that only had one number on it the same number as the one that Blake had on the computer.

Laura: I already know what in my box. Bats would have left me away to contact him. But then I already have one of his four button phones. The phone he gave me here is different it a way to contact him.

Laura got into the car a little worried she knew that her landlord would more then likely want to know where she had been for the last three months that was not something she wanted to remember.

Laura: Renee, Harvey get back to your patrol route. We will take the train.

Laura walked back into Wayne towers. Laura was not going to let her landlord get displeased about the car.  
\---  
James and Aly had given the people they trusted time off for part of the day to rest before they had to come back on for clean up. They both had not slept in three months lucky there was not any major cases  
or they would have been at the end of both there tempers. So it was for them not to be have case stress on top of clean up stress. As the night started to fall. James and Aly both made there way up to roof  
with some of the files out of the boxes to read.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both winced this was not going to end well for them. They were got not really on Patrol. They had come to get the lieutenant for safety. They returned to the office to go through there  
information and finish writing up there reports.  
\---  
Natasha followed slowly, her legs shaking a little. She smiled softly and patted her stomach gently. "I know he isn't your birth daddy but he promised to love you like you were his own……he's sorry he has to be away for so long…but he'll come home to us don't you worry little one…or little ones…" she murmured, following Laura to the car.  
\---  
Laura radio started going off like crazy.

Laura: Yes...

Dispatch: We have a large scale riot in the Narrows. Not just the tiny ones that have been breaking out. This is a bread riot.

Laura: Are Bullock and Montoya on there way back to my location.

Dispatch: Yes, Lieutenant. You have less then ten minute to get to the office.

Laura: Right.

Laura closed off the channel swearing in every language she knew. That shocked the two national guard blush in shame. Bullock and Montoya patrol car reappeared skidded to a halt on the pavement.  
\---  
James and Aly were already shouting orders for the officer and detectives to get there gear together and head for the narrows. The SWAT was already on the scene and they were having to protect Skymen who's legs were both broken in several places. They had Athena with them already in gear. James and Aly did not even see the new signal when they got the news of the big riot.  
\---  
Blake had about five years of training in fighting and what not. So he suited up headed out for the city when he heard about the riot. He thought it was time for the city to get use to Batman being back on there side fighting.  
\---  
Natasha winced and cradled her slight baby bump protectively as a rookie helped her into a bullet proof vest before heading in and suiting up herself. "Oh great…a big riot…can't we all get a break?…of course not…" She muttered to herself.  
\---  
Laura scowled before taking four flights of stairs. She was not all happy.

Laura: I hate bread riots. The last one I remember being in was the winter before Batman showed up. I was the youngest on the time so I have to climb the fountain. I want you to stay here, Natasha. I don't want you out in this. It will be to dangerous.

Laura walked into captain area not bothering to looked at the other suiting up. She head for the stair that lead to sixth floor. James and Aly were both in full SWAT armor.

Laura: Why did you not let me get some sleep. Do you know how long we will be out in the field.

James: It will be about two or three hours. Go get armored up.

Laura: I am why did the crowds have to get together. The last Bread riot was right before Batman showed back up. I remember because you made me climb the fountain for information. The next was the winter after Batman had to start hiding his movements in the city. The bread in the narrows went from two for a dollar to one for a dollar. It took over a month for the price to be normal.

Aly: No need to remind us about that issue. We remember it very clearly.

Laura had been talking ninety to nothing as she stripped in the bathroom and pulled on her personal SWAT gear to wear as well. Athena was ready she was just waiting for the call to move out. James, Aly, and Laura were all dressed the same. Bullock and Montoya both came up to the sixth floor both dressed in standard MCU marked armor.  
\---  
Blake stayed on the roof top above the riot one roof over. He had read the instruction about what to do about riots and what not from the manual that Bruce Wayne had left him.  
\---  
From his spot he would catch a glimpse of Natasha whenever she passed by the window as she paced anxiously, cradling her barely showing baby bump protectively. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, her lips moving in a silent prayer for everyone's safety, especially Gordon, Lightsmith, bullock, Montoya, Laura and Athena. She stopped pacing at one point to double over as she heaved into a garbage can and collapse into a chair in the middle of the window, shoulders shaking as she cried and prayed silently to any deity that would listen to keep her police family safe.  
\---  
Laura was not all happy she had hoped to get home to change clothes and maybe a shower. At least her SWAT clothes were clean or at least they did not smell as bad as the three outfits she had to wear even with being washed several times in three months they still did not get clean as much. Laura followed the Commissioner out picking up the rest of her gear when she reached the third floor then kept going down the two more flights. Athena was on her heels as they moved quickly. Bullock and Montoya had already been suited up so they had left with several other officers and detectives to the riot zone. Laura and Athena both got into unmarked car the Commissioner used when going to a scene. They would park the car back about a mile from the riot go in on foot.

Laura: This is not going to be easy. Do we know how bad Skymen legs are?

James: We only just got the call. He was not even on duty when the riot broke out.

Laura: Why am I not surprised. Any word from Blake or Batman?

Aly: Not at this point. But it would not surprise me if Batman did not show up.

Laura: You don't know that. If he does will he able to keep up? I mean Blake only has about five years worth of experience when it comes to Hand to Hand Combat.

James: He will be fine.

Laura: Athena, Diamlah and Jaga.

Athena sat by the car on guard. James and Aly both looked surprised. Laura moved off from the car she had her belt on was moving quickly in the direction of the shouts. Bullock and Montoya were already at the fountains.  
\---  
Blake saw the Commissioner, his Deputy, and Lieutenant arrive he dropped down beside them a little nerves about his task and what he had to do. Blake could tell they were all three exhausted looked like they had not gotten any sleep the last couple of days. Blake felt a little guilty about quieting the force to become Batman.  
\---  
Natasha watched from the window, rubbing her stomach soothingly as she fought back another wave of nausea. She took slow deep breaths in and out, her head spinning as everything spun around her.  
\---  
Laura got to the Fountain so glad it was dry out. She climbed higher then Bullock and Montoya had after removing her belt of equipment. It would be a laughing thing for the fact of having to wear two belts but the riot forced the laughter not to happen. James and Aly both had both thought the same thing. Bullock and Montoya both dropped from the second dish of the fountain.

Laura: Looks like most of the narrows teams are here. By the way was Skymen in the Narrows to begin with his training grounds are on the west side of the city. From what I can make out one leg is broken in two places and the other is broken in three.

James: All the Narrows teams are in place then?

Laura: I count Six pairs. Plus I see all the rookies. They are all green with nerves. Lockhaven is standing guard over Skymen and she is pissed off to the extreme.

Aly: Get back down here. We need to try and break up the crowd a little.

Laura: Most of the people at the front are only after bread. But some of the people in the back are fighting just for the hang of it.

James: Drop back down then.

Laura climbed down to the three bowl then the one level with the ground eye moving in the shadows for Blake as Batman. James and Aly also looked to the sky remember the last riot that had been in it had made the rioters stop fighting them and going after the Batman for attack because they thought the Commissioner and his people were in danger from the man. Blake jumped off the building and flew down gracefully to the ground landing on his feet in very much the same way Bruce had for that matter. Even if he was a few inches shorter then Bruce.  
\---  
Natasha took slow deep breaths, groaning a little. "Why do you have to do this to me now kiddo?…your aunty Laura needs my help…" she murmured shakily, putting her head between her knees.  
\---  
Laura winced a little at the sound of whistle. James and Aly both knew then that Skymen squad had just entered the area. But the six of them were fighting to get through the crowd. Batman was also fighting to break through the crowd as well. Laura lost sight of Commissioner, Lightsmith, Bullock and Montoya because of the number of people and the fact those people were fighting against them for that matter.  
\---  
Athena could hear the whistle but remained were she was ordered even if she thought they were in a lot of danger. She growled a little at the sight of several people she did not know looking at the car.  
\---  
Natasha groaned softly and leaned back a little, taking slow deep breaths. She groaned and hissed in discomfort.  
\---  
Laura winced as she took hits all over but managed to break through the crowd at the front. Police officers moved as she got there. James and Aly both arrived as the officer at the front saw her was moving out of the way. Bullock and Montoya were already in place on one side of the v line. Batman also worked his way to the front and shocked the crowd into silent and confusion about his appearance. Skymen was sitting braced against the brick wall of the store his face was pale he was shaking from the cold and from shock.

Skymen: What bloody took you so long. It getting colder I cannot move because it hurts my legs. I need medical attention. I was ambushed by three prisoners from Blackgate.

James: Ryan, calm down and shut up.

Laura: What were you doing in narrows for that matter, Ryan?

Skymen: Well hello Batman nice to see you again. I am glad I was not in the building when you took down those two teams.

Batman(Blake): I am glad you did not shoot me for that matter.

James and Aly both scowled a little. Blake winced a little he only know that because he had read the files that Batman had left along with the cave location as well. Skymen was scowling but mostly because he was in a hoody and sweatpants over his standard work clothes. Bullock and Montoya scowled a little they could hear the question. Laura was a little stiff herself the colder it was the worse her joints would start hurting.  
\---  
It took every ounce of self control Natasha had not to fly down there and help Laura. She was worried sick about her friend and Athena.  
\---  
Laura could tease Skymen because he was a nice guy. Be nice was something that Gotham Stripped away from it Police. But once and a while there was someone that broke the record of being broken for the city. James and Aly both turned to the crowd. Blake stood stiffly watching the crowd arms raised ready to attack and protect if need me. The crowd did not like the two full SWAT teams of the Police being in the small square.

James: People there will be more bread tomorrow. Return to your homes.

Laura: Ryan, will you be okay?

Skymen: You try getting up with two broken legs.

Aly: Captain relax. Medical is on it way.

The SWAT teams were moving through the crowd. James and Aly were both exhausted in every bone. Laura was also exhausted wanting nothing more than to sit down on the ground. Blake was not use to fighting with armor he was sweating and was exhausted as much as his former bosses were.  
\---  
Athena growled when anyone came even close to the car. She did not like see that many people coming out of the square returning to their homes and what not.  
\---  
Natasha finally gave in and left the building walking up to Skyman. "I can heal his legs completely as long as you get him inside and away from prying eyes…" she murmured softly, fidgeting with her long black hair that lay in a braid over her shoulder.  
\---  
Skyman gave a small wince.

Skyman: I am game for it. But it very difficult for me to be moved.

James and Aly both knew that moving him could damage the bones even more. Laura winced a little at the comment. Blake also winced a little.

Batman: I think it would be better to fix it here over trying to move him. Just to be safe. The medical personal will be here about twenty minutes.

Laura: I am surprised they are not here already. Most of the time they show up pretty early.

Aly: Yeah well they are stubborn an may be waiting for crowd to clear.

Laura gave a soft hiss at the comment almost angry about something. James and Aly both winced as well. Blake did not like that sound. Bullock and Montoya both were a little frightened as well.  
\---  
Natasha knelt beside Skyman and gently maneuvered the bones back into place, her hands glowing with a blue green light. She muttered under her breath and the bones started to knit themselves back together and any tissue that was damaged by the breaks healed as well, leaving no scar tissue behind. She sat back, feeling a little dizzy and stood slowly, leaning on Laura a little as everything spun slowly. "T-There……a-all done…g-good as n-new…" she mumbled shakily.  
\---  
Skyman shifted a little on the ground and scowled a little at both his commanders. Laura gave a small smirk so glad she was not the one on the end of his temper this time. James and Aly both managed to keep from smiling.

Laura: Rule 25: If someone think they have the upper hand, break it (Gibbs rule number 16). In other words. I want to know who attacked Ryan.

Skyman: The guys were wearing mask and black clothes. They got me from behind.

James: Rule 7: Two ways to follow someone: First way they never notice you. Second way they only notice you.

Aly: We have both have had that happen.

Batman: Does that include when I have followed you? Or the police cars that followed me?

Laura gave a small grin. James and Aly both smiled a little. Skyman gave a soft chuckle and got up off the side walk wincing a little at how stiff his muscles had gotten being on the ground. Laura gave a soft whistle Athena gave running from the car now that SWAT was out in the streets people would be locking themselves in there house and apartment to not be in the way of the police frighten they would be arrested and held responsible for the injures. Blake was of course joking about the following and being followed.  
\---  
Natasha laughed shakily and turned to Athena. "Hey girl…I missed you…" She murmured.  
\---  
Laura gave a small sigh and shifted a little at least it had not started to snow again. But then Gotham looked better in the winter. It was going to be a hard Christmas for a lot of the people in the Narrows. There would be a lot of hungry people down there. Athena looked around at the group of people smelling a little here and there with her nose. James and Aly were both shifted even if it was not snowing at the current time they could tell it was still very much winter. Blake was hot and cold in the suit. Bullock and Montoya both nodded to Batman before they left to return to precinct building to get out of armor and write up there end of the fighting. Skyman was scowling a little he was worried.

Laura: This will be a interesting rest of winter. People will be hungry and when that happens it get worse.

Skyman: Of all things to say.

James: She is telling the truth in the matter.

Aly: Look at the winter of 2213.

James winced that was the winter when Aly parents had been killed. He was only nineteen at the time. Aly had very clear memories of that winter it was the first time she had to worry about food and what not.

Laura: I only know about that is because when I first arrived it was required for all new citizen to take a Gotham City history course to be up to date on things.

Athena gave a soft bark. Laura gave a small frown. James and Aly both looked a little confused. Skyman had stood up even if he was still a little stiff. Athena softly barked again. Blake was very confused about the bark he had never heard it before.

James: What got her barking?

Laura: She recognized the scent of the two men that attack Ryan. They work in the department.

Aly: Are you sure?

Laura: I am not fully sure. But I know each of Athena barks. That one is the one that tells me that the attackers were from the department. Because if it was a blackgate prisoners she would have barked a lot louder.

Skyman: An you know all this how?

Laura gave a small scowl and focused on Athena barks walking in the general direction of the barks to see. Skyman scowled he did not like not being ignored. James and Aly both knew that if he was within the department then they had a traitor to find and remove.  
\---  
Natasha pulled out a dart gun and followed after Athena silently, eyes narrowed. "He will pay…traitor to his own pack…he ought to be ashamed of himself…" she murmured angrily.  
\---  
Athena barked again then whined. Laura pulled gloves out of a pocket putting them on just in case. Athena barked a second time and whined even more. Laura got to the body to find it face down.

Laura: Natasha, get the commissioner and Ryan over here. We have a body its...Now that a shock. John Lucas, what kind of price did the prisoner have on you?

Laura pulled out a flashlight to get a closer look at the body without touching it. Athena sat looking down the alley way at the center of the square. Laura could see were the bullet entered the back of the neck.

Laura: John even if you had lived you would have never walked or shook hands again.

Laura went into his pants pockets looking for information. Athena gave a soft whine. Laura found the gamblers dice he played dice with as well as his deck of cards.

Laura: John, I thought your woman curved your gambling habit. Because of your three children.

Laura was friends with John he was at the same year as here. Athena gave a small whine. Laura replaced the dice and the cards from John back pockets.

Laura: You will be buried with the SWAT Officers but not as a SWAT Officers. You broke three rules may be more then that.

Laura replaced the cards and dices. Athena barked again. Laura looked up to see a child hiding behind a trash can looking frighten.  
\---  
James and Aly were talking to Skyman as the paramedics looked over the injury to the back of his head. Skyman was a little frustrated about not being able to remember what he was after in the narrows.

James: Can you remember anything about why you were down here?

Skyman: I told you I think I was tracking one of the escape prisoners.

Aly: We know that. You were ambushed.

Skyman: I don't remember what I was doing.

James: When you get finished let me know.

Aly looked around the square all that was left was SWAT, Detectives, and regular Officers. James was a little confused about what to do. Skyman was a little annoyed at the paramedics.  
\---  
Blake had walked over to were the lieutenant was he was still getting a adjusting to were a suit that made it hard for him to turn his head to look over his shoulder. He could see the lieutenant looked very unhappy and almost grieved about the death of the lieutenant in the SWAT team.

Batman: What the matter, Lieutenant?

Blake did not know Lucas that well. So he had no idea that the Lieutenant and Lucas had been in training together. He wanted to say something comforting. But he did not know what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a story that has been in the works for over two years. While it follows Dark Knight Rises I also add in some of the comic book characters as well. I am sure you can figure out who they are with out much help.

Natasha put the gun away and walked slowly towards the child, holding a hand out. "Hey there sweetie…come here little one you're safe now…I promise…come here…" she whispered gently, kneeling down about a foot or two away from the child, smiling gently. She practically radiated calm and her face was gentle and caring.  
\---  
Laura turned to the child. She looked at him a minute the boy was about ten or so. Athena greeted both boys with a wag of the tail. Blake was shocked at how thin the two boys were.

Laura: It good to see you young Todd. Why are you not in your foster home. Who do you have with you?

Todd came out from his hiding please a smaller boy held on to him hid behind him frighten. Drake held on to Todd as if he was the only thing safe there.

Jason: Lieutenant Hill, why did those three bad men attack go Captain Skyman?

Laura: That is what I am trying to figure out. Can you tell me why you are out in the street at this time of night?

Jason: Because the man it charged tried to hit Timmy here I would not let him so he throw me out with what few thing I had and Timmy came with me. Captain Skyman saw me slipping between people picking there pockets for pocket chance. I was going to buy some bread.

Laura: Jason, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick pockets. One day I will not be around to protect you from the law or Ryan for that matter.

Tim: Jason my name is Tim not Timmy.

Laura: I have been caring for these to for about six years. Tim parents disappeared from the city and Jason Mother is unknown so his father. But I know his parents are not from this city because of his eye color and the fact he attracts a lot of trouble. Not a Gotham-mite way. They don't go looking for trouble it finds them.

Jason and Tim both walked calmly over to her hugging gentle. Laura smiled and lifted Tim up off the ground onto her hip lightly. Jason was tall for a ten year old. Tim was a small six year old. Jason scrambled back to the place they had been hiding.

Tim: I am not a baby or anything. But I was hungry we had not eaten in a day or so.

Laura: Hush now. You get a good meal and a bed to sleep on at my apartment. I have room. You and Jason will stay at my place till I can talk to foster-care people again. Natasha, I have been fighting for five years to get Jason into my custody and Tim into my custody sense I met them. J-bird how much have you lifted sense you been on the street? Little bird are you okay?

Tim had snuggled up to the armor and jacket he was cold a little damp and hungry. Which a combination of the three made him grumble. Laura could tell from the fact that he argued with Jason about being called Tim that he was running a small fever. Athena gave a soft bark.

Batman: Why have you not been granted custody?

Laura: I am not well like with foster-care. I have shall we say threaten six different set of parents not to harm my little birds. But they don't listen to me.

Jason returned with the two backpacks that were stuffed full of clothes. Tim had a teddy bear on it that he had sense he had been born. Laura gave a small nod it was bad if all of there clothes and thing fit into a backpack a piece that included the teddy bear. Blake was surprise he seen bears like that before in some of the wealthier house. James and Aly both came over saw the two boy and almost scowled at them.

James: What are Todd and Drake doing here?

Laura: They were hiding behind the dumpster over there. It will appear that Skyman found them, sir. J-bird was picking pockets again. Red bird was staying hid because he was hungry.

Aly: Why are they in this part of town anyway?

Batman: It easier to pick pocket down here.

Blake answer with out any thought of the fact he was dress as Batman. Laura looked at Blake as if he said a swear word in front of the two children. James and Aly both glared at him for that comment. Bullock and Montoya both came over with crime scene tape and marked off the area. Athena glared a little she did not like Blake comment as if he knew how to do it. Skyman came wondering over a few moments later. Tim head had curled into Laura neck as he slipped off to sleep. Jason was standing close to Laura one of his hand gripping part of her trench coat.  
\---  
Natasha held her arms out to Tim, thick warm blankets in her arms. "Oh you poor things!!! You must be starving! And Tim you're soaked to the bone!!…come here…lets get you all wrapped snug in a blanket!" She said, handing Jason a blanket as well. Her heart went out to the boys, her eyes tearing up before she got a determined look in them. "That's it……you tell me who the man is that tried to hit Tim and threw you out is and I'll go give him a good stern talking to!" She added, determined to make this man pay.  
\---  
Laura shook her head she was going to say anything. James and Aly both knew the man he had been that way all his life they were sure it was how he was treated when he was a child. Blake would not say anything because he had been one of the kids to be on the end of that man anger. Bullock and Montoya did not know anything about the man. Laura wrapped the blanket around Tim small shoulders. Jason was a little nerves about things. Athena gave a small bark she still had the scent of the other two men and wanted permission to go after them. (You do know why I call Jason (J-bird) and Tim (Red bird). It because Little bird is Damian nickname from Dick. Dick called Jason (J-bird) as a joke because he was always stealing things. An Tim(Red bird) is because he is called Red Robin)

Laura: I need to get these two to my apartment. Commish, John had his dice and cards in his back pockets.

James: Get them both out of here. I will get there statements later. I will announce that Lieutenant John Lucas is to be buried with the SWAT Officers but not as a SWAT Officers.

Ryan: His people will not be happy about it.

Aly: He was gambling on the job. So we have to follow the rules. Lieutenant report three hours early for your debrief of tonight riot and to do the paperwork for find the body.

Laura: Ryan you own me big for being the one to find him.

Skyman: I will start collecting.

Laura shifted Tim lightly from her hip. Jason kept his grip on the trench coat as they walked away from the crime scene. Bullock and Montoya both had an investigation to state. James and Aly watched them go then turned to go back to Lucas body to take the dice and the cards out of his pockets. Athena followed them on Laura right side. Blake also left quietly after his last comment.  
\---  
Natasha huffed and followed, stopping for a few things on the way like some clean dry clothes for all three boys just in case. She set to cooking a nice home cooked meal to warm them up, singing softly as she cooked. She set the table and smiled to herself, a real smile for the first time in a long time. She would find that man and teach him a lesson he'd never forget. He wouldn't get away with his actions and she would make sure of it. Even if she had to run the orphanage herself.  
\---  
Dick Grayson had been in the new home for less than a week and had been getting bored with the chatter from the pre-teens and teens. He had his few belongs packed he was going to find Batman and get him to let him be an apprentice or something. When his parents had been a live he was called little Robin Grayson for his circus name he was a natural with acrobatics. He wanted a family he had been caring for two young boys one was ten they other six he was worried about them both. While he was only twelve he felt bad because he thought he let Lieutenant Hill down when he had been split from the two younger boys. Dick somehow found himself in the east wing of the house which he had picked the locks to get into he found the cave by accident as well. He made sure to lock the door he had entered from inside the house from picking it.  
\---  
Laura knew that Grayson would be worried about the younger two boys. After all he had taken care of them during the occupation and now that it was over they had been split up again. She knew that Grayson was an investigation and was good with acrobatics. There was a change he would get into crime-fighting. Laura would normally have had Tim undress and redress himself in the PJ's but the boy was just too tired so she had Jason help him change. Jason was not in any better shape. Athena had curled up in her basket once they got home and she had her supper. Laura lifted Tim back on to her hip. Jason walked along behind her quietly.

Laura: I know you are both exhausted. But you both need to eat.

Jason: I can take care of that.

Tim: I am not hungry.

Laura: Red bird, you need to eat. If you ever what to live the dream of being Batman side kick you have to be healthy.

Tim: How can I be the side kick of a legend?

Jason: I thought Batman was dead!

Laura: No! He is very much alive in fact he help with the riot tonight. J-bird he is alive.

Laura shook her head a little. Jason thought Batman was dead. Tim thought it was a legend. Dick will he thought he was real just like so many of the criminals in Gotham.  
\---  
Blake returned to the cave. He was half to the computer when he saw young Grayson sitting on the slab in the middle of the cave which he had left just that evening with it down. Blake was not all happy about Grayson appearance.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that it was against the rules to be seen gambling in Gotham as any police officer or detective would tell you. Skyman felt a lot of guilt about John death. He remembered that John had been patrolling the area when the attack had happen. But he could not remember if John had been part of the attack or tried to protect him from the attack. James knew that some of the officers gambled every once and while. Aly even knew it. Bullock and Montoya said nothing as they marked thing for the scene. They did not see the dice or the deck of cards that their boss took and placed in their personal evidence not in the case evidence.  
\---  
Natasha set plates of food out and smiled softly. "Oh honey batman is very real and very much alive……" she said softly, giving him a small smile.  
\---  
Blake was confused about what to do. Dick was looking over Batman closely.

Batman: How did you get down here young one?

Dick: I climbed down the stairs around the elevator.

Dick gestured at the metal steps. Blake scowled a little at the comment.

Batman: Nobody could enter the east wing it locked by the double doors.

Dick: I know how to pick lock and that model is really easy.

Batman: The only people that has access to the east wing is I and Alfred Pennyworth.

Dick: I know who you are. You are not Bruce Wayne. By the way you are standing in the suit you have to have been a former cop turned vigilante. Tell me, Blake how is it that you managed to inherit part of the Wayne Legacy?

Blake was shocked did he really stand like a cop even in the Bat suit. Dick smirk he had managed to shock the new Batman.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew there would be SWAT Officers that would be pissed off at their orders. Skyman knew he would have several upset SWAT Officers when they heard the orders. But it was the rules. If they broke them for one group they would have to break it for the others. Bullock and Montoya did not look forward to that statement.  
\---  
Laura sat down after getting her journal to write up the events of the night with them still fresh. So that when she got in the next day and got Bullock and Montoya reports she could fill in what they had done as well. Jason gave a small scowl at comment he was sure that Batman was gone or a legend. Tim ate what he could but he was so tired he only ate about half the food.

Laura: Don't bother to try and argue with J-bird. He is just to stubborn for his own good. Tim, don't be worried you will get a change to work with Batman one day.

Tim: It still a little confusing about what happen. I mean I saw in the cockpit of the machine he had a set look on his face.

Jason: I will not work with Batman for very long if I do.

Laura: Don't count on it.

Jason scowled a little at the comment. Tim gave a soft snore at the table. Laura only shook her head and lifted the younger boy off the chair he was in and carried him to her bed room and lay him on one side of the bed.  
\---  
Natasha smiled softly. "Sounds stubborn just like Batman…I'll just go plan breakfast…" she murmured, standing and getting the dishes and washing them.  
\---  
Laura gave a cough eating light.

Laura: Jason you can sleep on the other side of my bed. I take the couch. I have to be up and out before you wake anyway. I get a couple of hours sleep here a couple more in my office. If I can get away with it. As long as the briefing for the mayor does not last till lunch time? I should be home around two in the afternoon. Jason I expect you and Tim to have what educational material you have out and studying when I get back. I will sleep for a few more hours then got back on duty again. Natasha, don't let them talking you out of making them study. Batman may not have a degree in any one subject but he is intelligent for that matter.

Laura moved into the living room of the large section curling up on the couch like a cat. Jason on shook his head a little. Athena looked up from her minute before curling back up to sleep.  
\---  
James and Aly both did not have a change to get home and rest they had people reporting them all night. They knew they could have let others take care of thing. But they did not want them to handle the detail. They just did not want the underling knowing they had removed something from the body and the crime scene. Skyman knew they had removed the cards and dice. But to be official he wrote in his report anyway knowing his boss would remove it from the file.  
\---  
Blake did not know what to do he need to get some sleep. But he also knew that the young boy could not stay on this side of the house. It was his personal space after all. Dick watched Batman with his eyes.

Batman: Why come to me?

Dick: I figured you knew were the Lieutenant lived. I figured you could take me to her. Because I know that Jason and Tim are in danger.

Batman: They are safe. It just so happen the Lieutenant took them back to her apartment.

Dick: If you check that screen it will more then likely tell you were she lived.

Batman: You promise not to tell anyone you found this I will take you there.

Dick: Not like the other kids would believe me.

Blake winced at the comment. Dick knew that was the wrong thing to say.  
\---  
Natasha nodded. "You heard her young man…studying tomorrow…if you're good and study I'll have a treat for you but only if you do your studying……if you need help feel free to ask me……and maybe when we take a real for the treat I'll tell you some stories about how Laura saved me from some bad men when I was stuck in my wolf form and injured…" she said, smiling a little.  
\---  
Jason gave a small scowl he had not been to school in over five months. Tim had not been to school in over six months. So they had a lot of ground to cover. Laura turned to the door not getting up.

Laura: That was a test on equipment for Wayne Enterprise. That was the first official time I saw you as a wolf. As it is I have to do what the commissioner did to talk to Batman stand with my back to her till she had changed back.

Jason: Not been to school in five months. Tim not been in over six months.

Laura scowled at the door with out opening her eyes. Jason winced a little he did not have to look at the Lieutenant to now she was not happy with him.  
\---  
Tim was snuggled down against blankets and pillows sleep calmly for the first time in months. What he did not know was that blanket that was on the top was made for calming and to help with reducing the light fever he had.  
\---  
Blake really did not want to go back out it was after three in the morning. He just wanted to sleep. But he would take the pre-teen to the Lieutenant. Dick could see Batman was keeping back on his feelings.  
\---  
Natasha chuckled softly. "Luckily my clothes change with me……I remember how you kicked those poachers butts…you should have seen her when they called me a mangy mutant freak…she wasn't very happy…" she said with a grin. "I can help and we'll take breaks don't worry…I promise…" she said soothingly.  
\---  
Laura winced a little at that comment. Jason on the other hand was thinking about what was said.

Laura: It still bother me a little. But most of the time I just ignore it. I don't fear mutants or aliens. I just sometimes feel very unnerved by the snapping of the bones rearranging themselves.

Jason: I think it kind of cool to be able to change shape and what not.

Laura went back to being quiet again. Jason knew she was bother about something.  
\---  
Tim had not gotten this good of sleep in several months. He did not understand it or way. But he was not having nightmares or anything.  
\---  
James and Aly both slipped off to sleep. They were trying to forget they were even at the office in one of the spare rooms sleeping.

James: Do you think we did the right thing taking away evidence from the scene?

Aly: John was not on duty. The Autopsy report says he did not have any DNA from Ryan under his finger nails. But he DNA of someone that attacked him.

James: I just sometimes wonder if he made the right chose or not?

Aly: We did what we thought was right. Besides if we had not then someone with less experience would have found the cards and thought he was gambling or dicing on the job. We could not have I.A. bothering us right now with and investigation.

James gave sigh he did not want I.A. doing and investigation. Aly knew that she was telling the truth on the subject.  
\---  
Blake took Dick to the apartment leaving him on the fire-escape outside the living room to knock on the window. Dick watched Batman leave then knocked softly on the window.  
\---  
Natasha smiled softly. "I also have wings big enough to use to fly…" she said, smiling a bit wider at Jason's words.  
\---  
Laura did not open her eyes but turned her head to face the window.

Laura: The window is unlock all you have to do is lift it up.

Laura rolled back over on the couch closing out the sounds in the apartment to try and get some sleep. The medal of freedom sat on a top shelf out of sight of front door and window. She would never wear even if official dress at a parade or funeral. It was not worth anything to her. Besides were was the honor of wearing a medal that was given after being cut off from a main country.  
\---  
Jason had not seen the medal of freedom. But he knew about them from watching the broadcast of the event the medal was around. He would not be surprised if the lieutenant refused to wear it to formal events.

Jason: Tim and I watched the broadcast of the ceremony yesterday afternoon. The Lieutenant did not appear to be to happy about getting the medal of freedom.

Jason had been shocked at the fake smiles and hand shakes. He knew that Lieutenant was not one to fake emotion. But she sure had at that ceremony. In fact if he recalled the Commissioner and his Deputies also had those fake smiles on there face as well.  
\---  
Dick open the window with the ease of practice climbed into the apartment. He looked around he saw something shiny on the very top shelf out of the main focus. He knew what it was with out having to  
see the description on it. He seen the broadcast as well. He was shock that the Lieutenant had it hidden and not out in the open.  
\---  
Tim rolled on to his stomach sleeping hard. He knew the broadcast had been hard on a large number of officers there. He had not like the fake smiles or handshakes. He had seen the Lieutenant smile and knew it was warmer then that one had been by far.  
\---  
James and Aly had taken there medals off and placed them in desk drawers locking them away. They also would not wear the medals in less order to do so. They had hated them for the minute they had been given them. They also had to fake there smiles to the American President. Their handshake was also fake was well. They wanted nothing to do with a man that signed the order not to sent troops in to stop Bane.  
\---  
Natasha's face darkened considerably. "I seriously wanted to kick the president where the sun don't shine and tell him where he could shove those damn medals…he sure had a heck of a lot of nerve coming here like he hadn't abandoned us and left us all for dead and he can burn in hell for all I care…for once this is one president I wish would get assassinated…Lincoln was a good man and didn't deserve to die…it's too bad we can't stop that from happening and then make it so that jerk of a president now was in his place…" she muttered, her eyes flickering from green to a dark, steely, cold angry amber colour then back to green.  
\---  
Laura did not look at Dick. She did not even bother to move. Dick looked at the lieutenant surprised at the body language.

Laura: Close the window will you young one.

Dick: Why not leave it open?

Laura: Weather is a little chilly. Right now it not that easy for me to close it.

Dick nodded and closed the window softly. Laura closed her mind to all noise.  
\---  
Jason knew that there were a lot of people angry about the medal and what the president did to them.

Jason: I know there were a number of people that were angry about the medal. But it was not a issue for some.

Jason knew the senior officers were the ones not happy about the medals.  
\---  
Tim gave a small snore. He was really tired and well he was worried as well.  
\---  
James and Aly slept for about three hours before they got back up. They both were not all happy about what had happen. They both had a lot of paperwork to do as well.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both went to there own homes. They did not have to report in till watch the next night for duty so they got to sleep a little more.  
\---  
Skyman was not all comfortable tell his nephew and niece what had happen. He knew they would both be upset and a little angry. They both knew John Lucas from their training and the fact he helped them learn some of the lesser know secrets of the trade.  
\---  
Natasha glowered. "Yes well those rookies are to quick to forgive and forget…the rest of us can't forget and will never as long as we live will we ever forgive that piece of shtako for what he did……not to mention off camera when he learned of the fact that one of Bane's men forced himself on me and got me pregnant he told me to get an abortion……and when I said it was too late for an abortion he tried to have one of his men hit me in the stomach to make me miscarry…" she muttered darkly.  
\---  
Dick winced at the tone of voice. Jason was a little uncomfortable at the tone as well. Laura shifted again not getting up.

Laura: Yeah will most of the rookies did not get the medal. It was most the ones of us that had to keep track of things for that to got them. I know a few people that did not want them in the USA for that matter. If he had done damage to them I would have broken him. Secret Service or not.

Dick: I know of at least four of the senior most officers did not want those medal.

Jason: Now of them wanted them. Because it was not worth the amount of blood on the streets.

Laura winced again in her sleep. Dick and Jason both brought up great points.  
\---  
Tim gave a small growl in his sleep.  
\---  
James and Aly hated the post they had been put in. They were glad the American Officials had not stayed for very long. They were not ready to place host to foreign delegates.  
\---  
Natasha winced as well. "Sorry……I'm not used to all these hormones running crazy thanks to the baby….or babies…I'll find out tomorrow when I go see Alfred for my ultrasound…" she murmured softly.  
\---  
Laura had not said anything but she was sure it was twins. She was sure of it.  
\---  
Dick walked into the dining room. Jason greeted him with a small nod of the head.

Dick: At least Mr. Pennyworth is still here. Last thing I have heard he was going to leave when the will was finished being read and what not.

Jason: Funny a heard a rumor like that as well.

They both exchanged looks with each other.  
\---  
Tim gave a small hiss about something that was bothering him. He did not like his dream that well.  
\---  
James and Aly fixed them something to eat. They both felt terrible and knew they were covered in bruises from the riot. They were both stiff as well as if everything was hurting to bad to move for that matter.  
\---  
Natasha sat on the bed beside Tim and ran a hand through his hair soothingly, singing a lullaby to him softly. "When the red Indian sun bids his goodbye; Mother sees Cherokee's sleeptime's nigh, when the fast fading day leaves a gray sky, Twilight comes, then she hums this lullaby; Dream on, mother is holding you, Ah yah*, ah yah; Dream on, night is enfolding you, Ah yah, ah yah; Some fair silver canoe carries you through into Dreamland, over a blue lagoon where the crickets croon, Ah yah, ah yah. Dream on, mother is holding you, Ah yah, ah yah; Dream on, night is enfolding you, Ah yah, ah yah; New moon slender and frail quickly will pale and be gone and you'll come back to me then in the rose of dawn…" she sang softly, smiling as she set two sets of clean clothes on the bedside table, feeling reluctant to leave.  
\---  
Tim relaxed into a deeper sleep. He did not know the voice but he could tell it was calming.  
\---  
Jason and Dick were left in the dining room softly talk about different things. They were both very different back grounds. But they both agreed on a number of things.  
\---  
Laura was exhausted but she set her mental clock for wake up in three hours. She would wake up in three hours. But it did not help her to much that she was really only removed the armor to sleep it would be replaced once she had showed and check for bruises. Those were the thing that bother her the most.  
\---  
James and Aly both were on the edge of collapse they took several files up on to the roof. It was slowly turning to day light so it was not a big deal.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both enjoyed there day off. But given they both had not a day off sense Bane showed up it was nice to be able to relax in there own homes and not worry about things.  
\---  
Skyman on the other hand had two very upset eighteen years olds to deal with. He knew that his Niece and Nephew would get over Lucas death but he did not see how or when they would. He was left laying awake on his bed under a blanket a little stressed out.  
\---  
Natasha smiled softly, singing more lullabies and sitting in the rocking chair by the bed. She fell asleep in the padded rocking chair, her hand continuing the stroking motions in her sleep.  
\---  
Laura got up forty minutes early then normal she need to check on a friend of her that lived in an apartment one floor down. Well she also need to take a few thing to them as well. She knew they had more then likely struggled with the occupation. After all the father was only a third rank clerk at one of the business. He would have been in a financial bind several times over the years. If did not help that his youngest slowly lost the use of his legs. Then his wife died of cancer the two older children both worked with different companies the oldest daughter was a middle rank clerk but even with that pay she they still were met with hard times. Laura still recalled her first Christmas in the building they youngest two children had come up sing songs for spare change or canned food. She had never seen children that skinny she had seen a lot. So she asked them there address that first Christmas she took a small feast down to them. Even though it almost broke her to do so. That was what made her lose her apartment. She could not afford to pay rent and eat in December while she had saved was not a lot to cover her rent.

So about four days before new years she placed her books several other valve thing into storage and started to live on the streets. But she was happy it was only her in the city. She had hidden it well from her colleagues that she did not have a place to stay. Or so she had thought she had it hidden. She found a hidden wooden area that was close to the precinct managed to purchased the land and a small two man tent to sleep in. It was not the most comfortable and at night it got really cold even under a dozen blankets it was freezing.

Laura gather up a few cans and dry goods she did not need and placed them on the couch under her coat. She would stop off on her way out again. She did not know how she managed to save with the amount of stuff she gave away to people that need it. But somehow she managed it. Some of her leaders from Church would be proud of the amount of sacrifices she made.  
\---  
Dick and Jason both knew about that family after all they had met them several times. Tim even knew that family. They just did not know the greater details for that matter. But they all three knew something on the family most did not know.  
\---  
James and Aly knew about the family. After all they were the one to find out just what had made the lieutenant loss her apartment in the early days of her career. They had both been frustrated when they could not find her on the cell grid in those woods. But in all truth she shut her phone off before she would leave the precinct so as not to have to answer calls. Several times they would see her phone click on to check messages bit that was all.  
\---  
Blake return to the cave used the elevator after getting the armor off to go up into the east wing and collapsed on the couch really tired. He just wanted to sleep for the rest of the year not get up except to answer the call against super villains.  
\---  
Natasha added some baked goods to what Laura had put together as well as some herbal remedies for colds and fevers and the like including several salves to numb pain and speed up the healing of wounds. She also added a few bundles of clothing for men and women and children just in case. She also added a few sweets as well to cheer the family up before she put a raised cot beside the bed and lay down, one of her hands resting on Tim's tinier hand comfortingly.  
\---  
Laura kept things light for the family because the father was stubborn about the holidays as more years go by he was slowly becoming found of Christmas and some of the major holidays. She left quietly taking everything was import to the family. She knocked softly then fled the front door like normal for her drop.  
\---  
Dick slipped off into a uneasy sleep. Jason calmed down to sleep. Tim slept on even if he was frighten about something. The three boys all were nerves it was the not same anymore it was not a leak of trust just a issue of time and a place of danger.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew the danger they had met a number of the poorer residence in the city. But the one family had stuck with them for years. They saw them more often then not the day after Christmas at one of the shelters eating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also a crossover story as well there will be other shows and other works added to it. You will have to guess or read carefully to know which show and other works there are.

Natasha woke and wrapped Tim in the calming blanket, cradling him in her arms as she rocked back and forth in the chair, singing softly and pushing out feelings of calm and safety as best she could.  
\---  
Laura left the building quietly. She head for the train stop without pay much mind to things around her. She sat down on a bench to wait.  
\---  
Dick had watched her go. He wondered why she did not take a car to the office. Jason had never had so much on his mind. Not that he was not intelligent but he got board with class work sometimes it was just so simple.  
\---  
Tim shifted a little reaching for pillow he had been resting on.  
\---  
James rubbed his eyes tiredly and a little frustrated as well. Aly was a little upset about things as well. They both need more rest then they had gotten.  
\---  
Natasha set the pillow in his hands and rocked him from side to side gently. "Sleep little pup…" she murmured softly.  
\---  
Tim shifted a little in his sleep.  
\---  
Dick and Jason had not slept that much. They both talk about things.  
\---  
Laura rubbed her hair out of her eyes. She was not all happy about things. This was going to be a long day and she did not look forward to paperwork for the write up on what happen. While most of the regular officers had time off. The officers that were above ground had to write up reports to be given to the federal agents that were investigation Bane. Laura had twice the amount of paperwork because she had personal contact with Bane. But she was not all envies of the Commissioner he had to three times the amount of paperwork. Because he was shoot once if not twice by Bane in person so he had more to deal will. Then she did not want to know what kind of paperwork the deputies had to do.  
\---  
James and Aly both were frustrated about the reports they had to write up. At least the Joker investigation slipped through the cracks in the walls eight years before. But they still laughed a little at the Agent not know when to leave things alone. They still remember the Supervisory Agent that had come to get her. He had brought three other team mates and had been pissed off at having to bring a rookie to order on an investigation that should have only taken three weeks she was in Gotham almost six months. James and Aly had to almost cut corners with some of the question she had asked. When she threaten Barbara and the kids they finally snapped and contacted her supervisory and told him point blank if she was not out of the city the next day they would have her arrested for driving them crazy when they were working.  
\---  
Natasha smiled softly down at Tim and her hands glowed softly, healing any cuts scrapes bruises or other injuries he might have had.  
\---  
Tim relaxed again in his sleep feeling better. But he still had a small fever from being overly exhausted not having gotten his vitamins the last several months.  
\---  
Dick and Jason both curled up on the two couches in the living room to sleep. They both slipped off to sleep having only taken off there steel-toed boots to have there legs on the couches to sleep.  
\---  
Laura walked into the precinct standing tall even if she wanted to sag under the weight of so much work to do. She would sleep very little till things were finished and cleared up. It was going to be a long six months. Between having to sit in on the talks with becoming a country and the Bane investigation. It would be interesting several months. Leeway her secretary came walking over to her.

Laura: Nick, don't even bother I know my schedule for the next six months.

Leeway: Lieutenant, I still have to run it by you again.

Laura: Leave the schedule on my desk. I will look over it later. Also let Midhouse know I will be on the sixth floor in less then half a hour.

Leeway: Right away, Lieutenant.

Laura walked over to the stairs. Leeway watched her go a little frighten about what she knew that he did not know. He called Midhouse to let her know the Lieutenant was on her way up. Laura did not need a paper pusher to tell her what her schedule was for six months.  
\---  
James and Aly both were not happy about things. They had triple the amount of paperwork to have to deal with. Plus the country creation and what not. And the Bane investigation they would be lucky to get five hour worth of sleep with documents and thing like that to deal with.  
\---  
Natasha frowned and tried to heal the fever a little, rubbing a salve into the skin of Tim's face and neck to keep his temperature from getting dangerously high. She would have to put crushed vitamins in his food in the morning so he could get everything he needed and had missed the last few months.  
\---  
Laura knew of Tim fever she could feel it even with the light touches she had given his forehead. But she put to the back of her mind organizing her mind like she had been trained to do so at the academy while her hands were busy with paperwork she let her mind go to thing that were more important. Laura went over everything she knew about what Bane told her editing out of the things he told her about the knife. She was sure that the federal agents did not need to know about that issue. If they did then she would answer the question on why Bane stabbed her. She would not report the details to the agents it was personal.

Laura: Reporting three hours early, sirs?

James looked up to see the lieutenant standing there looking exhausted and pale. Aly had gone to get something for them to drink.

James: You know you have to edit your report about Bane to the agents. Because they will want to test you if you tell them what Bane had done?

Laura: Honestly, sir...I did not plan to tell them about the blade did. I figured they would want to see just how powerful I was then if I was dangerous they would do to me what they did to the super-soldier in the past and place me in carbon hibernation. I am not going to spend three or four hundreds in a hibernation. To be woke up looking like a thirty-two year old for that matter. Lucius has already made me some suppression. He will have it to me when lunch is order for the discussion. He wanted to give it to me in person but with the talks and what not he got to deal with it as well.

Aly: Well this will be interesting. How did you have to edit out of your report?

Laura: Only the part about the knife. I am nothing going to talk about that. All I was going to tell him was that I ambushed by two of Banes Lieutenants I managed to beat one into submit. But the other got the upper hand tied me up an called Bane because he was frighten of taking me close to the people that were responsible for the bombs creation.

James and Aly were surprised at the lie. Laura knew she should be frighten after all she had admitted she knew that Batman was innocent.  
\---  
Tim would be a slow at regaining his weight and his height as he grew.  
\---  
Jason and Dick both fell asleep after about an hour. They both were exhausted had a lot to deal with.  
\---  
Natasha carefully tucked blankets around Jason and Dick, putting pillows under their heads before returning to the bedroom and sitting on the bed, smiling softly.  
\---  
Dick and Jason both sensed the movement but did not attack they just ignored the action. They both did not feel very secure with things in the city. But then being orphans does that to a person. People have very little patience for the kids that loss one or bother there parents.  
\---  
Laura heard a phone ring from outside the central workspace and knew it was the desk sergeant call to let them know the federal agent had arrived. James and Aly both looked at the door for a minute thinking.

Laura: The agent here. Going to be interesting. Hope it not FBI.

James: You don't trust them anymore do you?

Laura: Not sense that young agent threaten that if I was lying to her it would be my head.

Aly: Well we all kind of lied to her for that matter.

Laura: All because he brought a international back from Hong Kong. The man was a glorified account for the Mob in this city. By all rights he should have lost is international citizenship. When it was found out he was that to begin with. 

James: There is nothing that can be done about that issue now.

Laura: Can I sit down in one of the spare chair?

Aly: Go right ahead. Because you have to be in on everything that happen with the bomb anyway.

Laura: At least they will question Lucius Fox last. But then how do we explain that well it created the device. Marinade Tate was the one to turn it into a bomb?

James: We will figure out something.

Laura shrugged a little not bother to looked at the door to watch for the agent. James and Aly both new that things would get worse before better.  
\---  
Gibbs did not understand why he had been asked to handle this investigation after all it fallen under the FBI, CIA, or Homeland Security control. The only answer he had got from Fornell was that the last FBI agent that was sent to investigate "The Batman". Had almost been arrested for badgering the Police that they did not want a repeat on what happen. So here he was starting the investigation. His team would join him the next day. Once they had all there paperwork from the last case wrapped up with a nice bow. Gibbs did not like the elevator it did not have an emergency stop key or button. So he could not use the elevator as a conference room.  
\---  
Natasha fell fast asleep with Tim held close.  
\---  
One of the pups Athena took in had hitched a ride in Laura's car and had followed her into the precinct but got separated from her and ran into Gibbs when she scrambled into the elevator, trembling.  
\---  
Tim shifted a little in his sleep trying to figure out why he was dreaming strangle. He never enjoyed his dream but the one he was having was nice.  
\---  
Dick and Jason were both not happy even in there sleep. They both had nightmares that bother them. But they had learned when they were younger not to cry or make noise about there dreams and fears.  
\---  
Gibbs saw the young pup was a little confused he did not think that it was at a age to be by itself. He was sure it was too young to come by itself. But he did not bother to try and touch the pup.  
\---  
Laura wanted to bang her head on the desk from the fact she was going to be bored stiff about things. James on the other hand was even more bored then her. Aly was bored as well it was not like they could do anything to speed the whole investigation up with the federal agents.  
\---  
The pup whimpered and pressed herself against Gibbs's leg, looking up at him with big green eyes.  
\---  
Gibbs was greatly confuse at the pups behavior. While most dogs knew he meant business most did not come to him. The elevator stop on the sixth floor and opened showing him a hallway a young woman stood by the elevator looking nerves. Midhouse stood perfectly still a little nervous. Gibbs held the door up and gesture for the pup to go ahead of him.

Gibbs: I know it the second door on the right.

Midhouse: They may not be ready for you.

Gibbs: I don't want to be in the city for more than the six months for the country and what not happen I want to leave with them.

Midhouse: Then go on in. Be warned they may not be very accepting of you.

Gibbs: I don't have to be liked to get a job done.

Gibbs walked over to the door stiffly he did not like the cold weather it made some of his old injures hurt. Midhouse looked a little pale and nerves.  
\---  
Laura was trying to look relaxed even if she wanted to growl at the agent. James and Aly both were just a worried as well they had heard the talking in the hallway where waiting for the knock to come.  
\---  
Jason woke up feeling stuck in something. Dick jumped a wake with the feeling of being watched again.  
\---  
Tim managed to slip away Natasha when he got to hot he need to cool off.  
\---  
Natasha made a worried sound in the back of her throat though she didnt stir in her sleep.  
\---  
The pup scrambled past Midhouse, not liking the woman much at all and ran to the door, waiting for it to be opened.  
\---  
James and Aly had heard Midhouse comments and knew she was trying to give them time to get neutral looks on there faces. Laura got up and opened the door keeping her face blank. James and Aly both stood also walked over to the door. Laura was so glad she did not have to wear official dress in less the investigation went to trial for the time being. Gibbs walked over to the door surprised it was open there were people there to greet him.

James: Hello, this is Lieutenant Laura Hill. This is my second in command Deputy Commissioner Aly Lightsmith. I am Commissioner James Gordon. You come from NCIS - MCU then?

Gibbs: Supervisory Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I know all about the Lieutenant here. She got a file three meters thick with the FBI. The both of you are not far behind in thickness. Call me Agent Gibbs, Gibbs, or Jethro.

Aly: We don't need to know you personally.

Laura: Were is your team currently?

Gibbs: Finishing up paperwork for a case that happen last week.

James: Your director let you leave without passing in your own reports?

Aly: I cannot go onto a active case in less apart of my paperwork finished.

Laura: Is it too late for me to pass on the promotion to Captain with the MCU Canine Division?

James: Yes, but then you are planning to change back to a regular detective and what not when the time is right.

Laura shrugged a little at the comment almost wanting to smile but something in agents face stopped her from doing so. James and Aly both hated having to control what was said and what not around agent. Gibbs would have whacked insubordinate on the back of the head for that action.  
\---  
Tim relaxed once more when he had cooled off he feel back into a deeper sleep and did not dream anymore.  
\---  
Jason and Dick both scrambled a little to in there sleep as if threaten by something or someone. They both did not do good when that kind of thing happens.  
\---  
Natasha comforted them, singing softly to them and tucking them in snugly.  
\---  
Gibbs looked a little confused about the comments. Where they joking about post or being serious. Laura knew she would be up ranked into the head of the unit with canine. After all she had been working very hard to get up to the post she was now. James and Aly could tell that Gibbs was really confused about what to do with them.

Laura: You will find most of the stuff add to my file was about my contact with Batman.

Gibbs: The agent that did that reporting said that you got pissed off told her if she did not leave you alone you would find a way to break her. Most higher up agents would have taken that as a threat to there person. Me included.

James: Do you happen to read the part about the fact she badgered all of the ones of us that knew Batman. She threaten my family. In Gotham you don't threaten in less you have true evidence of the person guilt. You also don't attack the police officers that have family. They don't like it and will get even more pissed off then.

Aly: Trust me! Nothing you say about agent will make us change your mind. She would not listen to the rules that are in place in this city so we can survive.

Laura: I want to trust you. But at the same time my instincts say not to for that matter.

Gibbs was surprised he knew the woman in front of him was in her early thirties. James and Aly both knew that trust was something of an issue with the lieutenant. After all they had trained her when she first came to the city and they knew her instincts was different from there on how far to trust a person. Laura shifted a little still uncomfortable it was still a sore point on her ribcage were that knife slice had happen. An in body armor it hurt terribly because of the pressure on the stitches and the bandaging as well.  
\---  
Dick and Jason both jerked out of shock at the touches. They were both very nerves about being touched even in there sleep. Most of the time they would have jumped up sat awake for a short time before falling back to sleep.  
\---  
Tim was still at the point in time were touch with the hug and feeling stuff was still need even if he tried to ignore those feelings in front of people.  
\---  
Natasha left and came back with Tim wrapped in the calming blanket and cradled in her arms. "Sorry you two…I felt your upset and I just wanted to try and calm you so you could sleep easy…" she murmured softly.  
\---  
The pup whined and pawed at Aly's leg now, wanting to be held and comforted, still shaking like a leaf.  
\---  
Jason and Dick both woke a little more then went back to sleep. They both were a little confused. Tim shifted a little as well trying to relax a little more.  
\---  
Gibbs looked at the pup for a minute then relaxed. James looked at the man he had the air of a soldier or a former Soldier. Aly could tell that Gibbs was a man that was a leader and was not a leader at the same time. Laura on the other hand was guarded around the agent not really sure if he was someone to trust or not. Aly reached down calmly and touch the pup thinking about something less important then normal.

Gibbs: I was told there was a second deputy is

James: No, the Lieutenant is not the second deputy. Gerry has a family three young boys that he has to take to school before he can report in. He will be here in about a hour. Hill is taking over the head of the canine division that is a part of the MCU. She currently on duty till the talks and investigation end.

Laura: If you don't mind sir. I go back to my desk. I still have the expense report to go over from the case before the occupation happen. Plus I have to dictate my report for what happen to Lucius Fox and what not.

Aly: Go and take the little one with you as well.

Laura: Right...It was nice to meet you Agent Gibbs. If you want to talk to me first then be my guest. It will safe me having to recite report twice.

Gibbs looked at for a minute. Laura did not avoid his eyes but did not looking at him right in the eyes as well. James and Aly both smiled a little they knew that if there canine captain got to upset with the man she would leave her office and go to the roof of the building to cool off.  
\---  
The pup whined low in her throat and looked up at Laura, cowering into her leg.  
\---  
Natasha kept watch till she fell asleep again, snuggling down in the chair.  
\---  
Laura gave a small sigh and lifted the young pup into her arms. Gibbs watched curious about what was going on. James and Aly both turned back to the there desk and paperwork trying to clear out some of the files from case that were not on going.

Gibbs: Why are you so hostile to me?

Laura: If I was hostile I would have removed your gun and the clip from your body. I still remember what that young FBI agent did to me. I cannot forget it. She tried to accuse me of working with a vigilante. Do you know how some people feel about that?

Gibbs: Right I like to see you try?

Laura: I can rearrange it.

James: Lieutenant!

Aly: Hill, be careful you are getting into dangerous water.

Laura shrugged then smiled at Gibbs a little. Gibbs knew that something was up. James and Aly both shook there head gesturing at the door.

Laura: That the deputy and Commish way of say getting out.

Gibbs looked a little surprised at the comment. Laura held the pup close gesturing for Gibbs to leave a head of her. Gibbs looked a little confused but walked out the door. Laura stepped out to see Leeway standing on the landing looking nerves.  
\---  
Tim woke up a short time later and slipped over to Jason he was a little frighten. Jason opened his eyes and shifted a little for Tim to join him on the couch to sleep. Dick also woke and watched a little he slipped back to sleep. It was not every day you got orders to two blocks of apartments then get back to a bus.


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha didn't stir this time, exhausted from healing skyman's legs because of the drain the baby had already caused on her energy. She looked a little pale and her cheeks looked a bit sunken but not overly so.  
\---  
The pup snuggled down, hiding in Laura's arms.  
\---  
Laura followed behind Gibbs thinking. Gibbs was paranoia he did not know why he was going first he knew why with his team but the lieutenant was different.

Gibbs: What is bothering you?

Laura: Nothing you need to worry about?

Gibbs: Why do you have armor on?

Laura: You came to a city that some of the worse criminals kidnap or harm a person.

Gibbs: Why are you sitting in on the meetings?

Laura: I had first hand contact with Bane.

Gibbs: You have got to be kidding me. You survived a man that killed more than survive.

Laura: Call it Luck or whatever you what it to be. But it not may place to tell that story. Because for one thing. I was foolish and I got injured for my action.

Gibbs: What?

Laura: I attacked Banes two lieutenants. For punishment he sliced me with a knife across my ribcage. After that he stabbed me in the side for good measure to make sure I would die.

Gibbs: And you survived his punishment.

Laura: I ran and fever of a hundred and eight for the last three months. I am surprised I had the strength to lift Lucius Fox out of the manhole he was in with water up to his waist at the top. First door on the left on this floor.

Gibbs: What?

Laura: The Sixth floor as you could tell was the floor the Commissioner and his Deputies work and control. The other side of that building is the Paper-pushers. The fifth floor is where I will be relocating to in just over a month it for the captains. The fourth floor is the Lieutenant floor. The third floor is the floor for the senior and junior officer and detectives. Second floor is patrolmen and woman.

Gibbs: What on the first floor?

Laura: One side is for press release. And the other is a locker room and equipment storage. There are two subfloors that one is Interrogation and holding cells. Then other is the forensic sciences department.

Gibbs was totally surprised at the information. Laura walked over to a door unlocked it with a key. Leeway had followed her still nerves about something.  
\---  
James got up from his chair and smiled a little. Aly remained in her chair relaxed with her boots on the desk top after she had made sure to clear a space for her feet. They both were waiting for Stephens to come in.  
\---  
Jason returned to sleep. Tim relaxed against him going to sleep more deeply. Dick gave a small smile.  
\---  
Natasha however didn't get to sleep for long because her stomach started to toss and turn, waking her up and sending her bolting for the bathroom, heaving violently. Luckily she managed to shut the door which muffled the sounds of her throwing up.  
\---  
Gibbs looked at her for a minute. Laura went to her office and sat down behind a desk after removing her gun and placing the pup in a basket behind her desk.

Gibbs: What did Bane do to make you attack his lieutenants?

Laura: Surely the national government watched the Gotham News?

Gibbs: Are you talking about those speeches?

Laura: Yeah...By Gotham sub-laws and other laws. We show have been placed under arrest for lying to the city for eight years. Do you think I got a first lieutenant post in canine unit because worked may way up through the ranks. Because that not the case. I was on the Capture Batman Team. Which was more of a joke because the officers and detectives on that Team were covering up the Batman being at the scene. We were the one that were strictly loyal to the Commissioner and did the investigation...Well anyway you don't need to know anymore about that issue.

Gibbs: In the eight years...Was there in time were you started to believe the lies?

Laura: No...I can still remember what Harvey Dent look like after his face was half melted off. I can remember see bomb blast that flash-fried Rachel Dawes. I can remember the smell of burning flesh and what smelt like very over cooked meat.

Gibbs: You remember this for eight years?

Laura: I wrote it up in a journal I keep. I wrote up everything from Wuertz to Ramirez being in on the kidnap of Dawes and Dent. I can also remember just what kind of a killer Joker really is.

Gibbs: Why did none of your reports appear in the file the FBI have?

Laura: I was sworn to secret about some of the things that happen. There are still some of the thing I can not talk about with out getting lectured about it. But then I understand the Commissioner reasons. Most of the reports...Well a fair few of them are false documents. Anytime the Batman was around I had to lie in my reports to the Mayor about what was going on. After about five years it got to be habit. That anytime Batman showed up no one talk about it.

Gibbs: Just how many people knew that Batman was innocent?

Laura: Me, the commissioner, his deputies, Ramirez and the Joker.

Gibbs: Six people and you managed to keep that quiet?

Laura: Ramirez, did not survive Dents attack. Lightsmith and Stephens both know the Commissioner better then most. Lightsmith really does know that commissioner the best. The Joker was classified as legally insane so his testimony of Batman being innocent would have been thrown out of the court room.

Gibbs: What about your commissioner family?

Laura winced a little reaching up to rub her eyes softly. It had been about three months sense she worn her glasses. Because to be safe she had worn her contacts. Gibbs could tell he touch a sore point with the lieutenant.

Gibbs: Well?

Laura: That is something you will have to take up with the Commissioner and his first Deputy. I can not tell you anything from the night that Dent died. That was a secret that I was sworn to that I will take to the grave.

Gibbs thought about it for a minute that meant that something had happen that was the truth. But they had lied about the events for a major reason. Laura could not explain what happen that night because she was not allowed to talk about it. The conversation she had listen to played back in her mind. She could still remember the pleading with Dent for him not to harm a child. She had been told to remain with the car but when she heard the gun shoot her mind wanted to rush up the stairs forget about orders till she saw Dents body crash down on to the ground outside the warehouse then saw Batman hang from a structure beam holding the commissioner son. That was when she knew it was all over.

Gibbs: What you thinking about?

Laura: Nothing important.

Gibbs: You were remembering that night again?

Laura: I told you I can not say anything about it to you. But in the subject of Bane. Everything you have on file is true other then maybe the fact he was more sane then most people would believe.

Gibbs looked a little surprised. Laura had popped a bullet out of her gun clip was rolling it around in her fingers it was something she had done for years before. But she had stopped shortly after joining the Canine unit because she was not as worried as before. Gibbs was shocked at the movement of her hand with the bullet.

Gibbs: That night you were outside the warehouse. You listen to the conversation and heard the gun shoots. It made you want to break orders run up there to find out what had happen. What stopped you from doing it.

Laura: I told you I had my orders. I can not tell you anything more. Which means I can not confirm or deny what you just told me.

Gibbs was not all happy he could tell that Lieutenant was very much on her guard now. He was angry with himself for even bring it up. Laura knew that Gibbs had figure out part of her original report. But he did not know anything more then that.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that some of the oaths that were sworn were just loyalty and what not. But some of the Officers and Detectives that know them well have sworn more then just loyalty oaths. They both a little worried that Gibbs would try and piece together more of what happen the night Dent had died and Batman took the fall.  
\---  
Dick ears were more sensitive them people knew. He could hear movement and noise that were really soft. Jason and Tim both slept on not hearing the noises.  
\---  
Natasha felt awful, her stomach rolling. Her head spun and she passed out on the bathroom floor, her breathing shallow and soft.  
\---  
Laura looked at him for a minute. Gibbs could tell something was bothering her.

Gibbs: Why was everyone so short with the female FBI agent?

Laura: She kept pushing the rules and your statements. We were in the process of making sure that Blackgate and Arkham were secure from the outside and the inside.

Gibbs: You mean you were having to gather up people like this Scarecrow I keep hearing about. Why would anyone name there kid that?

Laura: That not his real name. His real name is Jonathan Crane. He goes by Scarecrow because the kind of mask he wears. You don't want to be on the end of his fear toxic. It make you live your worse fears.

Gibbs: Just how do you know this?

Laura: Because I have been in contact with the stuff. My worse fear is like that of Batman if something happen to Commissioner or his deputies this city would fall apart at the seams.

Gibbs: I am sorry I don't see that as being a fear for you. I think you are hiding your real fear. Batman I can understand after all he chose Gordon as his contact in the GCPD - MCU.

Laura: I am being serious about it. That stuff can really affect your mind if it stronger then the regular dose you could die from being poisoned from the stuff. Then there The Mad Hatter. He can control his victim with his drug. Make them do horrible things. I have had a mild taste of that drug. It was not something I want to remember.

Gibbs: Sounds like you have a major issue with Narcotics.

Laura: Only when Scarecrow or The Mad Hatter are on the loss do we have to worry about narcotics being in play. Most of the time we have antidotes for them already made up. Bruce Wayne gave Lucius Fox the right to make countermeasures for the Police.

Gibbs was a little surprised he had thought maybe that would not happen. Laura only shrugged a little at his surprise.  
\---  
James and Aly both were a little worried about what was being said. The people loyal to them had hidden microphones in there office to record conversations. They listen in on the conversation surprised at the content and what not.  
\---  
Dick got up walked into the Bathroom and lifted Natasha up as if she weighted nothing. He placed her on the couch and covered her up taking the chair to sleep in. Jason and Time both sleep like rocks in a lot of cases. So he would not wake them even if he turned on heavy metal rock music.  
\---  
Natasha trembled a little, whispering Bruce's name brokenly in her sleep, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
\---  
The pup grabbed her toy and hopped out of the basket, trotting up to Gibbs and dropping the dog toy that looked like a rat at his feet she sat there staring expectantly up at him, tongue lolling from the side of her mouth and panting lightly. Her tail wagged slowly and she barked softly.  
\---  
Laura sigh rested her arms on her desk calmly. Gibbs knew that calm was all but not the truth.

Gibbs: Why are you so relaxed in the office.

Laura: Because number one you can not harm me here.

Gibbs: Why not?

Laura: You see the camera in the right corner. Well it not just recording your conversation it also recording body temperature and well just about everything. If the Commissioner wanted to he could tap the CCTV feed from that camera. It also sends data directly to Batman was well. I can even check the feed if I think someone I don't trust has been in my office.

Gibbs: You don't trust me?

Laura: I don't trust anyone from out side this city. With the exception of some people I know in Georgia and my friend in Canada. Who if she had been harmed by the president I would removed one hand and three fingers from the other. If I did not shoot him out right. Secret Service be damned.

Gibbs: Just what did he do?

Laura: He hit her on the stomach. Trust me I would have shot first and asked question later. Again Secret Service be damned.

Gibbs looked a little frighten he knew then that what ever was the matter with her friend. He did not want to find out why she was protect of her. Laura took deep breaths calming her anger before she got to the heat index of bright red on the camera.  
\---  
James and Aly both looked surprised at the data.

Aly: That was close.

James: She is not all happy about that move.

James and Aly had both looked at the CCTV feed from the cameras.  
\---  
Dick gave a small sad smile. He knew all about Bruce Wayne. After all the man was legend in the orphanages around Gotham. Jason and Tim both shifted a little worried.  
\---  
The pup growled impatiently and pawed at Gibbs's leg, wanting him to play tug of war with her.  
\---  
Natasha's heart felt so empty right now like all her emotions had just up and left. She felt like she was missing a huge part of her and if it weren't for the fact that it would devastate Laura and kill the baby she carried then she would have thrown herself into her work as her alter-ego and not cared if she got shot and bled out in an alley way.  
\---  
Laura was greatly worried while she did not have alter-ego but she could hid in for that matter. Gibbs took the end of the rope likely not really tugging on it to hard.

Gibbs: What on your mind?

Laura: Nothing you can answer. But I do have a question will your team include a ME and a Forensic Expert?

Gibbs: Only if they are required.

Laura gave a small nod of the head that would be up to the commissioner. Gibbs was still confused about the fact he see it as a live feed.  
\---  
James and Aly both shook there heads a little at the nod knowing that was a signal for the fact it was going to be a lot more people coming.  
\---  
Jason and Tim both started to scowl as if hearing her thoughts. Dick was not overly pleased as well. They all three did not think the Lieutenant would handle it well if her friend got hurt any worse then normal.  
\---  
Natasha tried to ignore the cramps that ran across her stomach and up until now she'd been doing great but now the cramps started getting worse. She groaned in pain, holding her stomach tight.

Natasha: D-Dick p-please get my cell phone and call Laura and t-then the ambulance……h-hurry……something's wrong with the baby…

She whispered shakily, eyes squeezed shut tight.  
\---  
Dick picked up the phone. When it did so before he could dial it flashed bright red. He did not understand what had happen. The phone started to beep softly as if sending out a coded message. Jason and Tim both woke back up and scowled a little at the beeping sound.  
\---  
Laura phone started going crazy in her pocket. Gibbs looked a little confused the phone sounded just like a bat shrieking. Laura pulled her phone out and looked at the alert. When she saw it she got up grabbed her gun from her desk draw clipped placed at the small of her back. Then grabbed her hoody pulled it on over the armored vest then grabbed her trench and pulled it on as well.

Gibbs: What going on?

Laura: My friend phone just sent out a SOS call. Commissioner permission to leave the building and find out what going on.

Gibbs: A red alert what are you talking about?

Laura: In other words. The phone that Young Richard Grayson just used was very special it was a phone that Batman gave to my friend it sends out a coded message to all phones that are activate that something is wrong.

Gibbs: Was that what all the shrieking was?

Laura: That the red alert when means the person had to have someone call that was not themselves.

Gibbs: I would not mind having a phone like that?

Laura: Take it up with your director. Because the Special Operation people have them. Only there gives out a soft beeping sound and sends a picture of the injured agent to there phone. The reason your phones shriek is because it the sound that Bats make it was Batman way of knowing if everything is alright.

Gibbs: I wish Ziva was here. She the best driver of my team. But they will not get here till tomorrow.

Laura: We are not taking your vehicle we take a Squad car.

Gibbs: Is that save to do?

Laura: If you want the truth. We have clocked the Batmobile at going over a hundred and fifty. But the squad cars can kept almost on the edge of hundred and fifty. If there is still traffic in your way we can mount the curve.

Laura handed him a set of keys headed for her car scowling a little. Gibbs followed behind her. He felt like a rookie this time.  
\---  
James and Aly did not even bother to confirm the question they called Gotham General to let them know of a new patient fixing to come in. They both were trying to figure out if they should have the patrolmen that are patrolling her neighborhood know not to stop her or not. More then likely she send out a call telling them to back off.  
\---  
Natasha tried to lay as still as possible, a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she gripped her stomach, her whole body trembling as she forced herself not to scream and thrash around at the pain. She whimpered Bruce's name over and over again, wishing he was there.  
\---  
Gibbs was a fast driver even if he was worried about getting a ticket for his speeding. Laura mind was focused on something more important then that and worry.

Laura: Don't worry about the Commissioner will square it when he get a change take the next right stop at the grey brick looking building it my place of residence. Before you ask. No, I don't want you to come up this has nothing to do with you.

Gibbs: All I was going to ask was in there a underground parking deck. That I can park the car in and help.

Laura: No there is nothing here. You will have to wait with the car. Get on the radio and let the Commissioner know that I will be in touch that I want permission to shoot anyone that so much has touches Natasha ever again after this. Your president is lucky that he could not remain or I would have gone after him first. I would have made sure he connected my attack to him hurting my friend.

Gibbs felt really bad. He was not sure who was more dangerous his director or the lieutenant. Laura had removed her seatbelt when they were less then a block way had the door unlock and jumped out not taking the time to shut the door listening for the emergency vehicle and more then likely a second vehicle that would bring the commissioner and her watch commander.  
\---  
James and Aly both had taken one of the unmarked car to come to apartment. They both got out of the car heading for the door. Laura had rushed up to her apartment greatly worried it was to early. They both saw Gibbs still sitting in the marked car has they went into the building.

James: Elevator or Stairs?

Aly: Knowing the Lieutenant the stairs. She more then likely taking them three at a time for that matter. The Elevator could be on the top floor it would take time for it to get here then to the third floor.

James: Always hated this building. Ten floors one elevator.

James and Aly took off up the stairs it was a easy jug up. They both were not even out of breath.  
\---  
Jason had gone and unlocked the door so that things would be easier. Tim on the other hand was worried he stayed out of the way to be safe. Dick on the other hand had pulled out his own cell phone to call the emergency people because he was greatly confused about the phone send out such a weird message.  
\---  
Natasha groaned weakly, slightly feverish now. She muttered I'm sorry my baby over and over again, crying openly now.

Natasha: L-Laura make it stop…p-please make the pain stop……d-don't let me lose the b-baby…

She sobbed.  
\---  
Laura was not all happy the emergency people should have been there first.

Laura: Calm down deep breaths.

Laura was trying not to get frustrated.  
\---  
Jason was a little frighten. Tim was more then a little frighten he was terrorized about what was going on. Dick was still on with the lady.  
\---  
James and Aly both got to the third floor they headed for the apartment. They both were not happy.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little nerves. He was surprised at the quick movements then he hear noise one that made him jump a little.  
\---  
Natasha sobbed and fought to calm down, hugging one of Bruce's sweaters around her that she was wearing and burying her nose in the soft wool.

Natasha: I-It hurts Laura…i-it hurts so bad…I d-don't want to lose him…I don't w-want to lose my baby…

She sobbed, trembling.  
\---  
Laura was thinking of breaking the promise she had made after all she had a number to contact Bruce Wayne if she wanted to. She started to hum it was a tune that she had not given voice in many years it was called "The Squire's Lullaby". James and Aly both winced it had been ten years sense they had song that song. It was only song when a rookie or a senior member was killed and buried in there cemetery.

Laura: Find your way, young Squire, to the place in the stars. Where they, they are waiting for you. Run the trail, my Squire, the trail all Knights run. Today, they are waiting for you.

James: It been ten years sense we last sung that song. You remember the lyrics to it.

Laura: I can remember singing it at Aniki Moonfighter Funeral of all the Junior rank officer I was the one requested to lead the song. I spent over a month learning the words.

Aly: You did not even tell her of the Knights that are waiting for the Squires.

Laura: I am surprised that Mr. Pennyworth did not request that be song at...Anyway getting off that subject.

James: There was nothing you could have done. She was placed with two good trainers.

Laura: You were my watch commander when I just a rookie. Aniki training partners were good when they did not have the drink or smoke in them. That want got her killed as well as Bitterman. (Natasha the rest of the song is more a work in progress.) One was stoned and the other wasted that night. (I will leave you to figure out who was stoned and who was wasted.)

Aly: They were not normally that bad on watch.

Laura: I still remember Yaxley Spoons the man died on the way back to the hospital. Aniki did not stand a change when they were rushed in that alleyway.

James: How did you get so knowledgeable about street fighting?

Laura shrugged a little. James and Aly both wondered were she learned it. They both knew that street fighting in the style she used took years of practice and patience's. Laura had never told anyone she learned to fight for different reason.  
\---  
Jason, Tim and Dick all three had gone into the third bedroom to talk quietly they did not want to be lectured as it was they were in trouble as it were. So they figure they would wait to find out there punishment that afternoon if things went well.  
\---  
Gibbs could see a number of shadows in the living room window but could not make out who they were. He was left trying to guess for that matter.  
\---  
Paramedics rushed past the car after parking behind him, carrying a stretcher between them. They took the elevator up.  
\---  
Natasha's crying slowly stopped as she slipped off to sleep, curling into Laura's comforting presence.

The door burst open as the paramedics rushed in and loaded her on the stretcher, looking wearily at Athena before carrying her out and down the stairs carefully.

Paramedic #1: are you coming with your friend ma'am?…

He asked politely as he and his partner loaded the stretcher into the ambulance. A soft whimper came from Natasha as she curled into a loose ball when the other paramedic gave her a needle in her side meant to stop the early contractions. The woman tucked the blanket Natasha clutched to her chest around her shaking body and placing a soft pillow under her head.

Paramedic #2: hop in ma'am…I think your friend could use the support…I think I managed to stop the labor but mark my words if I ever find out who caused this they will be in the receiving end of my needles and shouldn't ever expect any medical help from me…

She muttered quietly so Natasha wouldn't hear. She started up a portable ultrasound machine and tried to get Natasha to lay flat. She finally did and rolled up her shirt gently, putting the gel on and flicking the screen on she ran the wand over her stomach, sagging in relief.

Paramedic #2: looks like the baby i-……oh my…m-ma'am your friend isn't pregnant with one baby……s-she's going to have twins……twin……twin boys……

She murmured, clicking a button to take a few pictures. On the screen on of the unborn baby boys was sucking on his brother's thumb and the brother was curled into the other baby boy. She wiped off the gel and turned the machine off, letting Natasha curl up into a loose ball again and tucking her in again.  
\---  
Laura gave a worried sigh and nodded a little. James and Aly looked at her for a minute.

James: What about the three young one in the bedroom over there.

Laura: They know my rules study first then games and TV. They can take care of themselves for a short time. Jason make sure to lock the bottom lock. Don't let anyone into the apartment.

Aly: Is it safe to leave them on there own?

Laura: As safe as it is for me to be living on my own for that matter. Beside Athena does not come on to duty till this evening. I only came in early because I wanted to try and get some of the paperwork in my office squared away.

James and Aly both nodded there heads. Laura walked out keeping in mind to look at the camera as she walked out of the building. Gibbs saw her coming and looked a little confused.

Laura: I be coming with you. I need to get a injury checked anyway for that matter. I...Yes, Agent Gibbs?

Gibbs had gotten out of the car when he heard something about a injury. James and Aly both made there way down the stairs. Laura was standing on the leg resting on the first step of the vehicle.

Gibbs: What do you mean injured?

Laura: I still have that slice and stab wound. While I have taken care of the worst of the damage. I managed to break through five sets of stitches. That just a record for this injury.

Gibbs: You have a record?

James: We all have them. Aly and I both have records of having been shot two or three times and still working a crimes scene with the injures.

Aly: You should see some of the injures she had. Before the false eight years of peace.

Laura: I can list off hand just how many injures I had in the last eight years. Most of them were scrapes or bruises. Nothing like before the years of false peace.

Gibbs: I can understand the Commissioner being so gut instinct but you are a younger child most of the time a only child develops those quirks.

Laura: Took me years to develop it. You have a BS radar. That is nothing compared to my boss BS radar. They can spot a lie before it started. That how some of the worse of the scumbags managed not to get off at there trial. That and the Bleeding Dent Act.

James and Aly both collectively winced. Laura got up into the vehicle completely ignoring Gibbs look of shock look. Gibbs was shocked so bad he did not even realize his mind had frozen locked on the Dent Act.  
\---  
Jason watched from a window on the third floor apartment. Tim and Dick were exchanging notes about the man standing close to the Commissioner trying to figure out if he was a cop or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha gripped Laura's hand tightly, awake again, her fever getting worse. The heat could be felt radiating off of her body in waves and she whimpered, her breathing laboured, her chest struggling to rise and fall with each breath she took. Her mouth moved silently behind the oxygen mask, fogging it up as she spoke silently, begging her baby to forgive her for not protecting him. She turned and looked Laura in the eyes, her own clouded over with pain and dulled by the fever. Her eyes held sadness and regret and a silent I'm sorry to Laura too, sorry that she wouldn't be able to be there for the wedding/bonding ceremony and sorry she won't be there to see her best friend's child being born or growing up. She pulled the oxygen mask off and signed for Laura to lean closer.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little.

Laura: Don't you even think about it. What do you think Dick, Jason, or Tim will do with out you around? Don't make me break my promise but I will. Don't make me have to track you done on the other side to bring you back.

Laura was worried.

Laura: You know I am not just making a empty threat because I will carry it out. Don't make me have to do it.

Laura knew that while she had not been running a high fever first thing that morning. She knew that had changed.  
\---  
Jason was a little worried about something. Dick and Tim both were a little worried they both new that something wrong an they did not know what to do.  
\---  
Gibbs stood there for a minute still confused. James and Aly both knew there was no point going to the hospital. They would just be in the way they both knew it. He followed them back to the precinct building he would place the Lieutenant car keys back on her desk.  
\---  
Natasha turned her head and coughed violently, only turning back when the coughing stopped, a little blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

Natasha: I'm t-t-trying to…….f-fight it………b-but I-I-I feel……s-so w-w-weak………i-if I d-don't………m-make it a-and you……y-you can't g-get……get m-me b-b-back……p-please tell B-Bruce…t-that I-I l-loved h-h-him…

She rasped weakly, fighting to keep her eyes open as the female paramedic put the oxygen mask back over her nose and mouth. Every time her eyes fluttered shut it took longer for them to open again and everything started sounding all faraway and like she was in tunnel and getting all tunnel vision. Her grip on Laura's hand started to loosen as the stress became too much for her body and she started to slip into a blissful unconsciousness.  
\---  
Laura got frustrated.

Laura: Give me tube with double needle now.

Laura grabbed a tie off and tied her arm lightly. This was going to hurt a lot it was not something she had learned from Bane it was something she had seen done on a TV show the patience need a blood unit they did not have a away give it to him so they had to link them both with one tube.

Laura: What ever you do don't touch the line.

Laura was not all happy about the idea. But she did it anyway.  
\---  
James and Aly both went back to precinct worried. They both wondered what was going to happen. Gibbs followed them back he need to make some phone calls.  
\---  
Jason was a little worried he did not like the color that had been on Natasha face. Dick and Tim were both very nerves about Natasha face and then some they had seen the sweat on the Lieutenant face as well.  
\---  
The paramedic did as asked, worried for the woman.

Natasha was barely breathing, her skin pale and sickly looking. She didn't move much either. She panicked when she felt the needle go into her arm but she was too weak to move.  
\---  
Laura winced a little this was going to hurt like fire.

Laura: I should be able to walk into the emergency room. But I will not be able to stay on my feet for more then that. My friend has a natural healing ability that should kick in with the kick from my blood.

Laura winced when the blood started flowing into Natasha.

Laura: The hell from Hades. That burned.

Laura other hand grabbed the real on the bed to kept herself up right.  
\---  
James and Aly both were not happy they had to worry. After all the Lieutenant was willing to let herself be check out from a injury that was almost healed.

James: She did it again?

Aly: What?

James: She placing her live on the line. Don't you remember the last she did that?

Aly: She gave two units. For the both of us when we were in surgery. The blood donors in the hospital had a duck when she almost dropped out on them. But not before she made sure they pass the blood to us.

James: If I recall we came to she was sitting in a wheel chair in between your bed half a sleep.

They both had been very displeased about what had happen.  
\---  
Gibbs followed behind them. He was curious to know what they were talk about he could tell they were talking about something.  
\---  
Jason was of half a mind to call a taxi. Dick knew they should study and stay at the apartment. Tim just wanted to get back to sleep. He had not been ready to wake up after all he had been wake off and on during the night.  
\---  
Natasha's body trembled violently and she arched up off the stretcher before falling limply back onto it, laying completely unmoving. Not even her chest rose and fell and the paramedic looked ready to freak out and was about to get the defibrillators out and zap her when she gasped for air and coughed harshly, whacking Laura upside the head weakly.

Natasha: Goddamn it Laura!!! don't you ever do that again or creator help me I will throttle you!!

She rasped, groaning a little and curling around her stomach which had slowly started to grow, stopping at six months but looking like she was eight.  
\---  
Laura winced did not duck the whack.

Laura: I have done worse. Well before I thought to bring you here. Something that would have been thought of as dangerous to a normal person. Geh...That sounds like when the Commissioner found I gave him and Lightsmith two unit of blood each when they were in surgery.

Laura gave a small smile. She was a little daze from giving blood that way. She was glad a nurse and Doctor both came up and traded her blood for a regular O+ donor blood.

Laura: Can I get a chair?

Laura feel her strength fading.  
\---  
Jason relaxed he felt better. But he thought something was wrong and needs to look at something. Dick and Tm both were a little worried as it were to do things that are not normal that they had to live with.  
\---  
James and Aly both left things up to city to survive and what not. Gibbs wondered what was happening to him. When he had been younger he did not care about things. Now he got to see a lot of things people did not see in their twenties.  
\---  
A nurse brought s chair over and smiled softly. She held her stomach, cringing away from the doctor when she wheeled an ultrasound machine into the room.  
\---  
Laura sat down wincing a little that had taken a lot out.

Laura: Right now my friend needs to rest. I will not be happy if you wake her.

Laura was scowling at the doctor.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Gibbs was greatly interested in them. They both had very interesting histories with Gotham. They also knew they could make someone question there loyalty with out much trouble.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused they both acted as if something was on there mind. He knew from the two director that when a director or deputy gets that kind of look on there faces.  
\---  
Jason was more of a rash type of person. He could walk into hostage issue and not be happy about it. But he managed to keep the innocent from being hurt. While more then likely getting hurt himself.  
\---  
Dick was the prefect first child. He did not complain when hurt or upset just pushed his emotions to the side. He looked to the care of his other siblings before his own care. So he just did what had to be done to keep them safe and happy.  
\---  
Tim on the other hand was the classic of the youngest child. He looked up to his older brothers. But he was also a little more emotional and clingy as well. It like being held close and protected and what not.  
\---  
John Blake was the last. While he was the oldest and had the shortest legacy with the cape and cowl. He brought in a lot to Batman. While he kept to the tradition of being silent showing up and then disappearing in the middle of the conversation. He would make sure put his own spin on the Batman bring in a side kick to help and also let several other help him with out really know who they were as Vigilantes. He left that to Bruce Wayne to figure out. But he would try to keep the younger two that did not work with him to stop.  
\---  
The doctor frowned and shook her head.

Doctor: I'm sorry ma'am but we need to do an ultrasound to check on the baby…

She murmured apologetically.

Natasha relaxed at this and let the woman roll her shirt up and squirmed when the gel was squirted onto her swollen stomach. She turned her eyes to the screen and smiled when she saw the baby. She started to panic though when the doctor frowned.

Doctor: oh my…

She murmured, moving the ultrasound wand over to the side before relaxing.

Doctor: oh my that's a relief…for a second there I though the baby had an extra arm but it's just twins…

She said with a small smile.

Natasha relaxed again and smiled happily, hugging her friend, eyes bright.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little it.

Laura: I am sorry. But the last six months have been difficult and very dangerous for me.

Laura looked away out the window thinking about the two conferences that would be going on. There was a Clan (Vampire) and Pack (Werewolf). She had been looking forward to having some time off for the Hybrid conference. Her character was a very special hybrid of a Vampire and Werewolf. They had there own conference at a different location. Because the Clans and the Packs see it as a disgrace to be a hybrid of the two. Her MMORPG was a Dire Wolf with the wings of a Fruit Bat fold to her back. It was funny she ruled a pack of seven as the Alpha and the Countess. Her Beta and her Companion had been killed out side his home in Washington D.C. Leaving her to handle all the Packclan needs on her own.

Laura: I was looking forward to introducing you as my Beta and Companion with this next Hybrid Conference. I have not had a Beta or a Companion sense Michael Reins. I have to be there. All five of my Packclan are going to be there. I need them to meet my new second. They are all testing my patience on the game. Now I can deal with them in person.

Laura knew that it would be a paint ball and paint sword fight in a foam based arena. Like it all is every seven year the Packclan elders have to fight to take over and head of the Hybrid controls. She had only been ranking in fourth or fifth place in the last three conferences which unlike the regular Werewolf and Vampire Conference did not meet for about once every four years. It just so happen that both conference were being held in Gotham by accident this year. Luckily the Conference were on opposite sides of the city or it would be all out war. Between the Pureblood and the Hybrids.

Laura: I was shocked when the last elected leader: Chiroptera Lupus. Request the Hybrid Conference be held in Gotham city I currently lived in. It an honor to have the head of the Conference request that. Even if she and I are bitter rivals with everything. Her Packclan has over fifty members.

Laura shifted her elbows on the arms of the chair folding her hands together and resting them under her chin a little.  
\---  
Gibbs saw the Werewolf and Vampire Conference was going on at the Hotel close to were he was stay the night before. He was not all happy. Gibbs played with his cell phone a little. He parked the car then sat there waiting for Gordon or Lightsmith to order time up to there office area again.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that with the Vampire and Werewolf conference in town after everything that happen. Plus the Hybrid Conference as well that thing would be interesting for that matter.  
\----  
Jason was also a hybrid as well fell under the protection of the Black Emerald Packclan or B.E.P. Dick and Tim also were part of the Black Emerald Packclan as well. Dick was of the same rank as Jason with the rank of Teen Wolf-bat. Tim was only rank of Child Wolf-bat. So they did not have a place at the main meetings they could fight and thing on the game but till they were of age by MMORPG rules they were seen as children that was all.  
\---  
Natasha nodded, smiling softly.

Natasha: that sounds wonderful…

She said softly, stroking her stomach lovingly.

Natasha: I still can't believe I'm having twins…

She added softly, her eyes filled with joy.  
\---  
Laura nodded her head.

Laura: It will be interesting. I have the packclan small because it easier. Over all it easier having so few members.

Laura did not want so many people in the group. She knew it was better then a large group because the more members there are the harder it is to control.  
\---  
Gibbs would have to keep Abby and McGee in check with that conference close by. Gibbs new that he still had questions for the lieutenant. He also knew that he could fight the both of them. After all they both had planned be at that conference. He just did not know which one for that matter.  
\---  
James and Aly both new about the conferences. In fact it was sort of planned for that matter. They again left the agent in the lieutenant area. Too try and get as much paperwork done as they could.  
\---  
Jason was a liked to fight in fact. Dick fights to protect himself and his family. Tim did not like fighting but he would fight to stay safe.  
\---  
Natasha nodded in agreement.

Natasha: why not choose bullock as your beta?…I mean I'm honoured you chose me but I'm pregnant and even afterwards I wouldn't be that much help because I won't be able to fight for a while…

She said softly, tilting her head to the side curiously.  
\---  
Laura winced a little at the comment.

Laura: He not into the games. Even if he was he could not take on the role of beta.

Laura knew what he was she could tell. Even if she did not say anything.

Laura: I can handle the issues of the fighting. Because mostly the conference just a meeting to bring the groups together for talking. The only true fight will be the Alpha Fight close to the end that happens to be the placement and the ranks. That at the end of the conference. Only I take part in it. But I also do not think it will be a problem for that matter.

Laura relaxed slipping in and out of sleep. Laura mumbled words and what not under her breath.  
\---  
Gibbs scowled a little he knew that things were going to get bad. He just did not know when or how or even why. But he was worried about his team being in the area when it happened for that matter. He did not like the chairs they were uncomfortable and made it impossible to sleep for that matter.  
\---  
James and Aly had been more then comfortable in the chairs. But then they also were use to the hard back chairs for that matter. Most of there team leaders were use to them as well. Or at least they have the common sense to bring padded cushions to sit on during the meetings that take place.  
\---  
Natasha nodded a little and put a pillow behind Laura's head, draping an extra blanket over her.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little in the chair. She hissed a little at the light and what not. She did not like some of the scents she had picked up she did not like.  
\---  
Gibbs finally called Fornell to see if he could send the Batman Investigation Files with DiNozzo when they left DC the next day.  
\---  
James and Aly both were a little worried and they had a funny feeling that the agent would get the Batman Investigation Files from the FBI and read them to try and figure thing about them. After all they would do that if it was them. But they would also try and get the files on the people to read to see what kind of work they had done.  
\---  
Natasha shifted on the bed, curling around her swollen stomach and trying to block out the antiseptic smell and the smell of illness. She curled close to the edge of the bed, radiating pride a being chosen as an omega.  
\---  
Laura gave a small growl shifting again. She did not like the smells. It was to clean and then there was the sickness and the smell of blood. Blood of all things for her to smell it would be the iron. Laura hissed again standing up out of the chair to the window to throw up what was in her stomach. She did not even think about the fact they were up at least seven floors up from the ground.  
\---  
Gibbs looked around for coffee he was thirst again. He need to calm his thoughts.  
\---  
James had his cell phone out watching it. Aly knew what he was waiting for. They both wondered when the phone was going to ring. So they were both watching it.  
\---  
Natasha whimpered softly, looking a little sick to her stomach herself. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and groaned softly.  
\---  
Laura gave a harsh grumble when she was finally able to pull her head in from outside the window. She relaxed a little once the spinning stopped and what not. Laura lend up against wall trying to calm the shakes.

Laura: That really hurt.

Laura winced a little even more exhausted then before and shaken.  
\---  
James and Aly both got worried most of the time when something bad happen the officer at the scene went with the victim if the person had survive the attack or what not. They knew that if the lieutenant did not call in fifteen more minutes they would had to Gotham General and find out where she is at.  
\---  
Gibbs had to wait till he got the information from the FBI to see want they had thought on the people in Gotham if they thought they were safe to work with and what not.  
\---  
Natasha trembled a little, grabbing a bucket and throwing up violently into it. She groaned weakly, setting the bucket down and flopping back against the pillows.

Natasha: I hate hospitals.........t-they smell terrible......

She muttered weakly.  
\---  
Laura winced a little taking calming breathes before speaking.

Laura: I don't know why I am smelling Blood but I am.

Laura sat back down pulling out her cell phone almost growling when she checked and saw there was no bars.

Laura: Do you know how bad I hate Gotham General? But then there are times that Gotham Central that Cell Phones don't work. Let me see I can get a signal sticking it out the window. Sometimes it also to do with the floor here.

Laura was not all happy but she figured she could at least get a text out using the window. But that would be a interesting idea.  
\---  
James and Aly both were not all happy then both there phones started to beep softly. Both were surprised because Gotham General was know for being Cell Phone free zone. But they were both getting the same text message.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprise they had even let him have one of the spare offices on the other side of the six floor. But he was a little glad of the privacy it gave him time to think and try and figure out what he was going to ask the Lieutenant next. One of the question he was going to ask how is it that she could appear on the active duty list when she was not in the city. Something was bothering him about the three months that lead up to the occupation of Gotham. It showed her working the night of the eight anniversary of Dents death but nobody reported her to be on the Wayne Manor Grounds on Guard duty. But she is logged to be doing over time and guard duty. Which made him wonder if she was really out of the city but to cover it up. The Commissioner had her on active duty list. Which means she was out of America under a false name. The question is what was the name. Gibbs called Fornell to talk to him about the issue.

Gibbs: Fornell do you know any of Lieutenant undercover work names?

Fornell: In all honestly Gibbs. I don't know anything about her undercover work names. Only the Commissioner and his Deputies really know them.

Gibbs: You mean nothing in AFIS or the other Military CID came up on her?

Fornell: There is nothing on her in the data bases. Why not have McGee search her records?

Gibbs: They had better be doing paperwork like ordered or I will have a few things to say about it.

Fornell: I am on my way into Gotham as we speak. I thought I would one up on the getting the Files. I bring them personally. I wanted to talk to the Lieutenant again anyway for that matter. I have a few question for her that I need cleared up for that matter.

Gibbs was surprised he had figured that Fornell would take the Files to DiNozzo and leave it at that. He did not except him to bring them to him personally.  
\---  
Natasha froze at Laura's words, her hands trembling as they cradled her swollen stomach.

Natasha: Y-You don't think it could be me do you?…y-you don't think that I could have miscarried anyway do you L-Laura?

She asked shakily, eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath and lifted the covers, sagging in relief when she saw no blood staining the sheets of the hospital bed underneath her.  
\---  
Laura shook her head once the text was sent.

Laura: No it not from you.

Laura kept her hands out the window waiting for a answer.

Laura: It mine.

Laura heard the beep and looked at the message nodded her head a little.  
\---  
James and Aly had replied an let her know they would be there in a half hour. They really did not want to deal with the agents. So they figured that they could get way for a short time with Stephens giving them cover after all they had to figure out how they were going to call Batman in with the federal agents shooting at him. After all they had already figured out that Bruce Wayne had chosen a successor before he flew off they were sure it was John Blake. They just did not know how to call him or talk to him.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised at the amount of space. He had figured he would get a small place with a desk four chairs for him and his team to work on. He did not expect a office space that was a Bullpen with him having a private office.  
\---  
Natasha sagged in relief but frowned, worried about her friend.

Natasha: Laura you should get yourself looked at!…I can't have my best friend and Alpha dying on me now can I?

She said, partly serious and partly joking.  
\---  
Laura shook her head it was not that bad. She was only bleeding lightly.

Laura: It fine. Nothing to worry about.

Laura was not going to admit it was bad after all with armor on it was not bad.  
\---  
James and Aly slipped out of Gotham Central which was all called the MCU for that matter. They felt bad for Stephens he would have to explain to Gibbs and the other agents question as were they disappeared too. They both were worried they knew something bad was going to happen.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried he was sure that Gordon and Lightsmith would disappear for a short time. He was sure they would go talk to the lieutenant to find out what she know and how much for that matter. Gibbs had a funny feeling that he was going to be in the middle of the turf war.  
\---  
DiNozzo would be glad when they could leave he had finished his paperwork several hours before hand. He was now waiting for McGee to finish as well as Ziva for that matter.  
\---  
Fornell made it to the Gotham underground tunnel. He was traveling quickly. He and Brody were the only ones that came to Gotham this time. They did not need there two rookies screwing up there chances of talking to Batman or the leaders of the MCU.


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva and Abby finished their paper work after McGee. Both were practically bouncing in the car?  
\---  
Natasha smiled tiredly at her friend, still worried for her.  
\---  
Laura winced a little it did hurt but she could turn things out. Beside she was not going to take the vest of for the man in the moon. She did not like how her ribs were feeling she was worried now that Bane had done more then just cut her. She was thinking he had broken a couple of them as a reminder. But she was sure not going to submit to a ex-ray. She should have felt the broken bones first but then blood loss and a high fever may have changed that for the matter.  
\---  
James and Aly slipped into the hospital they were able to GPS the phones so they did not need to ask which floor or the room number. They just took the elevator up then walk to the room.  
\---  
Gibbs was not please he just gone across the hall to talk to Gordon and Lightsmith to find them gone and only a single man in the area. Stephens did not look up from what he was working on. He had learned from experience that when his boss was out of the office and someone want to talk to them to act busy and not to give them a comment to there question.  
\---  
DiNozzo and McGee both were relaxed as they could be they both were not all that pleased about something. They both knew that this was going to be a long weekend. McGee was more worried because beside work he had a conference to go to in his spare time. Not many people knew of the Hybrid wolf-bat clans and packs. They were so few in number.  
\---  
Fornell was not all happy. He was not all that pleased with having to return to Gotham. He had not liked it when he first went. Brody did not like the city as well. She recalled the events of the last time they were in the city. What had happen had not been pleasant and to tell the truth they both did not think it would end well this time as well. So they kept there mouths shut of the danger and what not.  
\---  
Natasha lay back slowly, her body exhausted.

Natasha: hello commissioner…lieutenant…" she murmured softly.  
\---  
James and Aly both gave small smiles. Laura did not like the smiles.

James: We don't have much time to talk. Stephens is stalling Agent Gibbs. What did you say to him to make him question Batman Innocence or Guilt?

Laura: I did not say anything. All I said was that Batman was a friend. But he asked me the same question as the young female FBI Agent.

Aly: He doing his own investigation of Batman. They may even investigate Bruce Wayne this time after all he disappeared as well.

Laura: He did not disappear. I can till you his location very easily. He just left the city under a different name. He needs a few years to heal his body. Batman back was broken he had to have it kicked back into place. He came back here only half healed from the injury. He will be back. He chose a successor so the Criminal element will not get control of the city again while he heals and what not.

James: Are you sure it Blake?

Aly: Because if it not then we could be in trouble as well?

Laura: I know what I saw at the meeting. Why would a twenty-two year old former cop be at Bruce Wayne Will reading. Hell I don't even know why he left me something. See how I have given him four tickets as himself then five more when he was in the cape and cowl.

James and Aly both laughed at the comment they both had done that as well. Tickets on both his identities. After all they had to replace the police cars he pan-caked with his driving. Laura had gotten a plain marked envelop with the amount of money that Batman owned for his fines. But Bruce Wayne had come in personally to pay his fines most of the time if he was not to injured from one sport or another.

Laura: I hope that Gibbs has not read the Files on Batman Investigation from eight years ago. But then I also hope the FBI have not let him read the files for that matter.

James: Can you handle him. (It was more of a "Do you trust him" kind of question.)

Laura: I trust him as far as I can throw him which is not far at this given time. But I don't trust him like I trust you. To tell you the truth I think he would draw his weapon with the right push.

Aly: You think more trigger happy then most agents?

Laura: The information I was able to hack about him from the NCIS database says that he has a strong trigger finger but most of the time he good at controlling it. But he does not have patience when it comes to criminals or someone hurting his team. There this one girl Abby or something like that. He takes any threat to her personally.

James: You don't think she come with his team do you?

Laura: Only if she dealing with one of the conferences. I know she runs a profile on the game. But she the youngest member of one of the packs. Only a teenager or something with it.

Aly: Only a teenager? What do you mean by that?

Laura: You have pups which are watched over by all the pack. Then there the teenager wolves that have a little more freedom but are still watched over by the pack. Then there are the regular adults that make up the hunting parties and things like that. Then there are the outsiders and loners to the pack. Most of the time I lead the hunting parties. But when I had a loyal Beta. The Beta lead the hunting and I took care of border patrol and what not. But I also had to deal with disciple for that matter. My pack does not have a and omega.

James: Can you keep your temper in check around the agent?

Laura rolled her eyes at the comment as if insulted by her boss or something. James and Aly both looked a little surprise at the action.

Laura: I can control myself around him. As long as he does not badger me with question he is welcome to talk to my landlord he got an empty apartment that is furbished they can stay in.

Aly: You don't think he will try and push to much?

Laura shrugged again sitting back down again. James and Aly took that as her way of say she did not know the answer to that question.  
\---  
Stephens finally look up at Gibbs to see him standing there scowling. Gibbs was not a happy camper.

Gibbs: Where did the Commissioner and Female Deputy gone?

Stephens: Have you forgotten we lost a number of officers to Bane and his band of followers. He could very easily be out speaking with the families that lost a father, uncle, cousin, son, nephew, and brother.

Gibbs: Would you tell me were they are if I asked? What your thoughts on Batman?

Stephens: I can give you a guess to his location. But I can not say for sure. As to Batman I can not answer you with a honest answer. If you read my statement from eight years ago. It will tell you what I know that all I have to say about him.

Gibbs: So you trust him then.

Stephens: I am not hearing a question. He risked his live for the mayor. Plus he took a couple of bullets as well that were aimed at the Commish and my counterpart for the night watch. Now if you will excuse me. I have a lot of paperwork to get through before the Commish and my night watch counterpart return to building.

Gibbs scowled a little not all liking the comment. Stephens did not care if he frustrated the Federal Agent even more then he had been before. Because he did not care about his feelings. Gibbs was not all pleased about what had happen.  
\---  
Jason worked on some of the things he had in his backpack. Dick on the other hand looked over some of the work he to do with the homework. Tim was just happy to be able to sleep with out feeling as if he was being watched all the time.  
\---  
Fornell glared at the skyline as they came out of the tunnel to the main land. Brody had slipped off to sleep shortly after Gibbs had called. Fornell had not been happy but he was more then happy to bring Bureau files to Gibbs.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered why McGee had a extra bag with him. McGee knew that DiNozzo was dying to ask him what was in the spare bag he had brought with him. But McGee was not going to tell him. DiNozzo still want to wanted to know because he had seen Abby with a second bag as well.  
\---  
Abby was bouncing around excitedly. This would be her first actual conference. Hopefully she would find a pack who would accept her into their ranks. She knew she could easily become a part of McGee's pack but she didn't really like him all that much.  
\---  
Natasha smiled tiredly at Gordon and Aly, patting her stomach.

Natasha: I still can't believe I'm having twin boys……

She murmured softly.  
\---  
Laura looked at Natasha for a minute. James and Aly both knew what she was fixing to say.

Laura: Just so you know when the packs met you will hear be called by a different name. I am going to tell you that name now so that you don't have to be confused later. Not all the people have part of the scientific name as there name. It comes with the Alpha status mine is Canis Pteropodinae. Don't ask why we thought it best to use the scientific name of the animals but we did for the Alpha. Most of the other members have regular names. But for nickname I go as Podin.

James: I am not all shocked about that news.

Aly: It a surprise. Just want happen for you to have bandaging on our arm?

Laura winced and she had never talk about the conferences. James and Aly both knew she did not talk about it. In fact this is the first time they had ever heard her call herself by her least know name.  
\---  
Stephens family was into the role play but mostly it like DnD (Dungeon & Dragons) or Crime Solvers which was a game they came up with it was a way for him to bounce case work on his kids with out having to tell them what it was really for. Gibbs knew that some people were in to the role playing games. He knew that McGee had a number of gaming site.  
\---  
Fornell was glad when he saw the Precinct building it would be nice to drop the files off and leave. He and Brody did not want to hang around. Brody shoulder kept moving even if she was not doing it which showed she was nerves.  
\---  
DiNozzo was shocked to see the bridges having been blown up which meant the only way into the city was by the tunnel that mean going under the Major Gotham River. He did not like traveling under water even in a tunnel. McGee on the other hand would have been all to happy to fly into the city. But Gibbs would not let them fly so they had to drive and do the tunnel which was the only way currently in and out of the city.  
\---  
Ducky limped into the precinct building and showed his pass to the officer in the lobby, heading to the elevator.  
\---  
Abby bounced in her seat, grinning from ear to ear. She'd had a huge caf-pow from the seven eleven they had stopped at and it had taken everything she had to stay silent.  
\---  
Natasha nodded.

Natasha: so what is my nickname?

She asked curiously.  
\---  
The desk sergeant only shook his head at the sight of the badge. He knew what it was for and what not. So he just nodded when back to watching for Rats and visitors for the rats in the holding cells.  
\---  
Gibbs did not like the fact that Stephens did not know anything or was holding something back. Stephens knew the agent did not like him or the fact he would not answer question.  
\---  
James and Aly both shook there heads a little. Laura gave a small sigh.

Laura: I had to chose a Latin based names because of my rank. Your nickname can be what you want it to be.

James: Do you trust the Agent with the information about Batman Innocents?

Laura: In all honesty no. I don't trust him. I have never trusts the agents.

Aly: Do you think he dangerous to us?

Laura: He does not seem to be in my eyes. But then I am not sure or not. His emotions are hard to read even for me I have experience with it for that matter.

James: Don't answer any of his question about Batman if he ask tell him at the current time you have been order to not to say anything.

Laura: Puppy's don't yap less they been slapped. I know the rules. Besides I think he bring his team into the city. I got the feel that this investigation was going to stress us out.

Aly: Don't let him anger you at all.

Laura shrugged a little at the comment. James and Aly both scowled a little.  
\---  
Fornell and Brody both carried the two heavy boxes up to the sixth floor to Gibbs they both were not all happy about it.  
\---  
DiNozzo and McGee both looked out the window at the sight of city a little surprised at some of the building looking like new. But a lot of the building looked old as well. They had never seen such damage or the fact some of the building looked like they had blood some of the walls on the outside.  
\---  
Abby was practically vibrating with poorly contained excitement as she stared in awe at the city.  
\---  
Natasha nodded shakily.

Natasha: I'm not to good at this though……something simple like ShadowDancer maybe?

She suggested.  
\---  
Ducky walked up to Gibbs and poked him with his cane, eyebrow raised.  
\---  
DiNozzo would not let Abby by Caff-pow when traveling anywhere. McGee on the other hand was having to keep from wincing at the comment for rank for that matter.  
\---  
Laura sighed thinking for a minute about the name. James gave a small smile at the look. Aly was not sure she wanted a name like that to be remember.

Laura: You can be called what you want to be called.

Laura did not know what to say other then that. James and Aly both looked a little worried and thing like that.  
\---  
Fornell and Brody were both left to watch things and think about what had happen. This was not something they could or would fight for someone they loved.  
\---  
Gibbs was not all happy about that note that he was left for the children that Gibbs worked with at NCIS and what not. He had not excepted so many thing to have been stolen or just flat taken from a person from the store or something.  
\---  
Natasha hummed softly.

Natasha: how about shadow?

She asked, wincing a little and rubbing the spot on her stomach that the twins kicked hard.  
\---  
Abby glowered at Dinozzo, sticking her tongue out at him.  
\---  
Laura gave a small nod of the head. James and Aly look at they knew she was covering up that fact she had reopened part if not all the stitches again.

James: Are you going to tell him about...Well you know?

Laura: At this current time he has not asked about what Bane did to me. I am hoping that he will accept my answer when I tell him that he only cut and stabbed me. But I...Sithspit he figure out where you two disappeared to. And he coming here.

Aly: How do you figure that?

Laura: Deputy Stephens, told him that he could not answer his question said only you two could answer or me. I swear I am not going to be in this small room to answer his question. You know I have to have space to think. I think shadow is a good name but a short name could be Shade or something.

James: We have your own investigation to run. He can not expect you to answer all the questions.

Laura only scowled at the door listening for the elevator bell to ding to say it was on the floor. James and Aly both knew that look after all they had multiple time wore it when Stephens or one of the other officers came to see them in the hospital.  
\---  
Gibbs knew that Stephens was lying to him. He just did not know for which part he was lying about. That was the trouble his radar could not tell the difference in the amount placed on the lie. Stephens knew what was a lie in his comment and what was not a lie.  
\---  
Fornell knew that something was really bothering his friend by his body language and the fact he had not answered any questions at all.  
\---  
DiNozzo knew he should not scowl but he was not one to handle a hyper Abby. McGee was nerves about things. He had not been hybrid conference in about six years or so.  
\---  
Natasha nodded, wishing there was a way she could be with her friend when she had to talk to gibbs.

Natasha: I wish I could go with you when you have to talk to him......

She said softly, frowning a little. She wished Laura would let someone fix the stitches before she passed out from blood loss.  
\---  
Laura gave a small hiss. James and Aly both winced at the action.

Laura: I wonder if the FBI ever read my file or not? No you don't want to be in my office space with the agent for that matter.

James: What?

Laura: I gave Agent Fornell only about a tenth of my file from here. After all my files is lockdown to all outside this city. It not like they could get my information with out going through you or the Mayor or both. So what I gave him is not even my medical profile.

Aly: You gave him just your basic knowledge in your file.

Laura: What you want to bet, Agent Gibbs got this task because the CIA, FBI, and Homeland Security did not want to deal with who or what Bane was. Because the last CIA Agent that met Bane was killed in the flight back to Gotham.

James: Where did you get that information?

Laura: You two are not the only one that kept your ears to the walls of the city. I have a few contacts outside the city. Why do you think I know were Bruce Wayne is? I know he not buried and six feet under the ground. I did some of my own trading for marked bills. Some of them marked bills were from Batman. I created my one mix to add to it. So when my mix and his met the quickly in increased to cover the lot of the bills. Dent thought it was strictly Batman that was supplying the bills. But I helped a little.

Aly: So that way all the Banks had about eighty-thousand dollars in each vault left.

Laura: Those were the bills that were the start of the marked.

James: Where did you get over eighty-thousand dollars?

Laura: Do you think I keep all my money in the bank? I have three or four overseas accounts that I placed money into business that were losing when I did some traveling. I am richer then I act. I only use those accounts when I need it for something big. Most of the time I only get a statement from the banks on my investments and what not once a quarter.

Aly: Why are you working if you so wealthy?

Laura: Because I was lower-middle class growing up. I knew I would have to work a long time to get to a post I like. Sure I don't like paperwork. I love getting away from my desk as often as I can when it comes a active case. But I also know I need to slow down now. I know that the post of Mayor last for ten years if not longer if the mayor is well liked.

James: You do know we have to act neutral through the campaign and what not. Because it would look bad if the fact we are your bosses and then you won the election. People would think you were paying us for the support.

Laura: I understand. I don't want you in those post. But I think a Mayor that has Police experience will do this city good. My only problem is not jumping at the change to work a scene?

James and Aly both laughed at comment. Laura smiled a little she was not going to be a mayor that stood by and watched.  
\---  
Gibbs knew he should not be angry but he felt that he was being kept out in the dark about something. He did not like it. He also had a funny feeling that he should have Ducky talk to the young lieutenant. Because he really thought she was planning something. He also thought she was injured but was not sure how to ask her about it.

Gibbs: Ducky, I think you should talk to the lieutenant see if you can get something out of her that I cant. I don't want you report what you discuss just try and see what you can find out about her. Because she behaved as if she did not trust me. Tobias, why are they acting like I am a jinx?

Fornell just stood there. Brody face looked like she had eaten something so sour she was having to chomped her teeth down to keep from spitting. Gibbs did not like the looks. Stephens was so glad he had paperwork to deal with. Because if he had not he would have answered the question about the jinx.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked around surprised at the Precinct was a changed over apartment. McGee looked at the building he was nerves while he was not a rookie agent anymore he was still nerves about being in Gotham. He was looking forward to having a chance to visit with the conference but now having to work in the city.  
\---  
Natasha pouted.

Natasha: I want to be there for you…I don't like FBI period…

She muttered.  
\---  
Ducky nodded.

Ducky: I'll try Jethro…

He murmured.  
\---  
Laura winced a little at the comment.

Laura: No you don't want to be there.

James and Aly both knew something was wrong with that statement.

James: What the matter?

Laura: I having my pack elder fly in. He not going to be happy. His Probie is very technologically accident type.

Aly: I don't want to know. Will he be stay with you like the three boys and Natasha?

Laura: Well of course. I am not going to make him stay at the hotel were the conference is being held. Beside even thought I am a alpha. My elder can still take me over his knee. That leather belt you have in your closet in your office will be on my ass before I can even protest the action.

Laura was not in anyway going to give Franks a reason to roast her ass even more. She was in trouble with him anyway for not obeying the rules he has to govern Gibbs and the other NCIS agents. That belt was going to hurt like hell. James and Aly both knew this was a clan elder that knew his stuff if she back off being an alpha around him to much. (The Plot thickness to a nice stoup) Laura curled up in the chair if she had a tail it would be curled around her legs and resting in her hands.  
\---  
Gibbs was not all happy he need answer and a lot of them.

Gibbs: Ducky see if you can get anything from her?

Gibbs did not like how things were going he was nerves. Most of the time when that happen his boss was fixing to show up.  
\---  
Fornell and Brody had both flee when Gibbs focused on Ducky. They both did not want to be in Gotham with stuff hit the fan. They both knew it would for that matter.  
\---  
Mike Franks, seventy-two, former NIS agent and Marine was looking forward to a nice peaceful conference. And getting to see how his leader was doing for the first time in over three years. He did not know that things were going to be a hang of a lot more of a stir then before with his Probie in the city with his team. Also with two of team also at the conference it would be even more interesting for that matter.  
\---  
DiNozzo stopped the car outside the precinct building. McGee looked at the building a little surprised at some of the details and the fact that some of the information was really cool.  
\---  
Natasha pouted but said no more on the subject as Ducky stuck his head into the room. She brightened a little at the new face, feeling quite safe around him even if he did work with Gibbs.

Ducky: Jethro mentioned he thought you might be injured in some way captain…is there anything I can do to help?

He asked softly.  
\---  
Abby was already out the door of the car and into the building, her bag of beef jerky clutched to her chest with one hand as she took the elevator up, wriggling like an excited pup.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little. James and Aly both looked at the doctor calmly.

Laura: The fact he knows that with me having armor on is a surprise. Because it not easy to tell. At this time it only a field promotion I don't know if it will be official or not.

James: Most of the time field promotions are official but with the change in the city it may or may not be. I am not sure.

Laura: I am not complaining. I just did not think it official that all.

Aly: Right now everything we put into affect in occupation still runs on time.

Laura had not bother to admit she had been shoot in the back when bring Lucius out of the man whole were the reactor chamber was. But then she had a vest on so the worse it did was bruise the skin and her spine. James and Aly both suspect she had taken around protecting Fox live but they had not seen her back with out a shirt on. They both knew she only took the vest off when she thought it was save even then she kept it close to her hand range.  
\---  
Gibbs looked around surprised to see Fornell and Brody had both disappeared from the area. He was pretty sure that they had felled the city. That did not make him happy all that much.  
\---  
DiNozzo was not paying much mind to the fact that Fornell and Brody both appeared and disappeared from his line of sight quickly. McGee noted them being there and got a little confused about it.  
\---  
Ducky smiled softly and chuckled a little, walking into the room and setting his doctor bag down.

Ducky: he saw it in the way you moved and held yourself……is there any way I could help?…I can fix stitches if that is the problem…

He offered, smiling softly at Natasha who lay on her side with a pillow between her knees and hugging a pillow to her chest.

Natasha had a partly annoyed and partly pained look on her face, the twins hard kicks sending jolts of pain through her stomach, sides and back.

Ducky frowned at the pain in Natasha's eyes and walked to the bed, easing the pillow from her tight grip. He poked and prodded her stomach and sides gently, practically radiating calm naturally. He smiled a little as the unborn children in Natasha's womb calmed down.

Ducky: they shouldn't do that again at least not until they are ready to be born…they were just getting upside down which is the way they should be facing for a safe natural birth…now I suggest you rest young lady…and stay off your feet for at least a day or two unless you need to go to the washroom or your legs start to feel a bit numb…no stressing yourself out either…and talk to your little one or little ones as often as you can…if you like you can also put headphones on your stomach and play music for him or her…

He murmured, letting her hug the pillow again as he tucked her in gently, smoothing her hair back and putting it in a ponytail.

Ducky: now captain is there anything I can do to help you?

He asked, chuckling a little at the sleepy but stern look Natasha sent her friend that said if she said she was fine she'd be getting a book and a pillow tossed at her.  
\---  
Laura winced most of the time you can not tell because they carried themselves to a good point in degree. James and Aly both looked a little confused they knew that something was up.

Laura: Can we talk in private by change?

James: You trust him?

Laura: I don't trust the agents. He was a doctor once and is now a ME. Which means he swore the oath not to disclose the patience health in less they say it alright. I think I can trust him.

Aly: Just be careful about it.

Laura nodded then gesture bathroom door not wanting to talk about it do much. James and Aly both looked a little confused they knew the problem after all they saw it in the very first stage of raw and broken skin.

Laura: I knew the blood was mine from experience. But to tell the truth he should not have been able to read. By the way how angry would Agent Gibbs be if his mentor showed up in the city?

Laura was thinking it would be good to have some protection from the agent. James and Aly both had contact with Franks only one time before they did not want to repeat of that accident.

James: Blood leather belt.

Laura: He got you two with a belt. He whacked with a ruddy ruler. Do you know a foot long yard stick with no padding hurts. He told me as he did that he only reserved it for those under his command that would not take a direct order to do something.

Aly: He does not know how to share his feelings that well.

Laura: He was a Marine. Agent Gibbs is the same way if you watch him closely. Once a Marine always a Marine.

James and Aly both winced at the comment. Laura was beyond wincing.  
\---  
Gibbs walked back to the apartment on the other side to wait for his team.  
\---  
DiNozzo only been to Gotham City one time in his live before that time he had vowed to never return. But here he was twenty year later in Gotham City. McGee had want to visit Gotham City for years. He thought it would be a great city for him to write his next novel in.  
\---  
Stephens was able to sigh in relief when Gibbs left. Never again cross swords or guns with an agent.  
\---  
Ducky nodded and grabbed his bag, following her.

Ducky: he would be afraid of him because of the belt and the yard stick but…how do I put this bluntly…he would be beyond pissed off at the fact that someone knew before him…don't worry…I have full confidence your friend would tear him to shreds before he even had a chance to lay a hand on you…or she'd get one of her animal friends to do it…

He said, attempting to lighten the mood.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little.

Laura: I was more worried about what Franks will do when he finds out his Probie in the city. He coming in for the conference he my clans elder. Why do you think he took a ruler to me the last time. He was the former Alpha but he new he was getting old so he said anyone could challenge him to a duel for control of the Clan. It just so happen I was the only one that had the guts to face off a former Marine. But then from what people think they know about me is nothing.

Laura gave a small smile.

Laura: I once arrested couple of my partners. Now that was and experience. It was twice in only two weeks of each other. I started to get a bad name for myself with Former Commissioner Loeb. Just like the Commish and Deputy were also getting the same names. I just so happen that Franks was speeding I gave him a ticket and he refused it so I gave him two more. That was before I wiped the floor of his alpha butt.

Laura grinned a little more.

Laura: That was when the Ruler came into play. He did not realize I was the same person. Now as to how I knew it was my blood was because. I have been keeping this information back from Natasha. Bane was not called right away. I downed the Second Lieutenant with Barsad. Barsad was the one that got the jump on me. The tided me one of the fire escape ladders. An then whipped me before tying me back up to wait for Bane.

Laura took her jacket off and then the vest being mindful of the stinging that would come when she took her shirt off.

Laura: This is why I did not want to show this to you in the other room. Because it going to look nasty for that matter.

Laura stripped the shirt off carefully off her back.  
\---  
James and Aly both watched over Natasha very protective. They both did not like pain they had a lot of it in there field of work.  
\---  
Gibbs did not even bother to greet his team he was busy looking at the files that Fornell and Brody had brought him about the Batman Investigation. DiNozzo knew that his boss was not all happy about something. McGee started going over all his plans and what not for the next week or so. After all he and Abby had cleared the conference with her several months ago. While they had to work they also had the right to go to the conference and that was the whole reason for them coming.  
\---  
Mike Franks knew he should be worried. But he also knew that his Probie would not be happy about his action but after all this Conference was not even to with him. He was mainly coming to see how his alpha was doing. He got some odd feelings from her on the game when they had talked over the phone for that matter.  
\---  
Abby pouted at Gibbs and flopped down, curling up to take a nap.  
\---  
Ducky winced a little and frowned.

Ducky: oh my…the whip sure did a number on you…

He murmured softly.  
\---  
Gibbs sigh a little the investigation did not go all that good judging by the reports he was reading. DiNozzo looked out the window for a minute he knew about the legends after all there were stories about there being all sorts of guardians for Gotham. But he had never seen any of them. But the Batman was the biggest and the best of them guardians. McGee knew that even if he started his book in Gotham he would finish it in DC. He wondered how angry Gibbs would be if he used the information from the FBI reports to make his Batman. Gibbs felt bad but he really wanted to get those reports read and be done with it.  
\----  
Laura closed her eyes a little.

Laura: Was not the standard bull whip. It was the cat of nine tails. That the reason the marks are not even. Barsad did not like me. But then were he came from it was a insult for a woman to beat a man to the ground. I don't think he would have done that had I not kicked him were it hurt.

Laura winced a little recalled just what she had done.

Laura: I kicked Barsad where it really hurt. But I think his friend was related to Ari Hawsari as a brother or a son. No I am not going to tell you how I know about that terrorist. Because it was not a pleasant experience. But let just say his son remembered just who and what I was. But all I can say is that we had his wanted posters. Like Agent Todd I for some reason draw the worse of the terrorist to me. Did she have any children by chance?

Laura remained perfectly still even if she wanted to fall down.

Laura: Barsad only called Bane in because I kicked him a second time when he tried to touch me. I was not going to let him harm me in that way. It was a good thing I did not have my gun or he would have shoot me for that kick.

Laura kept perfectly calm even if she was angry just below her skin.  
\---  
James and Aly both scowled at any of the medical staff that came into the room. They both did not like the group at all. They both were angry and displeased about something.  
\---  
Franks made his way to the hospital that he knew that his clan mate and pack mate was at with her friend. He knew that more then likely she had some guards or something with her and the younger girl. He was not all happy he would whip her again if she was hurt. He had been worried about the Occupation about the fact it could have hurt her as well.  
\---  
Natasha slept easily in her bed, squirming in her sleep at the kicks to her ribs.  
\---  
Ducky went to work cleaning wounds and fixed the torn stitches, wrapping bandages around Laura's middle gently and securing them.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: It not easy to have to wear that vest. In fact once this is over. More then likely I will not be able to take it off on my own.

Laura cracked her neck then rolled her shoulders a little.

Laura: But by then I should just about be healed. I dont know what going to happen at this point in time. I have to change armor type for the conference after all it just paint ball and paint sword combat. But there have been a few close calls with real weapons almost being used. Most of the time they are peace-tied for the swords and the guns the clips have to be in there own cases.

Laura could count the number of times I have had to remind two of my pack to make sure there real weapons were tied and empty.

Laura: The only time a real weapon can be drawn is if a different clan threaten a Alpha then it the Alpha call on the subject. I have faced three rivals attacking my rank all three walked away with split lips and several broken fingers.

Laura had been very unsure about controlling a large group of people. Those three fights had lead to most of her pack breaking into small groups to form there own units.

Laura: I was left with a large amount of ground only about seven or eight pack mates to care from the land. Which I have to patrol the bounders to make sure nothing is messed up or taken.

Laura had been keeping tabs on the land on the south border very closely almost to close for most pack taste they were worried she would be attack.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew what was going on with that conversation. They both knew that there was something more to her trusting the doctor then normal. Most of the time they had to fight her tooth and nail to get her to a hospital or for medical attention.


	13. Chapter 13

Ducky smiled a little and handed Laura a tub of salve.

Ducky: put that on your injuries when you change the bandage…I made it special for hybrids…I made it for Abby after we were attacked with a car bomb…

He murmured.  
\---  
Natasha woke and struggled into a sitting position, growling low in her throat. The closer Frank's aura got to the room the louder the growl became, slowly becoming a snarl as she bared her sharp canine teeth.  
\---  
Laura only nodded a little at the comment. She had also picked up on Franks aura even if it was only the outer bands of it for that matter.

Laura: I dont have the time to shoot him right now. He got my beta set on edge. She not happy with him coming directly here.

Laura scowled a little looking worried for a minute before calming down walking out making sure to replace the vest before stepping out into the room.  
\---  
Franks was not all frighten he had heard growling like that before he was not all frighten of it. He also knew the alpha was around so he knew he was safe. He could tell a alpha growl, beta growl, and omega growl very much apart. But he was a little confused the growl he was hearing was a cross between a beta and a omega and he did not understand that.  
\---  
James and Aly both were worried as well. They both knew those growls after all they had heard them before it was not easy to learn how to growl each one. They both stayed relaxed even if they were slowly getting more and more angry by the minute.  
\---  
Natasha was on the offensive by now, protective of her pups. She didn't like strangers at all. The only exception to that was Ducky because he made her feel safe and warm much like Alfred did. The only reason she hadn't shifted into something big and scary was because she wasn't sure if it would hurt her pups or not.  
\---  
Ducky frowned, a little angry himself.

Ducky: he needs to learn when to visit and when not to…it's too late now but if something happens to your friend I will give him a good talking to…

He muttered.  
\---  
Laura gave Ducky a small look.

Laura: Dont look at me. I am not going to argue with you. But I am not going to get whipped again with a ruler injured or not he will do it.

Laura slipped the vest back on then pulled her professor looking jacket on over it also button it a up.

Laura: I am surprised he did not show up sooner. I mean after all I was in a great deal of danger.

Laura knew why he had not come sooner he had a daughter-in-law and a granddaughter to care for before he could even think to leave Mexico. That was the second reason he retired from being a alpha because it took a lot of his time he did not have to spend.  
\---  
Franks knew he was in danger the minute he entered the hospital. He was not all happy he knew that he could not control what happen. Just back when he retired nobody would listen to him or believe what he was saying about the cobalt towers being blown up. He had retired very angry and fled to Mexico to a small beach house he purchased years before.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that things could get bad but they were not frighten just a little angry about the actions as if Franks was setting a deck of cards on fire. They both knew who's deck it was and why.  
\---  
Gibbs was paranoia but he could swear he saw his boss walked on foot by the precinct before he got a cab to some unknown location. DiNozzo knew that his boss was paranoia and if that was Franks that walked by with out even stopping they were in a world of hurt. McGee already had his line up for the case for his book.  
\---  
Once Natasha's feral mind realized that her pups would shift with her she felt fine shifting into a huge tiger and she crouched in waiting in perfect view of the door, snarling. No one would touch her alpha if she had any say in the matter.  
\---  
Ducky frowned.

Ducky: If he does I'm not sure either of us would be able to stop your friend from tearing his throat out…

He muttered darkly.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: He not happy that for sure. I will talk to him. Calm him down before he comes in.

Laura moved out of the bathroom into the hall quickly. James and Aly both looked a little confused at the action. Laura made sure to close the door as well. Standing perfectly up right and walking for the elevator. James and Aly both winced a little they both knew there would be shouting only it would not be the captain voice that was doing the shouting.  
\---  
Franks was not all happy he was really angry. How could he be happy. After all this was the first time he was able to enter the city. Sense he had gotten word from the Mexico TV about the Terrorist.  
\---  
Gibbs was of half a mind to find out were he thought his mentor was going. But he wanted to respect the man but he did not like it. That why he was reading over the Batman Investigation Files because he wanted to try and see if he could figure out what made Batman go mad and kill the district attorney in the end.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a little confused about why Gibbs had a office. He, McGee, and Ziva had to share a space with three desk. He wondered why Gibbs got his own office. McGee already knew what the deal was after all he had studied the blueprints of the building.  
\---  
Natasha shifted back, opening the door and shifting into a tiger again she followed Laura, determined to tear anyone who hurt her Alpha to shreds, leaving before Ducky could get to her.  
\---  
Laura pulled out the device she was carrying in her pocket she had not wanted to use this but she did not have a choice. Frank took one step out of the elevator and before he could even get fully out of the elevator someone had grabbed him and pulled him to the area were the stairs were at.

Franks: What are you doing.

Laura: Saving your ass. My friend does not like you right now. She willing to attack to protect. Now how much do you weight?

Franks: You know my weight give or take a couple of pounds.

Laura: I am being serious, Mike. Don't play games. Because I have to be able to time my drop to land on the landing below were you are hanging.

Laura shoot the cord into the air it stuck into the ceiling firmly. She grabbed him and hold him close then hit the retract button to take them up to the roof. Franks was shocked at the action.

Franks: Just how are you going to time your drop.

Laura: Let me handle that. You gained at least five pounds. Relax your grip on me now. Hold on to this. What ever you do dont let go.

Franks: Are you out of your mind if you dont grab the right hand rail the fall will kill you.

Laura: I have done this drop before. With out a cable or a net.

Laura shifted just the right way and dropped from his grip. Franks started to swear at her as she fall from the hold in the roof to the seventh floor. She managed to only get her hands to grab the right bar right at the last second and it was the lower bar not the upper so that meant her feet were dangling below the landing.  
\---  
James and Aly both moved out of the room heading for the stairs. They started swearing when they looked up to see Franks hanging on to a rope. But they did not see Hill hanging with him. Franks started to swear at them. Laura was only managing to stay hanging on because she had a good grip.

James: Captain were are you?

Laura: Where do you think I am. No dont answer that look down.

Aly: You missed your first grip.

Laura: Shut up...Help me! I dont want to drop seven more floors. Don’t even think about attacking him. I need him around he important. That the whole reason he is here. Mike shut your mouth. Dam stitches. Mike you own me for this.

Franks: Stitches...What?

James and Aly worked together to bring her back over the handrail. Franks managed to curb his temper when he heard that a little worried. Laura took small shallow breaths to try and calm her heart.  
\---  
Natasha snarled at Mike and swatted at his feet as they dangled just out of her reach, letting out a very loud roar of frustration when she couldn't get to him.

Ducky sighed and told Laura to follow him to the bathroom so he could fix the stitches again.  
\---  
Franks was glad he was well out of harms way. James and Aly managed to keep there faces blank. But they had thoughts of now here is a cat toy or is that how the mouse feels when it being chased by the cat. Laura only managed to get up on to her elbows on the landing.

Laura: There no way I can get up. Franks you better keep a good hold on that jacket it my favorite.

James and Aly both started to smile then they could not help it. Franks was of half a mind to drop the eight floors he was up just to be about to lecture better. Laura glared up at him as if hearing his thoughts.

Franks: You hurt worse I should check you out myself.

Laura: I swear if you so much has drop a foot down from the roof of the fifteen floor I kick your ass again in the mock trials before the alpha fights.

James: What so important about that jacket?

Laura: That jacket is custom made in only three countries around the world. And two of which the jackets can not be sold outside the country. It worth more then Agent Gibbs Senior Field Agent whole suite is. I am still paying it off. It died ends the scent of blood. That why when I am injured have to use Athena she does not get confused about who she is looking for.

Aly: Well that explains the prefect track record on finding injured people.

Franks: You can talk about the bloody jacket later. I need to be able to drop down safely as well with out being attacked.

Laura winced again trying to pull herself up into a sitting post only to see stars not the movie stars this was bright colored stars. James and Aly both looked a little confused about what to do. They knew that helping at the current was not a good idea. Franks was really angry and he could not do anything to help he was worried he knew that the captain would be fine but he was still worried about her anyway.  
\---  
Ducky sighed and quickly fixed the stitches on the landing, stepping back out of Natasha's way.

Natasha curled around Laura carefully, purring low in her throat and ignoring Franks for the time being now that her alpha had been fixed up again. Unless he attacked her, Laura, Gordon, Lightsmith or Ducky she wouldn't attack him. She yawned widely, acting like a big house cat now that her alpha was somewhat okay. She regarded Frank with what seemed to be amusement and curiosity. She looked at Laura and then back at Franks.  
\---  
Laura winced again trying to shifted her body again. Franks relaxed and dropped down to the rail grabbed it with his right hit a button on the handle of the gun to bring the tip back into the gun before he climbed back over the rail.  
\---  
James and Aly managed to get control over themselves to get a wheel chair.  
\---  
Franks gestured for Ducky to follow him a short distance away to talk?

Franks: How bad are her injures and dont down play them. I know she lose a lot of blood. I can smell the jacket I am holding is almost swimming in her blood.

Franks could tell by smell and by the fact the captain also weighted less then the last time he saw her as well. He knew something was wrong just was not sure what.  
\---  
James and Aly returned both a little pale but with a chair. Laura breathing was still to shallow to be seen or felt by skin contact. They both frowned they knew that her breathing habit was very different from theirs. But never had it been so shallow they could hardly see it or feel it. Laura could not help it she had only had about six gallons of blood left which was about one able being in danger of blood loss.  
\---  
Ducky swore loudly at this and carefully loaded her into the wheelchair, Natasha following at his heels as he yelled for the doctors to get their lazy behinds into trauma room five stat.

Natasha whined and shifted into a house cat, rubbing up against Franks leg and weaving around them. The doors were shut before she could follow Ducky and she sat beside Franks, shifting back to human form and bursting into tears, hugging her swollen stomach as she cried. She leaned against a railing and cried herself to sleep eventually, shivering slightly.  
\---  
Franks felt bad he did not know how to tell Ducky that she was injured from when Gordon's people tried to reconnect the reactor core to it power unit she had been shot that was a injury that was bleeding a lot more then her back or her ribs. Franks knew that Six gallons of blood was not very low for regular people but he was sure she was more dominate then she was when she took over for him. Franks looked at the jacket he knew the country that exported the jacket for military and personal use. He also knew she was lying about not having it paid off. They only cost about a thousand dollars a jacket. He had one that he wore like it was a undershirt. All he could was hope they found the wound when they removed the Kevlar and the shirt under it. Franks lifted the young Beta softly in his arm taking her back to the room she was staying in.  
\---  
James and Aly had not seen her get clipped with a bullet or anything so were was she bleeding from?

James: Where was she shoot and when.

Aly: I dont know but how has she managed to remain on her feet this long is a miracle in my eyes.

James: Her amount of blood is down really low for that matter.

Aly: You dont think this will kill her do you?

James: Well given the amount of time she been with the different injures. It could lets hope she got more strength in her then most people would know.

James and Aly did not go back to the room there captain friend was in. They head for the waiting room out side of the spare trauma room. They both sat down to wait for the doctor or some other medical personal to tell them she would be okay.  
\---  
Laura managed to keep from crying even if the pain was terrible she could not bare it much longer. Laura tried to keep her mind from going unfocused but as the pain got worse the more her mind cried out for her to drop out. She fought to keep herself awake to fall asleep would mean not to wake up she could not do that. Her energy levels were burned almost down to nothing. It would take her months if not a few days to rebuild her stores of energy. After all what Bane had done would correct the damage after the Doctors found the bullet. If they did not miss it completely with were the bullet enter from on her back. She was lucky the shot was not even close to her spine or other important organs or it would have been worse.  
\---  
Gibbs finished reading and quickly got up and left the precinct leaving a very confused Senior Agent behind him. He need coffee and someplace were he could clear his head and think a little more clearly then the precinct building so he had left to try and make sense of what he had read.  
\---  
DiNozzo did not understand what was going on. McGee looked a little worried and was not sure why things were turning the way they did.

DiNozzo: What do you think is going on?

McGee: I dont know. But I hope everything is all right.

DiNozzo: What got your boss out and moving so quickly?

McGee: Again I dont know. I dont want to find out for that matter.

DiNozzo was a little confused about what to do. McGee was worried he did not understand what was going on or why so he went back to his book again debating with himself about the safety and danger of using real information for that matter.  
\---  
Stephens had left the precinct about a half hour before Gibbs had finished reading the Batman Investigation Files (B.I.F). He knew he need to get to the hospital first he was worried a great deal.  
\---  
The doctors got rid of the bullet after numbing the area and stitching everything back up. Laura was put on an IV for fluids and was given a blood transfusion by the doctors who were perplexed at how she managed to survive this long.  
\---  
Natasha clung to her pillow and cried, trembling. It didn't take long for her to cry herself to sleep and soon she was out like a light, crying even in her sleep  
\---  
Laura dreams were nightmarish when she finally did drop out on the people. Laura did not have any clue about anything that went on after the bomb had gone off in the middle of the ocean. She had nightmares of what happen sure but she just thought it was her mind playing tricks on her for that matter. She would begin to remember the last three days realizes it was not a nightmare that those thing really did happen.  
\---  
James and Aly both were greatly worried they had not even noticed the gunshot wound. They should have seen it even if it was on her back. They should have known from the way she was carrying herself and sitting with her back not against the chair back. Why had they not, seen it.

Aly: Why did we not see it?

James: She did not say anything about being shot she acted as if nothing was wrong. I feel like we neglected her.

Aly: How were we to know that she had been shot. It a miracle she even managed to stay a live this long.

James: She did look bad at her apartment. But I just took that as the fact her friend was pretty weak from everything as well. I did not even think that maybe she was hiding more then normal.

Aly: We are going to have to watch her even more closely then before. Because after what Bane did will make her heal a lot faster but will also make her ignore injures for that matter.

Stephens walked into the room looking nerves and a little frighten. James and Aly did not see him at first to busy talk with each other to see him.

Stephens: Thought I should let you know. Agent Gibbs will be here soon. He is not all happy.

James: Hello, Gerry. What do you mean he on his way?

Stephens: He was not happy I would not answer his questions. He was really frustrated when I left his team had just arrived.

Aly: You said that was a half hour ago.

Stephens: Why are you in here not it the room down the hall?

James: It appears the captain kept back she had been shot in the back. Because of what Barsad did you could not tell a gun shoot wound from the cat of nine tail marks.

Stephens: Sweet bread chicken. Why did I not notice she was injured?

Aly: Because she acted like she was fine even with blood loss.

Stephens winced a little at the comment. James and Aly both were worried more then Franks was about her.  
\---  
Franks was frustrated about what to do. He had never been so frighten about what had happen. How is her employers did not see or even sense that she had been shot.  
\---  
Gibbs was not all that happy. He was worried the captain was hurt more then she was letting on. He could tell from body language for one. So he head for Gotham General maybe he could get some answer from there.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked at the files shocked at the amount of information and what not in the file. McGee was a little frighten he did not like the look on Gibbs face and it made him question if it was save.  
\---  
Once Laura was out of surgery Natasha shifted into her smaller wolf form and curled up under Laura's arm, to worn out and worried to snap or snarl at the nurses and doctors, instead she just gave them a sad, baleful look and whined, her ears flat against her head.  
\---  
James and Aly both walked to the room still a little worried as well. Franks came into the room.

Franks: How long will she be out do you know?

James: The record for the both of us is four hours after surgery. But I dont know what her record is?

Aly: But that was your records from ten years ago.

Laura: Given the state of things. I will be stuck here for at least a week maybe more.

Franks: You idiot...Why did you not get a gun shoot wound treated off the bat?

Laura: I had my responsibility to keep Lucius Fox alive. My injuries were minor at the time. I did not know I had been shot to tell the truth. Get the doctor in here it will be easier to talk if I dont have the mask on.

James: You look terrible.

Laura: I have felt better. Given the fact that I have not sleep in five months you would think I would be half dead.

James and Aly both smiled a little. Franks left the room to get the doctor. Laura shifted a little to a sitting post.  
\---  
Ducky was cursing himself out for not noticing the gunshot wound when he treated the wounds from the whip. Abby skipped up to Ducky, hugging him tight and trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault that he hasn't noticed.

Abby: come on Ducky don't blame yourself! It was your quick actions that saved her…come on I'll treat you to ice cream…

She said, giggling a little.  
\---  
Natasha woofed softly and nuzzled Laura's cheek, whining and curling close to her friend as if to say I'm not going anywhere then, eyes narrowed as if to say and I'll tear anyone who tries to make me to shreds.  
\---  
James and Aly really need to talk to Ducky and get him to calm down. They both knew it was not his fault he did not realize their was a gunshot wound. After all they had done something the same way.

James: I will come with you. Aly coming with or what.

Aly: I will join you as well. I need some hot chocolate anyway.

James: Need coffee.

Aly: Dr. Mallard, you could not have know she had been shot we did not even know. We both had just cleaned and stitches the wounds the day before yesterday.

James and Aly both knew the man was angry more so at himself then at others. They thought it best to calm him down a little.  
\---  
Laura winced even with the drugs in her system at the current time she knew why the doctors had her on a oxygen mask her blood oxygen level was really low. She reached for the bed side table drawer to make sure her gun was close by. Laura knew that the doctors would had to rip the shirt she had on if they had hurt her jacket she would have been really unhappy. Franks returned not all happy with the medical staff. He sat down in a chair that was against one wall in a relaxed manner. Franks could tell she was in a great deal of pain and judging by the way she reached for the drawer she was checking for her gun.  
\---  
Gibbs was heading up in a elevator at the hospital he did not want to go to the trauma but he knew that was the floor they would be on. He had read the lieutenant report three times before he came to the hospital he got up to front desk and asked for the room that captain friend was in got the word that she had check out but the captain was up in a room after surgery was awake but very weak from what appeared to be a gun shoot.  
\---  
DiNozzo started going through the Batman Files. McGee was worried he had picked up the scent of a stronger Alpha in the building and the scent was powerful one he had not ever smelled before.  
\---  
Natasha was on the offence the second Gibbs stepped in the building and she was off the bed and in the form a tiger, pacing he floor at the foot of the bed, growling. She hissed and yowled when she felt her pups move around agitatedly.  
\---  
Laura shifted trying to curl up on the bed on her side trying to control her breathing even more. Franks listened for the elevator he was not stupid he knew that his Probie was on the way up.

Franks: Are you going to be okay.

Laura: I am not in any fit shape to talk to him. I am currently drugged up. Batman could show up right now I would not be able to focus on him that well.

Franks: Yeah you looked like hell.

Laura: Thank you. Natasha relax. He will not and can not hurt me for that matter.

Franks: I will smack him upside the head. I will not let him harm you.

Laura: Why do you think I was checking the place were my gun was. The Commish and deputy both did not want to hear Gibbs he started to shout.

Franks: You are drugged how can you know which end is the trigger and the bullet exit?

Laura: This gun has been my service weapon sense I started.

Franks was surprised. Laura pulled the gun out of the drawer and covered it lightly with her blanket then returned her other hand to resting on top of it with the blanket over it.  
\---  
Gibbs could not have been more grim even with the information. He did not know the commissioner and deputy had gone with Abby and Ducky. He was as calm as he could get.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Ducky need to calm down. They did not want the kind doctor out of there sight even for ice cream. Which they would not eat in December with it being cold.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a little sad at the information he was reading. McGee on the other hand was favoring the files on Batman with a little bit of training and what not.  
\---  
Abby smiled softly when the talk of ice cream cheered Ducky up a little and she helped him stand, giving him his cane and leading him to Laura's room.  
\---  
Natasha couldn't and wouldn't relax, growling and pacing back and forth as she stared intently at the door, ignoring Abby and Ducky when they walked in and puffing out her fur in an attempt to make herself look even bigger then she really was.  
\---  
James and Aly both followed silent behind talking with just there eyes and things like that. They both eyed the drawer beside the bed they both knew the gun was not there. In fact they could see the faint outline of the gun resting under the blanket under the captain hand. Laura was still listening for the elevator to ding to let them know that Gibbs was coming out on to the floor. Franks also listen with his ears on alert for that matter.  
\---  
Gibbs was really hoping nothing was said to upset her or him. He was worried about her and McGee meeting because he got the feeling she did not like his team a little. Even if she had not met them before.  
\---  
DiNozzo knew that Ziva was hiding from him he just did not know were or why. McGee had a general idea why. But he was not going to voice it. So they both went over the information in silence not talk at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva was sound asleep in a little empty office, curled up in a ball.  
\---  
Natasha paced back and forth, growling at the door. The only ones of Gibbs's team she didn't like we're Gibbs, McGee and tony. Everyone else he could get along with fine.  
\---  
Athena knew where Ziva was and could go and get her if need to.  
\---  
Laura gave a soft hiss whistle as if worried. Franks did not understand why she hide her gun the way she did. James and Aly both knew why she did that.

James: Dont let him bully you for answers. Gerry we have to leave now

Laura: You should go. I be fine. I have Franks here if he gets out of hand.

Franks: I have not had the change to read the Batman files. So I am neutral on the matter.

Aly: Just keep your probie from shouting to much.

James and Aly both left taking the stairs down to the first floor. Stephens followed behind them to leave. Laura watched them go know she was not left to her own devices to speak about Batman. Franks watched them go relaxing in the chair.

Franks: Just answer his question with the truth as best you can.

Laura: I will answer with what I think he need to know. I can not tell him much more then what he got in the FBI files. Natasha get up here now and lay down. You are making me nerves pacing.

Franks had never seen those kind of worry lines on a person. Laura relaxed on the bed as best she could.  
\---  
Gibbs stepped out of the elevator calm and collect as best he could be. He was fixing to get a shock when he walked into the room and found his mentor sitting in a chair close to the bed watching the show on the TV. Gibbs knocked softly on the door.  
\---  
DiNozzo question his own sanity against some of the officers in Gotham they all acted as if Batman was a Hero. McGee on the other hand left the Precinct building and went to the place were the Batman statue was to look at it. He looked over the statue then at the quote on the base "A hero can be anyone". He thought back to one of the quotes he had seen in the Batman files. "You either die a Hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the Villain". DiNozzo could not believe that the police in the city would go from hunting a Vigilante to supporting him again in only eight years and a couple of months.  
\---  
Natasha whined and got up onto the bed with some difficulty, panting lightly and whining again when her cubs protested at all the movement. She curled into Laura's side and nuzzled her friend's hand, watching the door with a heated glare.  
\---  
Laura sigh a little trying to relax even if her smile had got to be fixed on her face. Franks knew that was not her true smile. He had seen her true smile and knew that was not it. She knew that Franks knew her real smile. Gibbs opened the door softly with the lights out and the blinks down he could not make out Franks sitting on the side of the bed.

Franks: Hello, Probie. Wonder when you would come to ask the captain more questions.

Laura: Mike, it not nice to tease him after all he more then likely just finished reading my report to the FBI.

Gibbs: Mike what are you doing here?

Franks: Did you think the FBI was the only one to investigate the Batman? I may have been in Mexico but I had money in the Lau technology company. When I heard that Lau was in custody of the Gotham Police I started doing some research of my own found out he was a dirt bank accountant. So I came to Gotham to talk to Commissioner about what to do about the money I had invested into his company. I met the Lieutenant here. She was the one responsible for getting my money plus the interest from Lau company.

Laura: That was not a easy task. Lau son did not want to give it back plus interest.

Gibbs: You know why I have come then?

Laura: I know you think I made of false reports to the FBI. You would be correct. I did give them false reports. But only because I had my orders.

Franks: What orders?

Laura: 2319.

Gibbs: What a 2319?

Laura: I was sworn to secret what happen in the warehouse that night. I was the only one next to the Commissioner and leading deputy to know the truth.

Gibbs: How did you get around the polygraph?

Laura: Polygraph? Agent Gibbs, there is no polygraph machine in this city. We could not afford the device. So we have to use torture, interrogation, and some time threats to get what we want from a person.

Franks: This city even has people that have special equipment for the torture. I have seen one of the rooms. Some of the stuff they have is ingenious.

Gibbs: But sure the FBI agent had a machine with her?

Laura thought about it for a minute. Franks could tell she was thinking from look. Gibbs was a little confused an not sure what to say.

Laura: I.(coughs)..I do not remember her having said device. To tell the truth (Coughs again) If she did she did not question me with it. I would have know if she question the Commissioner or his Deputies with it. Because I was the one she spent the most time trying to trip up with my testimony. I was the lowest ranking person that had contact with Batman last.

Franks: Will you be okay.

Gibbs: But why not admit that Harvey Dent had fallen?

Laura started to cough even harder at that comment. Franks reached out for her to gently lift her up off the pillows. Gibbs was shocked at the amount of coughing.

Gibbs: Are you okay?

Laura: Have you been dunked and below freezing water by change?

Franks: The rivers below Gotham Bridges should be frozen solid at this time of year.

Laura: They normally are. But the Exile comedy made sure to shoot up the ice half way across the river so it not possible to cross to the other side of the river safely.

Gibbs: Your testimony claims that you were hit with a knock out dart.

Laura: I was hit with the dart. I managed to call my canine back to me before dropping out from it.

Franks eyes went wide but he did not change the look on his face. Laura looked at him with the corner of her eye. Gibbs was trying to read what kind of emotion was on her face.  
\---  
James and Aly had placed a listening device on the underside of one of the chairs so they could listen to the conversation. They both were a little worried the lie about the dart seemed to really bother the NCIS agent a lot. Stephens had return to the Precinct building first. James and Aly took the time to check on the food supply trucks and what not as well. They returned to the precinct after there checks. There was a small food truck in the underground parking for the Police officers to get there own food.  
\---  
Natasha growled warningly and hissed at Gibbs, nudging the oxygen mask into Franks' hand, looking like she wanted to tear Gibbs to shreds.

Abby sat outside Laura's hospital room with Ducky who leaned against her as he slept.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little on the bed. Franks hand the mask back to her. Gibbs winced a little at the comment.

Laura: Understand, I trusted my commissioner. I knew what he was doing was wrong. But he did the right thing. As well think about all the mob underlings in Blackgate Prison with out having a chance of being released.

Laura took a deep breath trying to calm down her heart rate before the medical staff came running. Franks was getting worried he may not be a doctor but he could tell when there was a lot of stress. Gibbs was surprised.

Laura: Half those men would kidnap, maim, rape or even torture just me. They could or would take the Commissioner and his deputies hostages as well and do the same thing.

Gibbs: Just how much control did the mob of this city?

Franks: Probie that is something you did not want to know.

Gibbs was surprised at the comment. Laura took the mask took a breath slowly getting tired out. Franks could tell she was feeling the physical strain and more then likely exhausted.  
\---  
Stephens ignored DiNozzo in favor of getting his own work done. He knew that if the Commissioner came up he was not working but talk he would get into trouble. James and Aly saw DiNozzo standing on the landing looking as if he was confused about what he need to do. DiNozzo had not been left with instruction so he was just thinking about things.  
\---  
McGee returned to the Precinct deep in thought he did not realize he had walked head long into the Commissioner he was talking to four different officers one of the deputies was at his back as well nodding about something. McGee was brought out of his thoughts when someone grabbed him and pulled him away.

McGee: Federal Age-

Aly: Dont complete that word. You just ran head long into my boss. You are carrying and I dont like that.

McGee: I am sorry. My mind was on something.

Aly: Next time young Alpha watch your step. There are some other Alpha in this building that would take offense to you running into them. Your boss is not here right now. Get out of my sight.

McGee was shocked he had never seen a deputy that protective of the leading guy. Aly moved out of the younger agent way. James on the other hand had moved his discussion a little to the side of the stairs.  
\---  
Natasha growled at Gibbs and hissed, ready to get up and swipe at him. She didn't like this man at all. At least that's the way her animal side felt about Gibbs.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both left as soon as the Commissioner had finished giving them there instructions. James walked up the stairs in a relaxed manner. Aly was glad that the junior agent had not stopped to talk to the other agent on the landing. The two regular officers had followed the detectives out of the building to act as guards.  
\---  
Aly hissed at DiNozzo a little not liking his body language. James gone into his office ignoring the agent in favor of going back to his thoughts on shredding the speeches. Stephens could tell that they both had things on there minds.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a little frighten about what he had seen. He made his body language a lot harder then he had originally. McGee scrambled by him into the other apartment on the right side of the building.  
\---  
Gibbs winced at the behavior. Franks only shook his head. Laura took a breath from the mask before trying to talk again.

Laura: Listen there was a lot going on that night in the warehouse. I was at the scene when the warehouse blow that Rachel Dawes was in. It changes a person witness someone get blow to bits. There was nothing left of Dawes body it was wiped out. I also saw what happen to Harvey Dent.

Franks: That had to have been a nightmare?

Gibbs: I only saw the evidence and file photos of the reports. I never seen that kind of look.

Laura: I did not want to see it as well. It really was terrible. Luck I was not on his list for guard duty.

Gibbs: How many people were on his guard list?

Franks: Fifteen officers in counting not including hospital security.

Gibbs was surprised at that comment. Laura put the mask on to exhausted to keep talking. Normally she would not use pain killers but she need to sleep so that her body would heal as quick as it could. Franks watched her close her eyes even if she was not using the pain killers.  
\---  
Natasha growled at Gibbs, stalking down the bed towards Gibbs, fur puffed up and teeth bared in warning as her tail swished from side to side sharply.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little. Franks got up and dragged Gibbs from the room to keep him from badgering the captain anymore. Gibbs did not like being dragged away when asking questions.

Gibbs: Mike, what are you doing?

Franks: My job. She need to rest and to heal.

Gibbs: I was questioning her.

Franks: Yes, you were. But now you are going with me to my hotel room so we can talk.

Gibbs: She will try to run.

Franks: No she will not. She hurting to bad to run.

Gibbs still did not trust his mentor to know what the young captain was thinking. Franks closed the door to the room.  
\---  
Laura shifted and unclipped her gun placed back in the drawer calmly. She took the button for the morphine into her hand but did not push it.

Laura: Come on out, Blake. Glad to see you are learning to use the suite.

Batman: How did you know I was there?

Laura: You breath to loud. Plus you dont know how to land silently on the ledge with the window.

Batman: I thought you were going to get some rest.

Laura: I will rest once you have left, Blake. Not before. Now scram.

Blake bowed and left through the window. Laura hit the button lightly her eyes did not close they glazed over from the morphine.  
\----  
James and Aly both rubbed there eyes tiredly as they worked through all the information they had for what went on in the tunnels for the last six months. They both jumped a little when there was a soft tap at the window. Stephens looked up to see both of them looking exhausted almost pained about something.  
\---  
McGee was frighten of the female deputy he had never felt scared like that. DiNozzo on the other hand would love to take the female deputy out on a date her body was beautiful even if she was at least ten years his senior if not more.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both were nerves they both knew the canine leading commander was in terrible pain tired. They both ignored Gibbs and Franks as if they were nothing but wall orients or something. They nodded to Abby and Ducky as they took of post to guard the door.  
\---  
Abby and Ducky nodded and left, both intent on napping.  
\---  
Natasha curled up with Laura, her ears alert to danger.


	15. Chapter 15

Laura rested as best she could on the bed. She had scented Bullock and Montoya when they arrived on the floor even in her sleep. Laura knew that her boss would want someone to guard her back. Those two detectives were the one that got that straw.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both were a little paranoia about the agents being around. They did not know the canine captain that well but they knew from her record that she was one of the best in the MCU.  
\---  
Franks had wanted to whip his Probie into shape quickly before he talk to Gordon or Lightsmith. Gibbs was a little worried about what Mike would do to him.  
\---  
James and Aly both had there respected speeches sitting on there desk trying to decide if they should shard them or not. Stephens knew what they were thinking about. The lie they had in place for eight years was no longer need people knew the truth so they could destroy the information they had on Dent guilty action and Batman being innocent.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered what was going on in there heads. He could read body language but there was so different from regular body language he could not read there thoughts or there ideas. McGee was frighten. He had never been threaten like that but a different Alpha he was very inexperienced when it came to Alpha outside of his father and Gibbs.  
\---  
Natasha slept with her, purring softly in her sleep.  
\---  
Abby skipped into the room Ziva was in and snuggled down beside her, drifting off to sleep and Ducky also sat in a chair, drifting off to sleep for a quick nap.  
\---  
Laura did not really sleep when on painkillers. Most she was in meditation. You could not tell the different in less you looked into her eyes. Which most of the time glazed over did not close. When she was a sleep they closed but that was the only time. But with what Bane did to her. She would not have to sleep as much for that matter. She would be able to sleep less do more work.  
\---  
Franks had placed the grapple gun in the bottom drawer of the unit beside the bed a long with the jacket still confused about it. Franks lead Gibbs to the stairs so they talk and walk down them as well. Gibbs was confused most of the time they would take the elevator in less Franks was not in a very forgiving mood then it was the stairs. Gibbs knew that Franks was not all happy with him.

Gibbs: Mike, what bothering you?

Franks: Listen, Probie. And listen good. Captain Hill has a lot on her plate. I dont know if you noticed or not but that great cat that was beside her is very human that can change shape.

Gibbs: Why does it matter?

Franks: Because as of right now. I am the elder of the captains pack. Her friend is a beta. The captain hold the rank of Alpha. If she gives me a command it could make our friends and former work relationship very strained.

Gibbs: She would not do that would she?

Franks: Only if she feels threaten which is why I got you out of there just now. You were in danger of being put in your place. While you are Alpha on your team. The rules in Gotham are different. Gotham chances a person. I have been here several time. Twice the captains given me tickets for speeding.

Gibbs: What do you mean it changes a person?

Franks opened his mouth to spoke then closed it. Gibbs was a little confused about his mentor behavior.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both knew Franks from a distances. They did not know him as a friend but as a man of great strength and knowledge about how things work. Franks was as much a legend as Batman or the Commissioner and his most loyal people were.  
\---  
James and Aly both locked the speeches away from the eight time. Stephens was shocked he figure once the lie was in the open they would destroy the information but they did not.  
\---  
DiNozzo started reading over some of the files the FBI brought to Gotham for them. McGee on the other hand was greatly confused about how to feel.  
\---  
Natasha's animal side had decided she liked frank enough and trusted him but Gibbs was on very thin ice with both her animal and human sides although her animal side hated him with a passion at the moment.  
\---  
Ziva snored softly in her sleep, dreaming about kicking Tony's butt over and over again.  
\---  
Laura jerked out of her meditation like she felt like she was being watched. Her senses were going haywire.

Laura: Bullock, Montoya get in here now.

Laura grabbed her gun clipped and moved to a corner. She was frighten the painkillers were out of her system leaving her alert.  
\---  
Barsad had managed to get away from the police. He had climbed building was watching from the shadows as Batman left. He had to make his move and quick for that matter.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya entered the room to see the captain crouched in the corner gun pointed at the window. They were both confused about what was going on.  
\---  
James and Aly both got up then went down to lock up. They need to check the new additions that would be going to blackgate. They both were worried they did not even bother to tell Stephens he was busy with something so he stayed on the top floor. They both were worried about something bad fixing to happen.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked up to see the commissioner and the female deputy leaving the top floor again. McGee kept his head down as well.  
\---  
Gibbs was greatly worried did not know were to go with his question to his mentor. Franks was listening he knew that the new Batman was in the window wanting to talk to the captain. He did not have any idea that Banes second in command was watching from the new window.  
\---  
Natasha was awake in seconds and growling at the window. She hissed dangerously, fur standing on end.  
\---  
James and Aly both got down to the holding cells to find several officers and detectives looking at a hole in a single cell.

James: Detective Mikasuki, what is going on?

Mikasuki: Sir there was a break out. I came down here to talk to Barsad if that is really his name he was gone.

Aly: Did you search him?

Mikasuki: Yes, sir. He did not have anything on him but a box of breath mints. We let him keep those because we thought they were harmless.

James: He headed for Gotham General.

Mikasuki: Sir, would it not be in his best interest to flee the city once free.

Aly: No, he will not leave captain Hill alone. After all he was Banes second in command. Which means he now fall for the captain to give him orders. That why he let himself be captured in the first place.

James reached for his radio. Aly looked over the damage scowling a little.

James: Gerry get all unit not on patrol over to Gotham General. Tell them not to enter the building. We have a problem.

Stephens: Right...Are you head there now?

James: Yes.

Stephens: Do you want me there?

James: No. I want you to help head the investigation as to how Banes second in command managed to break out using breath mints. Mikasuki is the leader of the team that brought him in they are currently doing evidence and photos of the holding cell. Tell all Units to wait my order to enter the building.

Stephens: Right, sir. I will be down in a minute.

James and Aly left the holding cell heading back from there car. They left precinct both worried about what they were going to find when they got to general.  
\---  
DiNozzo was shock to see the male deputy come shooting out of door on the other side of the hall and take the stairs quickly. McGee looked up from the information he was reading to see the second deputy go shooting down the stairs.

McGee: Tony, what going on?

DiNozzo: How should I know, McGee?

McGee was a little confused he did not remember see the male deputy when he came into the building. DiNozzo was a little confused but then not having a radio that was linked to the chatter at the Precinct would do that for them.  
\---  
Barsad could not harm the captain. Because after all she was his master heir. Which meant his life now belonged to her. He slipped into the room from the window. Laura looked at him he was in a sad state he was frighten.

Barsad: Mis-

Laura: What are you doing here? Come to finish off what your master started?

Barsad: I can not hurt you. You are master Banes heir. I would have to forfeit my live. I am unarmed. Tell your friend I am not going to harm you.

Laura: What do you mean by heir?

Barsad: I am a slave. Bane was my master. When he used the knife on you. I...When he was killed I became yours.

Laura: Why were you armed with a gun and several knives?

Barsad: Master, had to be protected that was my duty.

Laura: Why did you attack me with the food truck?

Barsad: That was master truck. So I was doing my job.

Laura: Sit down and dont move. Natasha, do not touch him.

Barsad sat down on the floor still nerves. Laura walked back over to the bed and sat down. Barsad watched her movements he saw the blood on her back and started to cry softly. Laura could tell he was frighten and did not know what his place was anymore. He still watched her waiting to see what she would do. Laura reached for her radio in the drawer and put the signal for the Commissioner radio on.

Laura: Commissioner, you can tell the police to stand down. Barsad will not hurt me. I will explain when you get here. Barsad come and sit in the chair by the bed and dont move.

Barsad: Do you need me to get you anything?

Laura: No! I want you sit in the chair and not move.

Barsad sculled around the bed to avoid the great cat a little frighten of her. Laura plugged all the monitor devices into place then got back on to the bed wincing about the fact she reopened the stitches again. He was still shaking when he sat in the chair.  
\---  
Franks relaxed his body turned back to Gibbs to answer his question. Gibbs had been confused at his mentor behavior.

Franks: When Gotham changes a person it for the good and the bad. I can not really explain how it changed me.

Gibbs: How often do you come to Gotham?

Franks: Once every four months.

Gibbs: What were you waiting for?

Franks: Gunshots.

Gibbs was confused at the comment. Franks started walking down the stairs again.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both kept there guns out. They both were nervous about the man escaping Central holding.  
\---  
Natasha whined and lay beside Laura, eyeing Barsad wearily. She nuzzled Laura's hand and panted lightly, the twins jostling around in her womb.  
\---  
Laura knew that Barsad had it bad looking at him now with him curled up in the chair sleeping. Barsad curled up small in the slipping off to sleep.

Laura: I wonder if his parents ever went looking for him. Bullock, Montoya you can go back into the hall. Let Franks and the Commissioner and the Deputy in as well.

Laura relaxed a little even if she was a little worried about what she was going to say. Bullock and Montoya both nodded there heads and left the room.  
\---  
Franks led Gibbs back to his car.

Franks: Go back to the precinct. Keep your team under control.

Franks headed back into the hospital ignored officers gathering around main entrance of the building. Gibbs watched a little confused as his mentor walked back into the building.  
\---  
James and Aly both arrived as Franks disappeared into the building. They quickly followed him they did not see him pull his gun because he was a good thirty minutes ahead of them. They both draw theirs when they arrived walked into the hospital with them out when they got in the replaced them and then took the stairs two at a time.  
\---  
Stephens looked over at Mikasuki he was surprised the man was not more nerves about losing his badge or post. Mikasuki was worried about losing his post and badge. His team all knew he was hiding the fact he was frighten of losing his post.  
\---  
DiNozzo saw a regular officer coming up the stairs with a stack of files. McGee wondered what was going on.  
\---  
Natasha crawled across the bed and got down, padding up to Barsad. She sniffed at his hand and licked it lightly, purring softly and shifting back she tucked a blanket around him and put a pillow behind his head, shifting back into a tiger and climbing back onto the bed. She lay down and watched the door, feeling sorry for this poor young man now after hearing his story.  
\---  
Franks came in first after putting his gun way. He looked at the captain to see she was very much awake. He scowled at the young man in the chair feeling as if he need to have words with him. Laura scowled at Franks a little.

Laura: Dont even think about touching him. He is already frighten as it is.

Franks: He took a nine tails to your back.

Laura: And he was acting on his master orders. Barsad now belongs to me. I will protect him.

Franks: He almost killed you and you are going to protect him?

Laura: He was doing as his master order. I am now his mistress. He cannot harm me.

Franks: I still do not trust him.

Laura: I will make sure to keep you away from each other. After all he will be more of a body guard then anything more.

Franks scowled a little. Laura sighed took off her glasses and cleaned them on the blanket over legs. James and Aly both came into the room scowling.

James: What he doing here?

Laura: Commissioner, there something you need to know about that knife. When Bane stabbed me with it. He made me his heir. Barsad belongs to me. His life is mine. He can not harm anyone in less it to protect me.

Aly: He killed five uniformed officers.

Laura: Yes he did. But think about it. He was acting on his master orders. That is why he broke out he had to bring me the information he had that was his papers and what not.

James: What are you going to do with him?

Laura: From what I understand he has to be in close range of me to survive. So I am going to get him a place to rent in my building find out if he has any skills and find him a job. I may order him to settle down and have a family.

Aly: We will cover up the things he did.

Franks sucked in a breath shocked. Barsad right hand moved on to the bed. Laura gentle reached out and rubbed his hair out of his eyes as he sleep. James and Aly both knew the agents would question them about his actions.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya were both a little frighten about the man in the chair they both left but they had not liked him. They both had felt threaten about the man.  
\---  
Gibbs arrived back at the Precinct to find Stephens return from the holding cells looking displeased. Stephens took the stairs at a run ignoring Gibbs as the man began the climb.  
\---  
DiNozzo heard running and quickly went back into the other office space. McGee looked up a little nerves. Gibbs walked in to find his male agent both working but to find that Abby, Ziva and Ducky not in the space.  
\---  
Abby had left a note for Gibbs with McGee saying that she and Ducky were hiding from tony with Ziva and were taking a nap so don't disturb them unless it was really important.  
\---  
Natasha nuzzled the hand and mewled softly, wanting to reassure the young man that he was safe now and that Laura wouldn't make him do anything awful like his old master had done.  
\---  
Gibbs did not even look at his male team mate just looked at the note and smirked a little. He should have know they would have taken refuge in the lieutenants personal space. He would leave them be and call if he need them.  
\---  
Stephens was a little sad he knew that Barsad was in a lot of trouble. He had seen the metal band that was almost melted onto his right wrist. He knew that was a mark of a slave they could not cover the band or they would be punished. It was a uncommon thing to see a slave marked in that way. It told him he was from somewhere in the middle east with it being a copper band for that matter.  
\---  
James and Aly looked at the younger man he was a little more relax but his face showed that even though he was only in his earlier twenties the small scar they could see on the side of his neck looked like it was older then a few months. Laura face was a mask she was hurting like mad wanted to cry but said nothing. Barsad cringed away from the movement as if his hand had been struck not touched. Franks was angry about this whole thing.  
\---  
Natasha whined softly and hung her head, her ears flat against her head. She just wanted to comfort him but he flinched away from her as if she had hit him. She looked to Laura with big confused and slightly sad eyes, wondering what she had done wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

Laura winced a little at the look. James and Aly both knew that was not a good thing. Barsad whole body shook a little in his sleep. Franks was scowling worse then before as if he did not like the plan.  
\---  
Gibbs was left with a number of questions and to few answers. DiNozzo was a little worried that his boss was not going to be up to anything in a hour from the look. McGee was not sure what they were having to work on but he was a little worried.  
\---  
Stephens was glad to be alone in most cases. But he was glad he had not been asked any question about where and what he was doing at the current time.  
\---  
Natasha whined softly, wanting nothing more then to cradle the shaking young man close like she did for Tim when he had been having the nightmares and tell him everything would be okay.  
\---  
Laura looked at the younger man beside her in the chair sleeping he was only five to six years younger then her in age. Which was way she knew that giving him orders would be interesting because he would question her ideas. Barsad knew that he would question her once and a while it was normal for a slave to do that. James and Aly looked at the younger man a little confused about what to do about him. Franks could not help but scowl even after the information about the boy live.

Laura: You did not do anything wrong. He just had some bad experiences with human contact. Give him time to relax.

Everyone had knowing looks on there faces were trying to figure out what would happen to the young man.  
\---  
Gibbs was frustrated with Mike a great deal he did not understand why Mike would have contact with a woman close to his daughter-in-laws age. DiNozzo left off his normal movie quotes for the stuff in Gotham McGee on the other hand was trying to figure out what had gone wrong.  
\---  
Stephens was not all happy about the beak out. In fact he was frustrated it had even happen to begin with for that matter.  
\---  
Natasha lay her head in Laura's lap and blinked to show she understood, glaring at franks. She wouldn't let him hurt Barsad. He was part of her pack now and she would protect him with her life.  
\---  
Laura sighed looked at Franks for a minute. Franks scowled a little harder still not happy. James and Aly both nodded there heads and left knowing that Barsad would not move in less ordered to do so. They both knew that Bullock and Montoya would keep a eye on the young man if he so much and threaten to do anything they would attack.

Laura: Mike, if you bother you so much. Go get checked into your hotel.

Franks: Are you sure you can trust him?

Laura: I pretty sure he was not lying to me.

Franks scowled a little but nodded and left the area. Laura relaxed a little. Barsad grip on the chair also relaxed as well. James and Aly both shook there head when Franks came out of the building look as happy as they felt.  
\---  
Gibbs relaxed a little but he was still a little on edge. DiNozzo and McGee both stayed out of Gibbs way with respect for the fact he was not happy.  
\---  
Natasha huffed in satisfaction, watching Barsad out of the corner of her eye and with her ears in case he needed something.  
\---  
Franks was worried about being lead into the war of the hybrids. He did not like the idea it worried him a great deal.  
\---  
Laura had no reason to lead them into a war with the other hybrids it was a waste of time and about half of the hybrid colonies did not want to fight. So they tired to stay neutral with the arguments. Barsad was from a hybrid group he just did not have any rank in the group because of his rank as a slave.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both did not know anything about the hybrid groups. They both were to busy with work to know who was who with pureblood or hybrid blood and what not. They both were fighters for that matter.  
\---  
James and Aly did not role play so they did not have a post. They were to busy to even think on it.  
\---  
Stephens did not even play the MMORPG for that. He thought it was a waste of time. He like the old fashion character sheet and D20 dice rolling game.  
\----  
Gibbs did not know the first thing about role playing a character or anything. He did not want to learn. DiNozzo had gotten him different RPG to try out in his spare time. But he was happy to be in his basement building thing. McGee had never formally introduced Gibbs to some of his MMORPG. But he got the idea that Gibbs was not interested so he dropped the matter.  
\---  
Natasha whined and gathered towels beside Laura, making a nest and curling up in it happily. She yawned wide, purring contentedly.  
\---  
Laura knew that the fates were playing with her again. After all that what had happen when she was younger. But she did not know when there work would come into affect in her live. Barsad even asleep was alert to if someone came into the room. He would keep his new mistress safe even from the medical staff.  
\---  
Franks on the other hand tried not to play with the fates to much. He knew it would take him into dangerous he did not want in his live. Now having a daughter-in-law and granddaughter he was even more paranoia that fate was going to do something to get back at him for finally being happy with his live. While he had been happy having Gibbs around it was not the same. Gibbs had his own father while he still had a way to go to mend the fence with his father they were working on it.  
\---  
James and Aly both returned to the precinct. They both had to figure out how to stop the investigation in the holding cells. But they also knew the agents would want to know what was going on. Stephens looked up when he saw them?

Stephens: Did you bring him back?

James: No.

Stephens: He killed five police officers.

Aly: He was acting on his master orders. He is now in control of Captain Hill.

Stephens: He still...Wait you just left him at Gotham General with the Captain. Are you sure he will not kill her?

James: For the time being drop it. We will deal with his charges and things after the agents leave. No he can not kill her.

Stephens looked greatly confused about it. James and Aly both rolled there eyes a little. They both went up on to the roof to think for a short time.  
\---  
Gibbs walked out onto the landing thinking he wondered were Batman was what he was going and what he did during the day. He knew the Batman had to have a regular job there was no way from the images of the equipment he had to be rich or something. He also wondered were the stairs to the roof where he had looked at the blueprints of the building to know they had to be hidden from view.  
\---  
DiNozzo wonder what the boss was looking for he had seen him looking at the precinct blueprints and noted there was a stair case that was marked on the prints but not able to be seen. McGee Google the top of the Precinct build only to find the image he saw on the top was with the old signal. The agents did not know that the old signal had been replace with a brand new one. More then likely they would never know.  
\---  
Natasha slept soundly, glowing with pride at her new pack member. He was so alert even in his sleep. She frowned mentally though at how skinny he was. She would have to feed him plenty of good, healthy food.  
\---  
Laura took some of the morphine again. Her eyes glazed over again. Barsad woke up and watched the door carefully.  
\---

Franks was not all happy. He sworn that he would never harm a rat. But this time he was of half a mind to do so.  
\---  
James and Aly both were not please they were not sweating but they were not happy. They felt a little threaten by Gibbs. Stephens did not say anything but he could tell they both disappeared up the stairs to the roof making sure the door was lock from the side the signal was on.  
\---  
Gibbs heard feet storming up a wall he tried to locate a door to find the stairs. DiNozzo wanted to shout at the stomping up the stairs person to quite. McGee scowled a little.  
\---  
Natasha blinked sleepily a Barsad and meowed softly, debating on whether or not she should shift back and try to talk to him.  
\---  
Barsad was a very silent type not much of a talker. He was more of the type to keep his thoughts to himself. Laura burns the pain killers out of her system. While her body reconfigured with the more advanced DNA there would be periods of time that she would not remember a thing and times were she would remember things as a nightmare or a day mare.  
\---  
Bullock was a little jealous of the man sleeping in the chair he knew the younger man was different now that Bane was gone very submissive as if he had not wanted to fight but was forced to do so. Montoya did not like Barsad that was because she did not trust him not to innocent person that was unarmed or even ill.  
\---  
Franks had not seen the knife that stabbed her but he knew from smell. While he did not have any experience with the blade he had seen it made and thought of purchasing it for protection. But he never did he felt to uncomfortable about how the blade came around.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew there footsteps could be heard in the hall but it was not like they could do anything about it. They had been left to deal with a lot from the agents to promoting people to recruiting replacements as well. Stephens felt terrible he did not know what he could do to help but keep Gibbs and his agents of the roof. So that his boss and the other watch commander could clear there heads without losing there tempers.  
\---  
Gibbs still wondered were the stair case was why he could hear the movement but not see them. DiNozzo did not like the glint in his boss eyes. It meant there were going to be some dead rats very soon. McGee had seen that looked before on different people faces.  
\---  
A few young officers glowered at Gibbs's back as they walked past him, muttering incoherently under their breath.  
\---  
Laura new that the things that happen were true even if she was trying to figure things out about what to do. She would not sleep till she could be away from the doctors and nurses. Because she could already feel the healing happening and the change in her body. What was not written in the text on the knife was that when a Alpha was created in that manner the number of units of blood increased to almost double a regular person. Which was why they could keep going longer after they had been injured multiple times. Because they had so much blood. Laura knew that Agent Brody had all of the Alpha Knifes. She also knew that the agent did not have the complete text about the knifes only parts of it.  
\---  
Barsad was not all happy he scowled a little in his sleep. He hissed a little as if he was angry.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both excepted the Agents to show back up at the hospital. They had there instruction they were not to let the agents into the room with out the Commissioner or the night deputy being there. They did not know that the most senior were couching the captain in want to say to the agents.  
\---  
Gibbs looked a little confused at some of the looks he was getting. DiNozzo had never seen such young officers so protective of the over there senior staff. McGee knew that some police stations the juniors did not like people messing with there seniors. Sometimes it was the other way around for that matter.  
\---  
Franks went looking for something to eat. He might just go to the precinct to see things. But he also knew that he would be better off stay at the hospital then there.  
\---  
Natasha grumbled in her head at the hissing, huffing and watching the door boredly.  
\---  
Laura shifted again checking to make sure that Bullock and Montoya shadows were where they should be on the sides of the door. Laura unclipped the monitors again and got up walking over to the closet to check to make sure that Franks had put her jacket in there had not taken it with him.

Laura: I am going to shoot him. He took my jacket with him. He had better pray I am in a better state of mind when he comes by tomorrow.

Laura hissed a little then grabbed the wood of the door with both hands.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya heard the crunching of wood and both walked back into the room to see captain stand at the closet holding half the door of the closet in her hands. They both back up quickly frighten at the sight of the broken door. Montoya head for the main doors to call.  
\---  
James and Aly both had not taken any files with them in favor of having a few minutes. They both hugged each other lightly looking over edge of the roof. James and Aly saw the fixed signal and throw the switch.  
\---  
Stephens wonder what was on there minds. He saw the Bat appear in the night sky surprised. He could have sworn he watched the signaled being broken.  
\---  
Gibbs gave up trying to figure out were they had gone. DiNozzo had seen the other officers on the lower floor watching the sixth floor. There was a muffled shouting from three floors below. McGee jumped a foot into the air when he saw the Bat appear in the sky.  
\---  
Some of the rookies snickered at the agents surprise, shaking their heads.  
\---  
Natasha whined softly and cowered on the bed, shaking like a leaf.  
\---  
Stephens was not all that surprised after all he had thrown the switch when Gordon and Lightsmith had faked there deaths. But he had not expect them to throw it so soon.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little shocked he did not think that the signal worked he thought it had been destroyed eight years before after the Joker business. DiNozzo was really shocked at the symbol he like the boss thought the signal had been destroyed for that matter. McGee had suspect they had a new signal but he had not put money on it.  
\---  
Laura sighed and calmed her heart and body down. She could not help but be furies with Franks.

Laura: He should be glad I am not so angry I come after him right now. This is balsa wood can be replaced easily. I should not have lost my temper but that jacket is important to me.

Laura released the snapped off section of the door it fell to the floor very heavily damaged.  
\---  
Barsad shifted to being awake and not all happy for that matter. He looked at his mistress a little frighten about her displace of temper.  
\---  
Bullock stepped in front of the door outside the room to keep the staff out. Montoya had left to contact the commissioner to find out what to do about the captains temper.  
\---  
Franks knew he should have placed the jacket in the closet but he wanted to get a closer look at the fabric that made up the jacket. So he had taken it with him to look at it. He had no idea just how upset he had made the captain for his action.  
\---  
Natasha looked ready to hunt franks down now just to get her friend to calm down before she hurt herself and she grumbled hissing irritated.  
\---  
Laura looked at the wood.

Laura: I am surprised it gave way that quickly. I thought it was stronger wood then that.

Laura return to the bed exhausted from her lapse in control.  
\---  
Barsad was glad he had remained sitting had not moved at all. He was not sure if he would have been in trouble.  
\---  
Bullock kept the staff out he was worried did not want them to upset the captain anymore then she already is.  
\---  
Montoya sent out the text she was taping once she had gotten out the door.  
\---  
James and Aly both felt there phones go off vibrating like crazy.  
\---  
Stephens gave a small smile went back to his work.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused at the signal. DiNozzo was question how it came to be about to work and what not. McGee was smiling a little at the action.  
\---  
Blake was back in the cave asleep when the signal was flipped on. So he did not know he was being called.  
\---  
Dick saw the signal and started to smile a little. Jason and Tim both were surprised at the signal as well.  
\---  
Natasha sighed in her mind and shook her head a little.

Natasha (in Laura's mind): you have to be careful or you'll pull the stitches again…

She murmured softly in Laura's mind.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smirk before snapping her fingers lightly.

Laura (Natasha): I am very limited with the amount of time I can talk to you like this. It take a lot of strength to keep a connect open to you. Barsad, I can talk to this way because of the copper bracelet on his wrist it a direct link to my mind.

Laura winced a little trying to keep from falling again.  
\---  
Barsad was awake when he heard his name mentally called. He looked at his mistress a little confused for that matter.  
\---  
Bullock relaxed to let the staff into the room but he was still not pleased that much for that matter. Montoya returned a little puzzled she had not gotten an answer so she figured the choice was there to make on what to do.  
\---  
James and Aly both gotten the text messages only when they got down back from the roof after turning the signal off Gibbs was standing in there office space and he was not all happy. They were both glad the door they came out off looked like a coat closet over a stair case. Stephens was a little pale and sweaty. Gibbs was glaring at them a lot more angry then before.  
\---  
DiNozzo walked in and opened the closet door to look into the room to find four solid walls. McGee looked at the closet a little confused as well. Trying to figure out were the stairs were as well. (Also the reason why the stairs can not be found by the Agents is because after Dent going and through the switch to the signal. They thought it best to hide the rooftop stairs as if it was a closet. They did not want another Dent accident happening when they were away from the office. You have to knew the right place to hit to be able to get to the stairs were the false wall is for that matter.)  
\---  
Franks new of course about the false wall on the stairs to the roof. After all it was his idea in the first place. He was not going to tell his rookie that he helped the commissioner to hide the rooftop stairs. Franks nodded to the different officers that were veterans on the Gotham Force that he knew.  
\---  
Dick gave a small smile at the signal remember the one that had appeared on the bridge three days ago. Jason and Tim also remember the bridge signal as well. They all three smiled at the signal.  
\---  
Blake was tired when he got back to the cave so he bundled up in the blankets on the camp bed he had brought down to the cave to sleep on he had also brought down a microwave and a few other thing so he could live in the cave for a while till he figured out what to do about a job and what not. He was of half a mind to go curling back to Gordon and Lightsmith and asking for his old job back.  
\---  
Natasha sighed.

Natasha: alright…really though…Ducky won't be happy if he has to repair your stitches…again…

She murmured in Laura's mind, drifting back off to sleep.  
\---  
Laura gave a sigh.

Laura: The only one that will need to have stitches corrected in the gunshot the whip marks are almost completely healed as it were.

Laura curled up like a cat on the bed to hide the fact that she was shaken about something more then her injures.  
\---  
Barsad looked a little worried about her being upset. But sense he had not been order to do anything he was not going to even speak up about being awake.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya entered the room a half hour later to check on the captain to see she was laying curled in a ball as if upset about something.  
\---  
James and Aly both did not even look nerves at Gibbs not so happy face. Stephens on the other hand left the office quickly for coffee. DiNozzo and McGee were going over every inch of the closet. Gibbs was scowling at them.

Gibbs: Now I know that the both of you were not just in a closet. I know for a fact there has to be a roof access point in here.

James: You are wasting your time. That is just a closet. My whole precinct can report that to you.

Gibbs: That is crap.

Aly: There is no way on to the roof. You are barking up the wrong tree.

McGee: You have got to be lying about that.

James: So what if we are? This is your precinct which means we have the right to chose who knows about the roof access and who does not.

Aly: An in all honestly you agents have not done anything we think gives you the right to go up there.

James: An another thing. That is your personal space. Do you think we would let you up there to look around.

Gibbs was not all happy he was angry. James and Aly both went back to there respected chairs with out so much as flinching at the looks. DiNozzo and McGee were both not all happy about those comments. Stephens return about thirty minutes later looked a little worried.  
\---  
Franks arrived on the sixth floor walked into the Commissioner work area nodded his head a little then sat down in one of the few remaining comfortable chairs on the top floor. He did not even flinch at the sight of DiNozzo or McGee looking into the closet were the stairs were to the roof.  
\---  
Natasha sighed as she watched the agents try to find the stairs to the roof, snickering to herself at their frustration.

Natasha: you should give up now…you'll never find the way up to the roof…

She murmured, knitting away happily.  
\---  
Laura dressed calmly ignoring the fact she had started to bleed a little more from the gunshot and could feel the blood. She was not going to stay in the hospital anymore then she had to. They were to controlling about what she could and could not do. Barsad was a little shocked at the fact his mistress dress right in front of him ignoring his shocked face.  
\---  
Bullock was shocked when he came back into the room to find the captain fully dressed looking less then pleased. Montoya was frighten she did not like that look.  
\---  
Gibbs was not all happy at the comment. James and Aly both scowled a little. DiNozzo was shocked at the comment. McGee on the other hand had figured out were the panel was and looked a little surprised at the comment. Stephens hands had reached for his gun. Franks placed the blood soaked jacket on a spare chair.  
\---  
Natasha whined and got of the bed slowly, stretching languidly and murring all little.  
\---  
Ducky waited at the precinct, ready to fix Laura's stitches again if need be.  
\---  
Laura thought about taking the train or even order Bullock and Montoya to take her back to precinct building but changed her mind it was only a couple of blocks down and two over to the right on foot all the officers could get to General on foot. Barsad draw his jacket around him nerves about waling back into the precinct.

Laura: We will take the garage entrance then the elevator up. Most of the time I would take the stairs just to remind the younger and juniors officer that I can kept up or even get ahead of them.

Barsad: If you can tell me which window is your. I can climb the outside of the building to your window.

Laura: No. I think it better it you stay with me for the time being. At least till the agents leave. I dont trust them not to shoot you. Now Mike like I do he would not have any issues with shooting you for that matter.

Barsad looked a little surprise at the comment. But he nodded his head in agreement. Laura scowled she would sucker-punch Franks when she saw him.  
\---  
Bullock and Montoya both were nerves they both knew that if the captain felt up to it she would leave the hospital with out the consent of the medical staff. They both were more frighten of the captain then the medical staff.  
\---  
James and Aly both gave a small nod to Franks. Franks on the other hand was nerves. Stephens was not all happy. Gibbs was glaring. DiNozzo and McGee closed the closet door still trying to figure out were the stairs were.  
\---  
Natasha hissed and snarled at the medical staff if they got to close, intent on keeping them away from her alpha. If her alpha wanted to leave then she would leave.  
\---  
Laura scowled more an more at the staff. Barsad walked ahead of her if he thought some was to close he would give them a light shove out of the way. Laura walked slowly and calmly down the road keeping a grip on her gun lightly. Barsad fist were all he need for protection.  
\---  
One of James and Aly informants came almost running up the stairs frighten about something. Gibbs did not know the person nor did he have any information in the person. It was hard for him to tell if the person was male or female from the clothes. Stephens blanched at the sight of the woman she gave a lot of the hot tips for a case. DiNozzo and McGee both looked a little shocked and frighten about the strange person. Franks on the other hand had the idea that the person was one of there informants from the way the person dressed. James and Aly both lead her over a far wall and talked softly to her.  
\---  
Jason and Tim both made there way to the precinct know the lieutenant would not stay at the hospital for very long if ever. Dick had other things on his mind.  
\---  
Alfred knew that his master was not dead he was not stupid. He knew his master was just in hiding for a short time to rest and restore some of his strength.  
\---  
Natasha growled, snarled ad snapped at anyone who even got within earshot of Laura but became a big soft kitty cat whenever a child came up to her, nuzzling their cheeks and purring as loud as a motorboat when they scratched behind her ears before trotting off after Laura.  
\---  
Laura still kept a grip on her gun not have her Kevlar by weave jacket set her paranoia on edge. She wanted to run but did not have the strength to do so. Barsad could tell from the movement that what ever that jacket that Franks had taken was made of was really important for safety. Laura was glad to get to the hidden evidence garage entrance she was able to enter the building and take the elevator with out anyone knowing she had entered.  
\---  
Franks sniffed a little then shrank down a little at the smell it was Hill scent. James and Aly both gave the standard fee that was paid to there informants for information and what not. The person left quickly. Gibbs was a little confused about the fact they gave the person money for some reason. DiNozzo was surprised he thought people in the city bribed the police to ignore things not the other way around. McGee realized that the person must have had information or something to come up this high and it had to be big information for the Commissioner and his leading deputy to pay out money.  
\---  
Natasha followed, growling low in her throat ready to tear franks a new one for taking Laura's jacket.  
\---  
Barsad glared at the person at the desk when she opened her mouth to shout for security. Laura turned to the woman.

Laura: One word I will have you knocked out before you can even speak. This man belongs to me now. Just one word I will well knock you out. Now sit down and dont move.

The woman sat down quickly she did not like the cold tone from the captain she did not like the cold look for that matter. Laura was glaring at the woman almost growling at her. Barsad was not all happy.

Barsad: Mistress, the man that took your jacket is in that room over there?

Laura: I know that already. He wanted to have some kind of protection  
if I can after him.

Laura walked over to the door and walked in. Barsad stayed on her heels.  
\---  
James and Aly both turned to face the door having sensed it opening over hearing it. Franks back up a little frighten. Gibbs turned and looked at the door a little confused. DiNozzo and McGee both looked a little nerves they both glared at the man on the captain back both not liking him.  
\---  
Natasha stepped forward and let out a thundering roar at the glares, lips pulled back in a snarl. No one threatened the young man and got away with it, especially not since he was part of her pack now.  
\---  
Laura walked stiffly into the outer office ignoring the warning growl she heard from a younger Alpha in the space. Barsad coward behind her a little frighten at the growl.

Laura: You agents so much and touch one of my Omegas I will show why you dont piss off a alpha. You need to keep your Agent McGee away from me. Because I dont want to start a fight. Mike front and center.

James and Aly both jumped at the tone of voice. Franks back up a little more even more freight as well. Gibbs was surprised he had never meet a Alpha that was stronger then him even Mike was on his level. Stephens was shocked he did not expect the amount twitching for captain body. McGee growled even more he did not like that female alpha she was upsetting the boss-boss that was not a good thing. DiNozzo grabbed McGee to stop him from going after her. Barsad shifted around behind Gordon and Lightsmith for protection.  
\---  
Natasha stepped foreward with a snarl, shifting into a basilisk like in Harry potter and the chamber of secrets only she could turn the gaze on and off. She stared McGee down, hissing dangerously.  
\---  
Laura right hand made a gesture at Natasha. She also hissed something that did not make any sense to the other in the room. Barsad shifted into a corner again to stay out of the way. James and Aly both knew that this would not end well. Stephens was a good beta but he was frighten of an alpha that was hurting pretty badly. Gibbs growled more softly at McGee as a greater command. Franks did not step back anymore to frighten to do so. DiNozzo was a cross between a Beta and a Omega.

Laura: You took my jacket with out asking if you could. I am angry Mike. Very angry with you.

McGee: How did you know my name?

Laura: I thought I told you to stay out of this, pup. Dont make me change my mind about what kind of disciple to use.

Franks: Probie, keep your Probie under control. I can take care of myself.

Gibbs: I swear if you hurt him do badly I will come and get you for it.

Barsad: You touch my Alpha and I will have you on the ground before you can even touch her.

DiNozzo: What the big deal? Why is she so angry at Franks?

James: He did something that elders and other Alphas do not do. He took something without asking first. Most Pack leaders would kill or exile for that move. But the captain has something more interesting planned for Mr. Franks.

Stephens: You may want to take that young male milk-fed pup out of here.

Aly: She not as pissed as she could be. But she is angry dont get me wrong.

Laura was growling even more softly at Franks her mind only focused on him. DiNozzo was still confused about the actions. Gibbs on the other hand was now getting angry about the comments. McGee ears were flushed a little embarrassed about what was being said about him. James and Aly both folded there arms across there chest calmly. Franks was calm he was not going to push the captain to much. Stephens knew that there was a second beta in the room he wonder who it was for that matter. Barsad winced and curled up a little were he post his body to try and be safe.  
\---  
Natasha hissed back, turning her glare on Gibbs, tempted to turn him to stone or bite him and inject her poison into his bloodstream. No one threatened her alpha and got away with it. But when Abby walked up to her she lowered her head and her gaze softened as she nuzzled Abby's cheek and Abby pet her scaled head.

Abby: I know I know…Gibbs does act rashly when it comes to teammates and friends…but that's Gibbs for ya……

She said, giggling as Natasha coiled around her in a sort of snake hug for a moment.  
\---  
Laura gave a second hiss. Gibbs looked a little confused. McGee was not all happy he did not like the female that had just shown up. Franks on the other hand remained neutral faced as he face the captain. James and Aly both shifted a little so they could keep Barsad in there line of sight. Stephens on the other hand wonder what was going to happen. DiNozzo also looked a little worried.

Laura: Look Agent Gibbs. Normally I would handle this the official way and log a complaint with the governing of elders. But I can not do that. Because if I did that Franks would be banished for good. I cannot have that. So I will deal with how he detail with the stubborn members of the pack.

Franks: I would lose my place on the elders board as well. Sense I am the youngest I have things go for me.

Gibbs: I dont trust you at all.

Laura: The feeling is mutual so deal with it.

James: Captain dont do anything foolish.

Laura: I am not that thick, sir. I know the rules and regulations for this. Besides all it is sentry duty for the next two week. Working my personal detail.

McGee: You cant just...

Aly: Pup you need to hold your tongue. You may be a raising Alpha but your captain has been in this post for a hang of a lot longer then you.

DiNozzo: What is going on I dont understand.

Laura gave a small growl looked at DiNozzo crossly. James and Aly could tell she did not like arrogant Betas that well. Barsad kept his two cents to himself to be safe. Gibbs was also a little confused about it as well. McGee growled a little. Franks on the other hand nodded lightly would have smiled if not for the fact he knew that something was up.  
\---  
Natasha turned her glare on DiNozzo and hissed at him, slithering forward and hissing angrily at DiNozzo, her snake face mere inches away from his.

Ziva hissed back at Natasha as she stepped forward, apologizing for her teammates' idiocy and in the process gaining Natasha's trust and admiration  
\---  
Laura relaxed down but not before she turned and smacked DiNozzo as hard as she could with her bare hand.

Laura: Agent Gibbs, you need to teach your Beta how to obey the rules. Because next time I will not have any guilt on do more damage. He is a arrogance nitwit. Trust me if I had wanted to hurt your mentor I would do it in the cages at the conference over here. I have to obey the rule of the Alpha mated pair here and trust me you dont want to meet there punishment if you break the rules. Now excuse me I have to go down take out some paper targets before I shoot something that is live.

Laura stormed out of the room totally ignoring the whining coming from DiNozzo or the growls from McGee. Franks left behind her but he did not step up to walk beside her. Barsad took that spot which was a sign of defiance to most alphas.  
\---  
James and Aly could only stand there and watch the action. Gibbs was shocked to see DiNozzo go flying back twenty feet into the wall. McGee was surprised at the incident as it were. DiNozzo did not expect that reaction of flying back as well. Stephens was shocked at the action.

Gibbs: I should arrest her for that move.

James: Be glad Agent Gibbs she removed herself before she got worse.

DiNozzo: What the hell hit me?

Aly: Be glad she did not shoot you Agent DiNozzo. You got lucky.

Stephens: If you dont mind I will speak with the young Beta. After all more then likely Agent Gibbs has not had a beta on his team before.

Gibbs: What do you mean lucky?

James: Because Aly and I are a mated Alpha pair we have rules for your unmated Alphas. They can not physically harm a lower rank. But see how your agent is not part of this precinct she did what was right.

Gibbs was a little confused about that comment. James and Aly both were surprised she comment about take Franks into the cages. DiNozzo rubbed the back of his neck lightly. McGee was not all happy he wanted to go after the female and put her in her place.  
\---  
Natasha wrapped McGee in her coils and hissed at him, tightening her coils a little having heard his thoughts and read it in his body language.

Ziva stood to the side, not stopping Natasha from doing what she did. She knew he probably deserved it anyway.  
\---  
Laura head out the back door. Barsad on her heels he was surprised to see a shooting range. Franks whistle a little.

Laura: You like the range?

Franks: You would not know this was here if you walked around the building.

Laura: Only the senior staff can use this range in less you are training even then it still restricted for senior personal only.

Franks: What the rank to use this?

Laura: Lieutenant or better. The junior personal have to go to the range at the weapons request place.

Laura gestured for the guard to bring the spare clips for her gun over to her station. Franks was surprised to see there was eight clips in box. She pulled the earmuffs she also had wall of her station on as well. Barsad back up to against the wall to watch he could see a single target that was real close to them.  
\---  
Gibbs finally found his voice. James and Aly both were not all shocked they had seen the footage of her original fight they both fought dirty to the point of so dirt they almost did more damage then need.

Gibbs: What do you know that I dont?

James: The Captain has fought with him before at least three time that we know of.

Gibbs: Why would she fight him and for want?

Aly: Let just say that Franks is not just your mentor he spoken to the captain a number of times. I have seen them fight in the cages.

Gibbs tilted his head a little. James and Aly both knew it was thinking.  
\---  
DiNozzo was still trying to figure out what he had done. McGee scowl a little at the snake but did not say anything he stayed perfect still. But he could not help but be angry he did not like the female alpha because of her behavior or actions.  
\---  
Natasha hissed and squeezed tighter, ready to turn this moron to stone. Only Abby's hand on her scaly head kept her from doing just that.  
\---  
Aly scowled at the snake not all happy with Natasha. James looked at her stubbornly.

Aly: Natasha, I think you should leave the youngest to the captain. She will teach him if he attacks.

James: I am in agreement with that statement.

They both knew she need to let go of the younger man.  
\---  
Gibbs wonder were the captain had gone she had cleared the area quickly. DiNozzo looked a little frighten at Stephens comment. McGee shifted a little his stance becoming a little more neutral as he calm down.  
\---  
Laura shifted her stance and relaxed clipping the gun shooting at the target seventy-five feet from here location and hitting the spots she targeted. She need to renew her fire arm register. Franks whistled as the bullets hit there make in more then one way. Barsad was shocked he wondered why the captain had not been on the detail to fight bane if she could hit a target so far from her perfect.  
\---  
Natasha hissed at Aly grumpily but let McGee go, letting him fall flat on his behind and whacking him upside the head with the end of her tail before shifting back into a tiger and growling at him. She curled up in her makeshift nest under a desk with a yawn and drifted off to sleep.  
\---  
Aly only shook her head a little. James scowled a little. Gibbs was a little shocked and then confused. McGee was still frighten of the person or creature. DiNozzo watch the behaviors a little confused. Stephens on the other hand was a little worried he knew that both his partner and boss could get angry but they did not most of the time.  
\---  
Franks was surprised when she finished off the clip removed it and forcefully put a second clip in. Laura was so angry that with nine clips she would have to clean her gun about ten times to get all the gun powder off of it. Barsad was surprised some of the shots were aimed at the head.

Franks: Barsad, why is she targeting the right side of the face?

Barsad: I can not tell you. I dont know for myself. Everything I learned it was by word of mouth.

Franks: You dont know how to read?

Barsad: I dont know.

Laura empty a second clip and did a third. Franks whistled a little. Barsad was a little surprised at the aim and the shots were about a inch apart on the paper.  
\---  
Natasha shifted back to human, glaring at McGee. She stood from her nest, cradling her swollen stomach and standing toe to toe with him, her eyes blazing.

Natasha: If you so much as lay a finger on my Alpha I will not hesitate to turn you to stone or bite you in my basilisk form……or I could skin you alive…take your pick……do not mess with my alpha…and a word to the wise pup…never ever piss off a pregnant woman……especially not one that could turn your brain to pudding with a single mental pulse and especially not a pregnant woman who's the highest rank of feral mutant there is…and also happens to have three four inch long adamantium coated bone blades between her knuckles…

She snarled, letting her claws out with a snikt.

Natasha: it ain't pretty when a feral mutant loses control of their feral side…add out of whack hormones and a strong maternal instinct and you might as well start writing your will……

She added dangerously calm, sending McGee back into the wall beside Dinozzo with a telekinetic pulse. She spun around on her heel to face Gibbs.

Natasha: and just so you don't get any ideas about breaking bones agent Gibbs…the rest of my skeleton is coated in adamantium as well……keep a leash on the pups or they might not live to see the light of day again…and that isn't a threat…that's a warning…their arrogance is going to get them killed one of these days if not seriously injured……oh and if any of you or your team attempt to take a sample of my blood….well lets just say it won't end well…and don't try getting doctor mallard, Abigail or your other female teammate to do it because they won't…they're smart…I suggest you follow their lead…

She muttered, blood dripping down her wrist where the adamantium bone claws came through the skin between her knuckles. She pulled them in and the wounds healed in the blink of an eye as she wiped the blood off with a Kleenex and stuck it in her pocket.  
\---  
Laura winced a little when she got a shot to close to a different round going through nine clips the sheet person was litter with wholes. Franks was surprised at the marks being so close but not at the same time. Barsad was shocked not even his old master could get shots that close with out them cutting into each other.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced at the comments. Gibbs was not all pleased. DiNozzo was a little shocked as well. McGee on the other hand stayed against the wall frighten. Stephens now understood why his rank was so dangerous.

James: Natasha, I think you should calm down as in now.

Aly: I have to agree on that matter.

Gibbs: Why was she so angry?

James: The captain is unmated and has refused a number of offers. She could have any omega, beta or alpha in the building. But she has not chosen anyone of them because she not ready for a child.

McGee: No wondered I dont like her. Most female alphas I have had contact with are mated with a male alpha or beta. They have never had an omega for a mate.

Aly: I will have you know. I know of two alpha that have omegas for partners.

DiNozzo: That goes against the rules of the order.

James: The by laws says if an alpha mates a male or female that is of a lower rank they can chose them.

Gibbs: I did not realize there were laws in the ranks. I will deal with my team shortly.

James and Aly both shrugged at him. Gibbs was not all happy. But then he had never really had a chance to read the laws. DiNozzo looked a little nervous. Stephens only smirked a little. McGee was a little nerves and frighten for that matter.  
\---  
Natasha sat in her nest and glared at Gibbs and Gordon.

Natasha: I'll calm down when he gets those two immature pups out of here so I don't want to slice them to ribbons while they still breath…

She growled, standing and grabbing her nest of blankets, towels and pillows she stalked around Gibbs and them and out the door, muttering under her breath about finding a place that wasn't full of stupid pups.

Abby and Ziva glared at Dinozzo and McGee.

Ziva: nice going morons…

She hissed at the two, stalking past them with Abby hot on her heels.  
\---  
Laura returned upstairs once her temper was under control. Franks was shock she taken the poster as well. Barsad knew he never wanted to upset his mistress like the agents had done.

Barsad: I don't think I want to upset her.

Franks: You don't know her that well then.

Laura: Don't go telling him those stories. You know as well as I most of these are truth.

Franks gave small wince at the comment. Laura smirked a little at the wince. Barsad knew then that he did not want to do anything that would get him into trouble with her.  
\---  
James was not all surprised at the comment. Aly smiled a little at the comment. Stephens on the other hand was a little bemused at the comments. Gibbs gestured for DiNozzo and McGee to leave the area.

James: This is way I don't like have you agents in my town. Because you make my people nerves and a little rebellious for that matter.

Aly: You also breath down your necks for information that we don't have.

Stephens: Those medals will not help the president get back in Gotham good books. Most of the officers that got then are not happy about.

Gibbs: It was not my idea don't blame me. I am not responsible.

James scowled a little at him. Aly also scowled at him as well. Gibbs shifted a little embarrassed about some of the feelings he was getting off them. Stephens was not smirking anymore for that matter.  
\---  
DiNozzo knew that Gibbs was not all pleased about there behavior. McGee was angry what that captain had done was against federal law. They all knew it for that matter. But nothing was done about it for that matter. Their boss made them leave for that matter.


	17. Chapter 17

Abby and Ziva slept in the nest with Natasha curled around them protectively glad to be away from those two morons.  
\---  
Laura knew if she had lost her temper with the agents she would have done more then just hit them. She could, would, and more then anything shot them as payment for there ignorance for that matter. Franks was a little confused about why she took the paper with her. Barsad did not want to find out what the paper was all about.  
\---  
James was glad when the two younger agents left the room. Aly relaxed a little in her stance once they had left. Gibbs was still scowling at them.

James: Listen...We both have a lot on your plate. We dont have time to deal with your investigation as well. We were both cleared by the FBI to keep working. So we did. If you have something you think the FBI over shadowed let us now. But for the time being let us do your work.

Aly: Besides I am sure you have read your complete files.

Gibbs: You both spent twelve years as Senior Detective Sergeant and a Detective Sergeant. Then Batman comes along and six months later you are made Lieutenants. Then eighteen months later you are Commissioner and Deputy.

James: I am not hearing a question, Agent Gibbs.

Aly: Do you think like the FBI chick.

Gibbs: No, I think you own your raise to power to Batman.

James: If that were the case do you think we would have had that man hunt for him the last eight years?

Gibbs: It the only lead that is possible for the both of you.

James and Aly both shrugged a little at the comment. They both knew that Gibbs was telling the truth. Gibbs had the funny feeling that he was right even if they would not tell him so.  
\---  
DiNozzo was not all happy about having to leave. He had wanted to here more of the story on Batman. McGee was not happy about the fact that he had a very angry at the female alpha she behaved as if she was hurt or something.  
\---  
Natasha, Abby and Ziva returned to the room once McGee and Dinozzo were gone, the two female members of Gibbs's team smirking.

Abby: good! McGee and Dinozzo are gone…they were really starting to get on my nerves!! McGee doesn't deserve to be an alpha with the way he acts!

She said matter of factly.  
\---  
Laura returned with sixth floor. James and Aly were think about there raise to power if they were honest then it was true they owned there raise to Batman. But like when the FBI Agent question them they refused to answer if that was the case or not. Franks wanted to know why she only shoot half the face. Barsad knew the reason. Gibbs was shocked at the poster.

Gibbs: Why only half the face?

James: You not read your investigation reports?

Gibbs: I have only read the Batman reports. I was not aware there were other reports.

Aly: That because that female agent was only interested in Batman. She would not let us file the reports. The captain is a former rookie of yours. She worked hard and sometimes harder then us.

Laura: If you read the reports we have filed in your system you would understand why the poster is damaged the way it is.

Gibbs: I could have you arrested for hitting my agent.

Laura: Your agent was rolling his eyes behind my back. Tell me what would you have done if he did that to you?

Franks looked shocked at the comment. Barsad was smirking. James and Aly did not realize that was the reason she had hit him. Laura knew that Gibbs could have her arrested. Gibbs was a little surprised he had his back so he could not see it.

Gibbs: I would have smacked him upside the head for that behavior.

Laura: Then take what I did as the same as you do. I dont like betas that dont know the rules. As to your junior agent. If he so much as come close to me. I will show him just why I am restricted to a desk. So keep him away from me. When the Hybrid Conference starts he had better stay on one end of the area and out of my sight. Because Agent or not. I will put him in his place. I am not the third highest ranking Alpha. I was in his post at one time.

Gibbs was a little surprised he knew of McGee status but because he was older and more experienced his junior agent did not complain about it. James and Aly both were glad for the time being their canine captain was on a desk. Laura did not even wince at the fact she was hurting after all she went through 144 bullets with 9 clips. Barsad looked a little surprised she had not said anything about hurting. Franks on the other hand could tell from the lines on her face that she was hurting. Stephens had not said anything he was just watching and listening.  
\---  
DiNozzo was not all happy about having to leave. McGee did not like the fact that when he looked at the files they looked as if they only had about half of the information from the investigation.  
\---  
Natasha curled up in her nest and went back to sleep, Abby petting her furry head as Ziva napped, leaning against Abby.

Abby: hey Gibbs…

She murmured, smiling a little when Natasha started to purr.  
\---  
Gibbs looked at Abby for a minute. James and Aly both were not sure if that was to get him off of starring at poster or not. Laura knew that her boss knew why the poster was the way it was. Franks knew a little more about the deal on the deal with the poster. Barsad also knew the reason the poster was messed up as well.

Gibbs: Is there something you need?

James: Three guess what and the first two dont count.

Aly: They are going to have a fun time finding a machine with the stuff in it. Because it was sold out last time I talk to fast food places and most of the gas stations dont have it as will.

Laura: I can not begin to tell you if they have the machines refill or not.

Franks: I dont think you want a caffeine high Abby in this small of space.

James only let coffee be served in the precinct if someone wanted something different they had to bring in on there own with permission from him. Aly knew that coffee was the only drink allowed in the precinct but like her the captain did not drink the stuff she drank other things. They both had a caff-pow once in a blue moon. But mostly they stayed to fruit juice. Laura favored a plum nectar that was not found in a lot of places. Barsad knew where several case of the caff-pow is for that matter. Franks had noted there were several snack machines but no drink machines.  
\---  
Abby pouted at this and grumbled.

Abby: you said you owed me a caf-pow…

She muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile. Gibbs was a little confused. Franks was a little confused at the smile. James and Aly both looked a little surprised. Barsad stood quietly in a corner.

Laura: I have a small stock of the stuff.

Gibbs: How did you managed to keep it from people.

James: That is not part of your investigation.

Franks: Probie, you dont want to know that information. I did not want to know that information.

Aly: Just how did you come to have that information?

Laura: You remember that short trip to Mexico I took. Franks got me out a small scuffle with the Mexican Border Patrol. You have to remember because I was using one of my alias.

Franks: I thought you burned that passport.

Laura: I have not run under that name in six years. I thought the close scuffle with the border patrol made we want to know use that name.

Gibbs: Just how many?

James: Again not your business to know that.

Laura nodded her head a little. Gibbs looked at a little forlorn as if he had been struck. James and Aly both looked a little worried. Franks knew he would be question soon about his information. Barsad winced a little he knew about the accident.  
\---  
DiNozzo was not all happy about the fact he had not heard anything. McGee was more worried about the alpha then anything more.  
\---  
Natasha snored softly as Abby and Ziva went back to napping with her. Abby curled into Ziva while Ziva curled into Natasha.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little her new heighten sense still bothering her a great deal. James could tell that canine captain was still trying to get use to her sense being strong. Aly knew what the twitching was. Gibbs did not have a clue about what was going on. Franks kept the smile off his face for safety.

Laura: I am surprised the kind doctor has not shown up to lecture me about leaving the hospital early for that matter.

Gibbs: Ducky may not have known you left.

James: Why would he not know?

Aly: It not like he could tell.

Franks: You don't know that.

Barsad: He know or suspects.

Laura smiled a little shifting on her feet again. James and Aly both look a little worried at the movement. Franks winced a little the captain was exhausted. Barsad wanted to take his mistress to a safe place to rest.  
\---  
Ducky walked in, levelling Laura with a stern look.

Ducky: you are in no shape to be up and about captain hill!…if I have to fix anymore stitches you'll be cuffed to the bed to make sure you heal properly!

He said with a growl, more annoyed then angry.

\---  
Laura shrugged a little. James and Aly both had look on there face praying to god she did not say what was on her mind. Franks walked over to the window to look out. Gibbs jaw muscles twitched a little. Barsad was glad of he ability to remain expressionless to the group.

Laura: I like to see you try that with my bed in my apartment.

James:...Captain...I did not want to hear that. I dont think that was the kind of bed he was talking about.

Laura: He said a bed. He did not give a type.

Aly: Just goes to show that you are not ready to be up and about.

Franks: You still got that single wooden framed bed?

Gibbs: Boss how would you know what kind of...

Gibbs felt his face burn. Franks stayed facing the window. Barsad sniggered a little at the comment. James and Aly both were flushed at the comment. Laura did not even appear as if she had made a private comment.  
\---  
Ducky rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ducky: you really need to learn to just stay put…

He muttered, unfazed by her comment.  
\---  
Laura gave him a small look. Gibbs back pelted from being close to Ducky. James and Aly both looked a little confused at his behavior. Franks only smirked at the window. Barsad had a funny feeling from the way the agent behaved that was a comment he had heard before.

Laura: Where the fun in that, Doctor. That like calling an ox a bull. He's thankful for the honor, but he'd much rather have restored what's rightfully his.

Franks: When did you first notice they were missing.

Aly: Captain...Uh

James: Kindly keep those kind of comments out of this office please.

Gibbs: Mike, you dont have to egg her on.

Barsad giggled a little. Gibbs kept his face blank even if he was trying hard not to laugh. Franks did not even react to his Probie comment.

Laura: Trust me, Agent Gibbs. I can come up with a few comments from what you said about eggs.

Gibbs: I thought DiNozzo was bad.

Laura looked at Gibbs but kept her mouth shut at that comment. James and Aly were both a little to shocked to say anything more. Barsad started to cough. Franks looked out into the sky. Gibbs did not know what more to say  
\---  
DiNozzo looked out across the hall for a minute before he went back to what he had been reading. McGee managed to google some stuff about GCPD. But there was not much he could hack onto with there files because most of there files were paper not electronic. All that was electronic was the MCU Medical and Command Staff Ranks information.  
\---  
Ducky smirked a little and shook his head, still blushing on the inside from Laura's first comment.

Ducky: you really are just as bad as Dinozzo……god help us all…

He muttered, shaking his head.  
\---  
Laura gave a feral grin. James only thought was oh, shit. Aly face went pale a little. Barsad bowed his head a little. Stephens winced a little frighten. Franks smiled out the window. Gibbs wonder what brought the grin.

Laura: Oh, he will, Doctor. He will.

James: Stop quoting that movie. You know it drives us crazy.

Gibbs: What movie is she quoting?

Aly: Surely you have seen the 1972 movie called 1776. With William Daniel it only one of her favorites she can quote the whole movie.

Laura: I will have you know it a classic in my families movie collection. I will have you know I only have about one book case of movies.

Gibbs was a little confused. Laura gave a small smile. James gave a small smile. Aly scowl a little as well. Franks gave a grin. Barsad gave a small sigh.  
\---  
DiNozzo heard the comment about the movie. He had not seen that movie. McGee had seen the movie once when he was younger.  
\---  
Ducky rolled his eyes.

Ducky: I hope whoever you end up settling down with can mellow you out…

He muttered, completely serious.  
\---  
Laura gave a small nod she had not looked that far into the future.

Laura: I have not looked that far ahead. How can I with the kind of job I do. Agent Gibbs dont even comment.

Gibbs: How did you know I was going to comment.

James: You dont want a answer for that.

Franks: She can read thoughts or at least facial expression.

Barsad winced a little. Aly scowled a little. James wondered what was going on in his canine captains head. Gibbs question the information he had. Laura sat down in a chair relaxing against the back lightly. Franks was not all happy he could smell blood.  
\---  
Ducky looked Laura in the eye.

Ducky: turn around in that chair now…I can smell the blood…just how many stitches do I have to fix this time?

He asked exasperatedly.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: It not my back that the problem.

Laura was glad to be able to not have to explain more. James and Aly knew what the problem was from the tone of voice. Gibbs looked a little confused. Franks looked a little surprised. Barsad whistled a little at the comment.  
\---  
Ducky groaned.

Ducky: Which stitches did you pull this time?

He asked exasperatedly.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little not like having Gibbs there. James and Aly both knew that was her way of saying she did not trust him. Gibbs knew that she would never let Ducky see the injury with him around. Franks knew what injury she was speaking of. Barsad winced a little at the shift.

Laura: Doctor, that is not something to discuss in front of the agent. Because one he would not understand and two it could get me into trouble. Because if the CIA have given Gibbs the file on Bane then it to dangerous for me to explain with him here.

Gibbs eyes narrowed a little. James and Aly both looked worried at the comment. Barsad shifted a little on his feet. Franks shifted a little nerves as well. Laura knew that the doctor have to be told but she could not tell him now.  
\---  
Ducky nodded, turning to gibbs, eyes narrowed.

Ducky: Out......now........

He muttered simply, eyes narrowing more, his tone not even allowing room for argument.  
\---  
Gibbs nodded and left. Franks followed him to talk to him.

Franks: Probie hold up before you go in there. We need to talk and talk now.

Gibbs: There is nothing to talk about.

Franks: Probie, there is a lot to talk about. Listen the captain is keeping thing back from you because it need to know, I only know because I trained her as the clan replacement for leader. Which is why I did not go down so easy like other alphas moving to elder.

Gibbs: But I thought you had trained me on everything.

Franks: I trained you for NIS regulations. With Hill it was different. She works with a true civilian police. I educated her on more then just Marine fighting but all is all the stuff I study.

Gibbs: Why did you not tell me you new more?

Franks: Because I could not teach some of those things to you. Besides you were at the stage were I left you. You had the skills you regular. The only reason I got out of paying my speeding tickets was because I found Hill she was the one to give them to me.

Gibbs: Why did it not show on your record?

Franks: Funny thing about that. I kind of got those tickets for blocking her access to a crime scene. She even told me that she had not given a ticket in six years. It was really bad because the fact the commissioner came up in his car as she was writing the tickets up. He gave me four more on top of the three she gave me. He admitted that it had been fifteen year sense he gave out tickets.

Gibbs: What about the female deputy?

Franks: Four more on top of that.

Gibbs: And the male?

Franks: Five more for him.

Gibbs: That was sixteen tickets. What did you have to pay in fine?

Franks: I told you I worked out a deal.

Gibbs wondered how he could get Franks to tell the cost. Franks was not going to say just how much he had to pay out of the fact he still had a little left to pay.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a little confused about the fact the door into the other apartment was closed more then likely locked. McGee was trying to figure out what would make Gibbs and Franks leave the room.  
\---  
Stephens walked out of area because he did not what was being hidden. He was sure not going to find out to be safe.  
\---  
James walked over to the door closed and locked it. Aly sat down lightly in the chair. Laura stood up took off professor style jacket relaxed. Barsad walked over to his mistress nerves.

James: This information does not leave this room.

Laura: I would not be telling him. Were is Lucius when I need him?

Aly: Somewhere between Precinct and Wayne Enterprise.

Laura: Dont make me bite you.

James: Empty threat.

Laura: I really do hate the fact you both know me so well.

Aly: The feeling is mutual.

Laura smiled then unbutton the last six button of her shirt. James and Aly both exchanged nods and took the stairs to the roof again. Barsad relaxed lightly again.

Laura: One day I am going to really bite them.

Barsad: I did not realized he did so much damage.

Laura: It was only the stab that did damage. The cut just about healed. But the stab is taking it ruddy time.

Barsad: If you would stop stress your rib cage it would heal a lot quicker.

Laura: When hell freezes over.

Barsad shook his head a little. Laura scowled at him a little.  
\---  
Ducky nodded.

Ducky: you have my word…

He murmured, cleaning the cut and stab wounds before putting a numbing salve on the area of the stab wound and stitching it up. He put a few other salves on the stitches up wound and placed a gauze pad over it as well, wrapping gauze bandages around the gauze pad to keep it in place and taping the end of the gauze bandage to the line around Laura's middle to keep it in place.

Ducky: done…

He murmured simply.  
\---  
Laura wondered if she tell the doctor the truth.

Laura: The reason I have not said anything to anyone about this injury. Is I know that Agent Brody is Gibbs half-sister. I know she got a whole set of the knifes. I honestly do not trust Gibbs not to try an investigate the knife.

Laura was also worried.

Laura: I also dont trust Gibbs not to want to test me on my skills or on the fact that I am strong then him.

Laura had been worried a great deal more about the fact she had not been informed about the fact there was more then one knife in the set till she read the papers. Barsad knew that to have a complete set of knifes was rare.  
\---  
Franks looked out the window in the hall. Gibbs wondered what was on his mind.

Gibbs: Why did you not tell me you were going to be in the city?

Franks: I am here for the conference. Please tell your younger male agent is not going to the hybrid conference. Because I am afraid I can not help him if he challenges her in the cages.

Gibbs: Why not?

Franks: I told you I am part of her clan. It would look bad. If I was to help him. It his choice not mine. I am on protection detail. I take my guard duty serious.

Gibbs: You can not be serious.

Franks: No that is Harry Potter Godfather.

Gibbs: That not funny.

Franks gave a small grin. Gibbs scowled a little.  
\---  
McGee was a little confused about Franks comment about being part of the captain clan. DiNozzo was not all happy about something.  
\---  
Stephens looked around the file room trying to find something he had been read.  
\---  
James and Aly talked softly on the roof about a couple of thing. They both had a lot on there minds.  
\---  
Ducky nodded.

Ducky: well at least now I know I'm not going crazy…ever since I met her I couldn't help but see the similarities between the two…I won't breath a word of what we talk about to anyone…

He said, handing laura a shirt from his bag so she didn't have to wear a bloody one.  
\---  
Laura shook her head for a minute.

Laura: There scents are close to the same but she also got a lot of her boss scent. I am sure that she the reason why Gibbs Ex cleaned out his bank account and took his daughter as well. Because Gibbs Ex is the jealous type for that matter.

Laura could tell when there was a jealous person around there ears were the part that showed it. Barsad winced a little at the comment.  
\---  
James and Aly both came back looking happy about something.  
\---  
Gibbs walked into area his team was working in and wondered just what he was going to do with his mal coworkers this time. Franks on the other hand took up a guard post at the door.  
\---  
Natasha got up and trotted up to Laura, nuzzling her hand and mrowing concerned, sniffing at Laura's midsection. She lay her head in Laura's lap and huffed a sigh as if to say why can't you do anything without getting hurt in some way shape or form?  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: I am far from normal.

Laura head jerked a little as if she heard something. Barsad shook his head a little at the comment.  
\---  
James and Aly both rubbed there eyes tiredly as if something was wrong. They both need to get some sleep. While other had the ability to take sleeping pills to help. They both did not have that option. But they could not help but be tired. After all they had not slept at all for the last six months. It was not just from nerves but from the fact that things had gone haywire in there almost completely clean city.  
\---  
Gibbs went looking for a coffee machine. Franks only shook his head a little at his Probie behavior. DiNozzo wondered if they would be about to find coffee in the city. McGee was trying to avoid coffee for the time being he looked for something more healthy.  
\---  
Natasha purred softly, shifting into a house cat and leaping into Laura's lap she curled up in a ball and purred away, content to stay where she was.  
\---  
Alfred returned the things he knew was not to be taken from the room.  
\---  
James and Aly both were to tired to care. They both planned on locking themselves into the master bedroom and sleeping for a short time.  
\---  
Laura sigh when heard the master bedroom door close and lock. She shifted a little and curled up in her spot to sleep a little.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little taken back at the coffee machine. DiNozzo hide a little when he sensed Gibbs anger. McGee winced a little at the amount of anger. Franks did not like the anger he had picked up on or the fact that everyone was reaching to it negative then positive.  
\---  
Natasha just rolled her eyes and snorted a little. Served him right…she thought, purring contentedly.  
\---  
Laura knew it would be a mistake to sleep in the chair in the morning. After all the chairs were only meant to be sat in for a short amount of time. Which was why most of the junior staff complained about chairs. Because only the old timers enjoyed the chairs.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew they should have slept more over the last several months but the raids on houses made it impossible for them to sleep more then a hour or two.  
\---  
Franks watched Gibbs. Gibbs looked displeased about the idea about not having coffee. DiNozzo winced a little he was not looking for to a not so caffeinated Gibbs. McGee was a little confused and a little unsure if he should be worried about things.  
\---  
Abby skipped up with Ziva in tow and took the cloth covered tray from her, grinning up at Gibbs brightly.

Abby: Gibbs!!! guess what I've got!!

She said in a sing-song voice, hand poised over the cloth.  
\---  
Gibbs was really not in the mood to guess things.

Gibbs: Right now Abby I am not in the mood to have to guess things.

Gibbs was not upset just a little tired and not looking forward to read more of those files.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a little shocked at the tone. McGee winced a little that was a tone of voice of a not so pleased Gibbs. Franks winced a little.  
\---  
Laura curled up a little more trying to stay small even a asleep. Barsad did not sleep he stayed awake to keep watch.  
\---  
James and Aly both slept a little woke up moved around listening for things then slipped back to sleep. They had slept light for years. They both did not sleep as hard as some. They both knew that the captain was sleeping but only about half way if something fell or got hit she would be awake before they could be out of the room.  
\---  
Abby grinned and pulled the cloth off, revealing a travelling mug filled with piping hot coffee the way Gibbs liked it.

Abby: here you go!

She said brightly, handing Gibbs the coffee and giving him a hug before skipping off after Ziva, both girls completely ignoring DiNozzo and McGee.  
\---  
Gibbs gave a small nod.

Gibbs: Thank you. Abby try and keep a small distance from that female captain something about her bother me.

Gibbs was trying to figure out why he did not trust her.  
\---  
Franks only shook his head over Gibbs shoulder at the young forensic expert mouthing at her.

Franks: Talk to her all you want. She will not hurt you.

Franks knew that Gibbs was just protective.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked a little puzzled at the tone. McGee looked at the files. He grabbed the file from the stack it was the report the captain...er...lieutenant had written up eight years before.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little her ears twitching softly. James and Aly both slept like a brick for the last several months of not sleeping. Barsad gave a small scowl at twitching.  
\---  
Abby was far away by the time Gibbs spoke and was brushing Natasha's fur gently, giggling when she felt the twins kick against the brush when she brushed the liger's stomach.

Abby: just ignore Gibbs…he's being way to overprotective…also he's a big sour puss when he doesn't get his coffee…

She added, giggling a little more as she pet Natasha's swollen stomach gently, talking to the babies.  
\---  
Laura gave a small hiss.

Laura: I am dangerous but not like he thinks I am.

Laura scowled out the door. She was betting that younger agent was looking at her report from eight years ago. Barsad gave a small smile at the comment.  
\---  
James and Aly both woke back up quickly from there sleep as if something had frighten them out it. They both growled got up and headed for kitchen to get something to drink.  
\---  
Gibbs was shocked to see McGee looking over the lieutenant report.

Gibbs: McGee, what got you so interested in the captain?

McGee: Her scent does not make any sense to me. I am pretty sure she lied to agent Edwards.

Gibbs: Why would you say that?

McGee: Because she informed the FBI agent she did not trust her.

Gibbs: She does not trust me and she does not like you for that matter.

McGee: The feeling is mutual to tell you the truth.

Gibbs was a little surprised at the comment. DiNozzo just sat and listen to the conversation. McGee was not all happy.  
\---  
Franks shook his head a little more at the conversation. He knew of course the report was a lie. He had after all read it and then talk to captain about a couple or weeks later.


	18. Chapter 18

Abby shrugged.

Abby: I would much rather stay here and be a member of your pack then go back to DC with McGee…

She grumbled.  
\---  
Laura opened her eyes as if she had been shocked.

Laura: No! Gibbs would never accept that. He would think I did something to you.

Laura reached into her pocket to feel for her totem.

Laura: I have already had the Mexican fed on my case. Which Gibbs Mentor was willing to get me out of. I dont know regular agents on my tail. I dont think Agent Fornell liked me.

Laura was calm even if she was a little panicked from Abby comment.  
\---  
James and Aly both came out saw her white face and knew that something was wrong then.  
\---  
Franks winced at the tone of voice. He moved back into the room.

Franks: Calm down, youngling. You get upset all the other alpha will pick up on it and get upset as well.

Franks knew the rules and he knew a untested rank one alpha was dangerous when emotionally upset.  
\---  
Gibbs had other thing on his mind to let his sense wondered outside the area. McGee gave a soft growl at the comment but did not say anything. DiNozzo was glad for once that the angry was not at him from Gibbs or McGee.  
\---  
Abby whined and pouted.

Abby: but I like it here better then DC!…DC is stuffy and boring…besides I don't like Dinozzo or McGee…DiNozzo a womanizer who has no morals and McGee just isn't himself anymore…

She whined, grumbling under her breath.  
\---  
Laura winced a little almost growl. Franks raised a hand from his side. Laura gave him a small scowl at movement.

Laura: I am not going to be held responsible for this. I mean...I cannot take on to much responsibility. Gibbs would never let it happen. I can tell from his scent even with his training and control he a strange Alpha. I may be stronger. But I an not stupid. I will put McGee in his place in the cages. But Mike I will not touch your Probie. Because if he anything like you it would be a death wish.

Franks: I did not expect to be using live rounds that last round in the cages.

Laura: I told you three time because I challenged you it would be live rounds and not just bare handed. Lucius and Miles had a fit when I stumbled back into my quarters cover in blood.

Franks: I thought they had changed the rules.

Laura: That is complete Bull Sh...Crap. That young male Alpha will not touch you after the cage fight. I wonder if Guardian Gibbs has told him about just what the fights are for and way. I dont want to meet Gibbs in the cages. Not after the last time.

Franks had lifted his hand again, Laura growled at him softly then stocked over to Barsad to have talk softly to the man about a few things. James and Aly both whistled softly at the action.  
\---  
Gibbs felt his ears ring a little at something. DiNozzo was playing a game on his phone completely relaxed. McGee was growling to himself softly.  
\---  
Abby grumbled and pouted, muttering to herself about stupid cocky idiot boys and grumpy over protective bosses. She flopped into a chair, glaring at a wall.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: The only reason that Gibbs is not above the class rank of Guardian is because you have to have a child. I am surprised about the fact he does not have at least four omegas. I mean I have a told as of right now as four. But I can have up to ten.

Laura tried to pull the information to the front of her mind.

Laura: Guardian Alpha, mostly protect those they think of as Pack. But the packs can be large or small. Right now at all counts I only have about seven members total in the pack.

Laura did not want to under-mind Gibbs.  
\---  
Franks was a shocked he knew the pack was small but not that small. Barsad winced a little at the request but he agreed with it for that matter.  
\---  
James ad Aly wondered just what was going on. They both knew there were guardian but they had never heard of the title being used for a class rank.  
\---  
Gibbs was not really jealous of the different relationships that were in this city. But he did have the idea that Gordon and Lightsmith were more protective of there people then most directors. It made him question there loyalty to the department a little. But then he also saw the relationships as not love interest. He noted that the Captain did not speak up in less she felt threaten and even then she asked boss with her eyes to speak first.  
\---  
DiNozzo was really jealous. He like that female captain in fact he wanted to flirt with her. But she hit the snot out of him just for looking her over from behind. It not his fault that he a flirty beta he got it naturally because of his father. He was a little upset that Gibbs did not do anything about the hit.  
\---  
McGee was angry. He did not like the scent the captain put off. But it was cleverly hidden by the Commissioner and his female Deputy. It was like they were use to masking the scent. Because they both had hummed in agreement when the captain had hit DiNozzo.  
\---  
Abby grumbled.

Abby: I thought I was his baby!…he said I was like the daughter he thought he'd never had!

She whined, pouting.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile.

Laura: You dont know about the cage fights then. I am very surprised. Why do you think you have a hard time with boyfriends? He takes them into the cages if he does not think they are right for you and they fight. Most of the time he beats them after that forces them to break off with you.

Laura thought about for a minute.

Laura: To tell the truth I dont want him challenging me in the cages. I think the cage fights is the only time he let his angry rule him the most.

Laura had only fought him one time that time they had both walked away with a lot of damage.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew about that fight it was a accident. They both had not been in the cages in about twenty years. Just because it was a safety thing.  
\---  
Barsad walked over to Franks to talk to him softly about something. Franks replied back quietly as well.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused he knew the captain remember him. They had not fought in the cage not to long ago. They had both left the ring covered in blood and the floor and walls also covered in blood. That was why he did not trust her. Because no woman should be able to keep up with a man. He tried to recall if Mike had been there or not. Gibbs could remember the comments that Ducky made.  
\---  
DiNozzo had not been in the cages for a few years. Not sense Gibbs had beaten him in the training room.  
\---  
McGee knew he was going to face off against the captain in the cages. He could tell from his own instincts and he was greatly worried about that. He was pretty sure it was not going to be a pleasant experience. After all he had heard Ducky talk about some of the cage fights that Gibbs had been in.  
\---  
Natasha, Abby and Ziva looked foreward to seeing McGee get taught a hard and painful lesson in the cage fights.

Abby: I always wondered why they were so battered and bruised when they broke up with me…and also why they seemed so skittish and acted like someone was going to kill them if they so much as said a word wrong…

She murmured thoughtfully.  
\---  
Laura had not bother to tell her that Alphas took cub. pups, or just children in general to be a serious thing.

Laura: You dont want to see some of his fights then. Because the Guardian class of Alpha fight all levels in Alpha and Beta. The Omega have there own league. I have watched some of his fights in the past. That is way one time was all I need to test my skills against him.

Laura knew that Pup status was only award if the Alpha thought the adult was still child like.

Laura: Trust me I have a tape recording of the fight we had. Not all of your fighting was bare handed. My boss dont officially know that once every three month I take time off and go for the cage rings to fight. In fact Gotham has one of the largest arenas in America. In fact they have six to eight cages set up.

Laura shifted a little in the chair wincing a little at the fact she had a fight in less then three days to deal with. Laura looked at the master bedroom door for a minute listening for even breathing.

Laura: I am sorry. But I have to be careful. I only just got Guardian status at my last fight. When you have guardian status it more work. I am surprised I have not drawn more Omegas to me for that matter. When you class up you...Well let just say as the count stands I am short four omegas.

Laura eyes narrowed when she heard foot steps. She stood up quickly backing up a little into a wall.  
\---  
James and Aly both came out looking better then most people felt. They both saw how she was stand and looked a little worried.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused when he did not see Barsad in the office again. He walked into the office he was trying to recall his last fight it had been against a woman with...

Gibbs: Oh, Shit...It was you. Your the Red Tempest. My...I...Your Hair was blood red the last time I saw you.

Gibbs was shocked he could not believe it. He had meet the woman that was the Red Tempest.  
\---  
Franks looked at his shocked Probie.

Franks: Probie, I thought I educated you about the Red Tempest. I mean after all the Red part of the name I used. Each Alpha keeps the first name but makes there own choice for the second name.

Franks could only smile at the fact that Gibbs would not have found out had his former Beta had not been talking about.  
\---  
DiNozzo heard the shout was up and out of his chair half across the hallway. McGee on his heels. They both were not all happy at the sound it meant danger or something worse.  
\---  
Abby growled at Gibbs and glared at him.

Abby: why'd you have to go and hurt poor Jared?!…he wasn't even a my boyfriend!! We just always go to comic conventions together!!…well we used to! Now I'm stuck going with McGee!

She said with a whine, pouting at Gibbs before turning to growl and glare at McGee and Dinozzo, moving to stand in front of Laura.  
\---  
Gibbs thought back on his fights. Laura could tell what he was thinking.

Gibbs: That young man I did not know or fight. I dont even recall fighting anyone that enjoyed comics. I dont fight Alphas or Betas that still enjoy childlike things. I only meet him after his fight.

Gibbs shifted a little.

Gibbs: Why did I not know you from your appearance or your scent?

Laura: Because I am very careful to avoid the cages when I am in season. Because while I am on suppressions. My control is worse then anything then. The reason you dont know me is because the fact I don’t just go by the name Red Tempest. I physical appear as the Tempest.

Gibbs: It dangerous being in the cages with a support group?

Laura: Who said I do not have a support group. I am going to have to find a different doctor. My current doctor is out of the country. But my physical advisor will be there. I just hope I am wrong about who I am going to be fighting.

Gibbs: Why are you worried about that.

Laura: The cages here the fights are posted a year or two in advance. Do you know who the Black Knight is?

Gibbs was a little confused. He knew Black was part of his group but he did not know which group. Laura looked at DiNozzo and McGee trying to size up which one of them was the Black Knight. Franks moved forward a little.

Franks: Doctor Mallard for the time being it best if I handle her medical issue in the cages.

Laura: My physical trainer can handle it. I trust him a little more for that matter. The reason you did not know me is for one I dont talk in the cages. And two I change my appearance completely for the fights. Because while my boss only fight once and a while I have faced both of them in the cages. Do you know what it like to fight the very people that helped train you?

Gibbs: I only ever had to fight, Mike. Most of the time. Never fought any of the others on the team.

Franks: Yeah, that right you were always jumping the gun when it came to protecting me.

Laura: Trust me, Mike does not need protection. If he did then I would never had taken over his post six years before. I am surprised about the Red Emeralds have not gotten a new Alpha. I mean I have been the Alpha of the Black Emeralds for six years.

Franks: I did not think, Probie was ready for that role for that matter.

Gibbs: You mean you have more then one group?

Franks: Well sure. I started a group at NCIS and well Hill here was a first retired contact. Red Emeralds is the MRCT or your people. Black Emeralds are all over the world not just in one location.

Gibbs was a little surprised at the comment. DiNozzo looked a little confused at the names. McGee managed to keep from showing that he knew who Jared was. Laura on the other hand relaxed against the wall not really caring that something was wrong with this. Franks stood half between them trying to figure out how to get out of the issue he was in.

McGee: I have been a fan of the Tempest sense I first started fighting. The Tempest a legend where I came from. They talk about how you went three the Red Dawn and walked away with out a few bruises an two gun shoot wounds. Then from what I hear you went against the former apprentice of Black Tide. Called the Black Shadow.

Laura: Still does not excuse your behavior at me earlier.

Gibbs was a little surprised at the comment. Nobody other then Franks knew his champion name. Laura knew of course that Black Shadow was his champion name. After all the beta in the pack was called Red Shadow or Black Shadow for there rank. DiNozzo could not believe what he was hearing. McGee was a little confused and a little hurt that he did not like one of his favorite fighters.  
\---  
James and Aly finally came back into the area. They were both a little shocked to see Franks standing between the agent and there captain. They both did not know what was going on how come people were standing they way there were. Stephens came back in and looked at the group and winced a the looks.  
\---  
Abby glared at Gibbs.

Abby: you did something that scared him off…

She muttered petulantly, pouting.  
\---  
Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and McGee.

Gibbs: I am not the one that did anything to him. I told you he was childlike. I dont harm adults that have child like quality. I mean sure I spoke with him but nothing beyond my regular teenager talk. I did not touch him. I can prove it to you. Because when he was in the fight. I was in the middle of-

Laura shook her head at him violently. James and Aly were both looked at everyone trying to figure out what they were talking about. Franks shifted a little then sat down quickly in a chair. DiNozzo realized then that something was up. McGee was itching to ask question but he still did not like the captain.

James: Captain if you think we dont know about your once a quarter fights for a month. You need to get a CAT Scan more then once a quarter.

Laura: I did not want you to find out.

Aly: We watched your last fight. That was in September. It was not easy to watch you take on a alpha twenty years our senior.

Laura: Try more of thirty-three.

Gibbs: If I recall I had you penned on the ground for over a hour.

Laura: Of course Black Shadow. But I turned the tables on you in that hour.

Gibbs: You cheated you did a move I did not expect any but my mentor to know.

Franks: Not the Mushi Finger.

James: Oh, hell. That not a move even I know how to use. I studied some of the Chinese disciple.

DiNozzo winced a little he had been placed in that hold before. McGee had not been in the cages but in practice with Gibbs even then they were only using about a quarter of there strength. Franks did not know that people knew that move. Laura on shrugged a little. James and Aly both had only trained for a year. Barsad returned with a backpack from downstairs he looked flustered and not all happy.  
\---  
Abby giggled at the name of the move.

Abby: I hope you use that one on McGee captain…

She said cheerfully, acting like McGee wasn't even there.

Abby: And fine……but try not to hurt any future guys I may date too bad okay Gibbs?

She added, patting the top of his head as she stood on tiptoes.  
\---  
Laura shook her head at the comment. James and Aly both knew about the list they had checking it regularly to make sure they were not wrong with the fight for the first. Gibbs had not seen the list this time so he did not know. Franks had only skimmed the list most of the time. DiNozzo could tell that this was one of those times he did not want to know what was going on. McGee on the other hand not seen the list at the current time.

Laura: If it his first time they will not place him against me. It would have to be the personal rounds for that matter. Even then he would have to challenge me to a fight.

Franks: That the one thing I like about Gotham Cage Rules. If you have not experience you are not given to some with experience.

James: The more experience you have the better the people you face off on.

Aly: And the more dangerous the fight as well.

Gibbs: I told you I did not touch the young man. Most of the time I dont even see them in the fights or cages.

Laura knew that Gibbs was telling the truth. McGee had only fought about three times now in the cages. DiNozzo only fought if someone threaten his life he was just to lay back to fight. James and Aly both thought DiNozzo was lazy. Franks felt that DiNozzo was lazy but a good fighter when he took the chance.  
\---  
Abby shrugged.

Abby: just don't scare them too bad okay Gibbs?

She said brightly, giggling a little.  
\---  
Gibbs only shrugged a little.

Gibbs: I only fight if I think they are a threat to you. Most of the time it just a lecture for that matter.

Laura snorted a little. Franks knew that was not possible for his Probie not to scare people away. James and Aly both smiled a little. DiNozzo felt it was safe to leave Gibbs alone again. McGee thought about it and he left after DiNozzo a few minutes later. Gibbs knew there was a chance she would not buy it but thought it was worth a try.  
\---  
Abby glowered at Gibbs.

Abby: Riiiight…whatever helps ya sleep at night Gibbs…

She said, completely unconvinced.  
\---  
Gibbs looked at her for a minute.

Gibbs: The only one I did a attack was the one you picked up in the graveyard. That because he could not let you go. Before you ask no I did not use a Baseball bat. Why waste perfectly good piece of wood.

Laura blanched at the comment recalling just what a Alpha could do with a weapon in hand. James and Aly both winced at the comment.

Laura: Alphas are dangerous both bare hand and armed. Betas can be dangerous as well. But Omegas most of the time in less they are in groups dont carry weapons or know a lot of unarmed combat. But then there was Flass. I think he was an exception to the rule. Because he attacked three alphas with a group of eight Omegas.

James: I dont want to remember just what happen those times. Do you know I have been on the end of a baseball bat.

Aly: So have I both times it was wood.

Laura: So he got better the attack on me was with a metal bat. Plate armor was the only thing that saved me from being to badly damaged. But they have not invented a head armor. Which is why I dont wear glass at a scene or sometimes in the office. I can run up and down the stairs with out contacts on as well. I know how many there are.

Gibbs: I dont wear mine as well. It dangerous.

Franks: I only need glass for reading. And even then most of the time I forgo them as well.

James: I dont have a choice in not wearing my glass. If I did not I would not be able to see. Sure I can go for short amounts of time. But contacts dont work for me.

Laura: I only wear contacts if I am on the beat. Even that rare now. Because of paperwork.

Gibbs: I spend about five hours on paperwork at NCIS.

Laura: Yes, but NCIS has good pay for over time. GCPD does not have that kind of funding if you have to do over time you have to make sure that you start the paperwork during shift because that the only way it picked up.

Gibbs was shocked at the comment. James and Aly both could remember coming in off the beat and starting paperwork not leaving to go home till two or three in the morning. Franks had never heard of a place not giving over time. Barsad wondered just how his mistress could save up so much money when there as not over time. Laura never talk about it to often.  
\---  
Abby glowered and pouted.

Abby: uh huh…

She grumbled, arms crossed, kicking at the floor.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that was true they had tried to get overtime pay put in but the mayor would not have it. So most of the time if there was over time it was just two or three hour worth. Which was way it took so long to get paperwork done. Laura gave a small smile. Franks on the other hand looked a little surprised. Gibbs was a little confused. Barsad placed the backpack.

Barsad: Mistress, try and keep this bag from getting stolen?

Laura: Like that going to happen.

Gibbs: That man had better not have stolen that.

James: It from the supply room on the next floor down.

Franks: Right.

Aly: The supplies are split up on each floor. Armor is on the first floor. Most of the desk only have equipment set up and the watch share.

Gibbs was a little confused at that comment. Franks had a little more knowledge. Laura only shrugged a little. James and Aly both knew the locations of every object of equipment they had. Barsad was a little worried about the looks.  
\---  
Abby made a face.

Abby: so what are these conferences like captain?

She asked curiously.  
\---  
Laura thought about it for a minute.

Laura: The Conferences are different from the regular Cage Fights. Conference anyone can challenge anyone. But also the if there was a set up for Cage Fights those have to be done first.

James and Aly both winced that was why he had not fought in the Cages for so long. The rules kept changing. Franks eyes narrowed a little at the comment. Gibbs scowled a little he knew at least part of that was a lie. Barsad scuffed a little.

Laura: I am set for three fights coming up.

Gibbs: No kidding. I been trying to cut my fights down to only one or two every few months. But it not been working.

James: Not been in the cages for twenty years.

Aly: Eighteen for me.

Gibbs was a little surprised at the comment. James and Aly had both agreed it was better to know fight anymore. Franks on the other hand fought every once and a while not that often. Laura only fought with the challenges once and while.  
\---  
Abby nodded, writing down point form notes.

Abby: okay!…I don't have to fight do I?…I don't really like fighting…

She murmured softly, looking a bit anxious.  
\---  
Laura looked at like she was crazy or something.

Laura: Hell, no! The fights that are going on right now are strictly the Alpha and Beta groups. That why I said I had three regulation fights to deal with.

Gibbs: Who in there right minds would challenge you?

Laura: The mob, a leader for the nuts in this town. Have not had a word out of Joker for eight years. He most being having one kind of dry spell.

James: Captain, that is not a very nice thing to say.

Aly: Jim, he held Gerry up with his own weapon. That is pretty good. What do you mean a dry spell?

Laura: Joker is a borderline first rank Alpha he got to be itching to fight or even find a mate.

Gibbs: No wonder that young female FBI agent report and discussion with Joker was so short. He most have said something to upset her.

Franks: Wait you are telling me the first reports were done by the FBI. No wondered there was hardly anything in the file about Batman other then the stuff from Scarecrow and Joker.

Laura: You dont talk about jack strap in this town. I listen to the tapes. One of my best handlers handle the arrest. If she tried to use her status as a agent she more then likely got ripped apart at the seams.

James: Captain, kindly try and not use that language.

Laura: Yes, sir! (Softly) Even if it was her own fault for being up on the high horse.

Franks heard the sarcasm in the captain voice and judging from Gordon and Lightsmith looks they had heard it as well. James and Aly were both scowling at the captain both having picked up on the sarcasm like a plague. Gibbs was shocked, never in all the years he had work for anyone had he heard such comments. Barsad face was blank. It was a good thing that Lucius showed up when he did. Because things were fixing to get worse in some terms in other terms it was clear.  
\---  
Jason and Tim knew they need to stay at the apartment. Dick could tell from Jason eyes that he was worried they were big the color was darker then the center.  
\---  
Abby perked up a little when Lucius entered, blushing shyly and looking away quickly.  
\---  
Lucius did not even look around he was focused on the captain he nod to Barsad. James and Aly both scowled a little at not being greeted by Wayne CEO. Franks and Gibbs both gave soft growls at the before. Laura was up and in front of Lucius.

Laura: Listen to me and listen good. You so much as touch one of my advisors. And you will see stars.

Franks: What got you so protective?

James: Maybe you and Gibbs should leave as in now.

Aly: Get out now.

Gibbs and Franks walked out. Lucius pulled out a syringe not even bothering to say anything jabbed it into the captain leg.

Laura: What the-

Lucius: Relax. It a liquid suppression to help you calm down.

Laura: That ruddy hurt. I was perfectly fine.

Aly: You looked ready to attack Gibbs and Franks.

Barsad: Mistress you did look ready to attack.

Laura took a deep breath calming down a little. Lucius relaxed as well taking the syringe out of the muscle in her leg. James and Aly both relaxed a little. Barsad was a little frighten.  
\---  
Abby didn't notice, blushing as she did her sudoku but Ducky noticed the blush and smiled warmly, praying Gibbs hadn't noticed the blush.  
\---  
Franks had noticed but he was not going to say anything. Gibbs was a little surprised at the amount of angry that surfaced so quickly. He thought Alphas could keep control.

Gibbs: Was it just me or did the captain seem frighten about Lucius showing up so quickly.

Franks: That behavior was planned.

Gibbs: What?

Franks: She knew he was coming. Just not what time. That liquid stuff looked terrible.

Gibbs: Suppression...Why would she need something like that?

Franks: I dont know but I am sure not going to find out. It not something I need to know.

Gibbs was shocked most of the time he can count on his boss curiosity to break throw over his instincts. Franks knew that Gibbs was expecting his curiosity to get the better of him. But this time it was not going to work.  
\---  
James and Aly turned on the captain. Laura muscles were still very tight across her shoulders and neck. Barsad moved over and pressed his hands against the muscles calmly. Lucius was a little frighten he had not like the scents coming off the two men when he walked in.

James: What just happen?

Laura: I dont know one minute I was fine. The next thing something told me to get between Lucius and the agent. There was nothing against Franks. But the agent when he looked at Lucius made my temper raise. Barsad, please stop.

Barsad stopped his movements. Lucius was greatly puzzled about that. James and Aly both looked at he CEO confused. Laura was still shaking a little but she was back to being calm.

Aly: Lucius what are you hiding?

Lucius: There are a couple of things. I am a second rank Omega. The reason you never picked up my scent is because Alfred or Mister Wayne gave me a jacket to cover my scent. I was using one of Thomas Wayne jackets be his scent started to fade so I had to talk to Alfred he was able to cover my scent till Mister Wayne return. I guess I never told him and got use to wearing something of Alfred to hide my scent.

Laura: I know you have at least one partner but not a compactable mate. Or at least you have not found him or her.

James: That still does not explain your reaction to Gibbs.

Laura rubbed the spot were Lucius had jabbed her with the needle that had really hurt her. James and Aly both looked a little confused. Barsad wanted to hit Lucius for hurt his guardian. Lucius knew that the jab had hurt because having tested some of the suppression on himself.  
\---  
Abby blushed deeply and hid against ducky's side, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Ducky chuckled a little and patted her head lightly, grinning a little.  
\---  
Laura thought about for a minute.

Laura: He did not like the device that Lucius had in hand. Well I figured it was best if I kept him from getting close. I dont trust him not to hurt him or other people.

James and Aly both looked a little surprised. Barsad knew that she was telling the truth. Laura did not trust easily and after what happen she trusted the American government even less then before. Lucius knew she did not trust easily.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little angry he felt as if someone had played a trick on him. Franks on the other hand smiled a little.  
\---  
Ducky nodded to Lucius.

Ducky: Mr. Fox…I trust you'll help keep the captain from tearing out her stitches once I'm gone…

He murmured politely.  
\---  
Lucius gave a small.

Lucius: I hate to say it. But I have the same trouble with some of my R & D Tester. Not a chance.

Lucius was so glad he could handle Betas and Alphas without flinching. He had dreamed one that the Commissioner was not a Alpha but and Omega that had the talent to act like a Alpha. But he was not stupid he had seen Gordon file and know he was a alpha.  
\---  
Laura gave him a small smile before sitting down in the chair that would one day be a pain in the butt to deal with. James and Aly both sniggered a little at the comment. Barsad gave a grin at the comment.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered if he was crazy or something. Franks had more common sense then to ask something like that.  
\---  
McGee was not stupid just a little confused he did not understand why the black man had ignored him an walked into the room. DiNozzo was about fifty percent sure that they did not want to find out what was going on or being hidden.  
\---  
Ducky grinned ruefully.

Ducky: just promise me you'll make sure someone repairs them?…I've seen how important the woman is to that young lady…Natasha I believe is her name…

He murmured.  
\---  
Lucius gave a small smile.

Lucius: Trust me she not only important to her but to most of Gotham. She may one day be Commissioner but that will be well after she been Mayor at least. She hate political side of work so she will cover that as Mayor.

Lucius had found it odd she was welling to submit to the political game as mayor but as a captain she refused to play that game.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little at the comment she knew it was true. But she like to pretend that she was not important to the political side of things. Most of the Force knew she was neutral in all debates and what not. James and Aly both knew it as well. The few time they had tried to debate politics with her.  
\---  
Franks knew of the neutral command that the captain had. That was way she could rule a clan or pack that was small and remain calm in a argument. Gibbs did not have any idea about being neutral it a debate or anything.  
\---  
Ducky smiled warmly.

Ducky: speaking of which captain when your friend gets to be at least a week from her due date call me down so I can deliver the twins if you can…

He said politely, chuckling lightly when Natasha stirred a little in her sleep before drifting back off deeper into sleep.  
\---  
Laura thought about it for a minute.

Laura: Can not make any promise the way my work is. But I will try to contact you. If not I will contact Alfred or Miles.

Laura still had a bone to pick with Miles about some of the architecture for her dream scape. (Side Note: This is really early on I have just started working on the mental defense. I had only just started to build.)  
\---  
Lucius winced a the comment to call Miles. He knew the man would be less then friendly with anyone in Gotham it was his standard action. He did not like Gotham he thought the city was dangerous and most of the time he made Alfred come to him over visit.  
\---  
James and Aly also winced at the comment as well. They had been on the bitter end of Miles temper. They both wanted to avoid the man as much as possible in future.  
\---  
Gibbs did not know about Miles or Alfred he had not seen them or heard about them. Franks on the other hand winced at the comment. He had met Miles only one time before and that time he had been frighten of him.  
\---  
Alfred and Miles may be twins and brothers but they were polar opposite of each other. Miles was the Alpha that would fight everything and anyone. Alfred was the Alpha that help calm and heal the injured his brother hurt.  
\---  
Natasha whined in her sleep and cowered in her nest at the mention of Miles's name. Ducky nodded a little.  
Ducky: alright…he murmured.  
\---  
Laura knew that she exhausted be she would not go back to her apartment she would sleep at the Precinct before going back.

Laura: Sure Miles and I dont get along but that because he can sometimes get really controlling of others.

Laura had not had much contact with him because he was tiring after a while to talk to.  
\---  
Lucius only shook his head a little at the comment. James and Aly both smiled a little.  
\---  
Gibbs looked a little confused at his mentor wince. Franks could not help but wince because he been on the end of Miles temper before.  
\---  
Natasha really didn't like the sound of this miles person. He sounded scary and mean and she didn't want him anywhere near her babies.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little.

Laura: He will not harm a child. Sure he lecture me and more then like fuss about the fact I am so different from the twenty-five year old he last met. But he will understand what is going on and will help. I only wish that Alfred had not left so quickly I wanted to talk to him.

Laura had been upset with his disappearance so quickly.  
\---  
Lucius knew that Alfred had left because the pain was still to fresh for him to be at Wayne Manor after Bruce disappeared from world again.  
\---  
James and Aly had indeed been with the search parties looking for Batman and then Bruce Wayne. When they could not find Batman they knew he was still alive he just need a chance to rest. But they still had to figure out what to do with the Money that Daggett company had stolen from him and then returned when the occupation had end.  
\---  
Franks had never been so worried about something he knew that things could and would get out of hand he just was not sure if and when it would happen. Gibbs knew that his mentor had meant well at keeping things back from him. But it still hurt a little that he had not told him about his other group of people.  
\---  
Natasha would still prefer it if Ducky or Alfred delivered her cubs.  
\---  
Laura knew that could be arranged. But she was not sure she want to track Alfred down in Florence knowing her luck Miles would have a Duck fit if she appeared out of thin air next to Alfred. What made it worse was trying to figure out which was which when they were in the room together you had to listen for the soft whistle in Alfred comments.

Laura: I need to talk to Alfred anyway. I was planning on take some time off to do it. He will not come back to the city for at least a year. I will have to go to his location. If he follows his regular plan he will go and see Miles in Florence then go to Mal and Cobbs house in the mid-west and visit his niece and nephew in law.

Laura had not really tracked Alfred but she had followed him at least once so she knew his flight plan and things like that.  
\---  
Lucius left he know that he need to let Alfred know and quickly he was sure the man was in Florence because the man only went to three places Italy, Mid-west America, and lived in Gotham.  
\---  
James raised a eyebrow he knew that not everyone could learn something like that. Aly winced a little she knew that Alfred could not go back to Britain because of his ties to MI6 if they found out he was still alive his live would become a lot more difficult.  
\---  
Gibbs turned to Franks.

Gibbs: How long before the captain leaves Gotham to go after this Pennyworth character?

Franks: How should I know. It not like I know the man.

Gibbs scowled a little. Franks shrugged walk back over to the door standing perfectly still going into his own thoughts.  
\---  
Abby soothed Natasha quietly, telling her she would always answer the phone and she would get Ducky for her if she called her and let her know.  
\---  
Laura was a little frustrated she need to get to Alfred before he left Florence if she did not want a argument on her hands with Mal. She had hated the woman sense she first meet her. But she liked Cobb the man was architect to the core with things. Laura also knew there was a change she would run head long into Bruce Wayne as well in the city.  
\---  
James and Aly could see the frustration on the captain face. They both knew it from experience and what not. They knew she wanted to leave but with the agents wonder she knew it was not possible they would have her arrested before she could leave the city.  
\---  
Gibbs was not sure but something told him that the female captain was one to get angry faster then normal this time. Franks knew that something was up he felt like he should do something to stop the fight. But he was not sure who the fight was going to be with for that matter.  
\---  
Natasha whined a little and Abby and Ziva soothed her, distracting her with pets and calming words.  
\---  
Laura looked out the window for a minute.

Laura: I dont think shooting going to help here. I am going to a run. I be back in a couple of hours.

James: At least take Franks with you or even a radio.

Laura: No, I dont want anyone following me. This is something I have to work out on me own.

Aly: There are a number of Blackgate prisoners still loss in the city.

Laura: We got the worst of them with the fighting on Financial Street. I am sure I can handle any other that want ago against me. Barsad stay here.

Laura left the backpack but she did grab one of the radios off the shelf close to the door as she took off and out of sight. James and Aly both knew she was really upset about something.  
\---  
Franks was shocked at the speed he was fixing to follow when he felt her angry. He stopped in his tracks relaxed at his post. Gibbs did not pick up the anger all he saw was the captain moving at a run out of the building. He took off to follow her as if he was worried she was going to disappear or something.  
\---  
Abby and Ziva winced at Gibbs's actions, knowing the captain wouldn't be happy about being followed.

Abby: he's not gonna like it when she turns on him and gives him an earful…

She muttered lightly.  
\---  
Laura knew that running was the last thing she need to be doing. But she need to get control over her temper before she did or said the wrong thing. Laura knew that Gibbs could not leave her alone. She knew he was following her. She pulled out a device from her pocket hit a button on it then slipped head phones into her ears. Let see him keep up to me in full run. Laura had not run a circle of the island the MCU was on in over six months. So she thought it would be a great idea. She made it a point to stop just out of Gibbs range of sight while run the distance.  
\---  
Gibbs was shocked he could not believe the speed it was almost unnatural but something told him it was pace. He was surprised she made it easy for him to follow her in fact she made a point to stop just out side of his range of sight as if to say come old man keep up or die trying. Gibbs had never met a Alpha that did not flinch away from him. He knew she was only playing with him. How did she knew the land mass of the island that was what bother him was she seemed to be running in a circle around the island.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced at the comment. Franks stepped back into the room.

James: I have not seen her that angry before. Something must have really set her off this time.

Franks: She just tired. Like any Alpha she getting angry about being almost exhausted. That why I did not follow her. Her radio of channel five or eight. Not sure which.

Aly: Well hopefully she will get some rest soon.

Franks: No she will not rest till she can not focus anymore. Till her mind is exhausted she will remain active.

James: How do you know that?

Franks shifted a little uncomfortable about something. James realized that Franks was speaking from personal experience. Aly winced a little not even she could torture herself with having to much on her mind.  
\---  
Barsad looked at them and thought about a few things. He was to nerves to speak up about his feelings.


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha whined and paced agitatedly, panting lightly and circling on her nest, pawing at it and laying down only to stand and circle again in an attempt to get comfy.  
\---  
Laura sigh a little not bother to let people knew that they came across she was not happy.

Laura: It like he does not trust me not to leave Gotham or something.

Laura knew that most people would avoid her because of what she had on. People were very nerves around the Police so they avoided getting in there path when they were working or something like that.

Laura: Does he think I would leave with out giving a better reason or is he just flat paranoia I will disappear off the face of the earth?

Laura picked up speed again still very angry with Gibbs for following her.  
\---  
Gibbs began to think it was a mistake to follow her from the Precinct. Because now that he having to run at his full speed he still could not get up to her level of speed. He was just thinking about going back to the Precinct when the captain disappeared from his range of sight.  
\---  
Franks gave a small smile. James and Aly looked at him as if he was a nut or something.

James: What just happen?

Franks: You captain just changed her running route. My Probie had to stop and think about where she went. He kept pace with her till she picked up speed again then she disappeared.

Aly: He will never find her. His best bet is to call DiNozzo have him come and pick him up and bring him back.

Franks: Why change her route?

Barsad: Mostly she got tired of him following her, sir.

Franks was surprised he did not think that the omega would speak out around them. James and both gave small grins at the younger man. Barsad hung his head a little frighten at his daring.  
\---  
Natasha trotted up to Barsad and nuzzled his shoulder lightly, purring to him a little in an attempt to sooth him.  
\---  
Laura had only ducked into a ally that was just out his range in sight to take a breather. She was surprised that Gibbs had not called his agent to see if they could track her cell phone. But even if they did she had left at the precinct so the only way to contact her was from the radio she had with her.  
\---  
Gibbs was shocked he could not see her anywhere. That made him wonder if she had picked up speed he had fallen behind. if she would pass him when running.  
\---  
Barsad gave a small smile but still looked nerves. James and Aly also had run each of the islands and had learned the routes and short cuts to get around. Franks could only smile at his Probie being confused about where she went.  
\---  
DiNozzo was surprised that Gibbs had not called to try and get them to track the captain phone. McGee on the other hand had already tracked to the phone to find it was still registering that the captain was still in the MCU building.  
\---  
Natasha purred softly and nuzzled Barsad's cheek, not wanting him to be nervous.  
\---  
Laura knew that if they traced her Cell Phone it would bother them. She never took it with her when she went running in less she was fixing to go on duty after her run. Laura also had clothes at the unit to change if that was the case.  
\---  
Gibbs looked around he saw the ally but was not stupid about going into the ally. He figured it was better to stay in the open.  
\---  
Franks was so glad that Gibbs knew that going into the shadows was a bad idea. James and Aly both knew that people did not like being in the shadows because they thought it was dangerous. Barsad thought it was a little sad that people did not like the shadows.  
\---  
Natasha mrowed as if to say she liked the shadows, tail swaying from side to side contentedly.  
\---  
Laura knew all the short cuts to get back to the precinct without getting lost. She would more than likely use them for that matter.  
\---  
Gibbs was just shocked he could not believe he had lost her. He just never thought he would lose someone he was trailing behind.  
\---  
Franks could only smile.

Franks: She on her way back. I feel bad for my Probie not knowing that she knows how to cut angles and almost disappear even into the shadows.

James and Aly both laughed a little at the comment. Barsad looked a little confused about thing.  
\---  
Natasha truly did like shadows at least when the shadows didn't give off a sinister vibe. She huffed a laugh at franks comment about Gibbs, smirking in her mind.  
\---  
Laura slipped back to the precincts and moved back to her office to change clothes because she did not like the smell on her. She heard a faint shout from two floors above and almost smiled when she slipped back to her office and closed the door.  
\---  
Franks managed to keep his face blank. James and Aly were not as fast both smirked openly. Barsad shifted a little in his corner.  
\---  
DiNozzo walked out into the hall and disappeared talking quickly on his cell phone at someone. McGee on the other hand remain were he was working.  
\---  
Gibbs had not moved form his location still a little nerves. He did not understand how the captain got away from him so quickly. He was not all happy having to wait for DiNozzo to come and get him.  
\---  
Natasha snickered mentally, curling up around Barsad a little in a soothing, motherly way.  
\---  
Laura could not help but smirk a little. She was sure that Gibbs would drag her way and shout at her for disappearing. That would teach him or following me. Laura changed looked at the outfit she pulled out of her closet wincing a little.

Laura: I am surprised my wardrobe has not suffered so badly.

Laura was holding a shirt that was long sleeved and black with blue SWAT patch on one shoulder and the red Canine patch on the other shoulder.

Laura: Wonder if the commissioner will laugh if I walk into his office like he did into the holding cells. When we had the Joker the first time. No time like the present to change. I don’t like wearing the black long sleeve shirt. At last I can forgo the pant and other gear.

Laura walked over to a three way mirror to check her back to see if most of the damage was healed.

Laura: Not bad could be worse. At least most of the damage is healed now. I will still be tender on the tops of my shoulder blades but that area is always tender skin anyway. I really do hate this shirt. But it the only one that I wear plate armor over the top without it being seen to easily.

Laura looked at the Kevlar vest grimaced a little but did not comment any more.  
\---  
Franks made his way down two floors quickly and quietly. He slipped into the Lieutenant area to find the bathroom lock he knew that Hill was there he was sure she was dressing in more comfortable clothes or even in uniform for that matter. He knew that she was not all happy but she was more relaxed and less stressed.

Franks: Captain, you made my Probie very upset.

Franks said through the bathroom door. He knew she would hear him even she did not answer him.  
\---  
James and Aly had of course sense the outfit and winced a little. They had not wore their SWAT gear in years not sense protecting Dent from the Joker. They had been more then glad to leave the stuff behind after that and only wearing regular Kevlar armor at scenes and what not.  
\---  
DiNozzo brought Gibbs back to the build the man was really angry not all in the state of mind to talk. Gibbs had never been so displeased about things. He wanted to shout at someone but he knew he had brought it on himself for following the captain. McGee looked up to see DiNozzo slink in looking a little nerves. Gibbs walked in behind him looking very angry about something.  
\---  
Natasha began to growl at Gibbs, her animal side seeing him as a threat because of the anger. Laura grinned a little.  
\---  
Laura: I did more then piss him off Mike. I frighten the hell out of him for following me.

Laura stepped out ran her hand throw her very dirt hair and grinned a little when Bullock and Montoya came walking in grinning about something.

Bullock: Say captain what you do to upset the fed?

Laura: I disappeared from his line of sight. I left him on the north side of the island close to the boon docks.

Montoya: You did not. No wonder he was to angry to speak. That over two hours from here on foot.

Laura: The Commissioner knew I did not want to be followed. Agent Gibbs got it in his mind to follow me. Its his own fault not mine.

Franks: What made you so angry?

Laura: If you must know I am exhausted. Not being able to use pain killers because it slows my reaction time. I have a lot of stress on my body. It does not help that my mind is to busy to even think about getting some sleep.

Bullock: Take some sleeping pills.

Laura: Harvey we have been over this. I can not take any kind of over the counter medication or prescribed meds as well.

Montoya: Did not stop you after what happen to Dent.

Franks: What?

Laura: I had a number of nightmares after see just what Harvey Dent looked like when half his face was burned off. I was not the only one. But Harvey Dent and I did not see eye to eye on a lot of things. One of them was a street cop know how to write a warrant.

Franks: You mean all that stuff listed under your skills is true?

Laura: I read several law books. I at least two books in my collect on writing regular and federal warrants for issue. Do you think I would not have read the warrants to understand them? I did not want to go into an issue not understand what I looking for. While he was making his name in IA. Gordon, Lightsmith, and Stephens were making their name through a number of the precincts. I was making a name for myself with the Narcotic and other Canine related groups. Dent investigated me for three months. Which is what brought to commissioner attention to me as being a social outcast in my training class? I was not well like in any of the group I worked with.

Franks: How did Gordon get you over to side on Batman?

Laura: Who said Gordon was the only one to be contact by Batman and held up in a office with a stapler?

Franks jaw dropped. Bullock and Montoya both sniggered a little. Laura knew that was one detail she forgot to add into her report to the FBI in their investigation. James and Aly slipped down the stairs quietly. Both walked in almost silently as well.

James: The only reason Dent did not know you in the truck was because you were the regular SWAT uniform and not the SWAT with the Canine mark on it.

Aly: Beside I thought he investigated you for over eight months.

They both looked at her for a minute looking over what she was wearing. Bullock and Montoya both snap to attention. Franks jumped a foot in the air having not heard them come in. Laura stuck her tongue out a little.  
\---  
Gibbs finally calmed down to realize that Franks was not on the top floor at all. DiNozzo looked around for a minute. McGee did not he did not like Gibbs looks at the current time.

Gibbs: Abby were is Mike at?

Gibbs did not look at her when he asked only because he was sure if he did it would sound like a order over a question. DiNozzo winced a little at the question. McGee had been busy so he had not seen Franks leave the top floor. She stood and stalked over to him, baring her teeth and hissing in warning.  
\---  
Abby shrugged and went back to her Sudoku and tried not to think about the man she'd seen walk in earlier that the captain called Lucius.

Natasha hissed at Gibbs and trotted to Laura, nuzzling her hand before going back to curling around Barsad a little, purring soothingly.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little at the action. James and Aly both grinned a little. Franks sniggered about it. Bullock and Montoya kept their smiles back. Barsad relaxed down a little from his I am not sure what going to happen to a calmer state of mind.

Laura: He brought it on himself. I know my way around the land better than most people do.

James: You also have the knack of getting people into trouble when you want to as well.

Franks: I am so glad that I can keep my temper under control and what not.

Barsad: It not your temper that is dangerous.

Bullock and Montoya both looked a little puzzled at the comment. Laura gave a small sigh. James and Aly could tell she did not want to think about what made Franks dangerous to them. Barsad was only telling the truth in the matter.  
\---  
Gibbs paced around thinking. He could swear the captain was laughing at him for falling her. He wanted to know where she went for that matter. McGee had traced her cell phone it was in the precinct building which did not make any sense. DiNozzo worked quietly because he did not want to find out just how angry Gibbs could get if they did not work.  
\---  
Natasha purred loudly, looking innocent like what'd I do? She shifted a little, not liking the uncomfortable feeling in her lower back.  
\---  
Franks blushed a little when he realized what Barsad had said. Laura could only smile at him a little. James and Aly both left again to have a few words with Gibbs. Barsad knew he had touched a small nerve in the guy mind. Bullock and Montoya both sniggered a little.  
\---  
Gibbs calmed down slowly even if he was not happy. DiNozzo still was a little nerves about the anger. McGee was not happy he was more worried about what Gibbs would do when he found out that McGee had challenged the Red Tempest to a dual and had been granted the right to fight.  
\---  
Natasha was worried about Laura fighting in the cages injured. She just hoped Laura would be okay.  
\---  
Laura was not all worried. She had been back into the cages with several cracked ribs and a broken wrist and against her medical and physical advisor. Franks knew that sometimes she did not listen when she did not wanted to. But she did when she thought it was right. Bullock and Montoya both whistled at looks.  
\---  
James and Aly both were a little worried about something not sure what to really. They did not want to say anything but they were sure that Gibbs was not all happy they were sure he would shout at them before they could even explain what was going on.  
\---  
Gibbs was calm but he was not sure if he wanted to shout at Gordon or Lightsmith. He thought they both had something to do with the Captain running out his sight. But he could not be sure about it.  
\---  
DiNozzo winced he wondered what the problem was and things like that. McGee was thinking he had made a mistake challenging the captain to a cage match he had not directly fought with Gibbs. But he had heard rumors and things like that so he was not sure.  
\---  
Natasha was worried, in fact she was close to having a panic attack. She paced a little agitatedly before exhaustion got the better of her and she lay down, drifting off to sleep.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: I know my limits and it only three fights.

Laura was not embarrassed about it but a little worried. Most of the damaged was healed she would be tender still for a couple of months on her ribs and things like that.  
\---  
Franks scowled a little. Barsad knew that was a lie she had to relearn her limits again.  
\---  
James and Aly walked into the Gibbs team had taken over.

James: Agent Gibbs, you have to understand. The captain did not like being followed and you followed her with out asking.

Aly: You should be glad she did not leave you on one of the back streets.

Gibbs: I did not like that she was leaving with out finishing your interview.

James and Aly both scowled at him not all happy. Gibbs flinched a little at the look.  
\---  
DiNozzo was shocked at the comments. McGee was not happy. They both did not like how things were turning now.  
\---  
Natasha stalked over with Gordon and Lightsmith, hissing at Gibbs warningly. She crouched low, ready to pounce and snap his back in two.  
\---  
Laura walked right up to were Gibbs was.

Laura: Listen, Agent Gibbs. Do you know what it like to have to stay deep in the shadows for six months?

James and Aly both knew it was longer then that.

Gibbs: Well no.

Laura: That is what I thought. I spent six months having to hide from people looking for cop not in the underground bunkers.

DiNozzo: That does not give you the right to just run.

Aly: Watch your tone. You don’t know this city. If you had common sense you would have read the history of the city.

McGee: Yeah and the more you look at history the worse it gets.

Franks: Probie you don’t know the half of the stuff about this city.

Laura kept her body language neutral. James and Aly both were trying hard not to laugh about the comments. Gibbs was not all happy. Barsad only gave a small smile. DiNozzo and McGee were both now nerves and what not. Franks was a little pale.  
\---  
Natasha dropped a really old and thick history book on McGee's feet, turning around and trotting back to Laura's side and glaring at Gibbs.  
\---  
Laura sigh knowing that arguing was pointless with the agents. James and Aly both just watched. Gibbs was a little confused and shocked he had never seen a book that ragged, old, or even thick. DiNozzo looked at the cover. McGee had done a little research on the history but he did not think it was that bad. Franks grimaced at the look of the book. Barsad looked a little sad at the book.

Laura: Boss yes I know it was longer than six months. But I am not count the two months that Bane was setting things up. I and strictly counting from the time the Congressmen disappeared.

Gibbs: But still why run?

James: Do you not understand?

DiNozzo: What is there to understand?

Laura: Listen to me. I am a child of the night. I do not work during the day in less given direct orders to do so. So by all rights I don’t even have to be here. I am only here because the Commissioner asked me to keep on double shift till things had gotten back to normal.

Franks: What is normal in Gotham City?

Aly: To right, Mr. Franks.

McGee: Why do you all act as if thing are bad. You had the lost crime rate in eight years.

Laura: Yes a crime rate that was built on covering up what really happen. While the Dent Act shield us from them getting back out do you know what going to happen now that sealed can of worms has been open again?

James: It will be a mass of Chaos to keep the criminals behind bars.

Gibbs reach to pick the book up when he did he was shocked at the weight. Franks had only read the basics on the history.

Gibbs: What in that book. It was so heavy?

Laura: This is the history of the PD and that all. This also included IA information and what not. It includes everything that has happen sense 1820 when the PD was first organized for that matter.

DiNozzo was shocked at the fact the Gibbs had to struggle to lift the book off the floor. Laura walked over took the book as if it weighted nothing. James and Aly both knew that book was mainly the PD History. McGee had read only the history of city not the police history. Gibbs was surprised and a little confused as well. Franks could only nod his head.  
\---  
Natasha sat by Laura, her chest puffed out proudly. She sneezed lightly at the dust that billowed off the book.  
\---  
Laura opened the book not really looking at the pages till she got to the last ten years which was in the last three hundred pages.

Laura: One thing you have to understand about me. Is that I only just came into the Precinct twelve years before. I joined two years before Batman appeared. Before you ask. Yes when I first met Batman I did not trust him. I felt threaten by his appearance and what not.

Gibbs: But now you are defending him now.

James: That because of orders. Well after two years of good work and taking the fall for eight there is a lot of respect.

DiNozzo: Yes and you lied in a federal investigation.

Laura: Keep your mouth shut, DiNutso. You dont know anything.

McGee: Must have gotten that from Agent Fornell.

Laura: No, I dont like beta that dont know how to listen and learn.

Franks: That was eight years ago. So drop the matter.

Aly: That female agent from the FBI was a pain to deal with.

Franks was shocked at the comments. Gibbs did not even comment about the name comment. Barsad gave a small smile. James and Aly both knew the captain was lying. DiNozzo glared a little. McGee was not all happy. Laura did not care about looks she was use to and had worse she was still looking for something in the book.  
\---  
Natasha hissed at Dinozzo, baring her wicked sharp looking teeth at him. She raised a paw, her claws out as if daring him to say another thing against her Alpha.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: You dont have any idea what it did to the one of that knew the true.

James: Stephens corner me and Aly to find out the truth. He told us he would corner the captain and question her if we did not explain what the hell was going on.

Aly: Stumble case gave way that Batman was innocent of the Crimes against the Police to him.

Stephens: I would have carried out my threat had I not thought you were going to tell the truth on the subject.

Laura: I would have feed you the same story I had feed my superiors the night that Dent had died that I feed to the FBI Chick.

Gibbs: Are you saying you were not already heading the Canine Unit.

Laura: No! I was only a first Lieutenant. I did not get to captain till know. But I was the one in control of the dogs that hunted Batman. With Athena as my partner I signaled her. She would gave a soft bark the other Canine would stop in there tracks.

McGee: Just how did you managed that?

Franks: That is not something you need to know.

DiNozzo: Well it would be nice to know.

Laura: I worked hard to get to a first Lieutenant post. It was not easy to keep for that matter. Even with the Commissioner having me control the dogs on the search for Batman. Had fun with those chase. The dogs would get with in inches of bring him down I would gave a sharp whistle they would drop back. We played cat and mouse like that all the time.

James: You will have to excuse my officers and detectives they always joke.

Aly: If you wanted a joke you should tell them the times were Batman was outside the scene and we had stand with your back to him to talk.

Laura: There was that time with Brookmeyer that he was being stolen from we had double and triple checked his security there was no way to get into the building.

James: Shut up!

Franks sniggered softly at the comment. Stephen had just take a sip of the liquid from the mug in his hand spat it back out. Aly gave a small grin. Gibbs was a little confused about the comments. DiNozzo was a little surprised at the spat out liquid. McGee gave a soft growl. Barsad hissed at McGee angry. Laura on the other hand gave a small smiled walked over to her servant and rubbed his hair out of his eyes softly to calm him.  
\---  
Natasha purred and weaved around Barsad, wanting to help soothe him to. She threw Gibbs, Dinozzo and McGee death glares, baring her teeth at them.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced a little. Laura on the other hand just relaxed keeping Barsad calm. Gibbs was a little confused he had not even done anything. DiNozzo and McGee both were a little worried. Franks sniggered a little as well. Barsad still looked nerves.

Laura: Right sir. And the quieter we get the more you think we are planning a prank or something more dangerous. Like that time that Montoya tacked a piece of paper on your desk. Or the time you had the hiccups as well.

James: Captain do yourself a favor and stop talking while you are ahead.

Franks: Like that going to happen.

Aly: Yeah right.

Stephens sniggered a little.

Laura: Can it deputy Stephens.

Stephens: I can take that as a sign of disrespect.

Laura: Yeah...Uh...Right. If you don’t mind I go on duty in less than three hours. I want to get some shut eye before I do.

Gibbs: Just how much sleep have you gotten?

Barsad: That is no of your business.

Laura: Barsad, relax. I have only have about two hours.

Gibbs was surprised he had seen people. James and Aly both looked at him. Stephens looked a little puzzled. Franks gave a small smile. DiNozzo was a little confused about comments. McGee did not like the looks.  
\---  
Natasha snarled at Gibbs as if to say you did so by following my alpha, hackles raise and fur on end as her tail lashed from side to side angrily.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little at Natasha.

Laura: Natasha, I think I educated him on why I don’t like being followed. And next time Gibbs I will take you on a swim in the river if you follow me. Trust me with the weather the way it is now you don’t want to swim in the water.

James: We told you it was a bad idea to follow her.

Aly: But did you listen? No you followed her anyway.

Gibbs: I did not want her to disappear.

Laura: Agent Gibbs if I was going to disappear I would have done so. You would not have been about to find me. Barsad go down to my office and make sure the couch against the right wall has a blanket on it. Also if any officers give you grief tell them they will answer to me.

Barsad: Yes, Mistress.

Barsad left the room. James and Aly watched him go knowing that he was frighten of the agents that was why she was sending him away. DiNozzo and McGee both looked a little confused. Franks followed the slave quietly. Laura was not all happy.  
\---  
Natasha just continued to growled and snarl at Gibbs, itching to give him and his wimpy alpha McGee and the overconfident idiot DiNozzo one of her near breaking the sound barrier roar.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: Natasha, come now.

James and Aly both heard the stress in the tone.

Gibbs: Where are you going?

Laura: If you must know I am going to get some sleep in my office. Before I have to go on duty. Because I also have to send some to get my canine. Sense you are not going to let me leave the building. I will send someone I trust to get Athena. Now Gibbs back off or Natasha growls will not be empty threats of attack.

Aly: Captain...

Laura: Sirs, I am not in the state of mind to talk. I really do need to sleep. Franks can tell what a Alpha is like with out a siesta once and while. You both can work off each other when tired. I do not have that option at this current time.

James: Go and rest.

DiNozzo and McGee both were ready to protest the action. Gibbs looked ready to lecture. James and Aly both scowled at him lightly. Laura just ignored them.  
\---  
Franks knew he should not be worried but he was that was because the fact he had not seen a alpha that run down in several years. Barsad made sure to keep Franks in his line of sight the whole time to be save with an unknown alpha.  
\---  
Natasha just dared McGee and DiNozzo to try and stop her alpha from getting her rest, teeth bared and snarling.  
\---  
Laura walked out going to be glad to lock her office so she could get the vest off to rest.

Laura: Natasha.

Laura started to walked away.  
\---  
Gibbs scowled a little but did not move he was to busy trying to figure out what to say. James and Aly both winced at the body language. DiNozzo scowled a little at the growl. McGee shifted a little nerves and what not.  
\---  
Barsad had looked at the blueprints. He had also looked at the information about the layout of his mistress office. Franks took up guard post next to the office.  
\---  
Natasha followed, snarling at Gibbs, Dinozzo and McGee as she stalked out of the room after Laura. She whined lightly at the pain in her ankles which had been hurting for a while now with the extra weight.  
\---  
Laura walked more slowly down the stairs listening for Berryman and Thomason to be heard from the third floor complaining about having to come into work for after action reports.

Laura: I feel bad for Berryman and Thomason. They both were the senior officers in the tunnels. So all the officers in the tunnels have to give there reports to them to deal with. I am so glad the only after action reports I have to give are the ones about Fox.

Laura turned the staircase and froze hearing a shout.  
\---  
Gibbs wanted to go after the captain but something in the looks and growls stopped him in his tracks. DiNozzo did not even bother to get up from his desk. McGee on the other hand was angry he did not like having a beta if the young woman was a beta growl at him.  
\---  
James and Aly both had left when the captain disappeared to her cramped office. They knew the lieutenant offices were smaller then there combined space on the sixth floor. So they both knew she would take the stair she was not happy about something.  
\---  
Barsad could only hope he got the couch to be comfortable for his mistress. Franks smirked at different officers in hallway keeping guard over the main front door to the lieutenants offices.  
\---  
Natasha bared her teeth. She may be a beta but she was also pregnant and hormonal and protecting her alpha.  
\---  
Laura sighed not looking forward to going back into cluttered and dust filled office.

Laura: I really do hate the Lieutenant Offices there a third of the size smaller then Captain Offices are about a forth of the size smaller then the Commissioner Office. But then I am trying to figure out how there is so little space. I have a closet and filing cabinets two quarter of the way around the walls.

Barsad: Mistress, could it be the smell?

Laura: No! I have been ignoring the smoke smell for years.

Barsad: Whose office?

Laura: This was the commissioner office before he was made the commissioner.

Barsad: How did you get the office?

Laura: It was not all easy to tell you the truth.

Barsad gave her a look that said try me. Laura sat down on the couch shifting the blanket so she could curl up under it and go to sleep.  
\---  
Mike mused that it would be funny if Laura and Jethro kept up there fighting the way they did. At least they had not come to blows at the current time. He could only hope they did not go to blows. But he was worried about the young male alpha that was on Gibbs team.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Mike would keep Gibbs and there captain from fighting to often as it were. But they knew it was Gibbs responsibility to keep his team in line. They both saw how the captain was taken by Gibbs female forensic expert. Which told them that she would attack first and ask question later about the woman if she felt the woman was threaten at all.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried he had never seen a alpha that beat from not having any sleep. He felt bad that he was pushing her so hard as well. DiNozzo was surprised that Gibbs had not gone after the captain again. He could tell his boss did not trust the younger woman at all. McGee was angry with the woman. He did not like the fact Gordon and Lightsmith let her speak her mind in there presents.


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha shifted to human form and stalked back into the room, grabbing McGee's ear and dragging his face to her level.

Natasha: now you listen here mister!…if you continue to disrespect the captain I will tear you to shreds! And I won't feel a single ounce of remorse about it either!…you mess with her you mess with me and any man who's had kids knows that you never ever want to piss off a pregnant woman……

She snarled, stalking back out of the room, one hand cradling her large stomach.  
\---  
McGee winced a little staying quiet.

McGee: I dont like her because she got a air about her that screams she more powerful then she is playing. My senses are not stupid.

McGee did not struggle he learn years before not to with his father and Gibbs teaching.  
\---  
DiNozzo remain quiet even if it was a battle for him to do so. He wanted to laugh hysterically at how nerves McGee really was. Gibbs on the other hand just stood there. He was not going to speak up his junior agent had brought this on himself for that matter.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that McGee was going to be trouble for the captain. But they were not going to fight her battles. They would leave it up to her to deal with him. They both knew how she would deal with him if he did not stop acting like a complete idiot in her presents.  
\---  
Laura whistle and head back up again. Barsad knew she was not all happy she was tired that the more tired she got the more frustrated she would get. Mike was of half a mind to stop her and go himself to get Natasha.

Franks: I will go get your friend if you will rest.

Laura: She current frightening McGee and it serves him right. I will put him in his place when I am rested. But I did not think Gibbs need to see just how bad my control is right now.

Barsad: Mistress I will go get her. You relax.

Laura gave a nod. Mike was surprised she was going to like the omega get her friend but not him. Barsad slipped from the room calmly and went back up stairs.  
\---  
Natasha growled at McGee and bared her teeth, stalking from the room and past Barsad. She sniffed out Laura's office and curled into a ball beside the couch.  
\---  
McGee looked at Barsad a little he could not see the copper bracelet on the man wrist but he was sure he had to be a servant or something lower. He figure more of a slave because the fact the man avoided eye contact. DiNozzo got a funny feeling the man was lower then an omega by the fact he avoided eye contact. Gibbs on the other hand had already figured out what the man was he knew that in America slavery had been stopped but it did not stop something like that happening when a family from other countries migrated to America and brought there servants and slaves with them. He honestly wondered when the captain had managed to have time to get a slave.  
\---  
James and Aly both wondered what Gibbs was thinking about. They both could tell that something about Barsad. They knew that if and when there officers saw the man it would be shoot first and ask question later. They had gotten the investigation reports of the damage to the cell and were shocked at the fact little tiny breath mints did the damage.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little. Franks could tell she was organizing her thoughts. Barsad came back into the room look as if his hair was ruffled a little.

Laura: Barsad, I hate to make you have to leave again but can you bring the Commissioner back down here again. I need to speak with him. Try to speak with out Gibbs see or hearing. Mike I am sorry but you will have to leave as well.

Franks: Why it not like I am going to say anything.

Laura: You dont understand what I need to discuss is something if Gibbs ask you what we talk about you dont have to lie and say you know nothing.

Franks: You talking about the probe thing that Mr. Fox put into your leg that made you shout at him that it hurt.

Laura winced recalling that action it still hurt. Mike only waved his hand and walked back out to sit in a chair to read a magazine. Barsad had slipped out quietly into hall quietly went back up the stairs.  
\---  
Natasha whined softly and squirmed a little, not liking the feeling of the false contractions she'd started getting.  
\---  
McGee saw Barsad out of the corner of his eyes and scowled the man seemed to be up on this floor a lot with out having to see anyone about it. DiNozzo looked at Gibbs a little worried about McGee but how could he raise the issue to his boss with out McGee going after him. Gibbs was to busy with sorting his thoughts to note Barsad reappearance on floor.  
\---  
James and Aly both looked up to see Barsad.

James: Do you need something?

Barsad: She is wanting words with you. Right now would be the best time the highest ranking agent is organizing his thoughts.

Aly: Tell her to sleep first. We will talk when she is rested.

Barsad nodded his head and disappeared quietly into the shadows. James and Aly both knew that the captain need to rest.  
\---  
Laura sighed an curled up in a ball a little. She final relaxed while most people would not believe it. But the stronger the alpha the more time they had to spend organizing there thoughts. She finely got her thoughts organized and curled up with her face into the couch and cried softly.  
\---  
Mike picked up the scent of the tears and he was greatly confused about.  
\---  
Natasha whined and sat by Laura's head, tears disappearing into her fur as she cried with her friend and Alpha.  
\---  
Laura had not cried for years. In fact she had lost the ability to cry after some of the things she had seen. Well after that she just did not know how to after a few accidents that upset her. That was why she had curled up the way she had on the couch because she did not want anyone to see them.  
\---  
Mike had never felt or sense emotion that raw. He had after all not felt those things. But he had sensed it before and it puzzled him a great deal.  
\---  
Barsad was extremely nerves about things.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that the captain was not in any state to talk. But they also knew she was really tired. Well that was not a good combination to talk about what was going on.  
\---  
McGee did not true the captain. His reasons were that if she could lie once to them she could do it again. DiNozzo also did not trust her as well. But he also knew that she was following orders. Gibbs knew that Hill was just following orders in the past. More then likely she would follow orders again now and edit whatever happen between her and Bane.  
\---  
Natasha whined and shifted into a kitten and curled up in her friend's arms, snuggling down and purring in an attempt to help sooth her friend.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little relaxing. Barsad slipped back into room he was surprised at the shallow breathing. Franks had remained in the chair he knew it was better if he did not move and well his shoulder was hurting as well.  
\---  
James knew that he and Aly were in about the same post as the captain. They had not been sleeping as well. Well it did not help that they had not had much sleep even in the eight years that Batman was in hiding. Aly was not happy she knew that while they had slept off and on for eight years it was not all deep or calming.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried after what he had read he question if the captain had not lied about more then she told the truth. McGee knew that trust was a big issue. DiNozzo had thought about talk to the boss and see if he could flirt with the captain see if he could get information that way or not.  
\---  
Abby glared at Dinozzo.

Abby: I'd be careful how you act around the captain if her friend is there…you might get your a** handed to you by a five foot four pregnant woman…and I'd be there video taping it…then I'd put it on the Internet…

She said, her voice dangerously calm.  
\---  
Gibbs smirked a little.

Gibbs: If the captain does not hand it to him first. After all she even turned the tides on me in the cages. I been fighting for longer then she has for that matter. While I have years of experience. I do not have a lot of cage time. She got more cage time then I do. Ducky has she complained about having any pains other then from injures she got during the occupation?

Gibbs knew that something was up he was sure there fight had been rigged from the get-go.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked a little confused other pains. McGee looked a Gibbs trying to figure out what he was on about.  
\---  
James and Aly both thought it odd that Gibbs could remember that fight when it happen several years before and from what they knew it was only a few months after he had survived a second bomb blast.  
\---  
Laura gave a small hiss and shifted a little as if hearing Gibbs comment.  
\---  
Ducky gave Gibbs a glower.

Ducky: patient doctor confidentiality…

He muttered simply, not saying anymore.  
\---  
Gibbs only shrugged a little. James and Aly came up behind him.

James: If she has other pains they are more then likely none of your business. Because she would have said something.

Aly: She does not talk about pain or if she is in it for that matter.

Gibbs: I know I did damage to her body.

James: You dont know the captain that well agent Gibbs. I have gone five rounds with her in just one of your training rings. It was not a pleasant experience.

Aly: Not a pleasant experience. You both beat the hell out each other. Those fights were the only reason she did not tag that female FBI agent. Because trust me she and several other were all for teaching her why it was against the rule to try and mess with the hierarchy of Gotham.

Gibbs: You mean they would have attacked her?

James: Dont go putting words into my deputies mouth. An not she would have attacked. Tag just mean they would have placed a mark by her name if she appeared in your system ever again we would know that she was trying to mess with the hierarchy.

Gibbs: Hierarchy? What do you mean?

Aly: There is a system in the city that for ranking. In the Police Department the Hierarchy is different because we dont go by the amount of wealth you have we go by the amount of stress and work a persons does.

Gibbs was still very confused about the different scales. James and Aly both did not even bother to look upset they knew that Gotham would confuse people and there ways were even more confusing then most knew for that matter.  
\---  
DiNozzo was shocked a little at the comments. McGee was sure the tag was really something different then what they had said.  
\----  
Laura gave a small growl she may have been asleep completely but she could still hear the talk from two floors up. Barsad looked a little worried he did not like that growl. Franks jumped a little also not liking the sound for that matter.  
\---  
Ducky rolled his eyes.

Ducky: I just hope anyone who challenges her in the cage matches at the conference smartens up…

He muttered, arms crossed.  
\---  
James got an amused look on his face. Aly gave a sheepish grin. Gibbs was confused at Ducky comment.

James: The captain cheats at punch bug as well. I would be more worried about how much blood the other person going to lose.

Gibbs: What do you mean?

Aly: When the captain fought Franks for control of the Black Emerald Group they were using real ammunition.

Gibbs: So that how Mike got the gunshot wound in his right shoulder.

James: Yeah they were in the cage for over seven hours. That was one battle I never want to be in on. They both limped away from that fight with wounds that would make a plain Jane Alpha fall out.

Aly: It was less then five hours after that fight she was back in the cage fighting again. Only this time it was paintball guns not live ammunition like before.

Gibbs: You have the footage from the fight I had with her. I am frighten to know what kind of fight her and my mentor had.

James: Some of the things they did in the fight was very unpleasant. I finally had to close my eyes from the fright. They went throw dozens of bullets more then a dozen knives and then finished up with being locked in hand to hand combat.

Aly: It was all I could when she finally got Mr. Franks on the ground not to go up and demand to be let in to the cage. Because trust me they were both covered in blood the shirt the captain was wear was shard she was cover in blood from head to toe.

Gibbs paled a great deal he did not realize just how much fighting in the cages made a person really look. James and Aly both still had nightmares about the looks on there faces.  
\---

Laura sigh and opened her eyes not being able to sleep for as long as normal.

Laura: Why is that sleep is the least on my mind at the current time.

Laura got up walked over to her desk opening a drawer and pulled out one of the batarang she had stolen from the evidence locker five years before started to play with it for fun. Barsad shifted a little nerves at the sight of the batarang. He did not like the item it made him nerves. Franks got and walked into the office surprised at the item.

Franks: Were did you get that?

Laura: Nicked it from the evidence locker several years go. Why?

Franks: You nicked it?

Laura: Evidence is being lost and hidden all the time in the city. I have about three dozen of these in my apartment alone. This one happens to be one that was planted in a serial killers body.

Franks: How did you get it out?

Laura: You dont want to know it would make even your Probie see and go green in color.

Franks looked a little confused at the comment. Barsad winced a little at the comment. Laura did not even react to her own comment.  
\---  
McGee got up and walked over to the window to look out at the night sky. DiNozzo on the other hand slipped out of the area and went down to see the captain or at least to try and talk.  
\---  
Natasha shifted back to her liger form and sat on guard outside the door, growling at rookies and other higher ranked officers and detectives as they walked by, baring her teeth at them in a snarl.  
\---  
DiNozzo followed the scent from Franks. It was funny the scent was different with the man in this city then when he was D.C. That made him question if Franks had too different lives.  
\---  
Laura glared when she saw DiNozzo walk into the outer work area almost growling.

Laura: DiNozzo get the hell out of my outer work area now.

Laura did not like the man being around.  
\---  
Franks winced when he saw DiNozzo. He knew this would not end well.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised about comments. James and Aly both knew he was surprised about things. McGee question his information and his thoughts on the subject.  
\---  
Natasha growled and started forward, eyes narrowed dangerously. She bared her teeth and sped up a little, ready to pounce and snap the idiot who dared disturb her alpha.  
\---  
Laura glared at DiNozzo not getting up from her chair. DiNozzo looked at her for a minute he could tell he was not welcome in the area. Franks winced a little at the glare even if he could not see.

DiNozzo: I think you are hiding more then you are telling. I also think you are lying about something.

Laura: So what if I am. You dont see corruptions that often. I use to watch the news. I stopped watching it after see some of the junk that was talk about.

Franks: DiNozzo, you dont know a thing about Gotham. This town is a sink hole of corruption.

Laura: I have never once taken a bribe. Mike hear will tell that is the truth. He tried to bribe me out of giving him the tickets I gave him. He would have only had to pay a hundred dollars for the fine. But he tried to bribe me so I gave him two more tickets. When the Commissioner and Lightsmith got to scene I told them what he had tried to do.

Franks: I thought the Commissioner was going to hit me. He cited half a dozen regulation to me then gave his own tickets. Then Lightsmith you called her I think also cited the other half of the regulations and gave me her own tickets.

DiNozzo: How is they did not show up in your record?

Laura: Gotham PD did not have computers till about five years ago. Everything we did was by hand. The only computer there were in the Forensic department. Even now most of the files on my desk are from the last three years. Sure I have a laptop I could type the reports on. But what the point when I have to print out the reports for that matter.

Franks sniggered a little. DiNozzo was a little shocked. Laura got up walked over to fridge to get something to drink.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced a little. Gibbs was a little worried he looked around and noted that DiNozzo had disappeared he was sure he gone down to talk to captain. McGee would not get with in a foot of the captain when she was not happy.  
\---  
Natasha blocked the doorway, hissing and snarling at Dinozzo. No one bothered her alpha when she needed rest and got away with it. She really wasn't in the mood for his cocky attitude or his I'm so perfect attitude either.  
\---  
Laura got what she wanted and closed the door. Franks got an walked over to the door. DiNozzo was a little surprised.

Laura: I bet Agent Fornell did tell your boss he once followed me in Washington D.C. did he?

DiNozzo: How did you not go up to his car not tell him you know he was there?

Franks: For the same reason you never told Gibbs that you fight ever four to five months.

DiNozzo was shocked that Franks knew that information. Franks knew that DiNozzo had done a fine job hiding the fact he did fight. Laura had never been given a beta to fight only alpha.  
\---  
James almost felt bad for Gibbs. Aly did not feel bad for the man. Gibbs was a little pale. McGee on the other hand was all most sick looking.  
\---  
Abby just ignored McGee, turning her back to him.  
\---  
Natasha just continued to growl and snarl at Dinozzo, flexing her claws. She glared darkly at him, itching to give him a good long butt kicking.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little she was a little stressed out. Franks could tell she was in pretty bad shape. DiNozzo was not sure about what to do about anything.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced at Abby looks. Gibbs was surprised at the behavior. McGee was just as shocked for that matter.  
\---  
Abby growled as she whipped around.

Abby: take a picture McGee…it'll last longer…

She growled out, eye twitching irritatedly.  
\---  
McGee winced at the comment. James and Aly both had never been spoken to with that tone voice before. Gibbs was shock Abby had never been that hostile before at McGee.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little to clear it. Franks knew she was not a happy camper about something. DiNozzo was a little nerves he had never seen Gibbs act this way.


	21. Chapter 21

Abby glowered at Gibbs.

Abby: what?!…I'm not allowed to be ashamed and embarrassed at how those two idiots acted in a much stronger alpha's presence?!…goddess Gibbs! At the end of the day you're still one of them aren't you?!

She said with an angry huff, storming from the room and shoving past Dinozzo, giving Natasha a small smile and petting her before taking refuge in Laura's office.  
\---  
Gibbs sighed a little. James and Aly both smirk a little. McGee wonder had them smirking.

Gibbs: What got you amused?

James: You do not have good luck with woman do you agent Gibbs.

Aly: We don't like being laughed at or teased. Your young forensic expert real does not like it. By the way I think your young agent here needs to rethink his plan.

McGee: I was not planning anything.

James gave him a are you really trying to bs me or my partners. Aly scowled at him as if saying he was lying. Gibbs was a little surprised at there faces.  
\---  
Laura gave a half-hearted bark. Franks gave his own reply an gestured to the window for a minute. DiNozzo was real confused he had never heard that before.  
\---  
Ziva followed Abby, practically shoving Dinozzo out of the way with a growled keep your hands and pickup lines to yourself, glaring at Gibbs and McGee as she passed them.

Ziva: don't you dare hurt my little sister…or alphas or not I will tear you both to shreds…

She snarled at them.  
\---  
Gibbs only shrugged a little. James & Aly gave small smiles. McGee was shocked a little.

McGee: Yes, and I hurt anyone.

James: Yes, and you are only a third rank alpha. Both I and Aly rank you by two section. If you try anything against the captain she is more then willing to put you in your place.

McGee: Like she will hurt me.

Aly: Agent McGee, you dont know the captain. You are looking at what you think of is a third rank Alpha. Trust me she is not third rank she is a first rank and she will destroy you in and out of the cages.

Gibbs: But when we fought she was only a third rank.

James: You get it now. Do you think a third rank Alpha would let an omega so close they could touch and even then let and omega admit suppressions?

Gibbs was floored he honestly thought the captain was a lower rank of alpha. James and Aly both knew that they had Gibbs on the floor even if he was not fallen. McGee was a little confused he did not smell the change.  
\---  
Laura took the file she had been read before the agents arrived throw it at the fan that was in the corner which was over her shoulder. The file hit it marker. DiNozzo jumped a foot in the air. Franks scowled a little at the action.

Franks: What was that report?

Laura: The Daggett Tunnel Investigation. One of my underlings thought it would be funny to have me read them. There is no way in hell I was reading that report.

DiNozzo: You cant just pick and chose what reports you read.

Laura: Agent DiNozzo, I have read that file over a dozen times. I had regular updates from the leading person. He even updated the Commissioner about it as well. Shame Foley tried to bury his uniform only to come back when Batman did. I alwa...Well never mind. Anyway he was a man even if I...

Franks knew where that sentence was going. DiNozzo was puzzled at the break offs. Laura knew she should not hate the man but he set her teeth on end and well after some of the carp she had seen.  
\---  
Ziva stalked back into the room and lifted McGee off his feet, slamming him into a wall with a snarl, baring her canines at him.

Ziva: I hope the captain kicks your sorry a** into the next millennium you conceited, dumb a** son of a b*tch!

She yelled at him, shaking him the whole time and switching between Arabic and English.  
\---  
McGee remained silent. Gibbs was glad about that. James and Aly both looked out the window to keep from smiling.

Gibbs: Ziva, I dont think you need to threaten him. I am sure that Gordon and Lightsmith would let us have the feed from my fight with her.

McGee: Are you afraid I can not handle myself.

James: No he trying to keep you alive. Because a all out cage match end with one or more of the people in the hospital.

Aly: Trust me. The captain should have gone to the hospital she only refused because it would have forfeited her next match. But she was in the hospital for a week after that.

McGee winced a little not expecting that. James and Aly both knew it was not a complete week. Gibbs looked a little suspect at the information.  
\---  
Laura pitched all the Daggett Tunnel Investigation Reports at the fan. Franks could only snigger at the action. DiNozzo watched a little confused. Till he saw the file label of the floor and realized it was all D.T.I.R.

DiNozzo: You dont like Daggett do you?

Laura: What gave you the first clue?

Franks: Well given the fact you are throwing each file of that case into the fan that what.

Laura: Mike do us a favor and shut up.

Franks gave a deep laugh. Laura scowled at him. DiNozzo was to shocked to speak or even laugh.  
\---  
Ziva turned her death glare on Gibbs, dropping McGee to the floor and stalking over to Gibbs, stopping so that her face was about an inch or two away from his.

Ziva: you may be my boss but do not!…and I mean do not interrupt me!!! I hate it when I get interrupted!…especially when I'm in the middle of a rant!

She snarled, eyes blazing as she stormed out of the room once more.  
\---  
Abby was in her glory at the moment, tossing the paper pieces in the air and giggling whenever Natasha would try to catch one in her paws.

Natasha caught the next file in her massive jaws and tore it to shreds in a matter of seconds, dropping the empty, slobbery file holder on Dinozzo's shoes.   
\---  
Laura shook her head a little. Franks could tell she more then disliked Daggett. DiNozzo was surprised he would have thought a CEO of a company that was almost as big as Wayne Enterprise would be in the Police favor.

DiNozzo: Why do you not like Daggett?

Laura: DiNutso are you looking at me to remove a piece of your anatomy by change.

Franks: Empty threat.

Laura: You think I am joking do you? I can easily do it. I have done it only one time. The guy can now it the high sapanrone notes to music.

DiNozzo: You are as bad as Ziva when she in a good mood.

Laura: I can make some of the things she can do with a paperclip look like child play. Batman made it a high propriety for those important to him to learn to fight. I had a training season with him every three days for the last eight years.

Franks: I bet Gordon and Lightsmith loved that.

Laura gave a small snigger. DiNozzo looked a little confused. Franks then realized that they had known all along about the seasons.  
\---  
Gibbs changed his stance to show more of his domiance in this matter. James and Aly both winced a little action. McGee quickly bowed his head when Gibbs changed his stance.

Gibbs: Ziva, do not trying that with me. You know I can win and will win.

James: If you want to duke it out there is a gym on the forth floor. It the apartment that use to be the southwest corner. Just dont get blood on the equipment please.

Gibbs: That will not be need will it Ziva? McGee you are going to keep your personal feeling about the captain to yourself do I make myself clear?

McGee: Crystal, boss.

Aly: If you still want to show him that footage let me know. My copy is in my desk drawer in the building.

Gibbs knew he had to be a little harder on Ziva then the his sons. After all in the family role Ziva was the step-daughter that fought the rules. He would speak to Jenny on this matter. McGee knew he was misbehaving and well he did not like the captain. James and Aly knew that Gibbs saw his team and Abby as family he did not like being disobeyed when he gave a order.  
\---  
Ziva didn't even flinch, ignoring Gibbs.

Ziva: I don't care…

She growled out as she left.  
\---  
Abby yawned and leaned against Natasha's furry side and drifted off to sleep.  
\---  
Gibbs glared a little harder. James and Aly both winced at the look. McGee shifted a little not all comfortable about something.

Gibbs: I did not ask if you cared or not. I will not be held responsible for something I did not do or something my agents did for that matter. We get into a lot of trouble at home without being placed in a cell here.

James and Aly did not even flinch at Gibbs comments. Gibbs was not overly angry just not happy. McGee shifted again almost worried about something.  
\---  
Laura throw another report over her shoulder. Franks was surprised at the amount of paper snow produced. DiNozzo was really to shocked to say anymore.  
\---  
Ziva growled and spun around.

Ziva: Gibbs just stop…and tell Dinozzo to get his butt back to you before Natasha tears him to shreds like she's doing to the paper…

She hissed, leaving again and hiding out in Laura's office.  
\---  
DiNozzo was confused once he had his voice back he spoke.

DiNozzo: You own part of the company.

Laura: No I am the sole owner. The man Daggett owned half. I owned the other half. When Bane kill Daggett the company fell into my hand.

Franks: Is that way you letting the fan share the papers over a paper sherder?

Laura: No thought I would give my schedule-holder something to clean. DiNozzo, your boss wants you.

DiNozzo was a little confused he had felt his phone ring or heard Gibbs shout over rail on the six floor.  
\---  
Gibbs was not all happy. James and Aly both know if the agent got a closer look at the captain finiacial records. They would find that she had more money then what she made as a beat cop. McGee was searching the finiancial records and he noted the large sums of money that was place in the account of the captain just three days before the occupation had end. That was why he was acting the way he was. Because he thought she was part of the take over.  
\---  
Ziva glared at Dinozzo and snuggled down beside Abby, drifting off to sleep easily. Soon both girls were sound asleep and snoring away softly, Ziva shielding Abby from Dinozzo by putting her body between him and Abby.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused about what to say. James and Aly both slipped out a little worried about the agent. McGee had a funny feeling that Gordon and Lightsmith both new the captain had money but did not use it. DiNozzo returned to the sixth floor quietly.  
\---  
Laura knew that the technology kid will have found at least one of her alias cover. Franks could tell she was worried about something.  
\---  
Random Rookie: perhaps you ought to keep those two away from women agent Gibbs sir…they seem to lack tact and brain to mouth filters…

The young woman said politely, glaring at Dinozzo and McGee.  
\---  
James and Aly both glared a little at the rookie.

James: Leelay you really need to not say anything. By the way what are you doing up here for that matter?

Aly: Please tell me it not official?

They both knew if it was official they were going to be looking at more stress.  
\---  
Gibbs was shocked locals had disappeared quickly. McGee was still not all happy about something. DiNozzo only shook his head a little.  
\---  
Laura got up and sweep the shard documents up it was mostly blank papers only the first file had been about daggett but she had been angry about taking over the company completely. Franks was a little confuse he had pick up a piece of the paper to find it blank.

Franks: What with all the blank paper?

Laura: There was only one Daggett File I did not even shard that. When I open a desk drawer to get something out I pulled one of my labeled folders for Daggett and replace the real report with blank papers.

Franks: In other words you faked destroying the papers.

Laura: I am surprised that DiNozzo did not see the switch. But then I had to be with in feet of Gibbs for him to get a good look at my clothes when we met in the cages.

Franks on shook his head then he saw a blank folder and open it to find the Daggett File perfectly whole with a paperclip where she had stopped reading the information. Laura gave a soft laugh. Barsad was glad to see his mistress laugh even if he knew she did not that often.

Franks: What the betting he tells Gibbs about you owning half of the company that employed Bane.

Laura: Mike, I only own the R&D department even that was linked to Wayne Enterprise. I will testify in open court I did not know about Bane till he took control of Gotham. I will testify in open court that I did not even meet Bane till three or four months ago. An the Commissioner and Deputies can volunteer the same information.

Franks was surprised he did not expect that kind of answer. Laura could tell that Franks was surprised with her answer. After all it was normal for CEO to cover up for damage done on the inside of there business and run a full investigation before they let the police know. Barsad winced at the comment.  
\---  
Leelay blinked.

Leelay: I umm…I heard the commotion……I came to see if the captain's friend was alright…I heard her snarling and growling and roaring and worried some stupid male rookie got to close…

She murmured.  
\---  
James and Aly both relaxed.

James: That two floors down. I am sure the men will understand soon with things.

Aly: Bullock and Franks will keep them back for the time being.

James only shook his a little. Aly was telling the truth.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked at Gibbs thinking. McGee knew he had some information. Gibbs was trying to figure out how things could be getting out of control.

DiNozzo: Boss?

Gibbs: What DiNozzo?

DiNozzo looked a little nerves. McGee knew that he was frighten about something. Gibbs scowled at him as if to tell him to get on with it.

DiNozzo: The Captain was talking to Franks and she said something about owning the R&D department of Daggett Industries.

McGee: I told you she know something we did not. I think we have what we need for a Federal Warrant for her arrest. I found at least two alias accounts with her picture on them with several billions of dollars in.

Gibbs: McGee, sit down and dont even touch your phone. I swear you more paranoia then my mentor when it comes to these things. Did it ever cross your mind that she came from money.

DiNozzo: Boss have you read her file from the FBI she did not come from money.

Gibbs: As of right now the only person so much as allowed to talk to the captain is me. Do I make myself clear. DiNozzo if you so much as say she knew about Bane. I will send you back to headquarter for the rest of the case. McGee the same goes for you. You are both to leave her alone. Gordon and Lightsmith are more then willing to shard you personally. The captain is not that far behind them. Honestly I am willing to let them.

DiNozzo shifted and bowed his head a little frighten. McGee glare his hand was itching to call in the information. Gibbs knew both his male agents were itching to do something.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little. Franks could tell she was angry about something. Barsad winced and backed into the corner that was the darkest in the office.

Laura: I am going to shard something.

Franks: What bothering you?

Laura gave a soft growl went over to the door in her office unlocked it and stepped out onto a fire escape. Barsad remained were he was. Franks was bothered about how angry she was.  
\---  
Natasha whined and cowered in the corner, shaking like a leaf as Abby and Ziva tried to soothe her. They pet her and rubbed her side, brushing her fur till it shone. Eventually the liger was sound asleep once more and the two young women followed suit, Ziva curling around Abby protectively as the younger girl clutched a stuffed toy wolf to her chest.  
\---  
Laura pulled out a tooth pick from a pocket and started to chew on it. Franks stepped out after her to see that she was chewing on a tooth pick and her hands were gripping the rail so strongly that it being dented from her strength.

Franks: What bothering you?

Laura: Your Probie's Probie found two of my alias with bank accounts. Not that they can arrest me for it. After all I have paid my taxes each year and what not.

Franks: You are worried about the question with Bane then?

Laura: Your Probie has placed me on his short list of only he can question list. I dont want to be arrested but right now could and would be had it not been for the fact that I am a bloody grey knight of Gotham. Some of the bylaws of the Dent act protect me from being placed in an interrogation room. Gordon and Lightsmith can only protect me for so long.

Franks looked at her a little confused. Laura grip got worse till the metal was almost so dented in that it looked like the bar had been welded that way.  
\---  
McGee was really angry he wanted to question the captain if not give her a director order to go to an interrogation room. DiNozzo had only heard the being of the conversation so he did not know about the fact the captain could swear she did not know about Bane before he showed up or even before she went after him in an attack. Gibbs on the other hand was thinking there was no way to get on to the fire escapes from outside it was more of a deck that ran from one office leader to the other so if they need to breath they could step out and breath without leaving the building.  
\---  
James looked a little pale he wondered if the bar on the deck outside his old office on the forth floor would ever get a break. After all he had dented it the same place as Hill was now. Aly had also dented the metal as well for that matter.  
\---  
Natasha slept on, pets and ear rubs from Abby lulling her back to sleep. Abby drifted in and out of sleep, thinking about the dark skinned man she'd seen earlier.  
\---  
Laura let go of the rail to look at the damage she had done to it. Franks was amazed at the dents.

Franks: You did that with being out of control. I don't want to see what you do in control.

Laura: Pray you never see me such a light, Mike.

Franks shrugged a little. Laura know he would never see her that way.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced a little. They both had experienced a out of control behavior. An they both blamed different people on it for that matter.  
\---  
Gibbs know that McGee and DiNozzo would not argue with his orders this. McGee was angry even if it was not at anyone. DiNozzo on the other was not angry just worried about the boss-man.  
\---  
Natasha whined in her sleep, not liking the harshness of the kicks from her cubs. It hurt and she shifted restlessly in her sleep.  
\---  
Laura placed the tooth pick back in her pocket to throw it away later. Franks could tell she was not angry anymore but she did look even more exhausted then before.

Franks: Why are you so tired?

Laura: You dont sleep when your city is in danger. When you do sleep you have nightmares.

Franks: You have nightmares. I do not believe that.

Laura: Trust me. Some of the crap you saw at NIS is nothing to the stuff I have seen.

Franks was a little shocked at the comments. Laura walked stiffly back into her office sat down in the green leather metal studded wooden based with wheels chair. She rocked it forward and back before taking out a legal pad of paper and writting up her statement to be signed and witnessed by Franks and the commissioner. he walked back in surprised at what she was doing.  
\---  
James knew he was going to have to witness if not sign a document that said the captain had no knowledge of Bane till the occupation started then she was not in contact with him till about three or four months in. Aly was not looking forward to reading the witness statement the captain wrote up to be signed and witnessed by them.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried about the fact he thought is mentor was going to sign or witness something for the investigation he was going to be in a rock and a hard place. McGee kept up his search he was sure the captain had known about Bane beforehand. DiNozzo had a funny feeling that McGee was not going to let thing rest till he had real evidence that captain was not as innocent as she behaved.  
\---  
Abby growled a little, ready to strangle McGee for being an idiot and not letting things rest.

Abby: he just doesn't know when to let things go does he?

She muttered to Ziva who grunted lightly in agreement.  
\---  
Laura only shook her head a little.

Laura: Dont worry about it. He will not get far into his search. Most of my accounts are set up so that if he discovered two the other six will vanish into thin air. I dont use my real name for them.

Laura knew that McGee would only find her Candian and her American Alias.  
\---  
Franks had left after he read the document and signed it even if he had not agreed with the information or the comments.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that sometimes the witness died when they signed something in Gotham.  
\---  
Gibbs did not even bother to reign in on McGee search he had a funny feeling that his junior agent would not find anything more. McGee had not found anything more sense the Canadian alias. DiNozzo was sure that the captian had more hidden identies but they were so undercover that or tape that not even there best hacker could not find them.  
\---  
Abby huffed.

Abby: still he can be a real pain in the butt…

She muttered.

Ziva: she has a point captain…he can be a real pain in the ass…

She murmured tiredly.


	22. Chapter 22

Laura sighed a little.

Laura: He is a inexperienced Alpha. He more then likely never come across a female alpha at my strength or level.

Laura was only going to put him in his place if he upset her at all  
\---  
Franks had figured out the captain would only go for McGee what he was looking for if he so much as questioned her.  
\---  
Gibbs was betting on McGee to keep looking for things. DiNozzo questioned if McGee would find a lot on the captain and if so what would it be? McGee knew he should relax or he would burn out quickly.  
\---  
James and Aly both scowled a little. They but knew they could not anything about the dress.  
\---  
Abby grumbled.

Abby: I can't believe I actually used to have a crush on him…

She muttered, seeming disgusted with herself at the thought.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little.

Laura: It would not have worked. You two are polar opposite of each other. Even Gibbs knows it. That is why he never said anything to you about dating a coworker.

Laura was smart when it came to information.  
\---  
James and Aly both were a little confused well it meant they had a lot on there minds.  
\---  
Gibbs knew there was something up after all. DiNozzo question the logic in talking to captain more then once. McGee felt they should use a lie detector device on the captain. Gibbs knew when he was being bs and he knew the captain would not lie about things.  
\---  
Franks knew that his Privies was following his own rules for this case. He was worried thar he would fey personally involved and break his own rules.  
\---  
Abby shuddered a little.

Abby: still……I fell like throwing up just thinking about it…

She muttered disgustedly.   
\---  
Laura gave a small smile.

Laura: Trust me. McGee reminds me of my brother.

Laura was not dislike her brother but had not had contact with him in years.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that things would clear up.  
\---  
Franks knew that Barsad had followed him. Barsad normally did follow someone but he thought it was best to keep Franks.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little frustrated with his agents. McGee scowled a little. DiNozzo on the other hand was looking at one police yearbook.  
\---  
Abby grumbled a little.

Abby: no one could be as bad as McGee…no one…except maybe Dinozzo…

She muttered, glaring at the doorway.  
\---  
Laura winced a little at the comment.

Laura: I dont have as many movies as DiNozzo but I do have a small number. Most movies he would not see as good or interesting.

Laura knew that her collection would make DiNozzo pale as well.

Laura: I dont agree on the classics that for sure.

Laura did not like DiNozzo because he was not a nice guy.  
\---  
Franks knew that Barsad was keeping a eye on for some silent order that the captain gave him with her eyes. Barsad knew that Franks could easily send him back to his mistress with a small glare but he was not for safety for the time being.  
\---  
James and Aly both heard Franks before he appeared close to there location. They did not even bother to greet him or anything.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered what was going on in the captain mind. McGee gave up searching for the other alias after a while. DiNozzo worked quietly on something his own notes and what not on something he was thinking about.  
\---  
Abby snuggled down and rubbed Natasha's stomach gently when she began to whine at the hard kicks from the twins.

Abby: easy in there you two…you're hurting your mommy…

She murmured.  
\---  
Laura opened a draw and took out her contacts thinking it would be better to wear them for the rest of the time over her glasses. It would mean she would have to rest her eyes more then normal but it would also mean there was a chance her glasses would not be broken.

Laura: You two really need to knock it off. You are hurting her for that matter.

Laura placed the contact in with out even going to the bathroom to use the mirror.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew about stocks and bonds they had there own money makers and what not.  
\---  
Franks had been confused and a little surprised about the fact she got all his money back. He had wondered what she had to threaten Lau son with to get his money back.  
\---  
Gibbs also had noted something about the captain that his forensic expert had but he was not sure it could just be a quirk from the work or the city. DiNozzo felt very uncomfortable about the captain being a little like him even if she was not completely. McGee thought it odd that he was sure the captain had said she had more then two alias but he could not found them in the system. He found newspaper clippings and thing like that of her in several countries.

There was even one of her with Mossad Director smiling and shaking his hand. There were several of her at big CEO events shaking hands and surrounded with the CEO exchanging gossip but there were two that stayed close to her. Nicholas Wyatt and Lucius Fox.  
\---  
Abby cowered, looking ashamed.

Abby: I was just trying to help…

She whispered sadly, sniffling a little and curling into Ziva's side away from Natasha who whined and moved to curl around the young women, missing the comfort and not liking the fact that Abby was starting to cry a little.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: Abby I was not talking to you. I was talking to the twins.

Laura knew she had shocked the younger woman.

Laura: I did not mind I have a few things to do well I can not if my friend is upset.

Laura gather up some files that were in her in tray by the door to start going through them. The event with Mossad Director was an accident in it own right. She had been walking down the street when he came out of a building she heard gunshots and did not bother to think about his security she just jumped on him and dropped him to the ground shouting at one of his guard to get a car and check the roof of the building across the way for the gunner.  
\---  
James and Aly both had been invited to the CEO Event by Lucius Fox. But they did not go because of the fact that Wyatt was there. Well the captain had been invited so they sent there greetings through her for the event.  
\---  
Franks was sure that the captain had done something to Lau son that was a threat. Barsad stayed in the deep shadows of the building.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised when McGee pulled up some of the photos from internet. McGee looked at the pictures they were all dated at different times. But were with in two years of each other. DiNozzo looked at the one that was of the captain shaking the Mossad director hand he spotted Ziva sitting several feet from the mike. It was then he noted the medal that was around the captain neck.

DiNozzo: Boss, we can not interrogate her. The medal she wearing around her neck is a medal of valor for Israel a very high honor.

Gibbs: How do you know that?

DiNozzo: My father was award on of those for getting a treaty between Israel and America to work over oil.

McGee: The only thing I can find about it is that the captain jumped the Mossad Director back when he was coming out of a meeting from the American embassy. All his guards had not heard the clicking of the gun but she had she heard the gunshot and got between him and the bullet.

Gibbs: The article does not say if she was wearing armor or not does it?

DiNozzo: Ziva is there.

Gibbs: Her father is the Director she was head of a unit so yes she would be there.

McGee was confused about the medal. Gibbs looked at the medal and shook his head a little. DiNozzo looked at some of the other photos a little surprised about the fact there were a number taken of her during the summer but the other season it like she dropped off the face of the earth.  
\---  
Natasha trotted off and shifted back, sitting in a chair not far from the computer.

Natasha: that's because she was saving my ass from a bunch of poachers in Canada……they thought I was just another wolf they could kill and skin……she kicked their asses pretty good and scared them off before she carried me to a cabin and patched me up…she became my best friend since that day……it took me all of fall and winter to recover completely and spring we spent chasing off more poachers and getting them arrested……she made quite a few piss their pants out of fear……it was hilarious…ow!…cut it out in there you two!…you're going to break a rib or something!

She said calmly, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles.  
\---  
Laura gave a small look.

Laura: They were on private. Porperty for that matter. I was only there because I was doing a satalite run for a friend. That only one she owns me.

Laura flipped the files on end an tapped them on the edge of her desk.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew things would be interesting. They had both seen the way Gibbs had watched her leave.  
\---  
Franks would have normally been upset he was beening followed. But this time it did not bother him. Barsad knew a lot of people did not like to be followed.  
\---  
Gibbs was trying to figure out what to do about the medal issue. DiNozzo had never been interested in the medal after all it not like his father talked about it. McGee wondered when and were she got the time to visit Israel at all with the work schedule she kept anyway.  
\---  
Natasha grinned a little.

Natasha: they must be stupid because when we went back to check on the satellite or your friend again I had to knock them out and tie them up and drag them on a sled to the nearest ranger's station…no thank you Eros I'm not hungry right now…

She murmured when said bird landed on her shoulder with a mouse in his beak. The large bird gulped the mouse down and crooned to Natasha, nuzzling her cheek before hopping down onto her lap and crooning to her stomach, the sound soothing the twins instantly and allowing Natasha to relax and drift off to sleep.   
\---  
Laura had only been checking the satalite station for the hange of it. She had not been really doing it for anyone.

Laura: Check the dates on the food in the mini over there. Dont touch the jars with clear liquid in them. If there nothing in there that is edible the kitchen in the unit should be stocked so check there for something. I am going to get part two of my interview with Gibbs over with.

Laura dropped the stack of files on the desk.  
\---  
Gibbs gestured for the images to be printed out. These brought some interesting questions to his mind. DiNozzo looked at more of the photos. McGee was surprised the CEO pictures for an event that happen seven months before.  
\---  
James and Aly both had made it a point to block all of the young agent hacking for more on the captain. They could not stop the google image search, facebook, or other media site searchs the agent made. They could only keep the other alias hidden.  
\---  
Franks wondered what kind of questions for the captain that Gibbs would have. Barsad knew that Gibbs had questions about some of the images he had seen on google.  
\---  
Natasha made some snacks and brought them out, setting them on a table.

Natasha: here……eat up……relax while you can…

She murmured, wincing lightly and cradling her stomach lightly. The pain that ran across it startled and frightened her though she brushed it off because she was only six months along.  
\---  
Laura shook her head not hungry. She carried the file and the signed document up the stairs with.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised ar her change in body language. Franks watched her a little confused about how calm she was. Barsad knew that was not the case she was just masking her truth face.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced at the body language. They both despised who she was mirroring that.  
\---  
DiNozzo was surprised about how much the captain made him want to grow up. McGee was greatly confused about things and what not.  
\---  
Natasha sighed and winced again, gripping her stomach again and leaning heavily on a table.

Natasha: oh god not now…please not now…

She whispered hoarsely.  
\---  
Laura winced a little. She really need to get some sleep. But could not for that matter.

Laura: Calm down and relax.

Laura was tired and wanted to rest. But could not.  
\---  
James and Aly both could tell that the captain could not sleep for the same reason they could not sleep.  
\---  
Franks questioned way his probie was upset. Gibbs was angry but also unsure about what to do. Because the picture also showed the captain talking to a much younger Ari Hawsri. Barsad knew that Gibbs was questioning his mistress loyalty.  
\---  
DiNozzo had a funny feeling that Gibbs did not want them area for the discussion. McGee had a funny idea that Gibbs knew something they did not know.  
\---  
Natasha winced again and her legs gave out on her as she sat heavily in a chair.

Natasha: e-easier said then done…

She gasped out, taking deep breaths in and out.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: At least that chair is comfortable for you to sit in.

Laura could think of other thing to sit in as she head up the stairs.  
\---  
Franks shook his head a little. Barsad realized he was having an argument with himself about something. Gibbs could look at his mentor an tell when he was arguing with himself.  
\---  
James and Aly both had arguments like that with each other when it came to talking about some things.  
\---  
DiNozzo was betting the captain knew about what Ari had done. McGee was not a fool would not place that bet.  
\---  
Natasha didn't like the pains even if they were probably just false ones they scared her immensely because all she could think about was almost losing her babies.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little. She was calm even if she was exhausted.  
\---  
Franks knew the picture would not bother the captain at all. Barsad was more worried about Gibbs losing his temper over anything that could happen. Gibbs knew the captain would never lie about something that important.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that something was up. Or they had a lot on their minds for that matter.  
\---  
Natasha let Abby and Ziva comfort her and wrap her in a heating blanket, Ziva finding a cot in a closet and setting it up. They helped her to it and made a pillow out of another blanket, making her lay down and rest.  
\---  
Laura was glad for the help. Even if she did not say anything till everything was over. She head up the stairs calmly and collected.  
\---  
Franks stood by the hallway window looking out. Barsad stood close by watching him. Gibbs was coming down the stairs at the captain.  
\---  
James and Aly could only hope that Gibbs was ready to hear a lecture. They both knew were the Israel pictures had come from. They did nor look forward to the shouts about it for that matter.  
\---  
DiNozzo look at the information about the Israel picture and realized they were from the CSI conference from ten years before. McGee did not have a clue for that matter where the pictures came from.  
\---  
Natasha let Abby and Ziva curl up on either side of her on the cot, the two using another heating blanket to keep themselves warm. The two young women soothed Natasha, stroking her stomach soothingly and sometimes singing, talking to her stomach in an attempt to soothe the twins.  
\---  
Laura knew that it was cold in Gotham even in February the temperature as night fell got colder. The snow that came in December turned to ice in January. Laura knew that D.C. was cold but not this cold.

Laura: Agent Gibbs you did bring heavier clothes then what you have on. Because it gets to below freezing in February. I know that Ziva is from Israel they have a very dry winter so she going to be cold here. I don't know about your forensic expert. But right now my friend is covered with one electric blanket and the pulled a second from my closet.

Gibbs: Why do you say that?

Laura: Because the reason those blankets are even in the closet it. Were because when I first came here I about froze to death from the cold. Sure my friend is from Canada but during the winter she froze there.

Gibbs: How many layers do you wear?

Laura: If I am not working a hot case five. But if it a hot case the seven.

Gibbs: Is that including Armor?

Laura: Well of course. It goes on at layer four or five.

Gibbs was surprised sure he layered up during the winter. But never that many layers seven that most be a record. Laura had not bother to tell him that she use to have to wear ten. But over the last four years her body had gotten use to the cold and changed with the temperature of the weather.  
\---  
Franks had dressed to stay warm for the week to month he was in Gotham City. Barsad also was dressed more warmly then he had been with Bane.  
\---  
James and Aly both heard the comments. They both were known to only having to wear four layers. They both knew the captain was working on getting her layer count down to there level but it was taking her time to do so. Now with what as become she will wear at least three layers less then before her change.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a little chilly. McGee was freezing. Even with the heat on in the building it was still cold. They did not know that each unit controlled it own heating. They could have turn the heat index up to get warmer.  
\---  
Abby and Ziva ended up curled up under the heating blanket Natasha was wrapped in along with her and they wrapped the other one around the three of them, turning them up a little more.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: I keep my apartment really warm.

Gibbs: Why is that?

Laura: Because it gets cold. Those pictures you have all but three off them is fake.

Gibbs: How do you know that?

Laura: Do you think your little hacker could find everything about me? Shoot not even Director Dea-vid could get my full history. He had me in one of his interrogation rooms for three days. He finally realized that I was just going to sit there silent. I did not even speak when I got the medal. They then sent me back to Gotham.

Gibbs: What about the CEO's party?

Laura: You talking about the party Nicholas Wyatt invited me to?

Gibbs was surprised at the comment. Laura knew it shocked him. Franks smirked a little at the comments. Barsad felt really bad for the supervisory agent.  
\---  
James and Aly both sniggered a little.  
\---  
Leelay giggled a little at the sight and took a few pictures.

Leelay: these will go in your friend's photo album……they're so cute like that…she's such a mother hen……actually I'm surprised she didn't go after that agent McGee for making miss Abigail so upset……she's being especially mother hennish towards the girl…

She murmured, tucking the blankets tight around the trio.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: Keep the picture of the last spring police easter egg event picture out of the book.

Gibbs: Who blackmailed you for that costume appearances?

Laura: Gibbs I swear that was not blackmail.

James: No it was a command. Leelay how long has that one been on the web?

Laura: I dont recall you being overly happy about being the easter bunny.

Aly: They been on the website for about six months.

Laura: Deputy if you posted those...Rank or not I will kick your ass.

Gibbs: Who did the talking?

James: My little girl Maggie. That from the Cleveland PD. Requested Gotham PD to come in and lecture some of there more out going rookies before they transferred them to me. Babs and Jimmy have been trained well not to ask about us doing something like costume characters. Maggie on the other hand is only six so she had to ask for it.

Gibbs was shocked he had a question in mind. Laura scowled at the picture. James and Aly both sniggered a little not call the captain out on threat. Franks grinned out the window. Barsad looked a little confused about something.  
\---  
DiNozzo was a amused. McGee was confused about the pictures.  
\---  
Leelay winced apologetically.

Leelay: sorry she already got ahold of it…

She murmured embarrassedly.  
\---  
Laura scowl at the comment. Aly was thinking it was a good idea to run. James on the other hand kept his back to a wall. Gibbs was a little surprised. Franks on the other hand kept sniggering. Barsad went back to the office to frighten if he remained that he would burst out laughing.

Laura: It was not fun dressed up like the duck from the Wonder Pets show. At least it was not the turtle or the squeaky hamster creature. But I have to admit having the Easter bunny and his wife show up was really funny. They came bouncing up the drive way.

James: I will have you know the Cleveland Police Commissioner was my ex first cousin. I was not about to be lose the right to see my children when I have the chance. Maggie still does not understand why I am not there for the holidays. Barbara will let me have Babs and Jimmy but that because they are older understand. But with Maggie. It mostly a gift here and there.

Aly: Maggie is different from Babs and Jimmy. She got some form of ADD or ADHD.

Gibbs: You said she was only six?

James: Believe it or not my marriage with Barbara was not destroyed with me having Aly. It was destroyed because of the Batman Issue. Barbara did not like him. She thought he was dangerous. And she was right up to a point. When I agreed to lie about him. Well that was the last straw.

Aly: Ease, Jim.

Laura: It not your fault or his fault. The city need it white knight.

James: The city need her Dark Knight more. Barbara was right the honesty and every moral I had worked hard to keep in a corrupt city got buried under the lie. I had to speak on the day the Dent Act came into affect every year.

Laura: Plus the city had aide of the Grey Knights.

Aly: Like the title was much to go on.

Gibbs: Who are the Grey Knights?

James and Aly both flinched at the question. Laura just raised a hand as if to plead the fifth. Gibbs saw the flinch and realized who the grey knights were. Franks on the other hand reached into his pocket for something.  
\---  
Natasha smiled in her sleep, snoring softly and sleeping easily.

Leelay: it would seem the like summer better then winter…

She mused, smiling a little.  
\---  
James and Aly both gave a small nod. Laura had the two teen come walking into her office when she was working a couple of times. Gibbs was surprised the Summer Holidays. Franks had only ever seen Jimmy and Babs from a distance.

Gibbs: Why only the Summer?

Laura: Criminals and Super-villains go to ground in the heat of this city.

Aly: There are a few that work the best in the summer. But that need to known.

James: My children are a little wild to be here during the winter and what not.

Franks only shook his head mutely. Laura gave him a you try and arranging Christmas around work and other things. Gibbs saw the look and winced a little.  
\---  
Natasha started singing the Peter cottontail song in her sleep, mumbling softly. Her face glowed, her skin a pale ivory color.  
\---  
James and Aly both could not help but wince at the sound of singing. Gibbs looked at them confused then his sense picked up the song and he grinned. Laura gave a small glared at the grin. Franks sniggered softly still keeping his back to them.  
\---

DiNozzo was confused about what to feel. McGee was a little angry most of the pictures he was sure were fake but he was not sure because they looked real and what not.  
\---  
The singing finally stopped after the song was done and Natasha slept on as if nothing had happened, an innocent smile on her face.  
\---  
James and Aly both scowled and disappeared not going to say anymore.

Gibbs: How is it you heard the gun shoots that were aimed at Mossad Director?

Laura: It was just a job. I do free lance when I am on desk duty. The Commissioner can tell you nine times out of ten. He will threaten to take my badge but never does. So he places me on desk duty. Being a Desk Officer is not easy. The comments about me kicking the deputies ass was true I can.

Franks: I saw that fight. The only one that ever happen. I think Gordon stood back because he wanted to know just how strong you were.

Laura: I almost kill Lightsmith. Had he not called me back I would have.

Gibbs: You hold back all the time then?

Laura only shrugged singing about a baboon or something. (Refikki in Lion King that song about squashed bananas.) Gibbs smirked a little. Franks only gave a small smile.  
\---  
Eros flew in an open window carrying a box in his talons. He set it down and tried to wake Natasha but to no avail though Abby woke and yawned, squeaking in surprise when several kittens were set on her chest, cooing at the sight as they all snuggled into her lab coat and purred away.

Eros: I found these poor things in that box in an ally way…they need nourishment but I can't exactly go buy formula…

he muttered in everyone's minds.

Leelay blinked in shock before murmuring a quiet I'll go get some and slipping out of the room.  
\---  
Laura just gave him I am not going to tell you kind of look. Gibbs knew that she was holding back even more information then before. Franks could only scowl a little.

Gibbs: Why not say anything?

Laura: My abilities are not under looks. Personally I dont think you need to know. Just know that I was visiting a contact of a friend in Israel.

Franks: More like laying a satellite for a company.

Laura gave him a small scowl. Gibbs was a little surprised at the action. Franks did not even flinch at the scowl.  
\---  
James and Aly both went over the equipment and called in replacement for the items damaged and what not from the tunnel time. They also need to purchase more bullets and what not. So they were going to let the captain run her mouth a little. They knew the Easter Pictures had been place last Christmas.  
\---  
The kittens curled close to Abby who slept soundly once more, Abby snoring softly. Her whole body curled protectively around Natasha and the kittens.  
\---  
Laura sighed she could feel her temper raising quickly.

Laura: Listen I only knew because in Gotham if there is a major event the police have to cover not just the ground but the roofs of buildings. I have been both a target and a shooter.

Gibbs: That still does not explain.

Laura: Look, I dont want to talk about it. Ziva Father was in danger I risked my life to protect him. He repaid me with a failed interrogation and a medal. It just a when a agent in the past with Her Majesty Secret Service got a Alvis and a thousand pounds from the reptile fund that was if they did not get killed or tortured.

Gibbs: You really dont like Director David then? What is he a WAVE, WAG or a WAAC to you then?

Laura: That beside the point.

Gibbs was shocked at the comment. Laura only shrugged took the file from his hand removed the photos that were fake. Franks could only shake his head a little.  
\---  
James and Aly both signed off on things and wrote up a number of things as well. They still had to figure out what to tell Gibbs about Blake why he disappeared. They could not say he had been offered a better job because that would be a lie on a number of levels.  
\---  
Eros puffed up his feathers and hissed at Gibbs, not liking the man much at all. Although he liked him considerably more than he did DiNozzo or McGee.


	23. Chapter 23

Laura shook her head a little gave a small smile. She took one of the photos and ripped it to shards with her bare hands then throw it away in a trash can after it was so torn up that no one would be able to put it back together. Franks only shook his head all that for one little fishing photo. Gibbs was a little confused in less the catch was something different each time.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew which pictures she would shard with her hands. They both new that some of them would be real events that happen.  
\---  
DiNozzo was not stupid he knew a hawk when he saw it. He avoid the more dangerous ones. McGee on the other hand did not just avoid them. He was a little frighten of them.  
\---  
Eros eyed the two and gave them a warning glare, puffing himself up again and hissing lightly at them.  
\---  
Laura only shook her head at the hawk behavior. Gibbs was pretty sure the photos the captain were destroying were real things.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew those pictures were real. But they did not stop the captain from shredding the ones she did not want Gibbs to get a better look at.  
\---  
DiNozzo went back to his reading. McGee shifted a little nerves about the look.  
\---  
Eros hissed one last time before he turned his back on them, ignoring them completely.  
\---  
Laura only shook her head a little. Gibbs was surprised she left two of the pictures whole.

Gibbs: Who is the guy on your right in this picture?

Laura: Who?

Gibbs: That Guy?

Laura: Nicholas Wyatt CEO, owner of Wyatt Telecommunications.

Gibbs: He looks like a right pain.

Laura: You have no idea. He is Lightsmith second cousin removed at least once if not twice on her mother side. Her mother is also from generations of Gothamites for that matter. Her father family is from Gotham and London.

Gibbs: How do you know that?

Laura: If you read the History of Gotham you will find that Lightsmith and Gordon go back generations in the police force. But before Gordon became the Commissioner most of his family were corrupt. His father was the first Gordon not to take bribes and Gordon followed his father footsteps. Lightsmith some were with the police others were in political zone. Both her parents where with the police.

Gibbs: And you got this all from a book?

Laura: No I have to search not just the Samuel Michael Wayne Library. But I also searched the Moonstone Manor which is Lightsmith grandparents on her mother side home. She never set foot in there. I also had to search the city records for information about the Gordon family. They have only been here sense 1875 so it took long to find them.

Gibbs: Why are you not in Government intelligences?

Laura gave him a glare started to walk off away from Gibbs as if Insulted. Franks had been listening was shocked at her walking off. Gibbs went to follow her but he stopped one of the photos had fallen to the floor he picked it up to show a younger captain holding a baby with black hair that was grinning at the camera the smile on the captain face. The baby was dressed in a black onezie that said Property of Gothic City.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew about that picture they had seen years before. They had no idea that baby had only been a few months old when her parents had been in accident. The captain had been granted custody of her. But because of her working she had found a couple that looked like her dad and step-mother let them adopt them. She had regular contact with them till the child was about seven then her sisters family requested that she stop visiting them.  
\---  
McGee looked at the baby trying to figure out who the child was. DiNozzo could not believe how happy the captain had looked. They both did not contact Abby to the baby in the picture. But they had seen a larger picture that had the people they thought were the captain parents as well. The older adults where standing at her shoulders as she held the smiling baby.  
\---  
Abby was never the same when Laura stopped visiting. She became withdrawn and quiet and rarely ever went to school dances, hiding out in the library at lunch and never really speaking up in class unless she was called on. Of course she didn't make the connection because she couldn't remember what she looked like, the image too blurry.  
\---  
Laura slipped into the gym on the second floor went into the locker room heading for the showers.

Laura: He does not understand. I could have been in counter-intelligence if I had wanted too. But I did not want to because it was not worth my time.

Laura went over to a locker that had her name on it pulled the door open to get something out to wash with.

Laura: I hate arrogant men. They can be so stupid at times.

Laura walked into the stall with the shower. She locked the door and placed things like normal.  
\---  
James and Aly both shook there head a little. When would the agents learn it was a mistake to ask stupid questions. By far that was the stupidest thing to ask.  
\---  
Franks sighed a little of all the question to ask he had to ask one that the captain did not want to answer. Gibbs was left standing there confused and even dazes as if someone hit him. He examined the picture closely. His mentor was looking over it from his shoulder.  
\---  
DiNozzo was confused he did not knew the people he thought it was odd the captain did not have glass on. McGee had noted in some photos there were clear framed glass in other she did not have glass on at all.  
\---  
Abby snatched the picture, looking at it curiously, not realizing it was her. She curled up with Natasha again, clutching it to her chest.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused. Franks just stood there thinking about going to the locker room to talk to the captain see if he could get her calm down.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew the story about what happen. They had a couple of pictures with the child as well.  
\---  
Laura had hated Loeb sense he had made her have to chose her sister or her job. She still regretted choosing work. But she would not have survived without working. She hated people did not understand that picture had brought a lot of pain to her.  
\---  
Abby cuddled the picture close, not realizing the meaning it held. She hadn't seen her "parents" in years so she hadn't seen the pictures they had of her being held by Laura back then. If she had known and Loeb was alive then she would personally hunt him down and make him pay for his hand in her losing her big sister.  
\---  
Laura was sort of glad Loeb was dead because she was sure if Gibbs started to investigate the last photo he would find the custody papers other documents of the adoptions. Laura had been a hair finger short on shooting Loeb when he order her to give her sister up. That order had come shortly after she had been shoot in the shoulder for talking a man down from killing his child with nothing but her mouth and her body language.

The man had turned his gun from the child on her. That was before they could wear armor all the time for protection. Armor was worn only when it was for riot control or other major events. That was why the good cops went corrupt after a while because they could not handle the injures and what not the only way to get the attacks to stop were to start taking bribes.

Laura worked it out with the Scuitos to let her come three times a year to once on her sister birthday, once on Christmas day, then for the week of spring break when her sister got to be school age. That deal had last till her sister made the mistake of tell her adoptive parents she was going to be in law enforcement that was when they had requested she stopped coming.

Or more of had there Lawyer give her a letter that denied her the rights to see her sister after that comment. It had said something along the lines that she was giving her sister dangerous ideas. Laura had agreed with them and stopped the visits diving deeper into her work only send small tokens or gift cards to her sister. About the same thing she did with her nephews as well.

Laura had sat down and wrote up a number of letters that she had sent to Gloria Scuito to give to Abby if something had ever happen to her. She made sure to only tell stories of the family that she thought would gave her sister a laugh. She never went into detail about her location or work in those letters. From the letter she got back from Gloria. Her sister had demanded the first time she had not come for a birthday to know why.

Laura had to call and explain that work had gotten fired up. That she was on call that she was sorry she could not make it. After words she felt like a rat. Because after all her dad had done the same thing to her when she was younger. Now she was doing to her sister. But she thought it best if she fade from her sister memory. Or that her sister thought she was just a distance relative.  
\---  
Gibbs noted there was a forth picture that had not been touch it was again of the captain smiling with a young black hair girl riding on her shoulder also smiling. But his mentor was also in the picture. Franks grabbed the picture way from Gibbs sticking the picture into his jacket pocket quickly.

Gibbs: Mike?

Franks: Right now, Probie you dont need to know who those people are.

Gibbs: I know how the brown haired one is that the captain. I know the other one is you. Who the little girl with the both of you?

Franks: That is for the captain to tell you. She swore me to secret about it. I will not tell you till she is ready to tell you.

Gibbs looked at the photo he thought the little girl looked like Abby but he knew that could not be the case because she was in her early thirties that would mean the captain was pushing her late forties if not her early fifties.  
\----  
James was a little worried he had never seen the captain so sad. Aly could feel the negative emotion coming off the captain in waves. They both it was not normal after all the captain was one officer to be able to fake being happy. But something was really wrong with her now. She had stopped smiling and was a lot more serious about things.  
\---  
Abby slept soundly, not realizing that one of her siblings was in the same building as her. She wondered why she felt drawn to the captain but shrugged it off as nothing.  
\---  
Laura had to fight her own instincts not to go up to her sister and tell her the truth. Which was why all the emotion that was coming off her was so negative. She did not know how to act or even speak on the subject.  
\---  
Gibbs was so confused. He did not understand what was going on. Franks just remained silent on the subject as if he did not know how to answer the questions.  
\---  
James went back to his office to check his messages. Aly took the back stair case down to the second floor to the locker room to talk to the captain.  
\---  
DiNozzo thought the picture of Franks and the female captain was very interesting. Because the black haired child made an appearance in the picture and again she was smiling. The only problem he was having was the fact you could not make out the color of the eyes on the child. McGee thought maybe the black hair child was the captain child or something. After all he had seen the three boys that were staying with her. He figure the little girl was just one of the other kids she had taken it. He had no idea that those three boy were not even related to her. Or the fact the little girl was her half sister as well.  
\---  
Abby slept soundly, swearing to herself that she would never let this picture out of her sight for reasons she couldn't place it felt important to her.  
\---  
Laura knew she need to calm down she finished showering and got dressed again before packing up the stuff she had use and placing it away. She went back to see Ducky then maybe she would talk to Gibbs again.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Gibbs would try and find as much information on the girl in the picture. They both knew he would not find anything on her. Because the captain had made sure that her name was changed but she had kept her original name just changed it around.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused about how he should feel. Franks on the other hand was watching again out of the window.  
\---  
DiNozzo was confused he was a little worried about captain she behaved younger then she looked. McGee was a little jealous about smiles on the two girls face.  
\---  
Abby slept on, growling in her sleep a little.

Abby: stupid McGee……pain in the butt …

She growled out, scowling in her sleep.  
\---  
Laura return but ignored Gibbs and Franks leaving them to think looking for Ducky. She figure the doctor would be safer company then a agent that was upset.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced at the knowledge that was going around. They both were a little worried about a couple of things. They knew that Batman was save.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused about why the captain did not look a day over thirty. Franks knew what had happen it was more then Bane actions.  
\---  
Several young wolfhounds trotted into the room, growling at McGee and DiNozzo, snapping at McGee as they passed, hackles raised.  
\---  
Franks knew the captain had lied about her age at least to his Probie. Gibbs could not tell if the captain was lying or telling the truth to him.  
\---  
Laura had not bother to tell Gibbs that while she was mental older then she appeared. She had felt guilty about lying to him really she was about ten years his junior in age. But she could not say anything to him on the subject it would make him question if Gotham twisted a person mind and body.  
\---  
James and Aly both smiled a little it was true Gotham did twist the mind and body. But only if you let it.  
\---  
McGee winced a little at the wolf hounds. He wanted to know how they got onto the six floor. DiNozzo shifted a little at the wolf hounds confused at there size and weight.  
\---  
The hounds trotted over to Natasha and licked her face, woofing softly.

Leelay snickered.

Leelay: they belong to the captain's friend and the captain…they'll attack you if they don't feel you're safe for their mistresses…

She warned, stroking the young hounds gently and laughing when they crowded her and barked for treats which she produced from her pockets and put them through their paces, giving them each a treat  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little. It was not everyday the Wolf-hounds made there appearance. She had never used them as scent animals they dont have the patience's for that kind of work. But if you crossbreed them with a different Bloodhound or some of the other scenting animals it does wonders on there patience's. But they still use German Shepherd for the riots and what not.

Laura: Be glad they are only examining you. Because you dont want to learn what those teeth are like.

Laura wondered into Gordon area slipped into the closet then head up the stairs not caring that it would confuse the hell out Gibbs about were she disappeared to.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew the captain would be up on the roof for about a hour it was normal. Stephens still did not like being around the bat-signal. What made it worse was his boss, partner, and friends both knew it.  
\---  
Gibbs heard the walking of feet up the invisible stairs again. Franks only shook his head not smiling at all.  
\---  
DiNozzo was not all that interested in finding out what those teeth could be used for. McGee did not even think it was wish to do anything to upset the dogs.  
\---  
The four young hounds seemed to love Abby and Ziva just fine, licking and nuzzling their faces happily. Ziva clutched a young male pup to her chest and buried her nose in his fur, sleeping soundly. The rest of them curled around Abby.  
\---  
Laura paced the roof for a short time even with her hair wet. She was not at all cold for that matter. But then her body had not registered that it was dark or that the temperature had dropped. She knew it was at least thirty-eight degrees. If the Commissioner wanted her he would send Lightsmith or Stephens to get her. Laura walked over to the new bat-signal running her hand along the metal bat. She look over the roofs at different buildings. She had been working in the city for twelve years. Before that it was five years with Washington DC Metro PD and before that five years in Salt Lake City and before that five years in Athens. She knew that she should be winding down her career as a canine handler. But till she was sure she had the right amount of money to run for mayor she kept going.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Laura could easily run for mayor now. But she was not ready for a political career. Sp they did not push her into the post. But they knew she could lead.  
\---  
Gibbs was sure the little girl was someone he knew. Franks knew he was trying to figure who the girl was.  
\---  
McGee just shook his head he was sure there was a stair case in the unit a cross from them. DiNozzo wondered what was on the roof. He had google the building and had only seen the old signal.  
\---  
One of the pups, a female with a black skull marking on her forehead, trotted up to Dinozzo and dropped a rubber dog bone at his feet, barking and whining a little.

Abby piped up, her voice groggy and giving away the fact that she was still half asleep.

Abby: she wants you to throw it for her…

She mumbled between yawns before she was out like a light again, a peaceful yet childish smile on her face.  
\---  
DiNozzo was surprised he was not much of a dog type in fact he was never one to be around them and after being chased up a fence then back into a car. He had given up on ever finding a dog that would like him at all. McGee was completely blown at the idea of having a dog. He was frighten of them after being attack by them more then once he did not think they would like him at all.  
\---  
Laura looked out at the moon it was funny most of the time the night sky was covered in clouds. She knew that the bat-signal bounced off of them several times. She wondered what people must think of Batman know. She had not had a chance to ask Gordon or Lightsmith what they thought of the new signal. But she was sure they would more then likely call Batman several names for that matter. Laura wondered when Bruce had found the time to replace the signal after it had been shattered eight years before. She knew he could not have replaced till at least Gordon had gone into the hospital because he would have said something if it appeared fix.

Laura: He knew he was not going to come back from this one with out more injuries then before. You little Prick. That why Blake would not think of staying. He confronted you and you thought he would be prefect for the role of the bat.

Laura walked over to the roof top electric box and hopped on to it. She slipped into meditation on the box not even jumping at the sound of a car door slamming or anything. Just sat perfectly still recalling everything that had happen.  
\---  
James and Aly both heard the sound of the landing on the electric box metal denting a little from the roof. They both knew the captain must have jumped onto the top was sitting on it thinking.  
\---  
Gibbs placed the picture away in a pocket he would go through the captains file when they got back to DC. Franks knew that he would search the captain file for information about the black haired child. There would not be any evidence of her in the file. Franks had made sure of that.  
\---  
Another pup, a male, wandered up to McGee, dropping his own squeaky toy at his feet, barking.

The female pup whined and dropped the toy bone on Dinozzo's shoe, tail wagging.  
\---  
McGee shifted a little gentle throw the bone. He was still suspect of the action. DiNozzo also gentle through the toy as well.  
\---  
Gibbs sat down in a chair in the hall to think.  
\---  
Franks left the floor taking the stairs up a floor. He walked into Gordon area then walked into the closet going up on to the roof. Laura did not open her eyes or even shift when Franks came up onto the roof.  
\---  
James and Aly did not even bother to stop Franks. They both knew it was pointless to talk to him. They let him by. Stephens was a little confused about the actions.  
\---  
The two pups ran after the toys, bringing them back and barking. They wanted to play so badly but Natasha was too tired and Laura was too busy. Now they had people to play with!  
\---  
McGee looked at the desk he was working at. DiNozzo was a little worried about the boss. They both knew that Gibbs was worried about something.  
\---  
Gibbs felt terrible. He had never seen a so disjointed about something. He wondered for a minute if it was his fault.  
\---  
Franks watched the captain he could tell from body language she had not been doing good. Laura hate every thing that had happen over the course of the last several months.

Franks: You dont normally sit on the electronic box on a building.

Laura: I dont know about you but the gravel on the roof gets cold to the touch. This metal box stays about eighty degrees in the winter.

Franks: That explains why Gordon can stand up here go over files without freezing.

Laura: He gotten use to the cold. I have for the most part.

Franks: Why did you come up here?

Laura: I knew that Gibbs would what to know about the child. I know that Agent McGee also found the pictures that he is questioning who the girl is.

Franks: You have to tell them sometime. Besides Abby had the right to know the truth.

Laura: The truth...How do I tell my own sister that I gave up the right to see her. Gloria Scuito was a patience woman. She accepted my need to see Abby as often as I could. But she could not forgive me for telling Abby about my work with the police. When Abby told her over sign language she was going to follow in my footsteps that was when the lawyers were brought in.

Franks: What made you not fight for your rights?

Laura: I dont know. But Bullock will get Athena for me. In less you want to go get her. But with your Probie here. I was not going to ask you to do so. How is Amira?

Franks: What to know when you are going to come and visit.

Laura: You not told Gibbs about me being your granddaughter godmother?

Franks: I dont think he would like the idea of a custody battle if something happen to me or Amira mother.

Laura only shrugged getting up off the electronic box lightly. Franks only shook his head he could tell from the color the captain was cold.  
\---  
Stephens had been surprised most detectives and officers could not go up onto the roof with out getting permission. James and Aly both knew what the conversation on the roof looked and sounded like.  
\---  
Abby twitched in her sleep a little, mumbling incoherently and cuddling the picture and kittens close.

The pups waited patiently for the two agents to throw the toy bones for them again, tails wagging.  
\---  
DiNozzo looked at the report he had been reading. He wondered what was going to happen to Daggett industries. McGee knew there was a company that was new call Hill Technology Industry or something like that. They both knew that Daggett was going to disappear.  
\---  
James and Aly both smiled a little. While the sound equipment on the roof did not get the whole conversation they knew change of subject when they heard it. Stephens looked at them for a minute.  
\---  
Gibbs was not all happy about something. He could not help it the captain was keeping thing locked up if they were not in her file it made it worse.  
\---  
Laura winced a little going over and touching the bat again. Franks looked at the bat understanding it meaning.

Franks: Who the new Batman?

Laura: Sorry, Mike that is classified information. I only know because I sort of helped Wayne chose him.

Franks looked confused. Laura walked to the door opened it.  
\---  
Abby, Ziva and Natasha all snuggled close to each other for warmth, huddled under warming blankets. Ziva really hated the cold but she hated winter more.


	24. Chapter 24

DiNozzo wondered if there would ever be a new batman or not. McGee figured there would a new batman he just was not sure when it happen.  
\---  
Gibbs had never been so confused or even felt as if things were being kept back. He wondered if there was more to then the captain not knowing about Bane. He still wanted to know who the little girl on her shoulders was.  
\---  
James and Aly both owned there raise to the head of the police to batman. They could not come out and tell Gibbs that with out batman they would never have moved up the ranks the way they did. They had lied to the young female FBI agent. But they had no chose they could not tell admit they were still in contact with a vigilante. They had not sent out a warrant with there signature they had checked Loeb and found it was a permanent warrant. It did not expire in less the batman was capture by the police. Sense the investigation at that point about who he was had been on going. They had not bother to change the warrant.  
\---  
Laura went to walk back down the stairs when she paused. Franks looked at her for a minute.

Laura: Most of the senior officers and detectives own there post to the Batman. In fact I only got the captain spot because my boss was kill in action this time. Where the tunnel collapsed it buried him alive. Seems a really odd twist of fate. He treated my idea like they were crazy did not bother to find out if I was in the tunnels or not. The Commish kept me back because he wanted a guard that knew how to handle the mob and mercenaries.

Franks: You knew all along that something bad was going to happen.

Laura: Foley was a transfer into the city. May he rest in peace. He did not know what Batman really was. By all rights the Commish wanted me to be a third deputy. But I talked him out of it. Because I was not ready for such a post. I mean sure I have over fifteen years of experience before coming here. But I was just a little over fours years into being here.

Laura headed back down the stairs lightly. Franks was surprised that was for sure.  
\---  
All the pups heads perked up and they were running out of the room to meet Laura except the one in Ziva's arms who seemed sound asleep. Though the two who sat in front of McGee and Dinozzo whined a little, looking torn before they licked the two men's hands and trotted off after their siblings.  
\---  
Laura went for a chair to sit down and relax. James and Aly both looked at her for a minute. Franks came down the stairs and closed the door.

James: You told him about Foley. You can take the post. It would be over the SWAT and Canine Division of the department.

Laura: Are you sure about I mean it been fourteen. You know I plan to run for mayor. So you have to replace me in about eight years.

Aly: When the times we will deal with it.

Laura: I still dont want the post. But I may at some point.

Franks was surprised he knew from the office space that it would be a bigger on this floor then on the floor below. Laura thought about it and nodded it could be possible. James and Aly both need a third to handle the special forces and canine.  
\---  
Gibbs came back in with the talking. He listen curious to know what they were discussing.  
\---  
DiNozzo froze in his movements when he heard the comments. McGee thought it odd they would be talking about power and post.  
\---  
The pups swarmed the chair and barked and yipped, tails wagging happily. They put their paws on her legs and whined a little worried almost.  
\---  
Laura gave a small bark. James and Aly both sniggered a little. Franks smiled at the action. Gibbs had a fun feeling that the captain could talk to dogs or at least speak a little of there language.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered if the captain would be willing to talk to him outside of work. McGee was worried about the conference. How could he not be he was in some really hot water at the current time.  
\---  
The pups went nuts and began barking and yipping and climbing on each other in an attempt to clamber into Laura's lap and snuggle down, liking that someone other then their surrogate mother could talk to them.  
\---  
Laura gave a second softer bark at them this time it was a little more commanding. James and Aly both grinned a little at the comment. Franks gave a soft laugh. Gibbs could not help but wonder were the captain learned to bark the way she did.  
\---  
DiNozzo just wanted to find out if some of the things talk about in her file were true or not. McGee was thinking it was best to leave the captain alone till she was ready to talk to them.  
\---  
The pups whined and lay down, their ears flat against their heads and their tails tucked underneath them. They looked up at Laura with big round eyes, trying their best to look adorable.  
\---  
Laura knew that if she were to take up the post she would be board stiff before long. But then she would be working almost twenty-four/ seven as the Deputy in control of SWAT and Canine Units.

Laura: I dont want to have to work twenty-four/ seven. I would not have much of a home live then. But then I dont have much of one for that matter now.

James: To true you would be on call almost as bad as the early days.

Franks: What?

Aly: Back when we were beat cops we were on call twenty-four/ seven. We might get a twenty hour time without being on call. But even that did not work. Sometimes we could be three hours in get a call to report to work.

Laura: I dont want to be on call like that all the time. Even if I have four captains reporting to me.

Laura had a hard time with the number of people she had reporting at the current time. Franks was a little confused four captains. James and Aly both looked down right terrible.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised on call Twenty-four/ seven. Even he got time off so as not to be exhausted from over work.  
\---  
DiNozzo still looked at the pictures and what not. He wondered were and when so of them were taken. McGee question the signal picture it confused. The female captain was standing by the bat-signal that looked like it could be working and not broken.  
\---  
Natasha would have a fit if Laura took that position because her friend already worked hard enough. She refused to let her friend work herself into an early grave.  
\---  
Laura gave a small growl. James and Aly both smiled a little at the growl know it was meant for them. Franks jumped a little at the sound surprised.

Franks: What got you in a snit now?

Laura: I dont like people knowing were my apartment is. I managed to keep it quiet about where I lived till the commissioner thought it would be amusing and gave me a mild truth serum.

James: It was not up to Batman standards.

Laura: Lord help that serum stings worse then the police stock.

Franks: You been on the end of it?

Laura shifted a little.

Aly: What did he think you did for him to use it on you?

Laura: Come to find out. My owning half of Daggett Industries is well known by all the CEO's. Just like Agent McGee he jumped when he heard that I met at least once a week with Daggett.

James: He did not physically touch did he?

Laura: As who Batman or...

James: That okay you dont have to go on.

Laura: He gave me a choice I could fight he would force it into my blood stream and then suffer from a major headache or I could take it willingly have a milder headache. You can guess which options I chose.

Franks: You took a drug willingly?

Laura: I talking about a man that dressed in solid black Kevlar. Trust me I did not what to experience being injected with one of his bloody needles. Besides I did not want Athena attacking him when he came at me. Because she would have.

James: I am guess it was because of Bane?

Laura winced a little rubbing her arm lightly. James and Aly both knew that Daggett hiring Bane made every one turn and look at the captain as if ask her to admit she was in on the issue.  
\---  
Gibbs was shocked. He wondered just what kind of toys Batman had to use. He was also frighten a little it appeared the man could appear and disappear with out much trouble.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered what was going to happen. He had never seen Gibbs wanting to keep the rules running for everything. McGee wondered why Gibbs was not going to arrest the captain. After all she owned half of the company that employed this Bane character.

McGee: Why is the boss going easy with the captain. She owned half the company that employed this Bane character. Sense her partner is dead she owns the whole company. The captain should be heading for Federal prison now.

DiNozzo: I dont know. But I think Gibbs is frighten with the fact Franks is here. I mean Franks has gotten between him and the captain three times. The captain has talked to Franks several times.

McGee: I dont want to believe she did not know about Bane.

DiNozzo: McGee, that is for Gibbs to figure out. He the one doing the questioning of the senior staff. I wonder if Fornell will show up when he find out there federal investigation from eight years ago most of the reports were false.

McGee: Again they should all be arrested for that. Lying to a Federal Agent will give you ten to thirty year in prison.

DiNozzo: Maybe Gotham is a prison.

McGee gave a surprised look at the comment. DiNozzo knew his father was somewhere in the city he half expected him to show up in the precinct building just to drive him nuts.  
\---  
Natasha snored softly in her sleep, dreaming happy dreams of a life with Bruce. She smiled in her sleep, hugging her swollen stomach lovingly.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little in the chair thinking for a minute. James and Aly both knew things were crazy. Franks on the other hand was tense because he had not realized that Gibbs and the captain had met before in the cages.

Franks: Just how often do you go into the cages?

Laura: I take a month off every three months. Only this time I did not have a chance to file for it. Because it would have looked bad if I left the city when it under occupation. Plus there is only about fifteen people the Commissioner will let act as guards for him in the hospital. Now we are down to thirteen Chiles and Rhubarb are both dead. They were at the elevator on guard the guys Bane sent killed you also killed them. Blake come up by way of the stairs so he was right level with your room not the elevator entrance.

Aly: No wonder he was out of breath.

James: He going to be doing a lot of running over the next several weeks.

Laura: I feel bad for him. He is not ready for his new job.

Franks: What is Blake doing. Becoming the new Batman?

Aly: You have no idea. He working security for Wayne Enterprise or Hill Technology.

James and Laura both smiled a little. Aly gave a grin. Franks knew that something was being kept back from him.  
\---  
Gibbs had not seen Blake. So he had no idea the young ex-officer or detective had done the run on the Daggett leads.  
\---  
DiNozzo was more worried about what things not sure about what to do. McGee had not seen Blake so he did not know about the fact the younger man was powerful even if he did not want to be.  
\---  
The pups barked softly and whined at the mention of the cages. They'd seen their mistress's friend come back from them covered in blood and badly injured and they'd seen how upset their mistress had gotten. And if their mistress didn't like something then neither did they.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little. James and Aly both knew that Blake was different from most recruits. Franks got a funny feeling that Blake was doing more then security for a Technology company.

Franks: I am not stupid. He not going to work security for a technology.

Laura: Keep your voice down.

Franks: What are you trying to keep hidden.

James: You dont want to know what is going.

Aly: Just dont say anymore. We dont want people to go looking for him right now.

Laura: He got a long road ahead of him.

Franks was a little confused. Laura looked nervously at the door. James and Aly both looked worried as well.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered who Blake was or what he was doing.  
\---  
DiNozzo thought it would be interesting to be at the cage fights. He wanted to see the captain fight she acted as if she had a lot of power that she was holding back. McGee looked over the schedule for his fighting in the cages.  
\---  
Natasha curled into the warmth of Ziva and Abby, sleeping soundly. She grimaced in her sleep when the twins kicked her hard and whined a little, whimpering softly.  
\---  
Laura had not wanted Blake to become Batman in fact she was against the idea. But she knew that if Blake took the point of structure becoming shackles seriously then there would be no trying to talk him back. James and Aly both knew that Laura was sure there was no amount of talking they could do to get Blake to come back. Franks still did not know who Blake was.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered what kind of rules Batman had. He got up and walked into the area.

Gibbs: I read something in the Batman file that he only has one rule. Can I ask about?

Gibbs was just curious about that rule he had a whole list of rules.  
\---  
DiNozzo winced a little at the question. He knew what the one rule was. McGee also had his own rules but most he followed Gibbs to be safe. He was a little confused he could tell there were several unspoken rules in Gotham.  
\---  
Leelay frowned as she came up with coffee for Gordon and Lightsmith and Gibbs.

Leelay: I don't know if asking that question is a good idea right now…it might remind the captain's friend of mr. Wayne whom she was close to…she'll go into a crying fit and nothing short of Bruce Wayne walking through those doors will calm her down…

She murmured quietly, setting the coffee down.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little surprised.

Gibbs: Why is that?

Gibbs was not sure he understood.  
\---  
Laura walked out to were he sat.

Laura: Its a rule that is no kill. It is not a easy rule to follow. Sometimes it even get to a point you want to hit or attack someone. But you don't have to know any more then that.

Laura walked off again heading down the flight of stair. She wondered into the captain office for the canine captain. She was glad to look over the space to check things.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Laura was not amused at the question. But she was more calm then she had been the last few hours.  
\---  
Leelay winced a little.

Leelay: anything to do with bats or Bruce is touchy…Bruce meant the world to Natasha and bats was the only person Natasha felt she could count on other then Laura, Lightsmith, Gordon and bats…

She murmured softly.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised he not heard about what happen to Bruce Wayne. A bonus was he did not know that the original Batman was new in hiding. That there was a new Bat one that was far young then the original one that still need a lot of training.

Gibbs: What got her mind so wrapped up?

Gibbs was at the point of pulling her file what he could find of it.  
\---  
Laura wanted to her office opened the closet door walked half into it and pulled out a folding bed. She moved her office chair into a corner. She curled up on the bed once she had it open behind her desk.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that if the folding bed was brought out then the captain planned to stay at headquarters for the night to sleep. Franks was a little confused about the bed.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered how deep the closets were. Most people did not care or even what to know. McGee on the other hand wanted to know what was going to happen to captain she look more ill now then before.  
\---  
Natasha looked a little green around the gills as well, though it was more because of her worry for her best friend. She let Abby and Ziva sooth her and fell back asleep slowly, allowing herself to be mothered by the two young women even if she wanted to be mothering them not the other way around.  
\---  
Laura knew that her sleep pattern was very different from most normal people. In fact you could almost say it was so different that you would not be able to tell it. She knew her schedule because it was the same one as the month before.  
\---  
Franks had only read the basic of Batman file. James and Aly did not want to answer some of the question and things. They both knew some of the question were things they could not answer. Gibbs wondered how far he would have to go to get his questions answered.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered what would happen to Industry company. McGee had a idea about where it was going.  
\---  
Natasha let Abby and Ziva continue to sooth her, shifting between different forms in her sleep, sometimes animal forms sometimes she became a little girl with scars littering her skin.  
\---  
Laura slept lightly shifting on the mattress as if not sleeping at all.  
\---  
James and Aly both felt restless as well. Franks was a little confused and what not. Gibbs was a little shocked at the confusion and restless.  
\---  
DiNozzo wanted to get some sleep. He thought about disappearing from the precinct. McGee did not want to know what was going on.  
\---  
It was clear that even if Abby and Ziva had wanted to go Natasha was far to shaken and vulnerable at the moment to be left alone for fear of her going into shock or having a panic attack and losing the twins.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little this was going to be one hell of a week for her. She curled up in a ball trying to keep her body heat in a ball around her. She frighten did not know what to do. Laura had to of course get Blake to come in and report his dealing as a officer. But she also knew that Batman was going to have to question again. Well then Blake would need to be couched in his answer so that he sounds about the same as Bruce had.  
\---  
James and Aly went into the master bedroom in the apartment and locked the door. Stephens only shook his head a little at their action. Franks gave a small smirk. Gibbs was a little confused about the action for that matter.  
\---  
A few tears rolled down Natasha's cheeks as she slept and relived the night the helicopter exploded. She cried softly in her sleep and curled into a ball around her stomach.

Abby and Ziva tried their best to sooth her but nothing seemed to work at all and Ziva was beginning to worry that all this stress would cause a premature birth.  
\---  
Laura knew it would be wrong to couch her junior most detective. But she did not have a choice. She need to make sure he understood what was in the files from the FBI and all that. She would call him in couch him with out Gibbs around if she had to. Or she would have him meet her at one of her safe-house so she could teach him how to answer with out sounding like he was reading from a script.  
\---  
James and Aly knew the captain would take care of briefing Blake on what Batman had done eight years before. They would make sure she had the files of information from FBI along with the list of questions and what not that the group had come up with to ask. They had answered them with there own thoughts and once the FBI chick had left they sent a coded message to Wayne to let him know they had a number of question for to answer as Batman that they need them answers for in case they had an emergency a different agency was sent to investigate Batman.  
\---  
Franks knew all about the question. Gibbs did not know they had a cheat sheet to help Batman successor with the questions along with a full medical chart and what not of the man.  
\---  
DiNozzo and McGee sure through every database they could even the one in Gotham could not find any of the notes the commissioner or his deputies made on Batman. In fact it was almost as if there question were just ghost work or something. There was no evidence of them ever having a Q&A with the dark knight. If they did it was not in the precinct files.  
\---  
Natasha was stuck reliving that night over and over again, blaming herself for what happened. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter to hold back the tears and curled into a ball, trembling a little.  
\---  
Laura got up walked in to her closet again. She came back out with PASIV device to use it.

Laura: Not a word to Gibbs about this device. I don’t what the government to have it. It to dangerous. Would you like to go under and see what she is dreaming about?

Laura pulled out four different cords. She placed on Natasha held out the other two lines to Ziva and Abby. She set the timer for three hours.  
\---  
James and Aly both shook their heads a little. They both knew the device would one day be in government hands but right now it was not need. Franks wondered when they were going to market the device they created. Gibbs knew they were both smart too smart for their own good about something.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered why the closets were so large and what not. McGee was a little worried he knew from the scents that he could not handle his mind was twitching so bad he wanted to leave and not investigate. But he also knew Gibbs would not accept his leaving. When he was going to be getting off when this case was over to go to a MMORPG conference.  
\---  
Abby and Ziva took the lines and put them in, hoping if they knew what the dream was about that they could put an end to it.

They waited for Laura to press the button to put them under.  
\---  
Laura pulled her desk chair over to the couch. She knew when she hit the button it would be like ice to the other two. She was use to the stuff so it did not bother her.

Laura: Her mind is toldly disorganized. I will need to spend a week at this level helping her to correct it. An months at other levels.

Laura looked over the land gave a soft harsh whistle.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that if the device was out. Then she would use it for something. They also knew she only used it when something was bothering her.  
\---  
Gibbs did not know about the device. Franks did not even know about it.  
\---  
DiNozzo knew that he should not be nerves but he was. McGee was worried about something and his mind was itching like he was in danger.  
\---  
Both Ziva and Abby shivered at the feeling and looked around, eyes wide in amazement.

Abby: really?…wow…that's a long time……I feel awful for your friend……and I'm pretty mad at the American government……I can't believe that they abandoned Gotham like that……that's just cruel…

She said softly, her voice sad as she looked around.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile and whistle again then speaking. An Australia Shepherd appeared out of thin air.

Laura: Luka find Natasha.

Laura looked around trying to figured out the pattern.

Laura: It took me a five months to get my mind organized then another five to find my subconscious. Then I started to build. I am still only got the metal structures up but I have managed to get my levels up. I have about nine right now. But I am hoping to have over twenty one day.

Laura knew there was no architect alive with that many levels.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced a little.  
\---  
Gibbs looked out the window it was dark it looked like it was time to get some rest. Franks only shook his head he did not need any sleep he would remain on his feet for several more hours.  
\---  
DiNozzo slipped off to sleep in his chair he jumped in his sleep and hit the floor of the apartment. McGee kept googling and searching for things about the captain.  
\---  
The dog began sniffing around before he stopped abruptly and pointed, staring intently at one spot where there was a pile of rubble. He ran to it, ran around it and began licking Natasha's face, whining when she gently pushed him away, rocking back and forth slowly, mumbling to herself incoherently.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little trying to figure out were they were on a map. She walked over and lifted Natasha not even noticing the fact she was wearing a shirt that was almost see through and a small symbol that was blue on her side that was glowing like a glow stick.

Laura: Natasha, why is the city half built and then other half semi-destroyed?

Laura was a little confused she knew her buildings were not even close to be done sure some of them had windows and furniture but mostly they were not in this state.

Laura: Thank you Luka.

Laura looked around for shelter in the area wanting to avoid being mobbed by the subconscious of her friend.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that if the captain went under she must being searching for something. Gibbs wondered why they both were acting out of character for that matter. Franks knew that out of character was not how they would put it.  
\---  
DiNozzo eyelids moved quickly like he was having a nightmare or something. McGee shifted a little trying to figure out what the trouble was and why it was the way it was. This greatly confused him a lot.  
\---  
Natasha whimpered softly.

Natasha: t-tried to fix them…w-wanted to make it a good d-dream n-not a nightmare…

She whimpered softly, curling into Laura's arms.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little thinking it was time to draw Natasha into her subconscious to have a look she could do it. It would be easy but hurt a little. Because she would have to over power Natasha subconscious to take control. But at least most of her building had roofs that would keep them dry from the-

Laura: Alright who forgot to pee before going under.

Laura did not mind the rain but she had perfectly control weather in her city.\  
\---  
James and Aly both did not even bother to read the Daggett Files having already dealt with them in the past. Franks could tell that Daggett really bothered them both. Gibbs did not know that most of the files around the room that were scene were just from the occupation.  
\---  
DiNozzo would not touch anything in the other apartment. He was not stupid he had seen the labels on the files. McGee on the other hand was curious about the files and what not.  
\---  
Abby raised her hand meekly, blushing sheepishly.

Abby: sorry…

She mumbled sheepishly.

Ziva rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling wryly.

Natasha whimpered softly and covered her ears, muttering no over and over again through the sobs that shook her body.  
\---  
Laura gave a small grin.

Laura: First rule of dreamscape. Always go to the bathroom before under. Second rule of dreamscape. I can control the weather. I am fixing to bring the four of us into my mind. Because I will have greater control then.

Laura took control of each subconscious and pulled them into her mind.

Laura: Most of my builds are fully formed but I have run out of idea on how to do windows and thing like that. I used a lot of scenes from books.

Laura walked over to what looked like a egg shaped building that was glowing bright rainbow colors.  
\---  
James and Aly both remained in their chairs. Gibbs could not understand why they were so relaxed. Franks knew what the problem was right away from looking at them.  
\---  
Natasha yelped a little and whimpered, curling into as tight a ball as she could, her wings wrapping around her body and hiding her from view.

Abby and Ziva blinked a little, staring at the building curiously.

Abby: Ooh pretty colours!

She said brightly, eyes wide. She giggled a little at how silly she sounded.

Ziva: Abby no more caf-pow for you…you get way too hyper…

She muttered lightly, rolling her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Laura gave a small smile walked over to the diamond that was close gentle struck it with a hand. It flashed solid Gold then twenty feet from the ground another diamond went to gold.

Laura: Watch, Natasha for me. I forgot this building is a riddle egg. I have to get all the diamonds to be solid gold with out hitting more then one time. Then it will open right here.

Laura crunched down and jumped hitting the diamond. She worked on hitting each one with a different move.  
\---  
James and Aly both glared a little at Franks back to get him to go down stairs. Gibbs did not know what the glare was about. Franks left to stand guard.  
\---  
Ziva held Natasha close as he and Abby sat down cross legged on the ground, holding her so that they both kept her warm between them.

Natasha still whimpered and whined softly, shaking like a leaf.  
\---  
Laura worked quickly having to pause a couple of times when she started to have to deal with three or more diamonds at a time.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew about the egg building it was the only building that was completed in the captain mind. Gibbs was confused about the looks.  
\---  
Franks had not had a chance to try dreamscape or anything like it.  
\---  
Abby watched intently, following Laura's movements. Her eyes lit up at all the moves and things that Laura used to hit the diamonds. She giggled and clapped her hands happily.  
\---  
Laura tuned out the noise like normal. She knew the pattern chanced with each return it took longer to figure out.  
\---  
James and Aly both slipped off to sleep in there chairs not even falling out when they jumped a little into the air. Gibbs was completely shocked at the action.  
\---  
Franks gave a small grin as he sat in the chair in the hallway completely relaxed.  
\---  
Natasha continued to shake and whimper as she slept, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Abby whined softly and gently stroked Natasha's wings, trying to calm her down but to no avail.  
\---  
Laura finished up then slammed the first panel again it cracked and opened up. She lifted Natasha into her arms.

Laura: Get inside.

Laura remained back from the door to keep it open from other two girls.  
\---  
Franks was of half a mind to join them.  
\---  
James and Aly both relaxed a little deeper but not all that deep.  
\---  
Gibbs left he went back got on the couch to rest. DiNozzo was shocked at his actions. McGee did not remember Gibbs being that tired before.  
\---  
The two girls went inside quickly.

Abby: what's wrong with her?

She asked concerned, pointing to the shaking ball of feathers in Laura's arms. She hoped the poor thing was okay because she was so nice to people plus she had the guts to stand up to McGee and Gibbs.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: A lot of subconscious dont like being dragged into a different persons mind. I have never done it before. She is a little shocked.

Laura gentle placed her on the bed it beeped several times.  
\---  
Abby shook her head.

Abby: I mean about before…what's wrong with her?…or her mind?

She asked, frowning concerned as she watched the ball of feathers on the bed shake like crazy.  
\---  
Laura thought about it for a minute.

Laura: I would have to go in and look around on my own and figure it out.

Laura was not really sure what was the matter.  
\---  
James and Aly both were a little nerves about things even in there sleep. Gibbs did not have any idea what was going on.  
\---  
Franks only shook his head a little.  
\---  
Abby pouted but nodded, huffing a little and sitting down. She played with her hair, looking around the building curiously.

Ziva looked around, scouting out and memorizing all possible escape routes out of habit.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little.

Laura: This building is more secure then one of Poison Ivy Venus Fly Traps. There are only a few people that can access the inside. It is bullet proof. So even if Gibbs comes into my mind he can see us but not get to us in here. This is my personal headquarters. Once I have everything built and each layer done.

Laura looked at the computer monitor checking to make sure she was speaking right.

Laura: Each floor of the building is designed so that I can have easy access to the levels with out having to do the mazes to get to the next floor. Miles said I was making a mistake creating a headquarters that I could only get into.

Laura had gotten the place built in just under three months mental time.

Laura: My primary guardians can only enter the building if I think they can handle it.

Laura only had about twenty personal guardians.  
\---  
James and Aly both were of half a mind to go under. Because while they would not be linked to the captain mind directly. They could still get to her egg shape building for that matter.  
\---  
Franks did not know about the being able to build defense for the mind. He wondered why the captain had closed and locked her door he kind of figure she was sleeping or having a private meeting did not want anyone over hearing what she talking about.  
\---  
Gibbs slipped off to sleep even if he was a little worried that something was wrong. DiNozzo jumped in his sleep opened his eyes. McGee dreamed about the conference and some of the things he was going to be dealing with.  
\---  
Ziva blushed lightly.

Ziva: sorry…force of habit…with my father who he is and my job it's something that just kind of comes naturally…

She murmured softly.  
\---  
Laura shook her head.

Laura: Would you like to see the memory from my point a view from the day your father was almost shot?

Laura walked over to a computer typed in a date for some ten years before. The room changed to the memory.

Laura: Natasha you going to want to watch this memory. It will gave you get amusement.

Laura looked at herself from ten years before.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced a little in there sleep. They both did not know a lot of details on things that happen in Israel.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered how the captain had managed to now lose her temper with Eli David. If it had been him he would have lost control. After all he did not like the man. DiNozzo also did not like Eli David. He thought the Mossad Director was to sure about himself. McGee thought that Ziva father was interesting because the man was only an Omega in a Alpha post. McGee wanted to know how the man managed to get to be in that post as it were.  
\---  
Ziva watched the memory though Abby and Natasha had drifted off to sleep. Ziva smiled a little and chuckled a little.  
\---  
Laura looked over the angles again.

Laura: How is it you are almost a second rank alpha when your father is only an Omega. I mean Ari and Thalia were both on your level as well.

Laura had been greatly confused about the scent off of Eli when she saved him.

Laura: Before you ask I thought your older brother a great guy. Till he went after Kate and Gibbs team. Me and him had a couple of friendly cage fights. I almost broke him on your last fight.

Laura smiled a little it was a memory from seven years before.  
\---  
James and Aly both sleep walk if they go to sleep in there desk chair. They had a number of times woke up in the bed that was set up for there use to sleep.  
\---  
Gibbs did not know that all Gotham Police Officers Sleep walk a little. DiNozzo had not read anything that was not normal. McGee did not know that some Alpha sleep walk for things for that matter.  
\---  
Franks was more worried about the boy's on the team trying to link to there subconscious would take over protecting the body.  
\---  
Ziva shrugged.

Ziva: I don't know……and I hate my brother…he can go to h***

She growled lightly, eyes narrowed. She hissed and growled angrily, clenching her fists tight enough to draw blood.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little.  
Laura: I know that was a lie. He talk about the both of you being close. I know from the past that few years before he went a little crazy about things. He started manipulating people just like your father. He tried it on me. I threaten to shoot his other shoulder. The one that Gibbs left alone to be nice.

Laura scowled at Ari for a minute but did not stay angry with for very long.

Laura: I have tried to stay anger with him. But I have not been able to no matter how long it has been sense some of the events. Your father wanted him to question me. But Ari refused because he said that he knew me in the past so it was not be right.

Laura had never been able to stay angry with him. Even if they started to spar in the cage just to get over stress.

Laura: He was good till something in his mind snapped. He could have had any career he wanted. He chose to let Eli David to use him like he use all Mossad Agents including you.

Laura had wondered if she made a mistake admitting that or not.  
\---  
James and Aly wondered if anyone knew about being manipulated with something. They both had experience with it as well. After all with the kind of job they had it had to be around.  
\---  
Franks had been shocked at some of the things that had been said or even commented on. He knew that the captain would never admit she had been on the bad end of Banes temper.  
\---  
Gibbs knew something was up and would figure it out. He was sure that the captain was hiding more then just a few thing from them. DiNozzo wanted to investigate the captain a little more closely. But he knew that it was better to let Gibbs handle it. McGee had gotten as far his investigation would let him go on the captain. He could not find anything more about her. He was not going to try and investigate Gordon or Lightsmith.  
\---  
Ziva's eyes grew sad and her shoulders slumped.

Ziva: he was all I had and then he snapped……he went after the only person I ever really saw as a father…he went after Gibbs and someone close to Gibbs…I can never forgive him for that but I wish I could……

She murmured sadly.  
\---  
Laura thought about her next comment carefully before speaking.

Laura: Ari was worried that Thilia would be the first killed. He told me so the first time I met him. I dont know what made him snap it could have been her death. I had only met her about a week before that bomb blast went off. It was a accident for that matter but we talked over a light lunch.

Laura had not meant to speak to the youngest of David children. But the girl had shown up on her plane when she was going back to Gotham. They were going to the same location.

Laura: She told me thing that shocked me. She also told me to be on the look out for you and Ari. I told that Ari was the reason I knew about her and what she looked like.

Laura shifted a little trying to repress the memory as if she did not want to remember the discussion.

Laura: I was on my cell phone talking to her when the bomb blast happen. I can remember she screamed for people to get clear. Then all I got was a female voice saying the line was dead try to call back later.

Laura shifted a little almost angry with herself for admitting she had a weakness.  
\---  
James and Aly did not know about Thilia or some of the captains more interesting friends for that matter. In fact they were blind in some cases if they were not introduced to the person as before.  
\---  
Gibbs also did not know. DiNozzo suspected but he did not have any evidence. McGee looked through the Police Party Photos not found a lot on the captain at the events. He had also noted that the commissioner and his deputies did not appear that often in at the events as well.  
\---  
Ziva looked away. She'd never been the same since she'd lost her sister. She missed her dearly and grieved constantly, visiting her grave whenever she had the chance.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: I hate to say it took me twice the normal amount of time to find out what had happen when I did I made sure the conversation was record from my phone on tape. If you want you can listen to it later. The news shocked me when I found out about it.

Laura had kept it hidden for so long that she had forgotten she had hidden it in her mind till there was a conversation heard over a speaker it would be loud one minute and soft the next almost as if they were arguing about something.

Thalia: I can not abandon Mossad. Besides it would be better if you raise IT then me. I could not care for it correctly. With my job there is a chance I will not come back from the field alive.

Laura: What are you going to do abandon the- Thalia answer the phone. Thalia, I sorry answer the phone, please.

Laura had never got to see that child. At first she had been shocked about how Thalia had come to be pregnant. But was even more shocked to find out she was the other donor for the child. When she heard the news of the bomb she had locked herself in her apartment and spent hours on end crying about what had happen. She had never bed a female omega ever again not after that time. Only Gordon and Lightsmith knew about the child it had take them almost most a month to get her to even answer them at the door and one day the went to talk found the door unlock which was a break in protocol and found the captain curled on the bed so ill that it looked like she would never recover.

Laura: I have never forgiven myself for letting her go back right into your fathers hands. I swore never to make that mistake again.

Laura had gotten appendicitis had cut out food completely and only drank what liquids she need to survive on. She did not even remember falling ill that had been seven years before. Thalia would have been twenty-three had she not been killed.  
\---  
James and Aly still remember what had happen. They had never seen a alpha morn that way the captain had. Gibbs realized then something was wrong.

Gibbs: Who the young woman in this picture?

James: Thalia David. Mossad Director David youngest girl. She took a shiner to the captain when she met going to school here for a year. They hardly left each other side. In fact the captain travel to Israel with Thalia a number of times. The time she saved Ziva father life was because Thalia had thought about leaving Mossad then that happen.

Gibbs: There is more to the story am I correct?

Aly: You should hear it from the captains mouth not from us.

Gibbs was a little confused. James and Aly both left the room locking themselves in the master bedroom to keep the unwanted questions away. Stephens paled a little he recalled just how withdrawn the captain had been after the young girls death it had robbed her of something.  
\---  
DiNozzo listen to the comments a little surprised about it. He did not know that Thalia had spent a year in Gotham at school. And it shocked him even more to know she was taken with the captain. McGee looked at the young girl she was smiling at the camera or maybe it was the person holding the camera one arm was resting protectively over her stomach there was a second picture of the captain and her standing closed together. The captain arm was wrapped around the young girl in a protective away. While the captain other hand rested on the girl stomach. Franks had walked in quietly and smile a little at that picture it was taken shortly after they had both arrived at his beach house in Mexico.

DiNozzo: I wonder what the captain is hiding. That smile looks real like it was a very happy day or something.

McGee: Something bad happen to Ziva sister. But I can not find anything on her on the internet.

Franks: You have no idea what Thalia death did to captain. It changed her both physically and emotionally. I have never seen such a change in less you count your boss he was my Probie for that matter.

DiNozzo: I news when the captain smiles it does not reach her eyes like it does in that picture.

Franks: That because Thalia gave her the most beautiful news she could have wanted to hear.

McGee: What did Ziva sister tell her?

Franks: That is something you will have to hear from the captain mouth. I am not aloud to talk about it. I was sworn to keep it a secret.

DiNozzo was surprised if Franks knew then that meant he had a very high clearance in Gotham. McGee was a little shocked as well he did not know just what kind of clearance levels there were in Gotham. Franks knew his information had surprised them. It still hurt him a great deal to the day. He sometimes howled at the moon for take his alpha first omega mate from her.  
\---  
Ziva hugged Laura tight, eyes filling with tears.

Ziva: she never told me but I saw it in the way she walked……only I didn't realize it till a few days after she died…perhaps the baby will be reborn some day……

She whispered softly, shaking a little.


	26. Chapter 26

Laura shifted a little almost angry with herself for say anything.

Laura: It was all my fault. She told me that she would have her resignation written up and sent to her father the next day that was a old argument it was when I first found out about it. I wanted to her leave get away from Eli. I knew it was not safe. But I let her travel back to Israel on her own with out me. She want to deliver the letter in person. She thought it would go over better. I should have followed my instincts and locked in my apartment and never let her out till have the child was born.

Laura sank to the floor curling into a ball trying to forget the memories of the argument that took place before Thalia had gone back to Israel.

Laura: I knew your father would never let her walk away from his side. I was not stupid. I knew that it was a death sentence if she did try to walk away. There were times I wished I had let that bullet kill him after he order your usual café bomb. He knew all along that she had mated in America. He was not only punishing me but her as well. She was only meant to lose the baby not her live.

Laura had not even registered the tears on her face. In fact she had not cried about it in seven years.

Laura: Do you know I had to be handcuffed to the bed because once I was back to normal and realized who had been responsible for her death. I went crazy. I think I frighten my boss so badly that they had thoughts of having me sedated till I was back under control. But they could not control me no matter how hard they tried. They sent for Mike they had him straight me out. It was the only time I ever thought of taking my life. He told me I was behaving just like his Probie was that he had not seen some as close to shooting themselves then he had come when he first found out Shannon and Kelly were dead. That want made me stop. I realized he was encouraging me to do it.

Laura still cried even if she did not know it.

Laura: After he got the gun away from me. He took that nice Italian leather belt he favors and whipped my ass for ever having such thoughts. I never again thought about taking my live. I let my work take over my live again. Just like when I let my little sister go.

Laura could still recall just how much that belt had hurt. She did not even say that Franks had then taken a wooden ruler to the under-curve of her ass as well after the leather belt.

Laura: I knew the Gordon and Lightsmith had called him in. They were watching from the other side of the interrogation room glass mirror. They had all the cameras and mikes turned off so it was not recorded. I call Mike some of the fouls names I could think of at the time.

Laura remained curled up but the tears had stopped as if it was to tiring to cry. She remember that Gordon and Lightsmith had locked her in the interrogation room once she was back on her feet and able to walk.  
\---  
James and Aly had felt guilty about what they did. But they did not want to loss one of there best canine officers to the Gotham Revenge of Death. They both knew that call Mike had been dirty. But the man had egged her on to killing herself it made her stop to realize what they had been trying to get into her head for over a month while she was in the hospital recovering. Gibbs did not know just how often his mentor trained and help his former students over come there guilt.  
\---  
DiNozzo still wondered why there was no evidence about what was going on. McGee knew that something was being hidden. Franks gave a sad smile that picture had been taken shortly after they had arrived before Thalia had wanted to take her resignation letter back to her father in person.  
\---  
Ziva cried softly, feeling absolutely awful.

Ziva: I hate my father even more now…I refuse to talk to him ever again…

She muttered, tearing up even more.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: Trust me if I ever see him again he is dead to me. He came to try and console me about what happen. He claimed she shouted for the other people to get out of the shop while she tried to deactivate the bomb.

Laura had been so angry she had popped him in the jaw that was were it was before.

Laura: He tried to lie to me. After I hit him his guards came in pinned my arms. He had them stand me up then he beat me to with in a inch of death. Told me if I ever came near him again he would kill me. But I got my revenge I saved his live. So now that threat is nothing more then a promise. Or I can force him to his knees to serve me. He had never heard the proverb revenge is a dish best served cold.

Laura had loved Thalia they had been bonded about three months after Thalia moved into her apartment it was the month they were in Mexico that Thalia found out she was pregnant was about four months along by the time she went back to Israel she was just at the six month point and had two weeks to get back to Gotham after that before she could not travel anymore.

Laura: I still have the nursery I created for my first child I have the room hidden. Did not want to risk your father destroying something I had built with my own two hands.

Laura had not destroyed the nursery she left it how she had created it for the child that Thalia carried it would remain in it perfect form.  
\---  
James and Aly both did not know about that visit or they would have had something to say about it. Gibbs wondered if even they had all the pieces of the puzzle or only fragments as well.  
\---  
DiNozzo wondered how the captain kept control of Ziva sister. He did not know that Ziva father had affairs for Ari and Thalia. McGee had gotten a general idea that Ziva was Mossad Director David only real blood child. An that Ari and Thalia were just half children of Ziva or less.  
\---  
Ziva's eyes narrowed and darkened dangerously.

Ziva: I'll kill him for you if you want……after what he did to my siblings he's dead to me and I'll gladly make it so he's really dead…

She growled,  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little.  
Laura: No! That would be playing right into his hands. I dont think you want to do that. Dont worry I have may ways of dealing with him. It funny Thalia introduced me to Ari first told me he was a cannon that was fighting his own battle. She was not sure she could trust you. In fact for a long time she refused to talk about you. Claimed that you were in to deep in Eli pockets that if she did introduce you to me it would be my death warrant. Ari agreed with her on the subject. But I managed to get your file and read it. Kate Todd may have slapped Ari on the face. But I beat the crap out of him the first time he told about Gibbs.

Laura paused thinking about what Fornell had done.

Laura: I almost went after Agent Fornell. Because he was the one to give Ari free reign to do what were he wanted in America. I knew that Ari need to have a limit on him. After all Thalia had trained me to be a handler and for a long time she over saw Ari. So I had a lot of contact with him. He was over joyed that Thalia had found me was going to have a child. He only requested the child did not call him Uncle Ari. I agreed with it. I told him it made him sound old. Which of course made Thalia laugh and the both of us to almost start fighting over the comment.

Laura gave a small smile she loved Ari care free and friendly behavior but after Thalia death he snapped he went cold and heartless.

Laura: By all rights, Gibbs has the right to get a Federal Warrant to search my apartment. I have equipment that is used to watch people. Dick and Jason know about the equipment. They help me keep it up to date and what not.

Laura knew if Gibbs ever checked the tapes that are kept in the manager office for the last ten years he would see both her, Thalia and Ari leaving the building together. Several other things as well.

Laura: But he will not do that. But he got at least fifteen warrants all he has to do is fill in the names of the officers and detectives that he wants to search there residences nothing can be done. Lucky most of the equipment is hidden in the nursery so even if they searched the apartment it would look like nothing much. But he would find my stock of guns, ammo, knifes, and the Batarangs I have collected over the last eight years for emergency weapons.

Laura knew he would never ink the warrants. In fact she was sure if he did it would be only for information he could not get with a simple interview.

Laura: Jason Todd is your nephew by the way. He is Ari and Kate Todd. Jason does not know. I have not had the heart to tell him what happen to his parents. But I promised Ari that if something happen to him or his wife I would care for his child or children. Jason got his father temper. It was not rape. Kate fell in love with him when she was in season. They lied to each of there co-workers but they meet in Gotham in my apartment several times. She knew the dangerous he was in. He was there when Jason was born so was I. I thought my mouth was colorful. Kate made me look normal. But you have to swear you will not say anything right now. He not ready for the truth. I dont want him to think his parents abandon him in this city for there jobs.

Laura was nerves about telling the truth to Jason. That was why she had not said anything to him about it. He was after all only five years younger then Thalia for that matter.

Laura: An Little Tim Drake is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and a officer that I knew in training that transferred to Baltimore after a year here Shelly Drake nee Bright. She married Leonardo Drake when DiNozzo disappeared on a case to get training for a different job.

Laura did DNA test on each of her three boys. Well she was not going to tell just who Dick Grayson was related to for that matter. But she discovered he was related to G. Callen and a Hetty Lange out in California by accident. She even knew what the G stood for it was Grayson Callen but Hetty had shorten it to G because she did not want her grandson to be teased in foster care. Lange was not Hetty original last name it was a name she took when she first became a agent with the American Government to protect her daughter and son from families of people she arrested or killed in action.

Laura: Hetty Lange is not a Lange she never was it not even a real family name. She was born Henrietta Ruby Wyatt-Grayson. She is Nick Wyatt older sister as in twenty years. Nick chose to go by his father name and Hetty took her mother maiden name as her own. She only became Lange completely after both her son and daughter were killed by Russian Mob Boss because of what her husband had done. I have a passport for myself under the name of Lange. Hetty can tell Gibbs I use it to visit her in Ops. I am her adoptive niece. By her brother Nick. He never had any children he need a heir that was logically minded so he had all the papers written up that I was his heir apparent on everything.

Laura gave a small smile it was funny she had her own technology company that her adoptive father knew all about that it was doing good business. But he never tried to buy it out or purchase into it for that matter.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Nick had adopted the captain even if one of the things in the papers was that she did not have to add the Wyatt name to her name. Gibbs did not have any ideas that he was messing with the wrong police officer that she had political contacts all over the world and knew no less then fifty or sixty agents including his director on a personal level.  
\---  
McGee still had not managed to find out anymore then he already found. It was almost as if someone had easered the female captain FBI, CIA, and Secret Service File. (Dont ask why three different Government Agencies would have a copy of my file. I dont know why I set it up that way for that matter) DiNozzo on the other hand had given up on finding anything about the captain that was not a rumor or a all out lie for that matter.  
\---  
Ziva laughed a little tearfully.

Ziva: ah Dinozzo you actually managed to knock someone up…

She muttered to herself. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried softly, shaken by the news of the fact that she had a new phew.  
\---  
Laura scowled a little at the comment.

Laura: I will have you know that Tim step-father looks like DiNozzo only a little heavier set. But then both Shelly and Leonardo died when Tim was only two or three. There was no way I was going to take Tim to DiNozzo I dont think he ready to be a father.

Laura gave a soft hiss to show the memory of how she found Tim.  
\---  
James and Aly felt bad for anyone that upset the captain even when she was in dream state.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered what made Gordon and Lightsmith upset with him that they would leave.  
\---  
Franks had never been so worried in all his life about things. He knew his years to live were getting shorted by the minute.  
\---  
DiNozzo did not know that the picture of the captain with Lucius Fox and Nick Wyatt was a real photo he thought it was photo shopped or something. McGee was more sure it was a real photo from the way the smiles were on the people faces.  
\---  
Ziva winced lightly.

Ziva: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude its just that Dinozzo is known for all his one night stands its hard to say nice things about him………

She murmured softly, eyes sad.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile.

Laura: I know all about his one night stands. He tried to seduce me when I was working in DC. I slapped the snot out of him. He never tried to again.

Laura had not been happy with the young agent she thought it was a over ground idiot then and it had not changed.  
\---  
Franks could only smirk a little he was of half a mind to enter the captain mind.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew about DiNozzo had tried to get under the captain skin before she came to Gotham.  
\---  
Gibbs paced for a short time. DiNozzo was a little worried about the action. McGee wondered if Gibbs would use the warrants or not.  
\---  
Ziva smirked softly.

Ziva: good…it's about time someone other then me did…

She muttered lightly.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile.  
Laura: He would have gotten worse had it not been for that fact I was to tired to deal with him. Plus I had just gotten out of the hospital well from what Eli did to me.

Laura did not want to remember the fact she had been attack and what not. All she wanted to really do right now was curl into a ball.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that things would get worse again before getting better. But at least they had Batman back so they had help. All the criminals they had locked up were free.  
\---  
Franks was more worried about what was bothering the captain he had seen her pretty stressed out and then there was more stress on her then before. He was worried about the city he knew it was going to go back to how it was before the Dent Act after all he been there to investigate several Navy Personal Death. He had no support from the local police that was twenty years before.  
\---  
Gibbs had not been with Franks when he did that investigation. So he did not know his boss had more then just a little experience with Gotham. DiNozzo looked through the history book trying to see what was going on. McGee had read a short hand version of the history so he understand a lot of it.  
\---  
Natasha curled into Laura's warmth a little, whimpering softly.

Ziva nodded a little, smiling shakily.

Ziva: all right…promise me you'll tell me more stories about my brother some time?

She asked softly.  
\---  
Laura gave a small smile.  
Laura: Stories of your brother. Some of them you dont want to know. They can be nasty for that matter. He got into a spot of bother with some Russians. That was the one time I wished I had not given him my international calling number. Twenty thousand Rubles it cost me.

Laura had not been happy with Ari when that had happen. But it was not much to pay there had been other times were she had to pay more to get him out of harm way.  
\---  
They both knew that Gibbs would not let go of the information they knew with out much force. James and Aly both did not look forward to having to lie to the man. But it was there place to explain Batman behavior and what not to Gibbs if they did not want too.  
\---  
Franks was not all amused about the device he knew what it was and why it was there. He was not all happy about it.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered why the captain had her office door locked. DiNozzo had a feeling the reason the captain had her door lock was for more then just one thing. McGee did not like the locks on the doors or the fact there was multiple doors that had locks with keys.  
\---  
Ziva shook her head.

Ziva: good stories…I want good things to put in place of the bad things I know about him…

She murmured, looking at the ground.  
\---  
Laura gave a small shrug.

Laura: I have a few. But most of the other are not all that good.

Laura had only about three stories that were good for the most part.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Gibbs was one to question loyalty and what not. But it worried them that he would try and use a search warrant on the captain or themselves. After all they had more papers on Batman then most of the precinct because they knew the truth. James and Aly did not have to worried to much about Gerry after all the man was the leader of day watch so he was only involved in night watch if something start when he was on duty and rolled over.  
\---  
Franks knew that Gordon and Lightsmith were stubborn and had to deal with a lot. They both had turned a corrupt city around in eight years. But now they were back to square one if the Dent Act was thrown out the window.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered what was in the Dent Act. He knew that the Miranda Rights was different in Gotham. He wondered how many of the people lost there rights and had the dent act take over. DiNozzo did not understand why the captain office was locked. He thought maybe it was because she was hiding something. Which was the truth of all thing he could think. McGee on the other hand was a little shocked when a paper clipping from Chicago showed the Captain walking right into Wyatt company with out being stopped by security.  
\---  
Ziva looked away and looked at a wall.

Ziva: I'm just glad my sister got to know what love was…she really deserved it out of all of us…

She murmured softly.  
\---  
Laura thought about it for a minute.  
Laura: She need more. She was still confused about how I could handle her emotions with out getting upset myself.

Laura had remained calm through a number of tantrums.  
\---  
James and Aly slipped out on the landing outside the master to think. They both knew that if the wrong questions were asked there was danger to it.  
\---  
Franks had a key to the office well he had several keys to the precinct building. Most of the time he did not have to use them.  
\---  
Ziva just hugged Laura lightly and sat back down.

Ziva: what matters is that she got some love…she must have felt safe with you…I still don't feel safe……why do you think I turn down men asking me out all the time?……because I'm afraid……afraid my father will find a way to get to them to force me to go back and be part of the Mossad……that's why even if tony was more mature and not such a player I still wouldn't go out with him…even though he can be a pain he's kind of grown on me and I would rather die before I let him or Abby or tim or Gibbs get hurt!,

She whispered brokenly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.


	27. Chapter 27

Laura did not feel the tears again. She knew the timer was fixing to run out again.

Laura: The time is about to run out just so you know. Natasha are you feeling better now?

Laura wiped the tears away so as not to appear upset.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew the timer was getting shorter that it was fixing to go off for that matter.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered if the captain would let him search her apartment or not. He just wanted to gather information he knew there was stuff there that she had hidden that was in at the office.

DiNozzo was a little jealous about the fact the captain had something with Ziva sister it made him wondered what she was hiding. He did like Ziva but he knew that Politics was not his strongest game. In fact the time he had contact with political side of work he did not have the patience for it.

McGee was making bets about a couple of ideas and things like that. He was sure something was being kept back. He was saw the younger girl with the captain was not her sister. He was thinking the girl was her mate or something like that. But he could not be one hundred percent sure for that matter.  
\---  
Ziva would never admit it but she had feelings for tony that went beyond a brother type love or friendship.

Natasha just shook like a leaf, still a bit shaken up but nodded a little, cuddling close to Abby and Ziva, keeping a grip on Laura.  
\---  
Laura shook her head a little. She knew that she could pick up on the conflict of interest with Ziva.  
\---  
James and Aly both would be glad when things were back to normal in there city. The agents being present really bothered then a great deal.  
\---  
Franks wondered why they were so nerves there was nothing wrong at the current time. In less you count having to explain Bane and some of the things he had down and what not.  
\---  
Ziva closed her eyes and tried to force the bad memories of Ari to stop plaguing her, wanting to be able to love her brother again.  
\---  
Laura would not give the negative of Ari when he had been around her.  
\---  
James and Aly would be glad when they could breath more free with out the agents around. They both had to keep there shirt collars buttoned and it was torture. They could not undo them even when they were in private.  
\---  
Ziva blinked when everything began to fade out.

Ziva: what the h*** is happening?!

She asked in alarm, on her feet and holding onto Abby who clung to her.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: It called fading. When the stuff wears out you start to fade. But the quickies way to remove someone from a dream is to kill them. But I have not figured out how to design someone that can do that. I can shoot you and Abby you would jump awake. Natasha will be next. My compound is a little different from the one you use. I will not come around as quickly.

Laura had gone under with a stronger dose.  
\---  
James and Aly rarely wore there shirt completely button up or at least that what there people thoughts were wrong. They kept the top most button open for air. The ties were tie break in most cases.  
\---  
Ziva relaxed and nodded a little, holding Abby close.

Natasha sat calmly, waiting for the serum to wear off. She mumbled to herself as she stroked her stomach gently, cooing to it softly.  
\---  
Laura relaxed again gave a small smile.

Laura: See you shortly.

Laura blinked a little.  
\---  
James and Aly both tried to relax but they were not happy. They were to tired to handle this. They both felt there age even if they were young still.  
\---  
Abby and Ziva woke with a start, looking around.

Abby: that was Awsome!!

She whispered, eyes wide. She snuggled back down and Ziva removed the lines from her and Abby.

Natasha woke up not long after, cuddling into Abby and Ziva and drifting back off to sleep.  
\---  
Laura winced a little.

Laura: Now so loud please. That hurts my ears.

Laura sense reacted differently when she was in season or had come close to be in season.

Laura: Noise and other sounds hurt the louder they get. Yes, Abby I know all about you playing your music to blasting level.

Laura had kept track of her sister career even if she did not contact her.  
\---  
Abby whined softly and hung her head, upset that she'd hurt someone.

Abby: I-I'm sorry…I'll be quiet now…

She murmured softly, curling up into Natasha's side a little.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little.

Laura: I just have really good hearing that all.

Laura looked a little worried at the ceiling as if to hear shouting or something.  
\---  
James and Aly were having a argument but it was really quiet and outside for that matter. So no one could hear them argue. They did not want any of the visitors to know what they were feeling and how grieved they were about Bruce Wayne and Batman disappearing. They both worried he would show back up when that happen there would be a lot of question as to how he could be alive.  
\---  
Franks lock the main door then went down to the second floor to talk to Walker and Ranger they were both enjoyed shooting at the range when not working or teaching at the academy for Rookies.  
\---  
Gibbs knew that Mike had master keys to the locks in the building he was sure his mentor spent more then a week in the city during the year. In fact he was figuring it was more of a month or two at a time. Because he saw that Mike is not as quick to judge in Gotham as he is in Washington DC and other cities for that matter. Gibbs was also signed up to fight in the cages this time as well. He was not looking forward to it he was getting to old to fight in the cages. The last time he fought the captain he felt his age he was a little confused about the fact the captain did not look a day over forty but he knew she was pushing her upper fifties. He also knew that Gordon and Lightsmith were pushing there late fifties to early sixties.

DiNozzo confused about how to feel about the captain. He wanted to interrogate her with out stop. But part of him wanted to stay as far from her as he could with out breaking his oaths to Gibbs. So he was very confused about how to behave.

McGee knew that Gibbs was set to fight in the cages. In fact his boss and the captain were going to be in the cages this time again. It appeared that people like to watch them fight both unarmed and armed with weapons. He face the captain five days later on Monday. McGee was frighten even more he had google some of her fights to find them posted on Youtube well they did not look good. He was being to rethink his idea of not liking the captain.  
\---  
Abby perked up a little and yawned a little, cooing softly in contentment. She purred softly, relaxing into an even deeper sleep when Natasha wrapped her wings around her and Ziva.  
\---  
Laura opened her eyes looked at the night sky she wondered if the signal would even light up the sky ever again. She smiled at when she remember when Batman had returned. She loved watching that flare lighting up the top of the bridge. It had been the most happy she had been in months. She slipped out of her office made sure the main door was locked then went up to the roof she knew that there were only a few people that could throw that switch. She looked at it thinking for a minute wondering if she would get in trouble for throwing it. She looked at the switch a little confused it was fingerprint protected.

Laura: Bruce, you had better placed my prints in the scanner. You know Stephens does not like messing with the signal.

Laura had discovered that when Gordon and Lightsmith had faked there deaths only about five officers knew they were alive. That of those five only two people other then them had the right to turn the signal on. Laura had been present when Stephens throw it. She had been sure that Batman was close by he just did not show himself because he did not trust Stephens.

Laura: Why did you not fix the autopilot?

Laura rubbed the metal lightly she was frighten a great deal. She was inexperience higher Alpha. Bruce Wayne was one of the few higher Alpha that had experience with a number of things.

Laura: Blake is not ready he still has much to learn about being a Vigilante. How do you expect him to survive with out a mentor. The Commish, Lightsmith, and myself can only train him so much before he going to be left on his own.

Laura hand brushed the control panel softly as if to see if the light would switch on. She knew there was a chance it would not activate at all. She jumped back a little when the signal turned on.  
\---  
James and Aly both jumped a little when they saw the bat-signal appear in the sky. They panicked a little trying to figure out who could turn the signal on. They both rushed up to the roof both nerves. They had there gun drawn just like when Dent had managed to get on the roof turn the signal on with out them knowing.  
\---  
Franks jumped a foot in the air at the signal being on.  
\---  
Gibbs was shocked at the signal he thought it odd the signal was back to working order. When the file he had said the signal had been broken by the commissioner eight years before. McGee gave a small squeak at the sight of the signal on. DiNozzo looked at symbol and gave a small smile.  
\---  
Ducky blinked lightly and smiled a little, chuckling lightly and shaking his head as he moved to sit in a chair by the cot Abby, Natasha and Ziva lay curled up on sound asleep. He tucked them in more snugly and sat back, closing his eyes to rest.  
\---  
Laura was surprised it activated flipped around when the door to the roof slammed open to find herself face to face with to guns pointed at her. James and Aly both relaxed when they saw who had activated the signal.

Laura: I did not expect it to work. I knew you only had three or four people with permission to activate eight years before. I did not except one of them to be me.

James: Turn it off.

Laura stood there and looked at him for a minute. She did not move to turn the signal off. Aly was surprised she knew that something was bothering the captain for her not to turn it off. James moved forward then stopped.

Aly: Where is the control switch?

Laura: It more of a fingerprint scanner. I honestly did not except it to work. I figured that it would blink red.

James: How did you know where the panel was to turn it on was?

Laura shrugged still not turning it off. She left it on so that the criminals knew that Batman was still out there even if it was a different person now. James and Aly did not move to turn it off as well.  
\---  
Franks smiled a little trying to figure out how to explain the knew signal after all he had been on the roof and seen the old rusted shell of the old signal.  
\---  
Gibbs frowned a little trying to figure out when they had a chance to find that signal. Then he realized they could not have fixed it. No one at the precinct had the time to fix the signal. So that meant it had to be from a outside source that corrected the signal and replaced it.

DiNozzo back muscles twitched a little at the signal being on. He did not know why but he felt like someone had walked over his grave with that light.

McGee was shocked about the light he had read about Batman creating a signal on the bridge. But he had not expected him to redo the search light for himself. Did he not know that if the Federal Agents got hold of the signal they could use it to arrest the man.


	28. Chapter 28

Ducky drifted off to sleep and leelay slipped in, tucking a blanket around him and putting a pillow behind his head, slipping out quietly. She smiled softly, wishing she had friends like Natasha did and like Abby and Ziva did.  
\---  
Laura touched the panel again the light cut off with a soft click. James and Aly both were shocked at the beeping sound coming from the panel.

James: How did you know it would turn on and off with your touch?

Laura: I made a guess. I was not sure. I figured it was linked to your computer or things like that.

Aly: It got a power source of it own not linked to the precinct building.

Laura: It generator is next to the air condition over there.

James and Aly both looked to see the box they normally banged there files on to see a generator in it place. Laura gave a small smile at that look.  
\---  
Franks knew in his heart the signal had been fixed. Even if he had not seen the signal.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised about the signal working. DiNozzo wondered when the bat had the chance to fix it. McGee had a general idea when it was fixed.  
\---  
Ducky smiled softly in his sleep, yawning a little and curling up into the chair.  
\---  
Leelay sighed boredly as she sat downstairs in the lobby of the precinct.  
\---  
Laura shifted a little keeping relaxed even if she was still looking around on the roof. James and Aly both relaxed placed there guns away.

James: It will be interesting when you run for mayor to know you can turn the signal on.

Laura: This belongs to you. It your choice if I can access it or not to call him in.

Aly: Yes but it would be good if you had access so that if something ever happen to us. You could contact him. Gerry does not like messing with the signal.

Laura sighed a little calming her mind down. James and Aly both knew it was the right thing to do for that matter to be save.  
\---  
Franks knew there was no way he could explain correctly why he had two different packs. But he did have them he kept them both in line. He knew the captain was not leading one but she was doing a large amount of work.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered if the captain would calm down to a point that he could ask her what was on her mind and why it was bothering her. DiNozzo had respect for the idiot that turned the signal on. McGee had to wonder why someone would turn the signal on then turn it off just as quickly.  
\---  
Leelay paced, bored out of her mind.

Leelay: god I'm bored…hey moretti want to play cards?

She asked, talking to the other officer in the lobby.  
\---  
Laura sat down again on the grovel thinking she did not like some of the ideas they were having. James and Aly could tell she was confused about how to feel about there comments.  
\---  
Montoya gave a small smirk at hearing Leelay out for Moretti because he was know as the money thief when it came to cards. The whole precinct never played against him to be safe.  
\---  
Franks also knew about Moretti being a money thief. He was confused about why the captain schedule manager would want to play cards with the man.  
\---  
Gibbs had not had a chance to read all the files about the Gotham police so he did not know there were a number of dicers and carders that work on the pay role. DiNozzo had heard something about a pick up dicing game. McGee was interested in the cards but was not much of a gambler when it came to money.  
\---  
Leelay laughed a little.

Leelay: I just want to play a game of go fish or something…no gambling…

She muttered, rolling her eyes a little.  
\---  
Laura only shook her head a little to tired to keep herself from slipping off. James and Aly knew that fighting to stay awake would make wanting to be asleep even more. After all they both did it a lot as well.  
\---  
Montoya still only shook her head even at go fish there was still betting about money even if it was only for pennies and nickels.  
\---  
Franks grinned a little. Everyone knew that Go Fish by Precinct rules was played with pennies and nickels.  
\---  
Gibbs did not have any idea that they played pennies or nickels with the kid games of cards. DiNozzo had heard rumors about penny and nickel games but never seen them before. McGee played a couple of games like that but nothing big.  
\---  
Leelay smirked a little.

Leelay: I know you'll probably kick my ass but I'm bored out of my goddamn mind…

She muttered, sitting down and pulling out a coin purse of nickels and pennies.  
\---  
Laura held the record for the Domino games that took place. Most of the precinct did not play anymore because she learned to play from her grandfather he was good at predicting what tiles a person had by looked at there body language it appeared he trained her well. She had even beaten commissioner at dominos as well. That had been a match that had last almost most a week about five years before.

James and Aly both played in a number of games but some when they met a master of the game backed away from it for the fact they did not want to lose there unchallenged status. They both master a number of games.  
\---  
Montoya knew the dominos was the one game that most officers and detectives avoided playing.

Montoya: Dont play dominos with the captain. She got into a match with the commissioner. They kept having to add more Dominos to the game because they kept blocking each other on every turn. It got pretty cut throat when they reached the seventh day.

Montoya had been working on a report when three rookies came rushing by with two bags full of Dominos both looked frighten.  
\---  
Franks moved into the break room smiling a little.

Franks: You should see her when she playing other games that have a board. She is even worse then that.

Franks had gotten pulled into a game call Settlers of Catan: America Edition. He had learned later that the captain had been playing the game sense she was in her twenties knew the board and pieces back to front.  
\---  
Gibbs knew the captain was not one to be bored about a number of things. DiNozzo got the feeling the gaming and what not helped to keep the officers and detectives sane in the city. McGee thought games were a good way to keep there memories sharp and what not.  
\---  
Leelay shuddered lightly.

Leelay: I'm not stupid Moretti…now let's play…

She muttered lightly.  
\---  
Laura closed her eyes but did not even flinch when an alarm went off some fifty feet from there location. James and Aly both turned in that direction trying to figure out who was going to be going from the area.  
\---  
Franks heard the sirens an winced a little confused about what to feel and what not. He did not know if he should be worried or not about the sound.  
\---  
Gibbs jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the sirens. DiNozzo shifted a little from the sound. McGee was a little pale at the sound it was a lot deeper then he expected.  
\---  
Montoya rushed out of the area going to find out from different people what was going on.  
\---  
Leelay sat down and grinned at Moretti, happy to have something to do even if she was going to lose. She rolled her shoulder, the old gunshot wound acting up again. Then she heard the sirens and leapt up, eyes wide. Her shoulder always acted up before something happened.  
\---  
Laura did not even flinch when it was an emergency vehicle that flew by the precinct. James and Aly both listen to the sound trying to figure out which hospital it was going to there was after all four total. The largest being Gotham General.

Laura: Gotham Memorial Hospital more then likely. The patient is coming from General.

James and Aly both flinched as if hit. Laura opened one blared eye trying to wake back up.  
\---  
Moretti did not know the meaning of go fish he thought it was a odd card game. But then he most played thing like poker or slap (hand) and kick (foot). So he was not much on other games and what not.  
\---  
Montoya gave a small grin. She knew something was up.  
\---  
Franks had never realized just what went on in the city. He wondered who this Scarecrow really was. He had heard the man was a crazed nut. That he had been a doctor at the asylum till his mind just snapped of it own accord or something.  
\---  
Gibbs jumped trying to figure out why the sirens would be going so fast. DiNozzo had only been to Gotham twice as a kid and both times he did not have a good experience in the city. McGee had heard of some of the strange thing that happen in the city but had never visited as a kid.  
\---  
Leelay giggled a little.

Leelay: I don't really get the point of it either…but its fun…

She said brightly.  
\---  
Laura gave a small scowl trying hard not to think about why the person would be moving from General to Memorial. James and Aly were trying to figure out who it was for as well.

Laura: I dont think it someone we need to worry about.

Laura collapsed on the roof after having rocket on her knees trying to remain focus. James sent a text to Gerry to come up to the roof that he need help. Aly walked over to the captain and gentle rolled her over to make sure she was still breathing.

Gerry: What the matter?

James: The captain collapsed from exhaust. We need help getting her back down stairs.

Aly: She gone on little sleep the last six months. I dont know where she keeps getting the energy to keep waking up and keep going. It straining us to stay awake and we have not been injured.

James and Aly both knew what was keeping her from sleeping the agents. They could tell from the twitching that she was to frighten to sleep with them around. Laura body twitched a lot faster as if it was recharging or something. Gerry was a strong Beta he could lift a lot of weight even if he looked heavy set.  
\---  
Sidney Freedman came walking into the precinct he totally ignored the staff on the first floor heading for the lieutenants office to check on her he was a little worried that she got hurt more then she knew. He had a number of things to say.  
\---  
Moretti only had a couple of pennies lead he saw Sidney and placed his cards on the table a little confused about the doctor appearance at the precinct. He got a little worried it never meant well for them.  
\---  
Montoya flinched at his appearance almost leaving the building to get away from him. She did not want to find out why he was here or how come he looked worried about something.  
\---  
Franks ran and hide in a closet the last time he been around Freedman the man had frighten him. Made him rethink some of his worse war experiences.  
\---  
Gibbs had never met the doctor so he had not been introduced to Freedman quirks or the fact the man was somewhat of a nut as it were. DiNozzo did not know as well. McGee had read a paper from Freedman about being confident about being an alpha male.  
\---  
Natasha whimpered and cowered away from Freedman, hiding under the blankets along with Abby.

Ziva glared at the man darkly for making her baby sister and Natasha upset. In fact she looked down right murderous as she soothed the two cowering women back to sleep.  
\---  
Franks shifted he did not want Ziva to harm the doctor. He may be frighten of him but he thought it better if the doctor did not get harmed at all. Freedman was not all that dangerous nor was he an alpha at all.

Franks: Sidney, you should try looking up on the roof. You may find her there.

Freedman: How do you know who I was looking for?

Franks: You are the only doctor next to Ducky that can talk sense into the captain if not help her when she injured in cage fights or what not.

Freedman: It really shows that much?

Franks looked nervously at Freedman. Freedman could tell he was frighten about something.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered why he felt like he need to be on alert for danger. DiNozzo was greatly confused about why Gibbs looked ready to attack something and ask question later. McGee on the other hand looked more worried then he ever had. He did not know the scent that came off Freedman it was not one that he knew or recalled in any training alphas were given.  
\---  
Gerry took the captain down to the master placed her on the bed. Laura slept hard normally she was a light sleeper sometimes she would jump awake when moved but this time she just slept as if she was two tired to really noise it. James and Aly had never seen the captain so exhausted or so stressed as if sleep was the last thing on her mind that she could not get her mind to lock out her pain and what not.  
\---  
Ziva growled at Franks and bared her teeth in a snarl, eyes narrowed. The only thing keeping her from going at Freedman was the grips Natasha and Abby hand on her clothes.  
\---  
Franks gave his own growl it was softer more dangerous.

Franks: I dont like being threaten, youngling. Trust me! Gibbs will tell you that I took him over my knee three times when I was training him. And I could tell him to teach you the same away. But I handle you in my own style. Do you know why the captain placed me on guard duty for a simple thing as taking that jacket?

Franks kept his eyes hard but his body language calm.

Franks: It because I am such a new elder by her pack ranking. Had she reported me to the board I would have been made a loner for my actions. This way she keeps me close to her she does not have to guard her back in less she in the cages. While I dont like her choice in doctors. Sidney is a good man.

Franks would of course never say that to the mans face. They spent half there time insulting each other around the captain. Just to get her to roll both of them to shut up.  
\---  
Freedman had disappeared up onto the sixth floor. He knew it was not safe to be around the woman from Israel that was for sure.  
\---  
Gibbs did not even see Freedman. DiNozzo had sensed the man arrive on the sixth floor but did not see him as well. McGee gave a soft hiss and glared in the direction that Sidney had come from even if he could not see the man.  
\---  
James and Aly did not bother to get in the way for Freedman they knew it would end with them getting lecture they let him go. Stephens disappeared down stairs he did not want to get it from Freedman as well. Laura curled up in a ball on the bed trying to keep from looking to bad for that matter.


	29. Chapter 29

Ziva growled at Franks.

Ziva: he made my baby sister and the captain's friend upset…we just got the captain's friend calmed down…we don't need to have her get upset again…besides that guy gives me the creeps…

She muttered lightly.  
\---  
Franks scowled a little.

Franks: Freedman is rank less in the system.

Franks knew that why Freedman scent did not mix well with a lot of people.  
\---  
Freedman looked over the captain a little displeased about the fact she looked so thin and pale. James and Aly both knew Sidney could not hurt anyone even if he wanted to.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little confused about the man his scent was not one that was raking or anything like that. DiNozzo only encounter of rank less people had been a mistake and he tried to avoid being close to them. McGee had heard of the rank less people but never seen or smelt one so close so he did not know.  
\---  
Ziva grumbled and soothed Abby and Natasha as best she could.

Ziva: fine but if he so much as causes the smallest problem for the captain's friend or Abby I won't hesitate to tear him to pieces…

She growled lightly.  
\---  
Frank gave a small growl.

Franks: Then the captain would take it out of your hide. Gibbs will not even try anything.

Franks had only meet a few rank less people. He had reacted the same way he did with Freedman.  
\---  
Freedman knew he was not popular with the people. In fact he was hated for being rank less on everything. But when the test was done at school he did not fit into any of the ranks of the class. James and Aly respected him for being rank less. Laura had met him liked having a rank less advisor and what not.  
\---  
Ziva growled a bit louder.

Ziva: this pregnancy has been a high risk one as it is according to what Ducky told Natasha…she mentioned it to me when we went to help her out of a reoccurring nightmare…

She muttered lightly.  
\---  
Franks winced a little.

Franks: Yeah I know if the captain would find a mate she would be happier then she is. She spent the last seven years morning. She will not admit she lonely.

Franks had gotten increasingly worried about the captain.  
\---  
Sidney looked a little confused about what was going on. Laura shifted a little in her sleep. James and Aly both knew she was tired and still grieving a little.  
\---  
Natasha called out to her friend in her sleep, worried for her. Her heart broke when she saw just how exhausted and lonely she really was and how much she missed her mate.  
\---  
Franks knew that was why she fought so much in the cages. Because it was away from her to keep from having to mate.  
\---  
Sidney knew about the issue he had after all witnessed the captain behavior. He could not get her to talk about what had happen. He to get the commissioner to tell him what was going on. He then felt like he betrayed some trust. But after words he was able to help the commissioner with information to talk to the captain.

Laura never talked about being lonely she just built up a wall around emotions and what not. She did not bother to say anything other then that she was a little lonely every once and a while.

James and Aly both knew that something more was wrong. After all it took them a while to get to the stage of trust they had. Well after what happen to Thalia it could be years before the captain was willing to get back on that horse again.  
\---  
Natasha had grieved with her friend for the loss of the young woman whom she'd taken a liking to and often had a habit of mothering to the point that it became a bit annoying even if she meant well. She still tried to do that with Laura though not as often now.  
\---  
Laura sometimes got stubborn and refused to be mother to much. Sidney watched her sleep he could tell it was only to recharge her main energy banks. James and Aly both also could tell as well from the way her eyes were moving to quickly to be officially asleep for real.  
\---  
Franks had seen the captain asleep then asleep he could tell from her breathing most of the time. But over the last year or so he lost count of the number of times he lost track of his own breathing. There was a pattern of breathing for alphas that worked for different things.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried he had seen his people run down but never as run down as the captain. He knew there were thing being held back he just was not sure what or why they were being held back.  
\---  
Natasha was blissfully unaware of the pain and suffering that would come just weeks after the twins were born. She just dreamt that her babies would come and her, laura and the twins would all be a big wacky family.  
\---  
Laura knew she should have taken longer to regain her main strength but she did not have the time. James and Aly both were a little worried they knew that she did not get the right amount of sleep. Sidney new she was only charging her main energy.  
\---  
Franks was more worried about the fact the captain was almost not all relaxing about anything. He could not help but worry that it was going to lead her into trouble.  
\---  
Ziva winced a little.

Ziva: the captain needs to really remember to wind down a little and get proper rest…

She murmured softly.  
\---  
Franks gave a small sniff.

Franks: Go right a head and tell her to relax. I am not going to tell her that.

Franks had learned from experiences not to push a subject.

Franks: It would be better if she burns out or realizes that she needs to rest correctly.

What Franks was trying to say is that the captain need to realize for herself not be told by other people.

Franks: I am sorry but I am not stupid. I am not going to force her to sleep. Dont try sleeping pills because she knows what they smell like in water. She can not have them. Her mind has to wind down naturally or she will not sleep at all.

Franks had been like that for a while. He also could not have sleeping pills. Alphas that fought in the cages could not have any kind of sleep aid in there diet.  
\---  
James and Aly also could not have sleep aids as well. They both reacted badly to them as well. Sidney had tried in the past to give the captain sleeping pills. But she knew refused to drink anything he gave her after the first time. Laura jumped a foot in the air landed on the ground feet first was growling about something.  
\---  
Gibbs was surprised about that reaction he heard someone land on there feet. DiNozzo was even more confused about that sound. McGee had figured one of the alphas in the building most have jumped in there sleep or when they were working.  
\---  
Ziva sighed and curled up, trying to go back to sleep.

Ziva: whatever you say…

She murmured, yawning widely and slowly slipping back to sleep.  
\---  
Franks gave a small smile at that comment.

Franks: It not what I say. It what I know. You will have the same trouble if you ever got stressed beyond what you need.

Franks was more worried about her reaction then most. She did not trust easily once you had her trust if you broke it. You could never get it back. He had only done minor things like the jacket and what not. He had not done anything that would make her not trust him anymore.  
\---  
Laura stopped growling and relaxed sitting down in a chair. James and Aly realized she was not see them. Sidney did not even know what was going on. Gibbs walked in looked at the captain eyes very confused.  
\---  
DiNozzo and McGee did not follow Gibbs. It was not there place to find out what had happen or why. Even if they were investigators. There boss made it clear that the captain belonged to him to question personally.  
\---  
Natasha whined in her sleep softly and Ziva and Abby curled closer to her in their sleep, acting on instinct, trying to soothe her and protect her.  
\---  
Franks left the office and locked the apartment main door again. He rushed up the stairs he did not even bother to stop when someone shouted for him freeze. He had forgot he took his jacket off when he got hot and forgot to replace it before heading for the stairs. While he had a letter to wear his gun loaded under his jacket he did not have that right to wear it in the open with out the jacket. He kept running up the stairs he did not care how many officers followed him.  
\---  
James and Aly both were really confused. Sidney back up a little. Gibbs was shocked he did not understand. Laura eyes remained unfocused they kept spinning like they were not able to focus.

Sidney: What the date?

James: That not what the problem.

Sidney: What is the date now?

Aly: But that not for another week.

Sidney: Does not matter.

Gibbs: What going on?

James: Get out. Franks we need you up here soon.

Laura curled up in the chair. Sidney knew with the current events. James and Aly both looked worried that day was still well over a week away. Gibbs realized that something was being kept back.  
\---  
Gibbs went back to DiNozzo and McGee.

Gibbs: Find out what happen a week from today by the captain work schedule?

McGee: Boss what makes you think she have it in her work schedule?

Gibbs: DiNozzo go through all the facebook photos see what you can find date wise. Dont argue with me just do it.

DiNozzo and McGee exchanged looks with each other a little confused at Gibbs temper. Gibbs was not happy he was confused and a little worried.  
\---  
Natasha was up and waddling after Franks as fast as she could, worried about her friend. She followed Franks diligently, just barely managing to keep up.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried. The only problem was there was no information on facebook or in her work schedule. DiNozzo and McGee looked through everything but could not find out what was wrong.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew what brought on the attack the combination of different things. They had no plans to tell anyone that did not know with in the group about what had happen. Sidney was confused he had never seen the captain so unfocussed. Laura hated that she could not focus but something in her mind just snapped.  
\---  
Franks came in he was not happy about the captain mind not staying focus on what was going on. It made him want to smack her back to the current time. He knew what had happen. Between her meeting Thalia in less then a week and Bruce Wayne death she somehow got locked on to the fact she was some what responsible for what happen to them. Add to the fact she had not slept in six months right so she felt even more blame for some of the stuff.  
\---  
Natasha was at her friend's side in an instant, growling at Sidney and baring her teeth in a snarl, thinking that he was the reason Laura was like this. She shifted into a nighthawk and perched on Laura's shoulder, tugging at Laura's hair with her beak.  
\---  
Sidney raised his arm as if to say it not my fault. Franks gave a soft growl at Natasha. James and Aly both back off quickly letting the master work. Laura just curled up smaller.

Franks: Where is the close thing of water that is warm?

Sidney: What?

James: The captain locked herself in her mind. In other words everything that has happen in the last few days have made the things that happen in the past stand out in her mind and it placed her in a lock down affect.

Aly: The Device will not work for her like it does when she uses it on other people. I have not seen her this bad if five years.

Laura curled up even more trying to keep from changing forms that was one way to get Gibbs to really not trust or like her. Sidney left the room he did not want be there it was one thing to talk to the captain in human form it was another to try and talk to her when she was in animal form. Franks swore quickly changed his plan he shifted he did not care for the danger. Laura only half shifted but the wings she kept locked away came out they were not bat wings or feather it was in between the two. James and Aly closed the door both keeping there eyes off the captain as the clothes started to fall away showing a solid white wolf-woman with grey colored wings. Franks shifted he changed into a solid tan colored wolf-man with dark brown wings. James and Aly knew that was only part way most of the shifters would change completely if they were not comfortable only half way.

James: Sidney get the other doctor.

Franks looked at his clothes for a minute it was a good thing his clothes were made for this. The captain would have to find something to wear. Laura shifted from curled up and smacked Franks as hard as she could before taking off at a run from the room off the porch taking flight for the woods close by. James and Aly both knew that was the captain way of say stay away from me. Sidney had gone for Ducky when he heard the order.  
\---  
Gibbs stood stock still he felt his nerves charge up and down. DiNozzo shifted a little in his chair trying to act normal not frighten. McGee gave a small growl and looked nerves his ears started to hurt.  
\---  
Natasha whined, looking to Franks for comfort and protection since her alpha had just flown off. She'd slipped into her animal side when Laura did, changing completely and curling into Franks's side, shaking like a leaf with worry. She panted lightly as she looked up at Franks before looking out the window then back at Franks as if asking what she should do.  
\---  
Gibbs was a little worried the feels he was having were not natural or at least not his own. DiNozzo shifted in his chair a little worried about Gibbs. McGee ears kept twitching like he had been hurt or something.  
\---  
Franks watched her go. He was of half a mind to go after her and remind her just why he had been the most feared Alpha east of the Mississippi when he was younger.

Franks: Natasha stay here. I have to go after her before she starts to destroy something. There no telling what she would do with her emotions so haywire.

Franks took off at a run as well almost hit the rail had it not been for the fact he flipped his wings out softly to lift him into the air to follow the captain.  
\---  
Sidney came back into the room looking very confused and frighten. James and Aly both knew the captain would more then likely go for the woods on the Wayne manor grounds to stay hidden from people. Plus it would put her in range of Alfred if she got hurt or something.

James: Give Franks ten minutes to get a head start then go after her. You be able to locate her fast then Franks. Because she shown you the woods around Wayne Manor.

Aly: If Franks does locate her first. Dont try and break up there fight. They most they will do is completely shift fight till one of them rolls the other.

Sidney: I dont want to see that fight.

James: More likely you will see the results of the fight and have to help Ducky for that matter.

James was greatly worried about how bad the damage was going to be. Aly knew that stitches would have to be redone. Sidney had not been in the ER or Surgery in twenty years.  
\---  
Laura flew quickly once she was back on the ground she shifted in to her complete animal form and took off for the hidden camp that she had set up in the manor woods. It was covered from the sky in what looked like bushes so no one knew it was there. As she ran to the site her thought became less human and more animal till all she was thinking about was food and making sure her camp was safe from outside predators.  
\---  
Natasha whined and paced agitatedly, panting heavily now and whining every half a minuet. She felt the urge to follow her alpha and tried to fight it as long as she could but being pregnant made her feel vulnerable and when she felt vulnerable her animal instincts kept screaming at her to seek the protection of her alpha. When she couldn't take it any log she shifted back half way and took off into the night sky after her alpha, calling out to her alpha, the sound filled with fear and the need for comfort.  
\---  
Franks got all confused he could pick up the captain scent but it was all over the place in the city. He could not find the air pattern she had use. He wondered to each of the parks trying to find a lake that was warm in the cold. There was only one lake that way it had a water fall that protected the Bat-cave.  
\---  
Laura knew the cave was close to her den of supplies and what not. She could feed on blood or on meat, fruits, and vegetables that grow close to the hot spring. It was with in walking distance. She gave a soft howl to call Natasha closer to her location. She could also scent Franks but he was still a good four hours from her location.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew were that den was after all they had helped build it for that matter. Sidney did not know anything about it.  
\---  
Gibbs was left to be puzzled about what to do. DiNozzo was more worried about why the city was so different from DC or Baltimore then anything. McGee knew why Gotham was so different it was because of the water and also because a lot of the vegetables and what not grow different then most people thought it did.  
\---  
Laura had calm to be about to half change back but her emotions were still more animalistic then human. She made sure the heaters she had in the cave were on and getting the place warm as she started the fire in the pit in the center of the camp. She went to the hot spring for water so that it could start heating on the fire as well for drinking.  
\---  
Natasha landed not far from the cave, shifting completely and scrambling to get into the warmth of the cave. She pressed against Laura's side with a whimper, shaking visibly. She didn't like that different doctor guy at all. She preferred the one with the gentler voice.  
\---  
Laura sighed a little. She knew that Sidney would not harm anyone he just did not smell right because he was rank less to them. He was really the only normal person in the city. She gave a small bark trying to keep from losing the ability to work with her hands.  
\---  
Franks did not know that the hot spring was on the Wayne property because the captain never told him the location as to were it was. So he could only look for scent trails and what not.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that people did not like Sidney that well. After all he was rank less in the city. He had never tested out for a rank or anything. They knew he had not tested out for that matter.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered why his mind was so disorganized. DiNozzo did not like the feeling he was getting from Gibbs or his own thoughts. McGee was more worried about the fact he was so nerves could not think clearly or what not.


	30. Chapter 30

Natasha whined and curled into a ball, panting lightly and wrapping her huge wings around herself instinctively the closer Franks got to the cave.  
\---  
Franks knew that a hot spring was not natural in the part of country they were in. He could see a water fall and quickly took a sniff of the scent around it. He could smell the captain but it was faint almost as if the water drown out the scent. Which of course it had.  
\---  
Laura gave a small growl when she smelt Franks close by. He was to close to her den for comfort. No one came to the den it was a private place. Somewhere that she could let her shields down with out fear of someone see how dangerous she was.  
\---  
James and Aly both winced a little. Sidney almost collapsed with nervous.  
\---  
Gibbs gave a small growl about something he did not like the fact nothing could be found. DiNozzo shrink away from Gibbs as if the boss was attacking him. McGee tried to remain calm and look as if he was not going to do anything wrong.  
\---  
Natasha hid out of sight, shaking like a leaf. She felt extremely vulnerable in her pregnant state and the animal instincts only made it worse. The only thing keeping her as calm as she could be was the fact that stress wasn't good for the twins.  
\---  
Laura gave a second soft growl glare at the direction at the scent. She did not like that strange male close to her den it was not right. Males knew not to come close to the den of females. She had a female that was with pups that meant they need to stay away completely. She slipped out of the clearing still growling a little.  
\---  
Franks saw the captain for the first time on all fours he was shocked at how pretty her white fur was. It was standing up on end she was flapping her wings show just how angry she was with him close by.  
\---  
James and Aly both could only pray that Franks did not do anything stupid like try and go into the den. They had not even seen it they both were trusted a little more then him and the agents.  
\---  
Gibbs was getting more irrational about something. DiNozzo kept trying to make himself smaller. McGee was surprised about Gibbs behavior almost a little worried about the fact he was growling about something he could not control.  
\---  
Natasha stayed hidden, eyes darting around wildly as she curled into a ball as best she could, trying to blend in with the shadows. She was so scared it seemed silly to the human part of her mind though that part of her mind was quickly shoved into the back and out of control, the animal side taking control completely, her instincts to protect an help her alpha warring with her instincts to stay hidden to protect her unborn pups.  
\---  
Laura shifted to a guard stance in front of the tunnel. She was growling even more softly at Franks. Franks did not realize he was standing on dangerous ground even if it was a good twenty feet from the tunnel into the den.  
\---  
James and Aly activated the electronic airplanes close to the den so they could keep a eye on what was going on. They both knew that Franks had made a mistake about going to that clearing.  
\---  
Natasha tried her best to stay calm and not freak out completely but it was getting harder and harder the closer franks got to the den and she couldn't stand being away from her alpha. Against better judgement she slipped out of the den in wolf form and peeked out from behind her alpha.  
\---  
Laura gave a softer growl almost to the point that it could not be heard at all. Franks shifted as if to try and move a little closer.  
\---  
James and Aly both hoped that Franks did not try anything stupid after all it would not look good. They both knew the captain had a sharper bite then most people. Sidney was a little frighten at the idea of damage.  
\---  
Natasha cowered behind Laura and whined softly, mewling softly and curling up behind her alpha, hiding herself behind Laura for protection and comfort,  
\---  
Laura barred her fangs softly then changed her stance to one that was half up and half down. She was not comfortable with him there even if he had hunted and could bring prey to the forest to think and what not.  
\---  
Franks was shocked he had thought she would accept his offer of food or water. He thought it was best to back off which it was easy to handle.  
\---  
James and Aly both knew that Gibbs was stressed he did not like Franks going out on his own.  
\---  
Gibbs wondered how far he could push the local police before they snap. DiNozzo was in the state of mind to want to keep his skin whole for the worse of the funerals and what not taking place. McGee had to keep from wincing because he was not aloud to speak out of turn with out having trouble for it.  
\---  
Natasha's nose twitched at the smell of fresh meat and whined a little, looking torn between her hunger and staying hidden.  
\---  
Laura gave a small hiss at Franks telling him to back off and away from the area. Franks bowed and left quickly he knew that hiss so he did not want to be attacked even if he knew she would come after him anyway if not just to make sure he knew not to come close to her den ever again. Laura sniffed the rabbit lightly making sure that was all that was there. It was hard having to let her other sense take the lead her eyesight in white, grey, and black was not as good as in color so she had to go by scent and hearing.  
\---  
James and Aly could only hope that Franks did not hang around to find out why the captain was so protective of her den area.


End file.
